Me and You
by CalzonaLovin
Summary: Sequel to "Like We Used To". We see how they rebuild thier lives together, and how they deal with new problems that put MFEO to the test, as well as problems from the past that resurface. Can they survive? Will they get thier happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the sequel to "Like We Used To". The beginning takes place two months later_, _and will not follow the time line of the show or story line, or anything like that. This will be a much longer fic then the other one. I haven't decided how long yet, but it will definitely be a_ _lot longer. This is about how they rebuild their life together_. _Also, how they deal with new problems that arise, as well as old ones that come up again. It is rated M for later chapters. _

**Callies POV**

It's been two months since I got my angel back. I won't lie and say that it's been easy the whole time. Because it hasn't. It has taken a lot of effort from both of us. But, to have her in my life I would deal with anything that is thrown our way. Every time I look at her sweet face, I am over come with so many emotions. Mostly happy ones though. At the same time I think of how I could have lost her forever, had it not been for Teddy and Addison.

Teddy and I have become pretty good friends, because she is Arizona's best friend. She is important to Arizona, so she is important to me as well. I doubt that I will ever be able to find just the right words to express just how thankful I am for everything Teddy and Addison did for both of us, as ridiculous as it was at times.

Addison calls when she can, to 'check in' and since we see Teddy every day, she always knows what's going on. I know her and Arizona talk a lot about how we have been progressing. Which, I am okay with because I know how much Teddy cares. Everything she has done and still does, is only to help us. I have tried not to involve Mark too much in my relationship with Arizona, because he has been one our biggest problems. We take one night a week for a friends night. She usually stays in with Teddy and I usually head to Joes with Mark, who has begun to repair things with Lexie. We are still friends best friends. I just don't let him weasel his way into our issues anymore, out of respect for Arizona.

When we got back together, we decided to take things slow to start with. Arizona is still living with Teddy. I am still living in my apartment but I see her every chance I get. Falling back into old habits, she has spent a lot of nights with me any way. She kept all of her things at her and Teddy's place, just to have somewhere to go once in a while. It has been nice having our own space at times, but I have been planning to ask her if she wants to move back in with me. We have just recently started couples therapy. I know it's not something either of us _really_ wanted to do, but she is my forever and I want to get things right, once and for all. Part of our most recent sessions have been about both of us regaining our trust in each other.

Arizona has been trying so hard at learning to trust me when I assure her that I nothing will ever happen between Mark and I again. I know she still has so much trouble with the fact that I had slept with him while she was in Africa. But, she _is_ trying and I couldn't ask for anything more from her. I have been regaining my trust in her that she won't leave me again.

Tonight would be our night with friends. Leaving work to go home and get changed before heading out, I run into Teddy in front of the hospital.

"Hey Callie"

"Hey Teddy, what's up? Done for the day?" Coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah. Well...you know how it is around here. I'm done for _now_... til my pager goes off in the middle of the night" she jokes. "What about you?"

"Story of our lives right. I was just headed home to get showered and changed. Going to head to Joes with Mark and probably Derek, Meredith's working tonight I guess so Derek was gonna come with Mark and I."

Giving me a slight look of confusion, and concern. "Oh...well, I know tonight is your 'friends night' but I thought maybe you'd be going to see Arizona at some point...after...what happened". Noticing the look on my face she must automatically know what I'm thinking. "She didn't tell you did she?" She asks.

"No, she didn't..."Another issue we have been working on is the fact that Arizona tries to put walls up because doesn't like to let her guard down. "What happened? Is everything okay? Is she okay?" I ask, with extreme concern.

"We lost the heart kid..." Teddy also knows how Arizona gets when it comes to her patients. Whenever she loses one, she tries not to show her true emotion on the matter. Instead, she tries to keep in all inside and deal with it on her own. "It was a patient she had been with from the beginning. We were finally able to find a donor heart and he was ready for his transplant, which I did...and it went smoothly. But the donor heart failed unexpectedly. There was nothing anybody could have done...it happened _so_ fast. You should have seen her Callie. I knew she was trying not to let it affect her as much...but I could tell you know? and then...to make things worse, the kids father was yelling at her and blaming her for the whole thing, questioning her abilities as a doctor. Karev had to tell him to back off. After that, I didn't see her. She didn't even wait for me like she usually does so we could walk home...I got held up and by the time I got to the locker room I realized that she had already left..." _My poor baby. I need to be with her. I need to hold her and comfort her._

"She didn't tell me". I feel bad that she felt she couldn't tell me, but I can't let her shut me out. "Would you mind if I walked home with you? I need to be with her."

"Sure. But I mean...if you _really_ want to go to Joes for a little while you can, I know you have had a long day too. I could always sit with her for a while and keep her company and if you wanted to you could stop by later. I figured you would be the one she wanted to see but I'd have no problem with that if you still wanted to go out". I know Teddy wouldn't mind, but this is my job. I need to be there for her. Everything else in my life can wait. My baby needs me, whether she'll admit it or not.

"No. I mean...I _really_ appreciate you wanting to be there for her. But shes my girl...it's my job to be there for her. Part of this whole couples therapy thing is putting each other first. I know she probably didn't tell me because she didn't want to keep me from anything...but I'd rather be there for her. She comes first. So, instead of going out tonight at all...I would rather just spend the time with her." Receiving a quick nod and smile from Teddy, we begin the walk back to her apartment.

**Arizonas POV**

Sitting on my bed staring at the floor, trying my hardest not to let my mind be taken over by todays events. I could barely make the walk home. I am so exhausted, both emotionally and physically. I know I should have told Calliope, but I don't want her to feel like she has to give up her one night with friends to be here for me. We have spent the majority of our time together and don't see our friends as much. I'll be just fine. I mean, I should be used to it by now right? The heartbreak that comes with being a doctor. A soft knock at the door startles me out of my thoughts. Before answering I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes as I get off the bed and begin to make my way to the door. I open the door to come face to face with Teddy.

"h-hey...whats up?" I ask. Trying my best to sound like everything is normal.

"Just checking on you. Someone's here to see you" She replies, giving me a small smile before stepping aside to let me see my surprise visitor. _Why is Calliope here? Teddy must have told her. There's no denying anything now. I don't want to ruin her night, but I will admit... I am so glad she is here._ _Being in her arms is the only thing that makes me feel better._

"Calliope...what are you doing here?" Looking down at the floor. If I look into her eyes I will probably break down, again.

I step back, opening the door a little more so she can come in. Lifting my head slightly I notice she gives a quick nod to Teddy who nods back, before heading to the living room/kitchen area. Closing the door behind her, she comes over to me and cups my face in her hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Those big brown eyes are filled with so much love and concern I almost want to cry again._ No more tears Arizona. Please._

"Hey gorgeous" comes her response, in a very soft and loving tone. She's not answering my question and I can tell by the look in her eyes that Teddy told her about today.

Shifting my eyes downward to look at the ground so she can't see the tears welling in my eyes "She told you?". I realize how sheepish I sound, and I don't care. I don't know why I expected to be able to keep this from her any way.

She places a gentle kiss on my forehead before removing her hands. She takes me into her arms and begins softly rubbing my back "Yes she did".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't want to keep you from the small amount of time you get with friends. We have been spending all of our time together lately and I wanted you to be able to have a night to see your friends. I didn't want you to feel like you had to drop everything you were doing. I would have been okay." _No I wouldn't have. I needed her tonight but was too proud to admit it, and she must have known._

She takes my hand and leads me over to the bed and gently lays me down. _I guess I do look as tired as I feel._ She walks over to the other side and lays down next to me "lay on your stomach" _wait why my stomach? Oh, I know what she's doing. It's a routine we've gotten into on my bad days._ I roll over, cross my arms under the pillow and turn my head so I can look into her beautiful eyes while she comforts me. She snakes her hand under my shirt and starts rubbing soft circles up and down my back. _I love when she does this. It really does make me feel better_ _and helps me to relax after long days._

"Thank you for being here for me, Calliope."

"Your my girl, it's my job to be here for you." She gives me one of her soft, loving smiles. It's the kind of smile that is only on her face when she is looking at me. The smile that makes me know that I am the only one for her.

"y-you don't have to stay. You can still go out if you want." _I really need her with me but don't want her to feel like I don't want her to spend time with Mark. I hate him, still. But he is her best friend and I have to accept him as part of her life._

Propping herself up on her elbow and leaning on her hand, she leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm good right here. I would rather spend my time with you any way." The genuine tone in her voice makes me fall even more in love with her, if possible. _What did I ever do to deserve someone so amazing?_

Just as I'm about to say something, a soft knock at my bedroom door interrupts my thoughts. I go to get up off the bed, but she places her hand on my back forcing me to lay back down "Stay. I'll get it."

I roll over so that I'm on my side, facing away from the door. She must notice me struggling to pull the covers up over myself. She helps pull the covers out from under me, and covers me before giving me a kiss on my cheek before going to answer the door.

**Callies POV**

I crack the door open just enough to poke my head out. I am met with a very concerned Teddy. I know she is Arizona's best friend and is probably wondering if she is okay. I don't want to keep her out of the loop, not after all she has done. I know how much she loves and cares for her, and I am happy that Arizona has found such a great friend in Teddy.

"I'll be right out." Once Teddy nods in understanding, I walk back towards Arizona's side of the bed. I lean down and place a kiss on those beautiful pink lips.

"I'll be right back ok beautiful?"

After I receive a very quiet "k" from Arizona I exit the room and close the door behind me. I head down the small hallway. I turn right at the end to enter the kitchen where Teddy is waiting, nervously tapping a pen on the counter.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to bother you guys, I just wanted to know if she was ok." She sits on one of the bar stools and continues tapping the pen. I take the seat next to her and reach out to stop her from tapping the pen any longer.

"It's not a problem Teddy, really, I know how much you care about her..." She gives me a smile of relief before I continue. "She's alright..I think...I mean, she hasn't talked about it yet. I can tell she is hurting. Instead of pushing her to talk about it right now, I'm just trying to be there with her and comfort her...it helps her feel better when I..."

"Rub her back" Teddy finishes my sentence, with a soft smile.

"Yeah. how did you know?"

"She told me. I hope you don't mind. I don't know if it's some cutesy thing you wanted kept between the two of you...I just asked how you guys were doing one day, and it came up during our conversation. She said it was a comforting gesture that you used on bad days, to relax her. I thought it was really sweet, actually."

"Cutesy?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, cutesy"

"Yeah. I rub her back." I smile at her before continuing, so she knows that I am okay with her knowing. "She has really been so much better about opening up to me and letting me in. Sometimes instead of forcing her to talk about it right away, I'm just there for her, she likes back rubs. I let her talk about it in her own time. I think this has to be one of those times...you know how she is about her kids in peds. Since I have some clothes here from last week... I'm going to stay with her tonight, if you don't mind me staying here..." I know she doesn't care but I figured I would ask any way.

"You know I don't mind. Since you're here with her, I think I'll head out for a little while, see who's at Joes. That way, you guys can have some quiet time. I ordered a pizza for you guys, I'll leave the money on the counter. Make sure she eats..." She gets up off the stool, grabs here keys and coat and begins to head to the door.

"You don't have to leave...you can stay..." I trail off.

Stopping just before the door, she turns to face me.

"No..well...I was going to go out any way until everything happened today. Then I decided on staying with her if you couldn't be here. I was hoping you would be here with her though. You're the one she needs." Giving me a genuine smile before heading out the door.

Once the pizza got there, I was able to get Arizona to come out of her room and eat a little. We ate in complete silence. But, I'm just glad she ate.

**Arizona's POV**

I really could use a hot shower, but I am just so exhausted so I don't know how well that's going to go. I hop off the bar stool, gather our plates and put them in the sink.

"I'm going to try and take shower." I begin heading to the bathroom, as Calliope trails behind me. "You coming in?" I ask.

Clearly she's noticed by now how exhausted I am, and isn't done taking care of me just yet. "Of course, let's get you showered and then we can put a movie in and just relax if you want. I won't make you talk about it tonight if you don't want to ok?" _There she goes again, being all amazing._

Once we're inside the bathroom, she turns on the water so it can warm up. She carefully helps me remove my clothes, before removing her own. Taking my hand, she leads me into the shower and under the spray of hot water. She quickly washes up before tending to me. I could probably wash my own hair and body, but I love when she pampers me. So, I let her do her thing.

_2 hours later..._

**Callies POV**

After showering and getting dressed for bed, I helped her dry her hair and put it in braids. I love her hair like that. She is just too cute for words. She was able to tell me a little bit about today, on her own. She told me the same story Teddy did. After that, I didn't want to push her anymore. So, we put in a movie, which we got about half way through before she fell asleep. She is currently snuggled up to my side, resting her head on my shoulder and has her arm draped around my middle. Out of force of habit, I am gently rubbing up and down her back.

Although I am not yet tired, I was just starting to think about closing my eyes when I hear my phone vibrate. I reach over to the nightstand to grab my phone, being careful not to wake her. I notice Marks name flash across the screen. _Crap. I forgot to call him and let him know._

"Hello" I answer, trying to be quiet.

"Torres...is blondie ok? I ran into Teddy so I knew you wouldn't be coming. Just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah, she's ok. She's already asleep. Thanks for calling. I'm sorry I forgot to call you and let you know."

"Not a problem..see you tomorrow at work?"

"Definitely. Thanks for understanding, and I _am_ sorry about tonight" _Well, I'm sorry about not calling. But, not sorry about being here for her._

"Take care of your girl Torres I'll see you tomorrow"

After hanging up the phone, I can feel her start to stir in my arms. _Crap I woke her up._ She lifts her head and rests her chin on my shoulder. I'm met with a pair of sleepy, baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No...it's too early to sleep...I don't want to sleep now..." I can tell by the tone in her voice that she _really_ just needs to sleep this off. I reach over and grab the remote off the night stand and click the TV off.

"Arizona, no one's going to think any less of you if you go to bed early. You have had a long day, and you need to rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

She scoots up a little, placing a lingering kiss on my lips before settling back down into her previous position. I place a few soft kisses on the top of her head and begin gently running my hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"You don't need to thank me for taking care of you. Your my girl, it's what I live for."

"I love you Calliope. Goodnight."

"I love you too, my angel. Sweet dreams."

After only 15 minutes I can tell she is already asleep.

Tonight did not turn out like I planned. It turned out even better, because I got to spend it with her. Even though she had a bad day, I love every second that I have gotten to spend with her and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. At the moment, sleep is out of the question for me. But, I know she is exhausted and I want her to get some rest. So, I close my eyes any way even though I won't sleep just yet. I remain quiet and still, because I don't want to wake my sleeping angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_early the next morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

One thing Calliope has always done since we got back together, is watch me sleep. She is always awake before me. Whenever we spend the night together I am usually woken up by the feeling of being watched, rather than the alarm clock. Some mornings when she is up before me she turns the alarm clock off and wakes me up with kisses instead. It's always the best way to start a day. There is no better way to start a day then to feel as loved and adored as she makes me feel.

I haven't opened my eyes just yet, but I know she is watching me. Because I can feel her watching me. Slowly bringing my hands out from under the covers, I rub the sleep from my eyes before opening them. When I open them, I am met with a pair of adoring brown eyes staring down at me. My eyes aren't open for very long before she starts peppering my face with kisses, which makes me break out into a big dimpled smile. She kisses each of my dimples, before placing a soft kiss on my lips and leaning back to look me in the eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." She gives me one of her mega watt smiles. _She has a super magic smile too._

"Mmm. Morning" I mumble sleepily.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks

"Like a baby"

"That's good. I made you breakfast. Your new favorite."

It is then that I realized she was already dressed for the day.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" I ask, probably sounding like a child. But I don't care. I love them.

"Of course...I know how much you love them. Plus there was really nothing else around the house."

"Yeah well, they don't call Teddy and I the take out twins for nothing." We both giggle at my response.

"Get some clothes on and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She places one more soft kiss on my lips.

Just as she starts to leave I grab her shirt to stop her, pulling her back into the bed with me. I roll us over so that I am on top of her, and begin kissing her again. When she starts running her hands under my shirt and up and down my sides, I begin to moan into the kiss. I know we have to stop or we will be _very_ late for work. I want her _so_ bad right now but I definitely can't start today with being late. Not after the day I had yesterday.I roll off of her and climb off the bed to make my way over to my dresser to find some clothes for today.

"Oh you are _so_ mean" she pouts, getting up off the bed and walking over to me

"Yeah but you love me" I tease, still looking through my drawers.

She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder, making me stop all movements.

"I do love you. How about we spend tonight at my place. I'll cook you dinner and we can spend tonight just me and you. We'll have a relaxing night in. I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

I turn around in her arms so I'm facing her, and wrap my own arms around her neck.

"Sounds awesome. You know I love having you all to myself. I wanted to talk to you about something too."

"Mmm I love having you all to myself too. Now get some clothes on that sexy body of yours and come eat your breakfast." She places one more kiss on my lips before exiting the room.

**Callies POV**

I walk back into the kitchen, just as Teddy emerges from her bedroom which is on the opposite side of the apartment as Arizona's. She walks into the kitchen area, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning" She says groggily, sitting down on one of the bar stools. "How's Arizona this morning?"

"She's better. She got a good nights sleep and seems better this morning." I hand her a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice. "I made these for breakfast. They are her favorite."

"I know" Comes her reply. She smiles at me. _Of course she knows._ _Arizona tells her everything._

Checking to make sure Arizona isn't coming out of her bedroom yet, I stand beside where Teddy is sitting and lean closer so she is the only one that can hear me.

"Do you think it's too soon for me to ask her to move in with me?" I ask.

"Not at all. I think you two are doing great and I think it's time to take another step. I know that it's something she's wanted for a while...she hasn't directly said it but I can just tell...I can read her like a book by now..."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well...let's just say she doesn't sleep when she's not with you. I came home at like 4 am once after being paged and she was still awake in the living room. I asked why and she said she couldn't sleep without you. I thought it was pretty cute." She answers with a big grin on her face.

"What's pretty cute?" We both turn our heads to see that Arizona has entered the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. Teddy continues eating her pancakes at a quicker pace and avoids the question.

I walk over to her and give her a quick kiss before answering "You. Now get that cute little butt over here and eat so we can get to the hospital." I pull out the stool next to Teddy for her and walk over to the counter to grab her plate and place it in front of her.

"Thanks for breakfast Callie. I gotta go grab my stuff. Heading in a few minutes earlier today." Teddy says. She places her dishes in the sink and heads back to her bedroom.

After quickly washing the dishes I used to make breakfast, I sit down next to Arizona as she eats her pancakes.

"Are you gonna eat?" she asks

"I already ate, before you woke up." I glance down at her almost empty plate. "Well, since you clearly liked your breakfast so much how about you think about what you want me to cook you for dinner tonight." I give her a playful grin, so she knows I'm just teasing her about how fast she ate.

"Something quick and easy. How about spaghetti with maybe some salad on the side?"

"Anything you want babe." I lean over and steal another kiss from those beautiful lips. It turns into a lingering kiss as we both get lost in the moment.

"Awww look at you two." Teddy teases as she exits her bedroom and heads to the front door. "I'll see you guys at the hospital." Once she is gone we share a quick laugh.

Arizona and I both get up and begin to gather our things. We still have time, as this is one of those rare mornings that we're ready with a few minutes to spare. We usually take the short walk at a slower pace, and savor the time that we are hand in hand.

"You ready?" she asks

"Yes"

We step out into the hall and once she locks the door, I take her hand in mine and we begin the walk to the hospital. During the walk, we got into an easy conversation about what the day had in store for us. Once we were at the hospital and it was time to go our separate ways I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Can't wait to spend tonight just me and you." she says before going her own way.

I definitely can't wait for this day to be over. I can't wait to spend tonight, just the two of us. No interruptions. Just me and my girl.

_later that night..._

Today was such a busy day that I'm surprised I even got out of the hospital when I did. I am home now, preparing dinner and waiting for Arizona. Just as I put the pasta in the boiling water I hear a knock at the door. I'm about half way to the door to answer it when Mark comes walking in. _Yeah, he would be here on a night that I promised Arizona it was going to be just her and I. Ugh._

"Hey Torres!" He closes the door behind him and ventures into the kitchen area and sits on one of the stools.

"Hey Mark" I continue preparing the food in he hopes that he'll take the hint.

"I just came to ask if you wanted to go out tonight instead, but it looks like you already have plans. Lexie is still at the hospital and I figured you and I could head to Joes since we didn't get to last night."

I still have my back turned to him as I'm preparing the food, but I figure a short conversation until she gets here couldn't hurt.

"Arizona's spending the night. I'm making us dinner and I'm going to ask her to move back in with me"

"Really?" he asks. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he is going to begin to protest.

I turn to face him while the spaghetti finishes cooking.

"Yeah. Why? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Well, I guess I don't have the right to say anything... really. I'm just going by what happened the last time you wanted her to move in. She was barely moved in before she left you..." _ok definitely going to interrupt him._

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. I know you are my friend and you care but you really need to let go of whatever grudge you _still_ have against her and be happy for me. We've been back together for two months and the whole time you've gone back and forth between being happy for me and having doubts."

"I don't have anything against her and I _am_ happy for you. I just worry because I care about you and want you to be happy." I turn my back to him again and strain the spaghetti and turn all the burners off.

"I _am_ happy Mark!"

"I'm sorry." He gets up and walks over to give me a hug. "I just love you, you know...you are my best friend. I'll always want good things for you.."

**Arizona's POV**

Unfortunately, I had to stay at the hospital a little while longer then Calliope. She wanted to wait for me and walk to her apartment with me but I told her to go ahead and start dinner. It's a very short walk any way. Finally getting to her apartment for our night in, I open the door and realize Mark is there. _Of course Mark would be there. Mark is always there. Why is he hugging her ugh. I know friends hug but seriously, I can't deal with the thought of him touching her._

Neither of them have noticed that I've entered the apartment until I shut the door. When I shut the door and drop my bag by the door, he lets go of her and they both turn to face me. Trying not to acknowledge him, I walk past him over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her passionately. I let my lips linger on hers for a little longer, hoping he'll get the message.

"I was just leaving." he calls over his shoulder as he walks away from us and begins heading to the door. Once he's gone, I begin to feel like maybe I shouldn't be like that when he is around. _After all, I do trust her, right?_ _I still can't help but feel a little insecure. Even though in all the time we have been back together, she has never given me a reason to be._

"I'm sorry" I say, looking up into her eyes, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You have nothing to apologize for my love." She gives me a quick kiss and walks over to the cabinet. She grabs plates and begins serving the spaghetti on to two plates. "Hey could you grab the salad out of the fridge, it's already made. There's also some wine."

I go over to the fridge and grab the salad and the brand new, unopened bottle of wine. I notice there is only one bottle, and it is the kind I like._ She didn't have to do all this for me._ When I return with the wine and salad, she serves me a plate of spaghetti with some Italian bread, before sitting next to me with her own plate.

For the most part we eat in silence to start with. Toward the end of our meal together, we carried on a small conversation about our day. Just the basics, what kind of surgeries or cases we had today, and which residents were put on our service. We barely saw each other at the hospital all day, so I am really looking forward to spending some time relaxing, just the two of us. When we are finished eating she waits a few minutes before gathering our plates and places them in the sink.

Then, she goes over to lock the front door. _I guess she has the same thing in mind as I do._

"How was it?" she asks, walking back over to me. She gives me her hand and pulls me up off the stool. She begins slowly leading us toward the bedroom.

"Very good, as always." I give her a dimpled smile

She wraps her arms around my waist and begins kissing me as she slowly runs her hands up and down my sides. When she breaks the kiss, she begins kissing the sensitive spot on my neck that gets me every time. She brings her lips to my ear "Good. I don't know about you, but I could _really_ use a shower." she says in a low and husky voice. She turns us around so that I am the one walking backwards. As we hit the door way of her bedroom, she lifts my shift over my head before she begins to unbutton my pants and slide the zipper down. With anticipation building, we quickened the pace in which we undressed each other.

By the time we get to the bathroom there is a trail of clothes through the bedroom and we are both left in only our bras and panties. I watch in awe at how incredibly sexy she is, as she turns the shower on and takes her bra and panties off. She catches me staring and gives me a playful grin, as she comes over and undoes my bra. When she is done, she slides my panties down my legs. Once I step out of them and kick them to the side, standing up she wraps one arm around me and begins kissing me passionately as our naked bodies are pressed together. She guides us under the spray of hot water, closing the shower door behind us.

_This is definitely going to be an awesome shower._

_1 hour later_

Callies POV

Afterwashing up and so many rounds of shower sex that the water got cold, we are snuggled on the couchwith a blanket over both of is sitting in between my legs with her back pressed to my front. My arms are wrapped around her. Our hands are intertwined and resting on her stomach. My head chin is resting on her TV is not on at the moment. We have just enjoyed the quiet, and being in each others company.I'm thinking of breaking the comfortable silence, I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"I love this" Shesays. Ending with a sigh ofcontentment.

"Me too. What did you want to talk to me about?"I ask.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about too?"

"Yes. But, you can go first."

"Okay. Well, for starters...I love falling asleep in your arms. I love waking up to your smile and kisses in the morning...how you take such good care of me, cook for me, and you know just how I like my coffee. It's been awesome, getting to see you all the time. But, I want to fall asleep in your arms _every_ night...and wake up to you _every _morning...I want those things all the time..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Do you think it's too soon? I'm sorry...I just...I love you so much and I want to be around you all the time and..."

I bring one of my hands up to her face and turn it towards mine so I can silence her with a shifts so she is on top, straddling me. After several minutes of making out, I break the kiss to look into her eyes. She stays sitting on on my lap, facing me with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you too...and I was going to ask you the same thing." I give her my best smile so she can be reassured that it is something I have thought about I am also ready for.

"Really?" She asks. Her level of excitement makes her sound like a small child on Christmas morning. One of the things that makes me love her so much._Damn she is adorable._

"Yeah. I even put together this book with some home magazines, and samples of different colored wallpaper and paints. I thought we could go through everything and pick it all out together. I also thought maybe we could get some new furniture too. You know...start over, we choose will be something we both want."

"You" *kiss* "Are" *kiss* "Awesome"

"You're pretty awesome yourself you know"

She leans forward and begins to trail kisses all over my neck before stopping at my pulse point and lightly nipping and sucking. She brings her mouth to my ear and whispers "What do you say I take you in the bedroom, and show you how awesome I think you are."

Before I even have a chance to respond, she is already off the couchand has tossed the blanket to the side. She takes my hand, helps me up off the couch and begins dragging me toward the bedroom.

_Yup, I'm definitely going to LOVE living with her...and this is going to be the first of many long nights in the bedroom, which I will get way more of now that we'll be living together._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sexy time warning in this chapter. If you don't like reading it I would skip over it. I normally don't write it but figured I'd take a stab at it_ to _fill some gaps and try new things with my writing. _

_Two weeks later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Being a doctor, life is bound to get crazy. Free time becomes limited. Your days become filled with nothing but the sound of a pager going off, interrupting whatever you are doing, accompanied by a lot of stress and exhaustion. The last 2 weeks we have used every bit of free time we have had, to move all of my stuff to Calliope's apartment. The apartment that is now known as 'ours'. Everything of mine that has been moved in, was placed in the extra room, that used to be Cristina and Owen's. I stayed with her almost every night, even on the nights she was working late. It's like I've lived here all along.

We were able to get my things out of storage. The things I couldn't look at when I first came back, because they were a constant reminder for me of the mistakes I had made. When I first came back I barely bad anything, because I couldn't bare to look at anything that reminded me of her. Even after we first got back together, I didn't want to be reminded. I figured it had definitely been time, now that we were back together and on the path of rebuilding a life together.

Today is a rare day off for both of us. We had planned on using today to move the last of my things over here so we can begin re-organizing and unpacking everything. After figuring out what stays and what goes, we would be choosing new colors for the walls as well as new furniture.

Lifting my head slightly, I notice the alarm clock says 10:00 am. This is also something that rarely happens. Me being awake before her, and both of us still being in bed. Even on days off, we are usually up before now. But then again, if we weren't up until 2 am doing things other than trying to sleep, we probably wouldn't be so tired. Her arm is still wrapped around my waist and I can hear her steady breathing accompanied by a light snore every so often. When I roll over to face her, her arm is still wrapped around my waist. This is something she does when we sleep. Every time I try to move, she tightens her hold on me. Like she doesn't want to let me go. I spend every night, wrapped securely in her arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

My first attempt at waking her up is with a few kisses. She stirs slightly, but doesn't open her eyes. The faint smile that appears on her face leads me to believe she is just playing games. Forcefully removing her arm from around my waist, I crawl out of bed and walk over to her side of the bed. In one swift motion, I yank the covers off of her. She is already naked and is now completely un covered. She keeps her eyes closed and reaches around for the blankets, without realizing that I pulled them completely off the bed.

"Ugh seriously Arizona. That's just mean!" she groans._ haha I knew she wasn't actually sleeping._ "Cover me back up!" _Oh Calliope stop complaining, I'm naked too._

"See, I would. But I happen to love staring at you all naked and sexy." I tease.

As I crawl back on the bed she rolls over so she is laying on her back. I lay down and snuggle up as close to her side as I can, pressing our naked bodies together. I rest my head on her shoulder and drape one arm around her stomach.

"Seriously where are the covers? I'm cold. And why are you waking me up? It's our day off." _oh Calliope Torres you are so NOT a morning person_ _these days._ _Let's see if I can fix that._

"Umm well, today_ is_ our day off. But, we have moving to do...and...if your so cold I could um...warm you up." I raise a brow and give her a playful smirk.

I slowly roll myself on top of her and begin kissing her as my hands roam her naked body. When I hear a moan in satisfaction, I deepen the kiss. When our tongues begin to slide together, she slowly runs her hands down my sides. She cups my ass and pulls me further down onto her so our wet centers meet. She brings us into a sitting position. Without breaking the kiss, I reposition myself as she opens her legs further to gain contact. When our clits rub together and our juices mix, I start whimpering into the kiss.

She continues grinding our dripping wet centers together, as I match her pulls by moving my hips and thrusting down on to her. I can barely breath anymore and my heart is racing. When I break the kiss and move my mouth down to her neck, keeping my arms wrapped tightly around her neck. I start a pattern of licking, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, between ragid breaths. As we are both getting closer to climax with each thrust, we both begin to shutter at the same time.

She turns her head slightly so her mouth is close to my ear. "I love you baby" she breaths

"I...love...you...too" I am able to breath out as we are both begin to shutter uncontrollably and orgasm at the same time. She continues her movements at a slower pace, to draw out our pleasure.

Once we've both ridden out our orgasms, she collapses back on the bed, bringing me with her so that I collapse on top of her. But, I roll off and remain at her side as we both catch our breath.

**Callie's POV**

Sometime later, after we've both come down from our highs I am finally able to speak.

"Wow...that...was...amazing"

"I know, still mad at me for waking you up?" She asks teasingly.

I lift my head up to look at the alarm clock before throwing my head back down on to the pillow. _Yeah, it's 10:30 we should definitely get up. _

"We really should get up...but I don't want to move..." I groan.

"Same here...but...we could always shower together."

"Are you saying you could go for another round?" I ask, raising a brow. _Who am I kidding, she's always up for more._

She responds by springing off the bed and around to my side. She takes my hand and drags me out of bed and into the bathroom. She turns the water on while I lock the door behind us, just in case.

I don't even wait for the water to warm up all the way before I practically lunge at her. I wrap my arms around her, pressing our naked fronts together and connect our lips. When we're in the shower I slide the shower door closed behind us, my lips never leaving hers. I back her into the corner of the shower, pressing her back on the cold tile. She gasps at the feeling of the cold tile at first. The gasp turns into a whimper when I plunge to fingers inside of her without warning.

She wraps her left leg around my waist and I use my right hand to hold it in place, my left hand still down in her dripping wet center. I set a slow and steady rhythm with my fingers and begin circling her clit with my thumb. I use the thrusts of my hips to push my fingers deeper inside of her. She begins to shutter almost automatically and I know it won't take long to send her over the edge.

The sound of her soft whimpers echo through out the bathroom.

For me it is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, because it reminds me that I am the one making her feel this good and I am the only one that gets to make love to her. She is the most beautiful women in the world and she is all _mine._

"Don't...stop...don't...ever...s-stop" Is all she is able to get out, as I continue thrusting my fingers into her and circling her clit with my thumb. I lick a path from her pulse point up to her ear. "Never" I husk in her ear.

_It doesn't take long before her soft whimpers become louder. She throws her head back in extacy as her body shutters uncontrollably, and she is nearly collapsing in the shower. I pull my fingers out of her and release her leg so that I can wrap both arms around her and hold her up._

When she is finally able to catch her breath and stand on her own, she kisses her way down my body until she is on her knees looking up at me, eyes full of lust.

_Yup, we're definitely going to be out of hot water before we're even done._

_20 minutes later..._

Arizona is still in the room getting dressed. I venture out into the kitchen to make the coffee when I hear banging at the door. _Probably Mark._ I open the door and he brushes past me and walks into the house. He sits on on of the stools and I stand on the other side of the table from him.

"Jeez you're finally up and moving" He complains "I was here earlier..."

"I'm sorry I was in the shower." I cut him off.

"Yeah. I know." He gives me one of his playful but perverted grins.

"What do you mean?" I ask, clearly confused as to what he is trying to get at.

"Let's just say your little peds princess isn't exactly as quiet as you think." He gives me one of his devilish grins and nods. He has that look on his face where you just know he is thinking dirty things.

"What...how..."

"It's called a key, people usually use them to open locked doors." He pulls a key to my apartment out of his pocket and begins waving it around. "You gave it to me just incase, when you first moved back in here alone. You never took it back..."

Reaching across the table in one swift motion I snatch the key from him. "Well it looks like you won't be needing it anymore...and don't let her hear you say that!" I say gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"Say what?"

"Anything about my sex life with her. She hates it. So, out of respect for her could you not mention these things in front of her or at all for that matter...and could you NOT just come walking right in my apartment when you feel like it...and how long were you standing outside my bathroom door...and why did you even walk into my bedroom in the first place...ugh!"

"Yikes Torres she's got you on a short leash these days" He exclaims.

"No she doesn't Mark" I defend.

"I'm just saying...you and I haven't spent much time together at all...now she doesn't want you talking to your best friend about things...you are constantly changing things around here to make her happy..."

"Because I love her Mark. It's what you do for the person you love." Softening my tone before continuing. "Look...you and I are best friends. We will always be best friends. But, she is the love of my life and will always come first. You and I will still get our time together...it just won't be as often and plus...we still see each other at work every day. I am building a life with her, Mark. Our life together...and I don't want to screw this up because she is the _only_ one for me. I've tried living without her, I don't want to have to do it again because I screwed this up."

"She's really changed you Torres" He smiles at me to assure me that the change, is a good thing.

"I know" I smile back.

**Arizona's POV**

I've been standing here in the door way of our bedroom for about 5 minutes with the door slightly cracked open. I know I shouldn't be listening to their conversation, but I can't help it. It started with me hearing about Mark walking right into our apartment this morning while we were in the shower. While I hate that he heard us having sex in the shower, I want to laugh in his face at the same time. Because Calliope is the sexiest women I've ever seen, and she is all mine. Him, or no one else gets to do to her what I do.

"_Look...you and I are best friends. We will always be best friends. But, she is the love of my life and will always come first. You and I will still get our time together...it just won't be as often and plus...we still see each other at work every day. I am building a life with her, Mark. Our life together...and I don't want to screw this up because she is the only one for me. I've tried living without her, I don't want to have to do it again because I screwed this up."_

When they got to that point of the conversation I didn't hear anything after that. Tears of joy began to well up in my eyes at hearing her words spoken to him. Too many times in the past I felt like Calliope let Mark have too much say in our relationship. She let him be too opinionated and become too involved in our problems and that was always one of my biggest issues with him, besides the fact that he was always just there.

He's right, they really haven't spent much time together. I do feel bad about that to a certain extent because they_ are_ best friends, but a lot of the time she has chosen to be with me instead. It's not like I have forbid him to see her. The times she stayed in with me instead of going out, was by choice. She has shown me every day that I come before anything else in her life and I couldn't ask for a more amazing person to spend my life with. She makes me feel more loved, adored, beautiful, and special than anyone else I've ever been with.

I wipe the tears of joy from my face and slowly open the door.

"Hey guys. How are you this morning Mark?" I give them a big dimpled smile as I head to the kitchen to stand next to Calliope. I don't want Mark to feel like he has to leave every time I'm here, I just don't want him around 24/7.

"I'm good thanks"

Calliope moves so she is now behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder. As I melt into her embrace, the three of us continue the conversation. _I love when she holds me like this._ _Especially around friends, because it assures me that she is proud to call me hers._

"So Mark...what _are _you doing here?" She asks.

"Actually...I had a little time today and I was wondering if you were going to need help with the rest of those boxes...or if there was any furniture or anything...somehow Lexie got today off too so if you want I could bring her along...or...something..."

"I really appreciate the offer. But I think Derek was going to meet us at Teddy's in a little while..he was going to drive the rest of the stuff over here in the SUV and help us bring it up." She says uncomfortably.

I can tell she is unsure of whether or not I want him around. She has taken so many steps for me and it is time I take one for her. I don't want her to feel like she has to shut her best friend out of her life in order for me to not feel insecure.

"well...you know what..I think some of the boxes that are left have some medical books in them. I'm sure we could use any extra help. If you wouldn't mind that would be really great. I would appreciate it a lot." I add.

'Great, so I'll go tell Lexie and we'll meet you guys over there in a little while." He says getting up off the seat and heading for the door.

"Thanks Mark" I call out to him when he reaches the door.

"No problem" he says with a big smile, before exiting the apartment and closing the door behind him.

She turns me around so that I'm facing her. She rests her hands on my hips and is looking at me with big brown eyes full of love.

"You are _so _amazing. You know that?"

"Yeah I kind of am." I answer with a big dimpled smile.

"I love you so much." She reaches one hand up and places it on my cheek before closing the gap between us and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too"

"You all set to go?" she asks

"Yep" I place one more chaste kiss on her lips before we head to the door to slip our shoes on and grab our coats.

We walk hand in hand to the apartment that I used to share with Teddy. Today we will officially complete the step of moving in together, and I couldn't be happier.

_To be continued..._

_Please review =) They make my day and make me write more_


	4. Chapter 4

**Callies POV**

The day that we have slowly worked toward for the last two weeks is finally here. We will still have plenty of work to do after today, but she will officially be moved in. Over the last two weeks, we have briefly glanced through magazines and tried to pick out colors for the walls as well as some new furniture to go with it. I probably will end up living in an easter basket, but in the end I really don't care as long as she is living with me. We are currently at Teddy's apartment, getting the remainder of Arizona's things. I am currently sitting on Teddy's couch and brought out of my thoughts by Arizona.

"I'm going to go check the boxes one more time so I can tape them up and label them. Mark, Derek and Lexie should be here soon."

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No. I should be all set. You stay here and keep Teddy company." She gives me a quick peck on the lips before heading into the bedroom that used to be hers.

Once she is out of ear shot, I turn to Teddy who is sitting on the other end of the couch and lower my voice so Arizona can't hear.

"I never did thank you"

"For...?" Confusion written all of her face. _Clearly we should have had this conversation months ago._

"Taking care of her. Being there for her...when she first came back. Something I should have been doing...I was just so...shocked, guilty, angry...so many things...I had no idea what to do...every time we tried to talk it just ended in an argument or tears...I was afraid if we had kept going like that, that we would end up hating each other."

"She was so...I don't even know how to explain it...I've never seen her like that. I never thought I'd see her like that." Her face drops, as she remembers Arizona's first night back from Africa and how broken she was. "I could barely get her to stop crying long enough to tell the story when she first showed up here. When she was finally able to tell it, she cried even more. She was so broken Callie...I slept in the same bed as her for almost two weeks because she didn't want to be alone. So many times she would say that coming back was a mistake. I spent every day trying to convince her to keep fighting for you, for your relationship...you two belong together and it killed me to think she was losing hope..."

"You have been so good to her...to us..and I know I should have had this conversation with you a while ago...but I just wanted to thank you."

"That's what friends are for. I know she would have done the same for me."

Just as I'm about to answer, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" Teddy shouts

Derek, Mark, and Lexie step in to the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Owen couldn't make it. Got paged to the hospital. I have to be there in a little while but I wanted to help you guys get the rest of the stuff back to your place." Derek says

"Thanks Derek! She's in the bedroom taping up the rest of the boxes. Maybe we should see if any of them are ready to go."

The three of them head to the bedroom to help Arizona with the boxes. I offer to take the last one so she can have a minute with Teddy.

**Arizona's POV**

Once all the boxes are being carried downstairs to be loaded into the SUV, Teddy and I trail slowly behind the others on our way down with the last two boxes.

"I'm going to miss having you around" she says sadly.

"I'll miss living with you but I'm so excited for this. I know I pretty much already live there, but now it's official."

"I know. I'm so happy for you guys. You really are so good together and I'm happy you are doing better." She says with a big smile.

"You have been an amazing friend to me and I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you did for me. I know it wasn't easy at times but, thank you for taking care of me and for not letting me give up."

"It was worth it in the end. You two are happy now, and it makes me believe that I'll find someone too...and...I know you would do the same for me if I needed you."

"I would. Cause I'm an awesome friend" I respond, with a dimpled smile.

We exit the building and load the last of the boxes into the car. I pull Teddy into a tight hug. Callie gave the apartment key to Mark so the others could drop the boxes inside the door.

"I'm gunna miss you roomie. But I know you are in good hands." she says

"It's not like we won't see each other every day." we both share a small laugh and break the contact from the hug.

"Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem. Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"They're going to drive the stuff back and meet us over ready baby?" Callie asks, holding out her hand.

"Yep. Let's go home."

"Bye Teddy" Callie gives Teddy a big smile as she takes my hand.

We begin the walk to the apartment that is now ours. I will really miss having Teddy as a room mate but I will probably see her all the time any way, since we all live within walking distance from one another. She was so good to me in the time that I had lived with her, and I will miss all of our long talks and the many laughs we shared. But, I am so happy that Calliope and I have finally taken the next step toward our future together.

_later that night..._

After arriving back here with the rest of the boxes, Mark and Lexie stayed for pizza with us. We had a rather boring conversation about surgeries and recent cases. Which, when your a doctor is really all you ever have to talk about. It gets to a point where the topic of every dinner conversation becomes something medical related.

Eventually, Callie and Mark carried on a different conversation then Lexie and I. Lexie and I began to discuss what Callie and I had planned on doing with the apartment. I asked for her opinion on a few colors and pieces of furniture.

They stayed for a little while longer after we ate. They helped with unpacking some of the boxes and now it is just Calliope and I. She is cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and I have been going through some boxes, pulling things out that I need right away.

Once we get all the boxes cleared out of this extra bedroom, it will probably become a guest room or office area. We've talked about it many times, but haven't exactly decided on how to go about it yet. For now, it's just a holding area for all of my things so I can take the time to re-organize.

I am taking out all the photos of Calliope and I, so we can put them on display. This one picture in particular is my absolute favorite. It is of her behind me holding me. In the picture she is kissing my cheek and I am laughing. Teddy took the picture during one of our 'girls nights'.

Just as I'm about to call it a night with unpacking, my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and my heart drops. All I can so is stare at the number flashing across the screen, in complete disbelief. It is not a number that is programmed in my phone, but it is one that I will never forget. _Why is she calling me? How did she get my number?_ _I haven't seen her in 7 years, and after what she did to me I don't want to see or hear from her. Now she is calling me. Why?_ _This is the last thing I need..._

**Callies POV**

After I finished cleaning up the kitchen, I went to check on Arizona. I am not quite sure what to make of the sight before me. She has been staring at her phone, without answering it and looks extremely bothered. Even after her phone had stopped ringing, she stood there in silence. Her eyes never leaving the phone, and her face with shock written all over it. As well as a few emotions I really don't know how to identify, just by looking at her. _Why is she so hard to read?_

"Arizona?" I say softly. She jumps a little at my response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay sweetheart?" I ask, slowly approaching her.

"Yeah...um...I'm fine...why?" She stuffs her phone back in her pocket and is looking anywhere but at me.

Taking a few more slow and careful steps; so I do not startle her again, I place my hand under her chin. I slowly lift her head and force her to look me in the eyes. I can tell she is on the verge of tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

Her eyes begin to shift everywhere but directly at me.

"No. You didn't. I'm sorry if I made you think that." She wraps her arms around me and embraces me into a hug. "You know how much I love you, right?" _okay now she is scaring me._

"You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Removing herself from my arms she tries to walk out of the room. I reach out for her arm before she hits the door way and gently pull her back towards me. "Arizona..."

She stops her movements in the direction of the door, but is staring blankly at the floor. _Why can't she even look at me?_

"Nothings wrong I'm just tired...I...I need to go to bed. It's been a long day." She starts to struggle to get me to loosen my grip on her arm.

"If nothing is wrong then why are you clearly on the verge of tears, and trying to shut me out...are you sure I didn't do something wrong?" _What would I have done to make her act like this? Did I talk to Mark too much when he was here? Maybe she thought I was ignoring her..._

"No. You're perfect." She tries her best to give me a reassuring smile. " It's not you"

"Then what is it? Please tell me so I can help you." I plead

"I don't want to do this right now." Trying again, to remove my hand from her arm. "p-please."

When I release her arm, she walks out of the room leaving me confused and hurt. Deciding to take a moment to gather my thoughts, I venture into the living room and lay down on the couch. As I lay there, I think of all the possibilities as to why she would be so upset at the moment.

What is hurting me the most is not that she won't tell me. It's that she is obviously hurting about something and I don't know how I can help her, because I don't know if I'm the one who caused her to feel, whatever she is feeling. All I want to do is help her. But, I don't know how. At the moment, I feel useless.

**Arizona's POV**

After quickly getting dressed and ready for bed, I lay in our bed alone and let my thoughts run wild.

Of all the things I'm feeling at the moment, guilt is the feeling that's killing me the most. How could Calliope possibly think that she has done anything wrong. She has been nothing but good to me. I couldn't ask for someone more amazing to call mine, she's perfect. So why can't I just tell her whats bothering me so she can hold me and tell me that it will be okay?

But then again; how do you tell the one person in this world that you love more then life itself, that after 7 years your ex girlfriend is suddenly calling you. How would that look to her? How would she feel and what would she think? Would she think that I was so upset, because I still had feelings for my ex?

I have moved on from all of that. I love Callie more than I've ever loved anyone and I'm happy with her. _Why does all of this have to happen?_ _and right now of all times. The day we complete our move in together._

I don't know how Kristin got my number, or why she is calling. All I can think about is the pain she caused me 7 years ago. The pain I truly never even begun to let go of, until I met Callie. However, it is a pain that ran so deep that I was so sure I would never move on from it. Slowly but surely, being with my Calliope eased everything bad I had felt up until the point of my meeting her. Until now. Every feeling and emotion has resurfaced and it feels like I'm suffocating. I don't know what to think, say, or feel.

When Kristin and I were together, one day I had everything and the next I had nothing. It was all thrown away by one choice. A choice that _she_ made. Something she swore would never happen. We had been together for 4 years, and were engaged. Until I came home and found her in our bed with her best friend, who happened to be a guy. Someone I had insecurities about all along. But, she always told me I had nothing to worry about. When in reality, I had every right in the world to worry.

Not only did she cheat on me, she proved me right for worrying all along that she would eventually go back to men. That I was just someone she could be with until she truly decided what she wanted. I don't think she ever knew what she wanted. _How could I have been so blind?_

I think what hurt even more then the fact that it happened-was that it was happening all along. It had happened more then once. I guess part of me always thought that maybe I shouldn't have been so blind. I took her word for it. I gave her the benefit of the doubt. In the end, all it got me was hurt and betrayal.

When I gave her the ring back and left her, I told her I never wanted to see or hear from her again. She had tried to call for a few months after I left. Telling me she loved me and wanted to work things out. But, how do you trust someone that does that to you? How do you trust anyone after that? Everything she did to me, changed who I was as a person. _No wonder I have such trust issues._

As all of these memories come flooding back to my mind, the tears I've been trying to hold back have begun to fall freely from my eyes. I bring the comforter up to cover my eyes when I hear the bedroom door open. I use the few minutes it takes her to get dressed for bed, to try and compose myself.

She slips into bed and leans down to place a soft kiss on my cheek, before gently wiping a few tears away that I missed. She has left a small gap in between us and all I can think of is how scared she must be right now that she did something wrong.

Placing her soft hand on my arm, she feels me trembling.

"You're shaking. Are you sure you're okay? You're _really_ scaring me." The mixture of love and fear in her voice makes me want to burst into tears again.

"I'm fine." _I don't know who I'm trying to fool, myself or her. I'm really not fine at the moment._

"Look...I know something is wrong with you and I won't push you right now because I don't want to cause you any more hurt. I know you're hurting and it's killing me that you feel you can't tell me. But I won't push you because I don't want to make whatever you are feeling right now even worse.I love you more than anything in this world, and I never want to be the reason you hurt. So, I will let it go for now and hope that eventually you will feel that you can tell me and talk to me about it, so we can get through it together. And if I can, I want to take away some of , if not all of that hurt. Please tell me what I can do. What can I do for you, to make you feel better?"

"Just hold me. Please hold me."

I know that I probably sound like a child at the moment, but I don't care. I need to be in her arms so that even if it's only for a little while, I can feel anything but the pain and confusion I am now feeling. I can be reminded that I am with someone who would never hurt me. Someone I am safe with. Someone who loves and protects me, and makes me feel cherished and adored. Every day

"Anything you want, Angel." _I love hearing her call me that. It melts my heart every time._

She snuggles down further under the covers and closes the gap between us, pressing her front to my back. She wraps her arm around me and I take her hand in between both of mine and hug it tightly against my chest so she can feel the steady beating of my heart. A heart that beats for her, and her _only_.

She places a soft and tender kiss in my shoulder before resting her head on the pillow and finally getting settled.

"I love you Arizona"

"I love you too"

I do love her, with all my heart. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone so amazing, but you will never hear me complain. She is everything I've ever wanted, and more. I know I'm going to have to face all of this eventually, but for right now I will focus on the comfort and familiarity of Calliope's warm embrace. I close my eyes and hope that sleep will eventually take over.

_to be continued..._

_A/N: I know this chapter may seem shorter than the others. I was going to make it longer but I changed a few things around. Here's where the story gets interesting...the next chapter should be posted soon...hopefully...I'm still not sure whether to continue this or not...but I'll begin writing the next chapter any way._


	5. Chapter 5

_1 week later..._

**Callie's POV**

Our first week of officially living together, has not been what I expected. It has consisted of Arizona getting phone calls that she won't answer. As far as I know, she hasn't returned any of the calls. Then again, how do I know what she does when I'm not around? She won't tell me who it is. Judging by her reactions to the situation, whatever it is, I have no doubt in my mind that she _does _know who is calling her. I have tried time and time again to get her to open up to me, and have failed at every attempt. I don't know what to think or how to feel. I don't know much of anything at this point. All I know is that this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, wouldn't be present if nothing was wrong.

She has tried and failed, to make me believe that everything is perfectly normal. If there really was nothing wrong, I wouldn't wake up every morning to find her gone. I wouldn't have to go out of my way during the day, to find her in the hospital. She used to come to me on her own in an on call room or somewhere else private, to steal a few kisses throughout the day. Now, I have to go out of my way to find her. She has fallen back into her pattern of avoidance and has continued to find ways to go around every question I have asked, without directly answering it. She knows I can't resist her, so she uses that to her advantage. She has continuously used sex to get me to leave it alone. I feel like I am losing her a little more every day, and it is killing me.

Not knowing who else to turn to, I had explained to Mark what was happening. Eventually I mentioned it to Teddy, thinking that maybe Arizona mentioned to her what was going on. Neither of them knew what was going on.

Trying my best to act normal, I enter the cafeteria and grab a table with Mark and Teddy. Apparently I should have tried a little harder to act like nothing was wrong. I've been staring down at my food playing with it instead of eating it, while they carry on a conversation about god knows what.

"Callie, are you okay?" Mark asks. He lowers his head, trying to get me to look at him.

"Fine, why?" Still picking at my food.

"It's just...you haven't said a word for about 10 minutes and you haven't touched your food."

He's my best friend, I can tell him how I feel right? Deciding he wouldn't believe that I was fine any way, I place my fork down on my tray and finally manage to look him in the eyes. I take a deep breath before answering him.

"I think she's cheating on me"

Teddy nearly chokes on her food, and Mark stops chewing all together. I can tell neither of them know what to think. We sit in silence for about 30 seconds, while they finish chewing their food.

"Callie come on... do you _really_ think she would do that to you?" Teddy asks.

"I...I don't know...I don't know what to think. I don't know anything. All I do know is that I feel like I'm losing her a little more every day and I can't take it." I rest my elbows on the table on either side of my tray and bury my head in my hands.

Mark reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Cal, she's flawed..." he starts

"Mark!" I warn. We are having problems right now, but I will still defend her. _Obviously she is not perfect in his eyes, but she is MY angel, no matter what she does._

"Please let me finish...she's flawed...we all are. Nobody is perfect. But do you honestly think that Robbins is the type of person to cheat? I just _don't _see her as that type of person."

Removing my hands from my face, I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. Mark leaves his hand on my shoulder for comfort. Teddy sits across from me, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"I don't know...I've tried so many times to get her to tell me what's going on. Meanwhile, the phone calls haven't stopped. Every time I ask about it, she tries to shut me up with sex."

"Did I just hear you complain about too much sex?" Mark jokes.

"It's not that it's happening all the time...it's _why_ it's happening all the time."

"In all seriousness.." Teddy chimes in. "She loves you Callie. It's clear every time she looks at you, or talks about you. Her eyes sparkle and her face just lights up. She came all the way back from Africa to be with you, because she loves you _that_ much. I don't know much of what is gong on but I can assure you whatever it is, is definitely _not_ cheating...and as much as I hate to admit this, Mark is right...of all the things she is...a cheater is _not _one of them." She finishes.

"Besides is she even answering any of the calls?" Mark asks

"No, but how do I know what she's doing when I'm not around..."

"If she was going to cheat, wouldn't she need more time to do it.." Mark adds. "Ouch" he says, as Teddy kicks him under the table.

"What? I'm being serious...I mean...they're always together. They live together, work together...eat, sleep and breathe together." He points out

"Maybe you're right...but that doesn't give me any answers as to who is calling her and why. I mean...maybe she's planning to leave me for someone else...how am I supposed to know?"

"Callie" Teddy waits for me to look her in the eyes before continuing. "She came back from Africa _for_ you. She went against everything she knew up until that point, and came back because she can't live without you. After all you two have been through I just don't see her letting you go again. You're the love of her life Callie...and I know she's the love of _yours_. She wants forever with you and this much I know because she told me...so believe me when I tell you that you need to believe in her and trust that there is no one else. Because there isn't."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks guys." I put on my best happy face and gather my things to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

I exit the cafeteria and head back to work. I know they are only trying to help me, but I still don't know what to believe. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry. But, I have a job to do. When today is over, there's a possibility I could lose all control.

_5 hours later..._

**Arizona's POV**

On my way to find an on call room to spend a few minutes in, to gather my thoughts, Teddy suddenly appears at my side. Without saying a word, she grabs my arm and drags me into the nearest supply closet. Before either of us get a chance to speak, a very frustrated Mark whips the door open. He enters, closing the door behind him. The look of disgust never leaving his face, as he stares me down. Leaning against the door, he crosses his arms and clears his throat. Almost as if he's expecting an explanation or something from me.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at Teddy, then back at Mark.

"That's funny...we were just going to ask you the same thing." He snarls.

_We? As in both of them? As in they are actually agreeing on something...I never thought I'd see this day._

"I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

"Callie, we're talking about Callie...she thinks you're cheating on her." Teddy blurts out.

"W-what...how could she possibly think that I would do that to her?" I ask. _I've really screwed up this time. I love her SO much...how could she ever think I would do that to her._

"I told her you wouldn't do that to her. Please tell me I'm right..please tell me you're not cheating." Teddy pleads.

"No...of course not...I would _never _do that to her. She knows that...well..I hope she does. I...I'm not like that. I love her you guys..."

Mark cuts me off before I get the chance to finish. "She told us what's been going on. You have to understand that Callie's been burned in the past. She's been there, she's been cheated on and lied to. Judging by what's been going on, I can't fault her for being scared this time. I mean...if it was me, I'd think something was wrong too." _For all the differences we have as individuals...unfortunately this is one thing we have in common. Our pasts._

"Arizona, you _really_ need to talk to her. She thinks you're either cheating, or planning on leaving her for someone else." Teddy adds.

As realization dawns on me, I feel tears begin to form behind my eyes. Tears of guilt. I have really screwed up this time. All I have thought about is how hard this situation is for me. I never actually stopped to think about what it was doing to her.

"What else did she say?" I ask, hesitantly.

"She said that she knows something is wrong with you and you won't tell her...and that she feels like she's losing you..." Teddy trails off, before Mark interrupts.

"Whose this mystery caller any way Robbins?" He asks.

"It's really none of your business Mark." _I know he's just trying to look out for her, but it really isn't any of his business if I haven't even told her yet._

"You're right...it's not his business, or my business, or anyone's business really...but it _is _Callie's business. She's your girlfriend who you live with and share your life with, she has a right to know. She's really upset over this." Teddy points out. _She's right. Callie does have a right to know. _

"What have I done? I never wanted to hurt her...oh my god what is wrong with me. She must hate me." I hang my head in defeat and let the tears fall freely. It kills me that I have lead her to believe that I would cheat on her or leave her.

Without hesitation, Teddy wraps her arms around me and gives me a friendly hug.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you Arizona. She is feeling like this _because_ she loves you and can't stand the thought of losing you to someone else." She says.

"She's not mad at you, she's just _really_ confused..and she's pretty hurt..." Mark adds.

"I have to talk to her." When Teddy releases me from her embrace, I head for the door. Mark steps aside and lets me leave. I leave them behind and don't say another word to either of them, as I go off in search of my beautiful girlfriend.

Unfortunately, I do not get very far as Alex Karev appears alongside of me.

"Dr. Robbins, I've been looking for you... there's some lady in the main lobby asking for you. Says she knows you and needs to speak with you." He states._ Please tell me it is not who I think it is. It can't be..._

"Dammit" _crap did I actually just say that out loud_

I come to an abrupt stop, and he stops and stands in front of me.

"Everything okay?" He asks, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...fine...so she's down where?"

"Front of the hospital. Sounded kinda urgent. If you want I can go finish up with the post op patients so you can go...deal with that."

"Thanks...I shouldn't be too long. Page me if you need me."

I head downstairs to the front of the hospital, the horrible feeling of nausea never leaving my stomach as I get closer and closer to seeing who my mystery visitor is. When I get there, I don't see anyone at first.

"Well, look who it is.." _oh shit. It really is her._

"Kristin?" I ask, gritting my teeth in annoyance. _Why the hell is she even here?_

I turn around slowly, to come face to face with the very last person in this world that I ever wanted to see. All at once I'm feeling a mixture of shock, anger, sadness, but most of all I am worried about my Calliope and how she must be feeling.

"You know, you were pretty hard to track down until a few months ago. You know...you being a super star and all."

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ask.

"Well if you answered any of my phone calls this week, you would know. I needed to see you...we need to talk. I know it's been 7 years, but I need to talk to you Ari. I miss you." She says.

"I have nothing to say to you." I respond, sounding cold and heartless. "and don't Ari me...you lost that right when you cheated on me. And how the heck did you get my phone number?" _I hate that I have to even look at her right now but I need to know._

"I have my ways." _The devilish grin on her face is making me want to slap her._

"Look, I...I still love you. I know it sounds crazy but I made the biggest mistake of my life. I knew it the second I did it. It took me all these years to get around to finding you after you left. But I did it any way, because I promised myself I would fight for you no matter how long it took. I miss you and I want you back." She adds. _Seriously? Seriously?...after 7 years...and after what she did to me. Come on!_

"Not that I'd ever forgive you any way but you're 7 years too late. I'm with someone else and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Nothing can take that away from me."

"We'll see about that. I'm not leaving Seattle until I get you back."

The mixture of shock and anger I am feeling at her last words spoken, doesn't leave me with the ability to think fast enough, to move away from the kiss she places on my cheek.

With that, she turns and exits the front of the hospital. After several minutes of staring off into space, Meredith Grey appears at my side making me jump back slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...I just got here... Uh...Alex sent me to find you. Jamie's parents want to talk to you before you head out for the night...they had a couple questions. All other post op patients are taken care of and you should be good to go after this."

What I really want to do right now is throw up. But, I head back to peds to finish my job as quickly and efficiently as I can. Because when today is finally over, I just might lose what little control I have left.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: I have already started the next chapter. Callie and Arizona will have a talk. I know, right? Shocking. Kristin will keep causing trouble._..._Teddy keeps Callie from losing her cool._.._..all in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: If you don't read drama you should probly skip over this chapter, that I used to begin to test the strength of their relationship =) If you do decide to read it, don't hate me or get mad...without knowing what happens next. Also, anything that doesn't happen in this chap that was supposed to happens in the next...it ended up being wicked long, so the next chapter will tie up everything from this one._

_8:00 PM_

**Callies POV**

Arizona still hasn't told me what is going on. However, she did wait for me in the locker room when her shift was over so we could walk home together. Something she hasn't done all week. We took the short walk home hand in hand, but in complete silence. The whole way home she kept looking back and acting paranoid. Almost as if she thought we were being followed. We ate dinner in complete silence yet again, neither having much to say.

Even though Mark and Teddy tried to reassure me that Arizona wouldn't cheat or leave me, I still can't help but have my doubts. Since we got home, I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask the one question that's been on my mind. Is there someone else? Taking a break from the book I am reading, I venture out into the living room to find Arizona sitting on the couch, watching TV and aimlessly flipping through the channels. Carefully sitting down next to her, I grab the remote from the small space in between us and turn the volume down.

She is wearing a light pink tank top, with pink pajama bottoms that have white butterflies on them. Her hair is braided, and all I can think of is how adorable she looks right now. Most people would tease her for her current attire, but it just makes _me_ love her even more. I hope that this is not the last time I will get to see her like this.

_Now or never Callie. You can do this._

Turning to face her, I slowly reach down and take one of her hands in mine. She lifts her head and smiles at me.

"Arizona, we need to talk." I blurt out. _Not exactly how I meant to sound but I guess there's never an easy way to start a conversation like this._

"Yes, we do." Her voice is so quiet that I wouldn't hear her if I wasn't sitting so close. She is still not looking directly at me and I'm not exactly sure of what to make of it.

"I just...I need to know...is there someone else?" _Again with the blurting things out Callie, seriously?_ _You couldn't think of a different approach?_

She shifts positions on the couch, so that she is facing me too._ Okay so maybe this is a good sign. She wants to talk to. or, this could be the part where she tells me there IS someone else._ She uses her free hand, and reaches down to take my other hand in hers. Her baby blue eyes run up the length of my body, until they are locked with my brown eyes.

"There is no one else." She gives me a reassuring smile before continuing. "You know you are my one and only."_ Okay so why has she been acting the way she has?_ Releasing both of my hands, she takes my right hand in both of hers, placing a soft kiss on the back of it before guiding it to rest on her chest. I can feel the steady beating of her heart. "Every beat is for you." she whispers.

"Then what's going on with you? You're shutting me out... I feel like I'm losing you Arizona and I can't take it." _There's no stopping the tears now..._

She brings my hand to rest in her lap and uses her free hand to reach up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You're never going to lose me. I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up with how I've been feeling that I never stopped to think about how it was affecting you and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I love you so much."

"What's going on with you?" I ask. "You know you can tell me anything. Please..." _I don't like begging, but then again there's a lot of things I do when it comes to Arizona that I wouldn't normally do._

"The person whose been calling, is my ex girlfriend...well...ex fiance. I left her 7 years ago when I found out that she had been cheating on me with a guy, who happened to be her best friend. I left her without a second thought, there was no way I could forgive her...I told her I never wanted to see or hear from her again. I don't know how she got my number...but that's whose been calling."

My heart instantly breaks for her. I know it happened so long ago, but I can't deal with the thought that someone caused _my_ angel so much pain. _How could someone do that to her? Sweet, kind, adorable Arizona._ _It does explain a lot though. Why she is the way she is. Why she has such a hard time trusting._

"Do you still love her?" _Dammit Callie stop blurting things out!_ _What the hell is wrong with you?_

"No, I don't" Comes her quick response. _Does she really mean it or is she just trying to make me feel better?_

"Then what..." Is all I get out before she interrupts. _I'm going to let her talk, in hopes that she will open up to me completely. Because I don't just want bits and pieces, I want all of her._

"She hurt me. She hurt me so bad." She looks down at our intertwined hands before continuing. "After I left her, I was in so much pain, for so long. I thought it would never go away. I was so sure that I would feel the pain of what she did to me forever. It made it so hard to trust others. I can't even tell you how many relationships I passed on, because I didn't want to be hurt again. I took a chance, with you. I was _so_ scared that I would be to you, what I was to her. Which was just someone to be with, while she decided what she really wanted. I don't think she ever knew what she wanted. I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and loneliness...but...every day spent with you...the pain slowly faded. Because being with you, is...the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm just so scared, still. Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I know I come off as insecure and un trusting but I couldn't take losing you at all, especially like that." She finishes, with tears in her eyes.

"Come here" I scoot back on the couch so I can lean against the arm. She scoots with me, and I gently guide her onto my lap. She curls herself into a ball and rests her head on my shoulder.

"This is going to sound a little cheesy, but you're the most precious thing in my life. You know I would never _hurt_ you like that...right?" I gently begin rocking her.

"I do know that...and...I'm sorry for how I am. It's not you that I don't trust, it's just...the situation..and I need to be honest with you, I still can't get over the fact that Mark slept with you and I don't think I ever will. I know I hurt you when I left you and we weren't together when you slept with him but it still hurts because I worry that you and I will have an argument or something and you'll decide to want to go back to men, just like _her_."

"You and I are going to have our problems. We're going to have arguments and probably say things we don't mean at times. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to go looking for someone else because there is no one else for me. You are my forever."

She turns her head up to give me a kiss, before resting her head on my shoulder once again and falling silent for a few moments.

**Arizona's POV**

My world is still spinning out of control. I wish Kristin would just go away. Opening up to Callie is good, but why do I still feel so bad? I feel like the worst is yet to come. I know how Kristin can be. When she wants something, she gets it. I always gave her everything she wanted, including the benefit of the doubt, because I_ loved_ her. She became a very devious person. I can only imagine the thoughts going through her head. She is probably plotting something, that will end Callie and I.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I don't know...it's just...Kristin came to the hospital today." I close my eyes and anxiously wait for her response.

"She what? Why?" I can hear the worry in her voice and it's killing me.

"She said she wanted to talk to me. Said she missed me, still loved me...and wanted me back. She ended with telling me she wasn't leaving Seattle until she got me back."

"Oh..."

"You don't have to worry, I am all _yours_. But, I need to tell you something. I need to be honest with you...she...before she left, she kissed me on the cheek. I was so shocked from what she had said that I couldn't move..I..I don't want you to think I wanted her to kiss me..."

I can feel her body stiffen at my words. The hand that was softly rubbing my back has stilled all movements and she isn't saying anything. Still sitting on her lap, I sit up so I can look at her. I leave my arms wrapped around her neck.

"p-please say something Calliope." I plead

"I don't know what to say." She tries to get up off the couch, struggling because I am still on top of her. I remove myself from her lap into a standing position in front of the couch.

When she gets up, she starts heading for the bedroom. I follow her and grab her arm to stop her, half way between the couch and the bedroom. When she stops I step in front of her and cup her face with both of my hands, forcing her to make eye contact.

"You are the only one I want kissing me, holding me, loving me, touching me. I don't want her back. Please believe me. I want you, and you only. Her being here doesn't change that. It complicates things obviously, but it doesn't change the fact that you are the only one for me."

She hasn't responded, but the fire and desire in her eyes says it all. I remove my hands from her face and move them down to rest on her hips. Without saying a word, she brings one hand to the back of my neck and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. This is the part where she claims me as hers, even though she doesn't have to. I will _always_ be hers. I grip the material of her sweat pants and begin leading us toward the bedroom. Just as we reach the door way there is a knock at the door.

"It's probably Mark, he'll go away eventually." she says. She reaches down and starts inching my tank top up, to take it off.

I place my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I'll just answer it, you stay here and I'll be right back." I place one more quick kiss on her lips before fixing my shirt and heading to the door.

When I open the door, my stomach instantly twists into a knot of nervousness. I slip out into the hall way, closing the door behind me. I need to put an end to this.

Crossing my arms, I stand face to face with Kristin once again.

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" I ask. Although the door is closed, I speak softly so Calliope does not hear. _I have a feeling I'd be bailing her out of jail if she knew Kristin was here._

"Like I said...I have my ways." She smirks

"You need to leave. I don't want you back and I am never going to want you back. I am with her now and I'd be crazy to leave her and go back to you after what you did to me."

She roughly grabs my arm and pulls me to the left of the door and pins me against the wall. Before I can put up a fight, she takes both of my hands in hers and pins them above my head. She leans her body against mine, affectively trapping me between her and the wall. But still, I try and wiggle out of her grasp. The harder I fight, the harder she pushes her body weight against mine.

"What's so great about her, huh?" She tightens her grip in my wrists and leans closer so our faces are only inches apart. She begins inching closer and I turn my head so I don't have to look at her. The feeling of her body pressed against mine and not Callie's, has me on the verge of puking.

"Everything" I whisper. I close my eyes so I don't have to see what's happening. There is nothing I can do to stop it. The more I fight, the more it hurts. She is taller and stronger then me and there is no use. I am feeling two things I hate feeling. Weakness and helplessness. _Somebody please help me. Her next move could cause her to get what she wants, if the wrong person see's._

She uses her free hand to grab my face and turn it towards her. She closes the gap between us and her lips lightly brush against mine.

"Please stop" I plead. The tears I've been trying to hold back are about to spill over. _Don't cry in front of her Arizona._

She kisses a trail from my lips to my ear "I told you I wouldn't give up." brushing her lips against mine once more. I close my eyes and wish it all away.

**Callies POV**

Having a feeling that something may be wrong, I head to the door to check on Arizona. The door is closed and she isn't in the apartment. What I see when I open the door makes my heart drop into my stomach.

"What the hell!" I shout.

Kristin springs back from Arizona and begins slowly backing away. What she does after that, I don't know because I don't stick around long enough to find out.

I step back into the apartment and try to slam the door. Arizona puts her hand out to stop it and enters the apartment. She comes after me, but I begin to back away before turning my back to her and running for the bedroom. I can't even look at her right now.

"It's not what you think...please let me explain!" she pleads

"Explain how I just found you and your girlfriend attached by the lips...I don't want to hear it.." I yell.

"You have to listen to me, please!" she cries, still following me around.

Slipping out of my sweatpants, I grab a pair of jeans and begin to put them on before changing my shirt. I grab my purse on the way out of the bedroom and head to the living room to grab my coat and slip my shoes on. I have to get out of here. I don't know what to make of what I just saw. All I know is it's making me sick to my stomach and I feel like my whole world is crashing down on me, all over again.

She grabs my arm to stop my movements, just as my hand reaches the door nob

"Where are you going? You have to let me explain. Please!"

Stopping just before the door, I turn to face blue eyes filled with tears. _Why is she crying? She's the one I just caught kissing her ex girlfriend._

"Let me go. I need to get away and clear my head. I can't even look at you right now." I regret my words the second they leave my mouth. I feel so out of control at the moment and I don't know what to do.

I remove her hand from my arm and exit the apartment, slamming the door in her face on my way out. I don't know where I'm going, but I guess I'll know when I get there.

**Arizona's POV**

Once the door is slammed in my face I open it and step into the hall, pleading for her to come back. _Where the hell did Kristin go? _

"Calliope!"

She keeps walking. She doesn't turn back. I head back into the apartment and collapse into a sobbing mess on the floor against the door. Her words 'I can't even look at you right now' echoing in my mind over and over again. This feeling of defeat sinking deeper and deeper into my body.

After several minutes of letting my tears fall freely, there's a knock at the door, again. _Maybe Mark heard the noise and came to see if everything was okay?_ I quickly stand up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I open the door without first checking to see who it is, which I am now noticing was an extremely dumb idea. My mind is in such a blur, I couldn't think straight. Otherwise I would have been smart enough Before I can slam the door in her face, Kristin pushes her way into the apartment and slams the door behind her.

"Leave me alone. Please!" I shout. "and get out of my apartment. I don't want you here." _Why won't she just leave me alone? When is this nightmare I am living, going to end?_

"I saw her leave...she didn't even see me, not that she'd want to help you now any way.." _Seriously how the hell does she do all this without being seen?_

She begins stepping closer to me with a look in her eyes that is scaring me. A look that I've never seen. She was always the one who liked to be in control, but this is not control. This is anger, and rage.

I figure if I could possibly get to the bedroom and lock the door, that she can't get in. I could use my cell phone to call someone for help, seeing that it's already in the bedroom. I turn around and dart for the bedroom as quickly as I can. Unfortunately she is just as fast as she is strong. She grabs my upper right arm just before I reach the bedroom and yanks me back towards her, the force of the pull nearly giving me whiplash. She roughly turns me around to face her and grabs my other arm and tightens her grip with both hands.

"Why are you being like this?" I ask

"Love makes people do _crazy _things"

"Let go of me" I wiggle and squirm with no such luck. Deciding that fighting her is only going to hurt worse, I do the only other thing I can think of "Help!" I scream. I hope that someone will hear me. _Mark, of all the times that you are around and I don't want you to be...I need your help right now._

I open my mouth to yell for help but slaps me in the face before throwing me onto the floor. Dazed by the force in which I hit the floor, I don't have time to react before she has my arms twisted behind my back, and one knee digging into me. Her knee is nearly crushing my spine and I'm sure my hips are bruised from hitting the floor. Now I am really trapped. I don't know what pain I feel more right now, emotional or physical. The combination of both is weighing on me like a ton of bricks.

"You're hurting me! Please stop..." I cry.

She removes her knee from digging into my back and uses just one arm to hold me down, both my arms still painfully twisted behind my back. She leans down, her breath tickling my ear. "I told you I wouldn't leave until I got you back."

"You really have gone crazy what the hell are you doing!" _I'll probably piss her off more but seriously, shes gone mad._

"All you have to do is say yes. Say you'll take me back. It's that simple"

"No!"

She leans down and begins kissing my neck a few times before bringing her lips back to my ear. _Yup. Definitely going to puke by the time tonight is over._ The combination of disgust and sadness that I am feeling right now accompanied by physical pain, has my stomach in knots.

"You know you want me" she breathes in my ear

"GET OFF ME, I HATE YOU!"

"Shhh...we don't want anyone to hear you now do we? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

I open my mouth to scream and am momentarily dazed by a degrading punch to my right eye. She can hit harder, this much I know. But, it was just to shut me up. It still hurts. All of this hurts._You just did hurt me you stupid bitch. Callie, Mark...someone...please HELP!_ _How did I get myself into this mess?_ _She will never forgive me. And most of all, I will never forgive myself._

I can't give up. I need to scream again. Someone _has _to hear me. She uses her free hand to cover my mouth, cutting off my last cry for help.

**Marks POV**

Just as Lexie and I were getting in for the night, I heard yelling coming from Callie's apartment. I was just about to step into our apartment when I heard a loud bang. It sounded like someone hitting the floor, literally. I know they have arguments, but something about this sounded different. Sounded wrong. I need to find out what is wrong.

"Lexie go inside"

"Why?" She asks.

"Just do it, now! and please call Callie and see if she'll answer. If she doesn't answer call Teddy and ask her if she's heard from either of them. Something is not right."

Lexie heads into the apartment, look of confusion on her face as she closes the door behind her. I can tell she is slightly hurt by the tone of voice I used, which I will have to apologize for later. Right now, I need to figure out what the hell is wrong.

All sounds from inside Callie's apartment have stopped. But, I should still see if they are okay, right? But what if it is just them having an argument, I'll get yelled at for just walking in without knocking.

_What do I do?_

_A/N: Does Mark walk in and help Arizona before she is hurt even more? Callie runs into Teddy, but where did she go? Is Callie able to keep her cool when she finds out what happened to Arizona, or will she lose all control, and in the end blame herself for what happened to Arizona? How does she find out any way? And what causes Lexie to spazz out and go off into a nervous ramble? I guess you'll have to wait until later to find out. I will start the next chapter soon, because I feel too many people would hate me for leaving them hanging for too long. Next chapter should be up later tonight(hopefully) or tomorrow. I could be mean and leave you guys hanging, but I don't like to do that haha. Please don't hate me just yet, and remember...it has to be bad before it gets better. Every story/relationship needs drama._


	7. Chapter 7

**Calllie's POV**

Somehow I always end up here when my days are the worst. At Joes, downing shot after shot. I don't even know how long I've been sitting here or how many shots I've had. All I know is that I feel momentarily broken, once again. The thousands of questions circle inside my head like a tornado and I wish that I could make it stop, if even for just a moment. _How could she do this to me? Did she even mean to do it? What was I supposed to think of what I had just seen?_

Although I am hurt, I do have to admit running out on her was a bad idea. A very bad idea. We have worked up until this point, on being honest with each other and dealing with problems head on instead of avoiding them. I shouldn't have left her. I really shouldn't have. So, going back now could be a bad thing, right? _I don't know what to do..._

Staring down into the empty shot glass in front of me, I barely see someone take the seat next to me at the bar, out of the corner of my eye.

"Earth to Callie, you okay?" Teddy asks. She tilts her head downward and to the side, trying to read my expression. My expression that is currently blank.

"Just perfect" I grit my teeth and slide the empty shot glass forward. Joe refills it and places another in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly down the shot Joe has just placed in front of me. The liquid no longer burns my throat, as I've had enough at this point I can barely feel anything anymore. I'm not drunk yet, but I am numb. I lift my head and turn to look at her. She has worry and confusion written all over her face.

"I um...Arizona and I talked..and then I opened my front door to find her kissing her ex."

She nearly spits out the small sip she had taken from her drink.

"Whhhat?" She wipes her mouth. "Callie...I know how it must have looked but I mean...did you even give her a chance to explain herself?" She asks.

"Uh, no...I just left. I didn't know what to do. So, I came here to clear my head. All it's done is make things worse."

"Well, I could sit here with you all night. Buy you drinks...talk to you...but you know the only thing that's going to make it better is if you talk to her. You can't be doing this to her, or yourself. You have both come so far."

I hang my head and stare down at the bar. "I dont even know what to say to her. I screwed up by leaving and I don't even know where to start."

"Well, maybe you could...start by letting her explain what happened. You don't have to talk right away, just...you know..let her talk, hear her out."

**Marks POV**

_What if something really is wrong? I'd rather get yelled at for not knocking, then for not going in there and having someone be hurt. _

During my internal argument with my own thoughts, I hear someone shout "Leave her" followed by a muffled "OUCH" _definitely going in...what the fuck is going on.._

_Okay, here goes nothing..._

I slowly crack the door open, just enough to see inside a very little bit. I can't see anything at first. But, the sound of muffled cries causes me to whip the door open as I really begin to fear the worst. That wave of nausea that hits you, when you know deep down that something is wrong with someone you care about. I see Arizona is on the floor laying on her stomach with her head turned to the side, being held down against her will. The sound of the door hitting the wall causes the women holding Arizona down to jump in surprise. Arizona cries in pain and squeezes her eyes shut. Almost as if she is afraid she'll be hit or kicked again, afraid of what comes next.

The women, a tall, slender brunette with shoulder length hair and blue eyes rises to her feet as fast as she can. She stumbles backwards and raises her hands in defense and gives me a 'I don't know what you're talking about' look. Without thinking, I approach her, fist her shirt and shove her out of the way._ I didn't hit her..I shoved her, thats okay..right?_

"Who the hell are you? and what the hell is going on in here?" I yell. "Callie?" _I don't know why I'm yelling for her, if she was home this clearly wouldn't be happening._

The sound of my yelling causes Lexie to bust through our apartment door and quickly make her way across the hall and into Callie's.

"What's all the noise?" She appears at my side and gasps at the site before her. "oh my god, Arizona..what happened...Arizona are you okay?...is..is she okay?"

I turn to Lexie with my back facing this mystery women and speak just soft enough for only her to hear me "Call the police". She hesitates momentarily, and as my own shock finally wears off I move toward Arizona and crouch down on the floor next to her, hovering protectively. "Lexie...go..NOW!" I demand. Lexie scurries back across the hall to grab her cell phone.

I notice the women slowly backing away, probably trying to sneak out without being seen. "You" I shout, turning my head to stare her down. She jumps in surprise " I don't know who you are but get the hell out of here and thank the stars above that I don't _actually_ hit women." _I'm really hoping the cops catch her on the way out. If she get's away it's on me. But, I need to make sure Arizona is okay._ "NOW! Before I change my mind!"I warn. _I currently hate myself for due to the possibility that she could get away_ _because of me. But if I have to look at her any longer I may just change my stance on hitting women. I am at a total loss of words for what she did to Arizona. Sweet, kind and caring Arizona, who wouldn't hurt a fly...let alone another human being._

Where she goes or what she does next is not what I care about. What I care about is my best friends girlfriend, laying in front of me. She is shaking like an abused child whose about to get hit once more, and has tear streaks all over her face. I place a gentle hand on her back and she opens her eyes and jerks slightly in surprise, wincing in pain. She tensed under my touch at first, but began to relax within a few seconds. "Mark?" she whispers.

"I'm here. You're safe now. I need to turn you over and help you sit up so I can make sure you're alright."

I carefully move her arms, which are still slightly crossed behind her back, and gently lay them down at her sides. Gently placing my hand on one of her arms, I slowly roll her over. With a little of her help, she is now laying on her back. I slide my right hand under her upper back, and gently help her into a sitting position. "Ouchhh" She places a hand on her ribs, on the left side.

"I'm sorry. What hurts?"

"Everything" she cries.

Lexie comes rushing back into the apartment "The cops are on their way...I think...uhm...Callie's not answering, neither is Teddy...and what the hell is going on...where's...who...Arizona are you okay?"

"Lexie!" I hate to shout but she needs to shut up. "Help me lift her, please."

"I'm fine, really" Arizona says. She starts to push me away, trying and failing to get up on her own. She loses her balance and I end up catching her, and holding her up in a sitting position.

"Arizona just let us help, please. Let me take care of you, okay?"

She nods her head in understanding, tears still falling.

Still kneeling down, I take her on my arms. I put one hand under her legs and the other on her upper back, cradling her. She wraps her arms around my neck to hold on, with what little strength she has left. Lexie supports her weight enough to allow me to stand up, without dropping her. I carry her into the bedroom and wait for Lexie to move the covers out of the way, before gently laying her down. Lexie covers her up, to help save whatever dignity she has left. I can tell she is embarassed and scared. Weakness is not something she ever likes to show anyone, not even Callie.

I notice that she is still shivering. I take the long sleeved black shirt I had on over my T-shirt off, gently guide her into a sitting position and help her put it on. _Thank god she didn't put up a fight._ We both help her lay back down, and Lexie reaches over to get her some tissues, helping her wipe the tears of fear from her eyes.

"Lex, can you sit with her. Check her injuries, and _don't_ let her fight you on it. I'm going to try Callie again."

I exit the bedroom, closing the door behind me and begin nervously pacing back and fourth, waiting for Callie to pick up.

**Callies POV**

Teddy and I continued our conversation, with me explaining exactly what happened. She gave her opinion, and like always, she is right. We decided on me taking a few moments to gather my thoughts, before going home to straighten this mess out with Arizona. I had taken my phone out of my pocket at one point to check it, and set it down on the bar without checking it.

"Uhm...your phones vibrating.." Teddy's voice pulls me out of my daze.

I look down and see Mark is calling.

"Hello, Mark?" I answer

"Good grief Callie we've been trying to get ahold of you where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Joes with Teddy.."

"You need to get your ass here NOW. Bring Teddy if you feel like it. I could use her help...Arizona trusts her..."

"Mark, whats wrong?"

"It's Arizona...she's...she's hurt...Lexie and I heard yelling coming from your apartment and I opened the door. Some women was here and she had Arizona pinned on the floor...just...I can't tell the whole story now cause I don't know what's going on... get a move on it Torres!"

The second realization dawns on me, I hang up on Mark. I slap a 20 down on the bar to cover the rest of my tab. Grabbing my coat and throwing it on as quick as I can, I grab Teddy by the arm without explanation, and head out of Joes.

**Arizona's POV**

My head is pounding, my eyes burn from the tears that I can't stop from falling. My arms and wrists hurt, my ribs and hips hurt, everything hurts. Most of all, my heart hurts. The only person I want by my side right now is Callie, and I've gone and screwed everything up. All because I couldn't just tell her the truth a week ago. If I had told her what was happening, we probably could have stopped all of this from happening. Even if it was going to happen, had I dealt with things differently, she would have been here to protect me.

_I could have gotten sex tonight, instead I got the crap beaten out of me by my psycho ex. Fuckin special._

I can't speak, I can't move. I can't do anything just yet. Lexie is nervously checking every inch of my body, without invading my privacy. The shakiness of her hands is annoying the crap out of me, but I know she is just trying to help. I lay here feeling weak and helpless, and let her check over my injuries. Occasionally wincing in pain. After she finishes checking my injuries, she starts playing with her cell phone. _Holy crap who is she texting. I don't need any more attention drawn to me right now._

Mark quietly slips back into the room, sitting on the bed next to me. He places his hand on my cheek, and uses his thumb to wipe a tear away.

"Callie's on her way. How are you feeling?" He asks.

I finally gather the energy to form words. "I'm fine Mark." _No I'm not._ "You guys don't have to stay here, I'll be fine."

"Nice try Robbins." He smiles at me. "Torres is my best friend, and I'm sure she'd kick my ass for leaving the love of her life laying here alone, in such a condition. The girl can throw a mean right hook. I'm staying right here with you. Besides, we're going to have to take you to the hospital."

"Oh no...no hospital for me. Maybe just some tylenol and sleep." I protest.

"Um...well...you're probably going to hate me for this but we do have to go to the hospital.." Lexie rambles. She begins pacing around the room at an incredibly annoying rate. _I love the girl but why is she so...energizer bunny all the time?_

"Lex, you wanna tell us what you're talking about...?" Mark says.

"Well I sent a text to Meredith. She's on her way over. I...I didn't know what else to do and I think Arizona needs to go to the hospital and Meredith is the only one that can get Derek to come in without saying anything and I know she doesn't want people to know but she has to go to the hospital and m-m-maybe get some scans... she said she hit her head on the floor oh and her ribs are already bruised on the left side and I mean we don't know t-there could be something wrong.." Lexies ramble is cut off by a soft knock at the bedroom door. _Oh great._

Mark gently gets off the bed, and the second he opens the door Meredith begins to ramble. _What is it with the Grey sisters and rambling? Seriously...my head hurts...everyone shut up._

"Someone tell me why I'm being rushed over here in the middle of a night shift, during the only free time I have to eat or say...go pee...oh...and waking my husband up after he worked all day to tell him to meet me at the hospital and not say anything about why he's there. And most of all why I'm having to do all this without the chief knowing...or Bailey who is working tonight...what the HELL is going on over here!"

Grabbing her arm he pulls her into the room and closes the door. Stumbling into the room, she gasps in shock at the sight of me. I pull both hands out from under the covers, and cover my bruised eye.

"I..I'm sorry...oh my god...is she okay?" Meredith asks.

"I'm going to go through what I do know. Not a word to anyone, okay? I'm going to need Derek to keep his mouth shut too. She's been through enough and she doesn't need the whole hospital hovering outside of her room while she's being examined." Mark says

**Callies POV**

Dragging Teddy to my apartment building without telling her what is going on, I notice Kristin standing in the front of the building. I let go of Teddy and charge at her as fast as I can, anger and rage consuming my entire body. Yep, I've instantly sobered up. Kristin tries to take off, but I grab the back of her coat and yank her back toward me. I spin her around and fist her jacket with both hands and slam her into the wall. Teddy stands 3 feet to the left of me, mouth hanging open in shock.

Kristin is strong, and puts up a fight at first. But, I am stronger. I also have rage on my side. I may have had an argument with Arizona, that doesn't mean I won't protect her. I stood in front of a man with a gun for her, there's no way I'll back down from some dumb bitch who thinks she can take Arizona away from me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I shout, staring her down.

"Do to who?" She asks. _Game player huh..._

"Arizona..my girlfriend...MY girlfriend..what the hell did you do to her, you stupid bitch!"

"Callie...calm down" Teddy chimes in

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you left. What do you care?" Kristin says.

I bring her about 2 inches from the wall before slamming her back into it, my grip still on her coat.

"Stay the hell away from her. If I find out you came anywhere near her again there won't be a thing in this world that will stop me from kicking your ass..." I rant, until I'm cut off by Teddy.

"Callie, as much as I'd love to see you kick her ass right now. Your first priority should be Arizona...you need to go see Arizona." Teddy says.

"Yeah Callie...some girlfriend you are. She'll see that and come crawling back to me. She's pathetic like that." Kristin adds, with a devilish grin.

Releasing her coat with one hand I bring it back, just as I'm about to hit her Teddy appears on the other wide of me and grabs my arm. Feeling her hand on my arm didn't stop the force of my hit. I didn't hit Kristin as hard as I wanted to, but I still tagged the corner of her eye pretty good. She covers her face with one hand as Teddy wraps both arms around me from behind and drags me backwards. _Damn this girl is skinny, but she is STRONG._

"Pull yourself together, Arizona needs you." She says, as I struggle for her to let me go.

I give up the fight, letting Kristin run away. I hear sirens of police cars in the distance and hope that they will catch her, because Teddy is right, I need to go be with Arizona. We make our way upstairs as fast as we can. I bust through the apartment door, leaving Teddy a few steps behind me. I open my bedroom door to find Meredith, Mark and Lexie, rambling about not getting caught doing something. _huh? _All three turn their heads in surprise as I enter the bedroom, and instantly end their disagreement.

After that I don't see anything. All I see is _my_ Arizona laying weak and helpless in our bed. Her face is streaked with tears, and she has a bruise forming under one eye. She bursts into tears and covers her face with both hands, when she sees me looking at her.

"We'll give you two a minute" Meredith says, standing from where she was sitting on the end of the bed. Mark and Lexie follow, taking Teddy with them. When the four of them are gone, I shut the door behind me and make my way to Arizona's side of the bed. I kneel on the floor, as she slowly turns to face me.

"You're here" she whispers.

"Of course I'm here. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. You're hurt and it's all my fault." I burst into tears, as I take her small hand in mine and place a gentle kiss on the back of it. When I notice the small red marks that will probably turn to bruises, around her wrist I start softly rubbing her wrist with my thumb.

"She punched me in the eye, slapped me in the face. She punched me in the ribs, twisted my arms...pushed me to the floor so hard that I hit my head. Everything hurts. But most of all my heart hurts. Because now you hate me...and that is all _my_ fault because I didn't tell you. I never kissed her back, she kissed me...you have to believe me. I love you and I would never do that to you. I can't lose you again, I won't make it..." She sobs.

"Shhh please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." I use my free hand to reach up, and softly stroke her cheek. "I could never hate you. You're not going to lose me. We will talk about all of this later, I need to make sure you get taken care of first okay? We need to get you to the hospital to get you checked, and make sure nothings broken."

"I don't want to. I just want to sleep." She pouts, before wincing in pain once more and placing a hand on her ribs.

I gently slide the covers down and lift her shirt to check her ribs. "oh my god.." I whisper. Her ribs are beat red on the left side and will probably end up bruising a little bit. It doesn't look too serious, but she still needs to be checked. I carefully lean forward and place a soft kiss on the red spot on her ribs. "I'm so sorry...oh god this is all my fault." _My poor baby...is hurt...and it's all my fault. Why am I so stupid?_ _I fuck up over and over again, and she still loves me..._

KNOCK KNOCK

I gently slide the shirt down to cover her back up. "Yeah?" I answer.

Mark cracks the door open and pokes his head inside. "I'm sorry, I really don't mean to interrupt anything but we should get her to the hospital..."

"It's okay Mark, come in" Arizona says softly._ Did she really just say that? What...?_

Once he steps in and closes the door he comes over to stand behind me.

"Arizona, I know the last place you want to be is the hospital right now but it's probably good if we have you checked, to make sure nothings_ really_ wrong. Meredith is going to have Derek do a quick exam, I know we probably don't need it, but it's just incase since your head hit the floor pretty hard. Teddy and Meredith are going to order scans of your ribs and everything else so Callie can focus on you. We're going to try our best to do all of this without causing a commotion at the hospital. Everything will be run under Jane Doe until we can figure something else out. Derek's waiting already at the hospital and Meredith and Lexie just left to meet him. They're going to make sure we can get in without being seen by too many people. Lexie pulled my car out front so I'm going to carry you down and drive you across so we won't have to walk. It's probably best if you stay off your feet for now."

"Thanks for taking care of me Mark...y...you saved me." Arizona replies, a single tear falling from her left eye. He reaches down and gently wipes it away and smiles at her.

"You're welcome. No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you just like I would for Torres. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be for something like this."

"Here, I'll move so you can carry her." I stand up and step out of the way.

Mark helps her slide the covers down and helps her into a sitting position. He gently shifts her legs to that her feet are on the floor. I take my jacket off and hand it to him "Here...I don't know where hers is, put this on her. It's cool outside and she hates being cold." Mark helps her get one arm in, and I do the other.

"Then you'll get cold..." Arizona whines.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay? Let us take care of _you_."

I step back out of the way again so Mark can help her.

He reaches down and slide one arm under the back of her legs, and one behind her back. "Lean back, I got you" he says softly.

"Mark be careful don't hurt her even more" I hate to sound over protective but she doesn't need anymore pain right now.

He cradles her and brings himself to stand up, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Oucchhh"

"Mark I said be careful!" I warn.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It wasn't his fault. He's being so gentle...I'm just in a lot of pain." Arizona defends.

Mark slowly turns so that I can place a quick and gentle kiss on her lips before she rests her head back on his shoulder.

We exit the bedroom to find Teddy anxiously pacing the living room. Mark carries Arizona into the hall, Teddy waits behind for me while I lock the door. As we turn to leave, Teddy takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her comforting gesture, mixed with the site before me, has me ready to burst into tears, again. I screwed up, big time. My girlfriend is hurt, and my best friend that she doesn't even like, is the one who saved her from anything else happening to her.

This moment is bittersweet, in a way. Because, here is my best friend who knows that my girlfriend never liked him, cradling her like a baby while she rests her head on his shoulder and has her arms wrapped around his neck. With what little strength she has left to hold on, she is holding on to him. He is her strength and comfort at the moment.

I almost want to smile at the image of Mark being so kind and gentle with Arizona. At the same time I am feeling the guilt, that none of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid. If I didn't over react. If I had just let her explain herself, she wouldn't be on her way to the hospital right now. We would be laying comfortably in our bed.

And- here are my friends and coworkers. There are days that we bicker over stupid things, kind of like brothers and sisters. But, at the end of every day, we are there for each other.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: This chapter was a surprise in a lot of ways. I decided to involve other characters. It was finished tonight, AND...for those that love the long chapters, this one's for you. It wasn't supposed to be as long...but today I was in a writing mood. There won't be any time jump at the start of the next chapter...it will take place right at the hospital, but this story will be going for a while any way...so I'll do time jumps at another time. The length of the chapters will vary. Thank you for all your reviews so far, it has helped me to continue writing. I have decided to continue this story, and have come up with a few ideas of story lines I can use until the end, as well as story lines I could use for a sequel to this. So, keep enjoying the ride...it will be a long one =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_At the hospital..._

**Callie's POV**

It was not an easy task, but somehow we all managed to sneak in without running into Bailey and any other doctors who are currently working. Mark carried Arizona from the car to the entrance, where Derek met him with a wheel chair. We snuck her into the nearest exam room. Lexie moved the car while Teddy walked ahead of us to check hall ways for any signs of life. Meredith and Derek walked behind to make sure we got her into the room without being seen, before going to set up scans. Teddy and Mark are currently with Arizona and I in the exam room, hanging by the door to make sure nobody enters.

Since Lexie didn't want to invade Arizona's privacy in any way, I now have to check the remainder of her injuries. I am terrified of what I might see, but I need to try my best to stay strong right now, for her. What I really want to do is scream and cry but that's not what she needs. Noticing the uncomfortable look on Arizona's face, I feel it's time to get her a few moments of quiet.

"Could you guys give us a few minutes?" I ask.

"Sure. No problem. I'll be right outside when she's ready." Mark says

"I'm going to see if I can find Meredith and Derek...see if they'll be ready for her soon." Teddy adds

They both slip out of the room, leaving Arizona and I alone. Arizona is sitting on the exam table with her legs hanging off, staring at the floor. Rising from the chair I was sitting on in front of her, I slowly approach her and place my hand under her chin and lift her head up. She looks up at me, baby blue eyes filled with tears and a small bruise under her right eye. Feeling self conscious, she tries to cover her eye with her hand. I gently remove it and she looks down out of embarassment.

"It's ugly. I don't want people looking at it. I'm humiliated." Her bottom lip begins to quiver as she tries to hold back even more tears from falling.

"Stop it. You're beautiful." I gently tilt her head back up, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know you feel embarassed but you don't have to sweetheart. Everyone that's here is not here to judge you. They are here because they care about you and they want to help you."

I slowly and carefully begin inching the long sleeved shirt up to take it off of her. "Can you lift up your arms for me?"

When she nods in understanding, she very slowly tries to lift her arms. I can see her gritting her teeth in pain and it's breaking my heart that I can't do anything for her. Once the shirt is off and she is left in only a tank top, I can see a series of small bruises forming on her upper arms. I support her upper back with one arm, using the other to turn her and slide her legs onto the table so I can gently lay her down.

"I'm just going to take a quick look okay? I promise I'll try not to hurt you anymore."

"Please hold my hand."

I take her small hand in mine so she can squeeze it if she is in pain, and use my other hand to assess her injuries. Carefully inching her pajama bottoms down, I see both of her hips are beginning to bruise and she cries when I gently push down on the area. "I'm sorry, I'm trying. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I know. It just hurts so bad." She cries.

"I'm going to have Teddy help me get a hospital gown on you and then Derek and Meredith are going to do your scans as fast as they can so we can get you settled into a room and make sure you get some pain meds."

Sliding my arm under her upper back, I help her sit up once again. Walking around to the other side of the table, I lift the tank top up enough to check for bruises on her back. Going back to sit in front of her, I take both of her hands on mine to check her wrists.

"I don't want to stay here. I just want to go home."

"I know, but it's just for one night. We'll get you home as soon as we can tomorrow morning and you'll probably have some time off to rest." I release her hands and gently lay them in her lap.

"Will you stay with me please? I...I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you." I slide my hands onto the bed, on either side of her thighs and gently rub the material of her pajama pants with my thumbs. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. It _really_ is all my fault." I look down at the small bruises on her wrists and it is nearly impossible to stay strong. All I want to do is cry and scream, because this was done to her and it's all my fault.

She slowly runs her hands up my arms. She places her hands on my cheeks and brings our foreheads to rest together. After gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds, she closes the gap between our lips, and gives me a lingering kiss. When we part, she keeps her hands on my face, forcing me to maintain eye contact.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too, so much."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"That's probably Teddy." I say.

I go to the door and crack it open just enough to see who it is. When I realize that it is in fact Teddy, I step aside so she can slip in the room. She has a hospital gown for Arizona with her. She goes and stands next to Arizona while I shut the door, and places the gown on the chair I was sitting on. "Are they ready for her yet?" I ask

"Yes they are. Do you need help getting these on her?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her even more. Maybe you can support most of her weight while I dress her?"

She helps Arizona off the table, supporting most of her weight. _She is so fragile and weak it is KILLING me._ _Stay strong Callie, stay strong. You aren't the one who should be crying._ Carefully sliding her pajama bottoms down her legs as far as I can so she can step out of them. "I'm sorry if this is making you nervous but I really do need Teddy's help." I bunch the hospital pants up at the bottom so she can easily step into them, and gently pull them up.

"She's seen me in my undies before, Callie." All three of us share a small chuckle at Arizona's comment. Arizona stops when she realizes how much it hurts to laugh.

"It's true, I have." Teddy says

"Well undies is fine but Teddy you have to close your eyes for this one. I don't think she has a bra on." I joke

"No I do not." Arizona says, giving us a small smile._ yay. she is smiling. that beautiful smile._

She closes her eyes and turns her head the other way, still supporting Arizona's weight on the right side of her while I help Arizona remove her tank top and put the hospital gown on.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Perfect timing. That's probably Meredith." Teddy says.

Meredith pokes her head in he door "It's just me"

I motion for her to come in and she brings the wheel chair over. Teddy and I each take an arm and gently help Arizona into the wheelchair, allowing her to use us as crutches. I squat down in front of it and take her hands in mine. "I know they're not going to let me in but I know Derek will take good care of you okay? I'll be waiting for you until they are done. I love you." I lean forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips. _I really don't care that Meredith and Teddy are standing here_ _watching, and Mark is in the door way watching. She needs to know that I DO love her._

"I love you too." she replies. _I can tell she doesn't want to leave me, and I don't want to let her go. But, I have to let them take care of her. I'll probably just be in the way._

"I'm going to bring her to Derek. I have to go check on a few patients while he's doing the scans but he's going to have Teddy help him until I get back and Mark is going to stay with you. I have no idea where Lexie is at this point but she'll probably find you guys. Don't ask me how he managed but Derek has a room set up for her already. Mark knows where it is, so you guys could wait there if you want to." Meredith says softly.

"Okay. I don't think anythings broken but she'll need scans any way, just to be sure." I stand up and let Meredith wheel her out of the room.

Teddy follows closely, walking on Arizona's right side. I step out into the hall and stand motionless, ready to finally lose my battle with tears.

**Mark's POV**

Watching Callie's face closely as Teddy and Meredith wheel Arizona down the hall, It is obvious that she is about to lose the internal struggle she's been having all night. I take two steps to my left, and take her hand in mine in an attempt to let her know she is not alone.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I offer.

"No. NO..I have to wait for her. I can't leave, I told her I wouldn't leave."

"Callie, we won't leave the hospital. We'll just step out for a minute, get some air. You need to take time for yourself. Let Derek and Teddy take care of her now, you take care of you." Still holding her hand, I begin leading her to the front of the hospital and out the door, glad that she doesn't put up a fight. We sit on a bench in front of the hospital, in silence for a few moments.

Callie is staring at the ground with an almost blank expression on her face. I say almost, because I can tell she is still trying not to show what she really feels. She is trying to keep her face blank, because she feels she has to be strong. When in reality, she needs to release the emotions she is feeling.

"Callie.." I tilt my head to get her attention. "You okay?" _Probably a dumb question Mark._ _Really dumb question. Of course she's not okay._

Still staring at the ground. "How could I have let this happen to her, Mark?" She rests her elbows on her knees and burries her face in her hands. Finally losing her battle with tears. I place a hand on her upper back for comfort.

"You should see her. She's covered in bruises everywhere. Her back, her hips, her arms...wrists...a black eye...she's so weak and fragile Mark. I can't take it, I can't stand seeing her like that and not being able to do anything for her to take the pain away. It's all my fault. If I was there with her none of this would have happened." she sobs

I scoot closer, bringing my left arm to wrap around her and pull her closer. I rest her head on my chest and let her cry it out. I don't know how long we sit there, me whispering soothing words in her ear and letting her cry it out. But, when her crying subsides and breathing returns to normal I decide to speak again. Not really knowing what to say, but I try any way.

"You know this isn't your fault. You are _NOT_ the one who hurt her like that. You're not the one who held her down, listened to her cry and still decided to hurt her...you may have made a mistake by leaving, but you were not the one who hurt her."

"How could she still love me. I left her Mark. I left her. I didn't let her explain herself and look what happened to her. She deserves someone so much better than that. She is amazing and I...I don't deserve her...and stop saying it's not my fault because it is. While I was busy accusing her of kissing her ex, when her ex is the one who kissed her...she got hurt..god how can she even still want to be with me."

She lifts her head off my chest and then brings it back to rest on my shoulder, after wiping the tears from her eyes. Right as I'm about to answer, we hear foot steps. We both look up to see Lexie has approached and is standing in front of us.

"h...hey guys."

"Hey Lex...where have you been?" I ask.

"Well...when I went to move the car I noticed the cops were across the street so I went over to see what was going on and they started asking me questions, because I'm the one that called. They said they almost caught her but she got away, they're still looking for her. They wanted to talk to Arizona but I told them she was really traumatized at the moment, and was at the hospital getting checked out. They'll probably end up here eventually which means it's going to be even harder to get past Bailey. I'm surprised no one's run into her yet...which...I mean seriously, how did we think we could get away with it...she'll find out any way." She finishes out of breath.

I check my watch and realize that it's been almost an hour and a half since Arizona was taken to Derek. Callie lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me.

"You know what, they should be almost done by now. They were trying to move as quickly as they could so she could get some rest...we should head to her room and wait for her. I'm sure she's going to want you to be there waiting for her."

When we get to her room, nobody is there yet. Callie is nervously pacing back and fourth and Lexie is sitting on the small couch next to me, bouncing her leg up and down. We wait in complete silence, the reality of tonight finally setting in. This is the part where we find out what is wrong with Arizona, if anything. As doctors, we know that even injuries that appear small, can mean big problems. We hope and pray silently that she will be okay. After about 20 minutes, Derek finally appears in the room. Lexie and I rise to our feet, as Callie paces in his direction and stops in front of him.

"How is she?" Callie asks, her voice laced with worry.

"She's okay, for now. Her scans are clean...no neurological problems are visible. However, She's been vomiting which is causing a slight concern. It could be her nerves but it could also be some neurological issue that isn't going to show up just yet. It's good that we decided to keep her here. I'd like to keep a close eye on her her over night. I'll check her in the morning and if all goes well you should be able to take her home. Based on what she told me, her head hit the floor pretty hard and with the rest of her injuries, she is going to need some time off. It would probably be best if you told the chief and took the time off with her. We're going to need you to keep a close eye on her."

"What about the rest of her...Is anything broken?" I ask.

"Meredith took care of that after she checked all her patients. I did the neuro exam and head CTs...all that fun stuff. Meredith said nothing is broken, but she's still in a lot of pain obviously. She has a bump forming on her head but no brain bleed that I can see. So, we're going to get her settled and give her something for the pain. It will probably help her sleep too...and like I said we'll check her once more in the morning, after she's gotten some sleep...make sure she's good to go and you can take her home. I highly doubt there is anything seriously wrong, we're just looking out for her best interest." He rests a hand on Callie's shoulder to comfort, and reassure her that Arizona _will_ be okay.

"Thank you so much." Callie says.

"Not a problem Torres. The girls should be bringing her back any minute. I have to go take care of one more thing, but I'll come back in a little while." He turns to leave just as Meredith and Teddy arrive with Arizona. He gives Meredith a quick kiss on the cheek and heads out of the room.

Callie rushes over to Arizona, while Lexie pulls the covers down on the hospital bed so we can get her settled. I can see Arizona struggling to stand, even with help. There is no way she is going to be able to hop onto this bed by herself. I walk over to the other side of her as Callie helps her to her feet.

"Here, let me get her onto the bed." Callie and Teddy help lift her into my arms. Supporting her weight where it's needed, so I don't drop her. Lexie pulls the covers out of the way completely so I can gently lay her in the bed. Once she is laid down, I carefully lift her head so I can adjust the pillow for her.

Teddy and Lexie cover her up while Meredith gets ready to administer pain meds. Callie sits at her bedside, holding her hand. When Meredith is done, she exits the room giving us a quick "be right back."

"Now that she's settled, we're gonna take off and give you two some privacy." Teddy says

"No, you guys can stay. I mean you've all helped so much and it's already after 2 in the morning...you'd have to be back here in like a few hours any way. You don't have to leave the hospital all together, I just want a few minutes with Callie." Arizona says.

We exit the room, giving the girls a few minutes to themselves.

**Callie's POV**

I sit at her bed side, gazing into baby blue eyes. Her hand still in mine, my thumb softly stroking the back of it.

"Derek told me you've been throwing up. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I think it was just nerves. I've felt so sick all night."

I reach my free hand up and softly stroke her cheek with my thumb. "I'm so sorry...I know I keep saying it, but I really am sorry...look at you. This shouldn't have happened to you. I shouldn't have run out on you like that, you deserve so much better. I really screwed up and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"I forgive you" she says softly. She reaches her free hand up to where my hand is resting on her cheek. She wraps her tiny hand around my wrist, gently holding on.

"How can you even look at me right now? I let this happen to you. By running out on you, I let it happen...you're so hurt and I can't stand seeing you this hurt. Knowing that it's my fault kills me even more." I hang my head down in frustration. _I am so pissed at myself. Why Callie, why do you do the things you do?_

"Hey..." she waits for me to look her in the eyes again before continuing. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I probably would have thought the same thing. I also probably would have freaked out like you did, because I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you."

"You still love me?" I ask. Probably a dumb question.

"I will _always _love you." She smiles at me.

"I love you so much" comes my response, in a shaky voice, as I try not to lose it again.

I stand up and lean over, placing 5 soft kisses on her forehead. She closes her eyes briefly and melts under my touch. I stay in a standing position, lookin down into blue eyes. The most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. The ones I can't live without.

"Are you sure you want everyone else here tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah. This probably sounds kind of stupid but I am really scared. I am so scared she's going to find me and hurt me again. I want all of you with me."

"Okay. Only if you're sure. I don't want anything bothering you, you need rest."

"I'm sure"

"Okay sweetheart." I give her a quick peck on the lips, before letting the others back in the room.

**Arizona's POV**

Teddy enters the room, followed closely by Mark and Lexie. Lexie remains at the foot of the bed, giving me a sympathetic look, while Mark and Teddy come to my bedside. Callie returns to the other side of my bed, nodding at Mark, who had been giving her a questioning look.

He leans down, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. To my surprise, it doesn't freak me out. Mark and I may have had our problems in the past, but I hope this is a new beginning. Because he _is_ Callie's best friend. I love Callie, so I need to learn to accept him in not only her life, but mine as well. I really did never give him a chance. Granted, it will always bother me that he slept with her. But, he was the one who saved me from what could have been a lot worse had he not been there.

"How ya feelin kiddo?" he asks

"Ummm...okay. Pain meds are starting to kick in." everyone giggles at my slurred speech.

He backs away, letting Teddy step forward. She takes my hand, gently rubbing in with her thumb. She smiles at me, and I give her small smile in return.

I turn my head around to face Callie. I gently pat the spot on the bed next to me, signaling for her to lay down with me. She gives me a worried look.

"I don't want to hurt you. You have to lay on your back and there won't be enough room." she says

"Pleaseeee" I plead. I give her my best puppy dog eyes, the ones she can never say no to.

Teddy releases my hand and steps aside, letting Mark come closer. "We can fix that." he says, smiling down at me. He moves the covers down, carefully bends my legs and puts one arm under them while he puts the other one under the uninjured portion of my back, carefully moving me over to make room for Callie. Once Callie crawls in the bed, laying on her side, Lexie and Mark cover us up.

Callie notices that I am getting goose bumps and starting to shiver.

"Why is it so cold in here. She hates being cold! Someone get her another blanket please." _I really hope no one takes the tone of her voice personal. It's just her being over-protective. But, I mean look at all that's happened...nobody could blame her._

"I'll go get one" Teddy answers. She exits the room.

Mark and Lexie settle on the couch across the room. Mark sitting up, with Lexie curled in a ball, with her head resting on his lap. When Teddy returns with another blanket, she covers us up before settling in the chair next to my bed. We all fall silent for a few moments. Callie puts puts her elbow down on the pillow, leaning on her hand to keep her head up. She puts her other hand under the covers, and my shirt. She smoothes her palm over the soft skin of my stomach and begins rubbing soft circles, in order to comfort me enough to sleep. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over, pain meds taking full effect by now. They start a conversation, not realizing I can still hear everything going on around me.

"Aww you guys are cuteee" Teddy teases.

"You're definitely whipped Torres." Mark jokes

"Am not!" Callie defends

"Yeah, ya kinda are. Teddy makes a good point though...it is cute." Lexie chimes in

"Okay fine...maybe I am. Ya got me there." I feel her lean down, placing a very soft kiss my my lips. _She's probably trying not to wake me up._

"Whipped but still wicked badass" Teddy says.

"wwhhat?" comes Lexie's response.

"Yeah I definitely forgot to mention Callie going crazy on Arizona's ex." Teddy answers with a chuckle.

"You what?" Mark asks

"We ran into her on our way from Joes, in the front of the apartment building. I backed her into a wall...kinda punched her...could have done more if it weren't for the voice of reason over here." Callie answers

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd rather be here with your girlfriend instead of in jail waiting for the rest of us to bail you out." Teddy teases. They all share a laugh.

"She can probably still hear you. Shut up!" Callie says

They continue teasing one another, mostly Callie.

Callie is still gently rubbing my stomach. I am now feeling myself slip further into sleep. I let the last sounds I hear, be the playful banter between Callie and our friends. What would normally annoy me while I was trying to sleep, is now my comfort. It helps me to know that I _am _safe from further harm, and I am _not _alone.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Obviously not good with medical terms, which is why I never usually write a whole lot of them being at work. The next chapter has already been started but I don't know when it will be posted. It will take place very early in the morning_ _and will wrap up the hospital scene. After that the next phase of the story will be 1-3 chapters about Arizona's recovery and where her and Callie go from there_ _as well as some interesting Arizona/Mark interaction. When we get past that, we will move on to happier times for the girls for a few chapters. Like I said before, this will be a long and on going fic...it will go up and down throughout._ _Happy New Years everybody! =) Thanks for continuing to follow this._


	9. Chapter 9

_6:30 am..._

**Arizona's POV**

I open my eyes, squinting slightly from the hint of sunlight coming through the window. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I turn my head to the left. My beautiful Calliope is still with me. Sleeping soundly; with her arm very loosely wrapped around my stomach, careful not to hurt me. Her closed eyes look slightly puffy as if she had been crying most of the night. But she is still so gorgeous. _I really wish she would stop blaming herself for all of this._

When I turn my head to the right, my cheek bumps into the top of Teddy's head. _3 heads on 1 pillow...must have made for an interesting night of sleep._ Lifting my head slightly, I notice that she has pulled the chair up a little and as close to the bed as she could get it. She has curled herself into a ball on the chair somehow and leaned her head over to rest on my pillow. _That can't be comfortable, but what an amazing friend she is for staying here all night with me._

Looking across the room I notice Mark has fallen asleep sitting up. Lexie is still curled up on the small couch with her head in his lap. _He's pretty whipped himself. I mean who falls asleep sitting up, really?_ For all his faults, he has been so good to me through this whole thing. I will forever be thankful for all he has done for me, and for Callie. I know she probably needed someone to break down to, while I was getting my scans. I know Mark was that person, and I am thankful for his comforting her as well.

When I plop my head back onto the pillow, the movement must have caused Callie to wake up. When I turn my head back to the left, I see a loving pair of brown eyes looking at me with concern. She brings her arm out from under her, to place her elbow on the pillow and prop her head up. She looks down at me and I suddenly feel self conscious as the thought crosses my mind that the bruise under my eye probably looks a lot worse by now. I attempt to bring a hand up to cover it, but she removes her hand from under the covers and stops me.

"I told you. You are beautiful. _Nothing_ in this world could change how beautiful you are." She says. _Just when I thought I couldn't love her any more. She proves me wrong every time._

At a time like this, what she is saying to me is exactly what I need to hear. I'm afraid of the reactions I will get, if people see me now. But, she makes me feel so adored that I almost forget the ugly bruise under my right eye is even there.

Her words cause me to break into a huge dimpled smile. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" I ask

"I just tell the truth...and the truth is...you _are_ beautiful and you always will be." She smiles back at me before leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I love you..._beautiful_" She says. Smiling once again.

"I love you too."

I notice her eyes shift over, to right about where Teddy would be. _Oh crap. Knowing Teddy she's probably wide awake and about to tease us...and I was so caught up in the moment I never even felt Teddy's head leave the pillow._

"Awwww" Teddy teases. Callie and I share a quick eye roll.

"Good morning Teddy." I say, in a tone in which I am only pretending to be annoyed. I keep my eyes fixed on the gorgeous women in front of me who is still looking at me with all the love in the world, shining in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asks.

"I was able to sleep for a few hours but I'm in pain again." I answer with a frown.

"I'll go find someone and see if we can get you something else for the pain. Okay? I'll be right back." She starts to get off the bed, but I gently grab her shirt and give her my 'please don't leave me' eyes. She quickly averts her gaze to Teddy, who takes the hint.

"I'll go. You should stay with her." Teddy offers.

"Thank you" Callie says.

When Teddy goes to exit the room, Callie begins softly stroking my cheek with her thumb. I close my eyes, trying to get a few minutes of rest. Hoping someone will come soon and help relieve some of this pain.

**Teddy's POV**

I exit the room, facing the door as I close it quietly. When I turn around I come face to face with Bailey. She is giving me one of her 'I know what you've been up to and you getter start explaining' looks. The one we have all gotten at one point or another.

"Dr. Bailey!" I exclaim. Giving her my 'I'm not up to something' smile. "How are you this morning?" I ask.

"What is going on in this hospital?" she asks. Her tone is low and very serious. _oh shit why am I the one that gets stuck answering to Bailey?_

"What do you mean?"

She gives me her 'are you kidding me?' look. "You fools really thought I wouldn't notice you running around the hospital like a bunch of guilty teenagers trying to sneak back in the house after curfew?"

I take a minute to think of how to answer her question when she shakes her head and cuts me off.

"or...Shepard who was supposed to be at home sleeping...or let's see...You, Sloan and Little Grey still wearing the same clothes you all left here in last night!"

"Umm...well..." I trail off awkwardly, not knowing how to explain. I would straight up tell her but I really am concerned about Arizona's well being. She has enough physical injuries and doesn't need the emotional upset of everyone in the hospital knowing what happened to her. She notices the expression on my face.

"Is...is everything alright Dr. Altman?" She asks. Her face softens, and her tone is now concerned instead of pissed off.

"We had to bring Arizona in last night. She um...well, she was attacked by an ex-girlfriend. She got beat up pretty badly. She didn't want to come in because she didn't want everyone knowing what happened. We were only trying to look out for her emotional well being. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Is she okay?"

"She just woke up, she's in a lot of pain. I was trying to find someone that could give her something for the pain."

She gestures toward the door "She in there?" she asks.

I nod "Yes. Callie, Mark and Lexie are in there with her. We all stayed with her last night. It was pretty late by the time we had gotten her settled."

"Look, I'll go take care of the pain meds. Why don't you...go do a coffee run. You, Grey and Sloan all have rounds very shortly."

"Will do. Thank you."

I head off to grab coffee for Mark, Lexie and I, in hopes that Arizona will understand why I had to tell Bailey. In reality, we all knew there was no way we would get it past her.

**Callie's POV**

I was able to get Arizona to relax once again, hoping that the short wait for the pain meds wouldn't be too bad for her. I too, have my eyes closed. Resting peacefully with my angel next to me. Mark and Lexie are still passed out on the couch. I hear the door open, but keep my eyes closed because I figure it is Teddy.

Until I hear someone clearing their throat. _Yup. That definitely sounds like Bailey. BUSTED!_

I turn my head, slowly opening both eyes. I come face to face with an annoyed, but sympathetic looking Bailey. _Okay now she's starting to look mad._ "Torres, get off that bed."

She walks over to Mark, lightly hitting him on the head with the pile of papers she had in her hand. He jumps in surprise, which wakes Lexie up. _The look on both their faces is cracking me up. I would laugh, but I just got Arizona to rest and I don't want to disturb her._

"You two get up and ready for rounds. I sent Altman on a coffee run."

They slowly get up, stretching and wiping the sleep from their eyes. _Or..lack there of. I think we all got a total of 3 hours of sleep. They are such good friends and I am glad they were here with us._

She turns back to me. "Torres I said get off that bed. I mean it."

I gesture to Arizona's small hand, which is still gripping my shirt. She turns her head to the side and rolls her eyes, giving me her 'are you kidding me?' look. Taking the hint, I slowly peel her hand off of my shirt and begin carefully crawling out of the bed, attempting not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. Unfortunately it doesn't work. She opens her eyes and reaches out for my hand. Now in a standing position, I lean on the bed, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. Bailey is here." I smile at her. She smiles back slightly, catching my drift.

She slowly turns to Bailey, who is on the other side of the bed with Mark and Lexie. Mark steps forward, smiling at her. "Get some rest Robbins. I'll come see you later?" he asks.

"Sounds good. Thanks for being here you guys." comes Arizona's reply.

"I hope you feel better Arizona." Lexie says. Her and Mark head out of the room.

Bailey steps closer to the bed. She turns her head to the side, giving Arizona a sympathetic look. "You've probably heard this question about a hundred times, but how are you feeling?" Bailey asks.

"In a lot of pain. Didn't get very much sleep."

Bailey begins to administer more pain meds, no questions asked. "This should take care of it, if you need anything else let me know. Shepard should be in, in a little while to check on you."

I'm thankful Bailey doesn't say anything else. I fear that too much sympathy may upset Arizona at this point.

Bailey exits the room, leaving me alone with my girl. Once the coast is clear, I crawl back into bed with her. I snuggle under the covers and loosely wrap my arm around her mid section. We fall back into a peaceful, half asleep state for about an hour.

I hear foot steps and turn to see Derek standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry to wake you. I was just going to do a quick exam, but I can come back if you want." He offers.

"No. That's okay. I'm sure she'll be anxious to get out of here." I gently begin stroking her cheek with my hand. I hate to have to wake her up, but I will feel so much better when I am able to get her home. She slowly starts opening her eyes, squinting from the light.

"Hey.." I say very softly. "Derek is here. I'm going to let him do his exam and I'll go talk to the chief about getting time of because I want to make sure I can be home with you and take care of you, okay?"

She nods in understanding. I place a quick kiss on her lips, not caring that Derek is watching.

"I'll be as quick as I can, I promise. Meredith is going to stick around when she is done with her shift. She's going to drive you guys home so Arizona won't have to do too much walking. By the time she is done I should have all the discharge papers and you should be all set to go, unless I find any problems which I don't think I will." Derek says

I get off the bed, carefully helping her scoot over to the middle of the bed and tuck her back in. I tilt the bed up and help her get comfortable in sitting position so he can do his exam.

"Thank you Derek, I really appreciate everything you guys have done." I turn back to Arizona. "I won't be too long okay?" She nods sadly. I can tell she doesn't want me to leave her but I have to take care of this, because there is no way in hell I'm leaving her alone right after this happened.

"Hey Torres, better make that time off at least a week. Doctors orders." Derek says.

"But I..."

"A week Torres." He winks at me, indicating that he's already spoken to the chief, which should make my conversation easier with him. In the beginning we thought a few days would be enough. Derek can sense that she needs more time, physically and emotionally.

I leave to take care of everything, trusting that he'll take good care of her and keep her company while I'm gone. When I return almost an hour later, Derek is just exiting her room. When he closes the door, he turns and smiles at me. _I hope thats a good sign..._

"How's she doing? Everything okay?" I ask

"She's going to be just fine...she's awake, alert...anxious to get out of here." We both share a small chuckle. "Meredith is done for the day. She's in there with her and has discharge papers and pain meds ready to go. I have a surgery to get to in about an hour but if you have any problems just bring her back in and I'll take a look. You shouldn't have any problems but just incase. She'll need to take those pills for the pain and she will need a lot of rest."

I pull him in for a quick hug. "Thanks so much Derek...for everything."

"Your welcome." He checks his watch. "I gotta run. Like I said if you have any problems just bring her back in."

**Arizona's POV**

I really can't wait to get out of here and go home. I know home is where all of this happened, but as long as Callie is with me that I will be safe because she won't let anyone hurt me. Callie steps in the room, giving me a big smile. _I hope this means I can finally go home._

"You ready to go home?" She asks, as she approaches the bed with a bag in her hand.

"Definitely. Whats in the bag?" I ask.

"I ran across the street real quick and got you some sweat pants and a new shirt. So you wouldn't have to leave the hospital in your butterfly pajamas." The three of us laugh. _Yeah I really don't need everybody seeing me in those pants. _

Getting up out of the chair next to my bed "I'll give you some privacy so you can help her get dressed. I'll just be right outside when you're ready." says Meredith. She hands Callie the discharge papers and bottle of pain killers. Callie places the discharge papers on the end of the bed, and the pain killers in my bag of clothes.

She exits the room and Callie helps me get dressed. I notice the sweat pants she chose were hers, because they were big on me. She probably did this, so they would be more comfortable on me and put less pressure on my hips. She was so careful and gentle with me, and is taking such good care of me. _How did I get so lucky?_ She is still gently holding on to me while I hold onto the bed to keep my balance. I could probably stand up on my own, but I'll let her take care of me. She reaches behind me and pulls a baggy zip up sweatshirt out of the bag of things she brought.

"Here, let me help get this on you. It's pretty chilly today, and I don't want you to be too cold. I brought you some shoes too, because when we left last night you didn't have any on."

I slowly turn around to face her. She keeps one arm wrapped around me to hold me up and uses the other to help me put the sweatshirt and zips it up for me. She helps me sit down in the wheelchair and puts clean socks on my feet as well as shoes, which she ties very loosely.

She stays squatting down in front of the wheelchair, and tilts my head up a little forcing me to make eye contact. "Let's get you home. We should probably call your parents and then we'll get you showered, fed and put you back to bed." _Oh god not my parents. I love them so much but I really don't want to deal with that right now._

"I...I don't want to call them right away. I just want to lay down in our bed and go back to sleep. I am just so exhausted."

She leans up and gives me a quick kiss. "Anything you want. I won't force you to right now, I just thought they would want to know." She stands up, grabs the bag and pushes me toward the door. "Let's finally get you home."

She opens the door and Meredith, Bailey, the Chief, Teddy and Mark are outside the door waiting. After 10 minutes of 'goodbyes' and 'I hope you feel betters', Callie wheels me out and helps me into Meredith's car and we are finally going home. I won't lie, the looks and whispers on the way out of the hospital definitely bothered me. Granted, most of the people were not people I really know too well. But still, I didn't want much attention drawn to myself. I don't want people to know.

_20 minutes later..._

**Callie's POV**

Meredith and I helped Arizona out of the car, into the elevator and down the hall. Arizona was able to take a few very slow steps into the apartment by herself. After saying goodbye and thank you to Meredith, I enter the apartment to find Arizona half way in between the door and the bedroom. She has her back to me at the moment, so I can't read her facial expression. But, I can tell she is staring down at the floor.

After locking the door I slowly approach her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey.." she jumps a little before turning to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

She looks down at the ground and then back up at me. That's when it dawns on me that, that's probably where Mark found her. I watch her face drop, as she struggles with reliving what happened to her.

"No.." she says, as the tears begin to fall. _Of course she is not okay. Dumb question Callie._ She closes the gap between us and wraps her small arms around me and begins to sob. "Why did she do this to me? What did I do to deserve this."

I use one hand to hold her face to my chest, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I use the other to softly rub her back in order to comfort her. "You didn't do anything to deserve this. None of this is your fault okay? You didn't deserve any of this sweetheart."

"I'm so scared...I don't want to have to live my life being scared." she cries.

"Shhhh. You're safe now. I won't _ever _let anyone hurt you." I continue trying to comfort her the best way I know.

She slowly steps back and uses her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, you're probably tired of me crying." she looks down at the floor again.

I take another step toward her and tilt her face up. "Don't apologize for crying okay? You never have to apologize for crying in front of me. If you want to cry, then you cry and I will be right here with you to hold you and comfort you, like you have done for me so many times. You don't have to hold it all in when you're with me."

"Okay" she blinks and a tiny tear rolls out of her bruised eye. I use my thumb to gently wipe it away.

"I'll help you get cleaned up and then we should get you something to eat and a pain killer. I'll lay down with you if you want okay?"

She nods in understanding. I place a gentle hand on her lower back and lead her through the bedroom and into the bathroom. After carefully washing ever inch of her gorgeous body, I helped her dry off and picked out some comfortable clothes for her to wear. Grey fleece pants of mine that I never wear and a long sleeved white shirt. After drying her hair, I brushed it for her and left it down.

I come out of the bathroom after I finished getting myself dressed, and find her sitting on the edge of the bed on her side, with the covers pulled down. I gently sit down next to her.

"You never let me where these pants." she jokes. "I always have to beg you. How come you let me wear them now?"

"Because I want you to be comfortable. I never wear them any way. Since you love them so much, you can have them. They're a little big on you but you look adorable in them."

"Really?" She smiles at me. _yay dimples._

"Anything you want remember? Are you hungry? You should probably eat something."

"I'm still so tired. I just want to lay down with you right now." she pouts

I stand up and place a hand under her upper back and gently lay her down. Once she is comfortably tucked in, I walk around the bed and snuggle under the covers next to her. I leave a small gap in between us, afraid I might hurt her. She lays on her back with her head turned towards me, and I lay on my side facing her.

"Can you hold me?" She notices the questioning look on my face. "Please. You said anything I want." She teases, a hint of a smile appearing on her face. _Damn. I did say that. This is going to be a long week. But I get to spend it, just her and I._

"I did say that. We'll take a nap and then I want you to eat something for me okay? Teddy is going to come sit with you later so I can go to the store."

"okay"

I carefully close the gap between us and loosely wrap my arm around her. She cannot lay on her side just yet, so I can't hold her like I used to. But, I hope the little contact we can make right now will comfort her enough so she can get a little more sleep. I never sleep in the middle of the day. But she wants me here with her so I will stay right here with her, because I would do _anything_ for her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_A/N: I skipped a lot of the hospital crap in this one because I wanted to set the stage for more Calzona interaction._ _Next chapter takes place the same day...and begins a lot of just Callie/Arizona interaction as Arizona recovers. We'll see Callie take on a lot,and when she starts to get emotional...we will see her turn to someone other than Mark. Shocking..I know, but I feel Callie needs to develop bonds with people other then Mark. You will still see appearances by other characters, but it won't be as much in some parts. It will mostly be how Arizona recovers and how they deal with it as a couple. We will also find out where Kristin is and I know you're all looking forward to her getting lost so...stay tuned =) Thank you SO much to all those who keep reviewing. _


	10. Chapter 10

_3:30 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

_I wake from a dreamless sleep. I was awaken by the feeling of emptiness. The times I get the best sleep is when I am in her arms. When she is not there with me, sleep is nearly impossible to come by. I open my eyes to find that the spot next to me where she should be, is empty. I call for her a few times, and receive no response. I manage to get myself out of bed, wanting to cry from the pain that has weakened every inch of my body. I wander throughout the whole apartment and she is not there. Maybe she is in the hallway talking to Mark? _

_Before I even get the door open all the way to check, it is being pushed back in my face. The force of the door slamming into my face nearly knocks me off my feet instantly. I continue to stumble backwards trying not to lose my footing. Unfortunately, I lose that battle and hit the floor with such force that it nearly knocks the wind out of me...again. It is hard to breathe and my eyes are closed_._ I am afraid to open them. I can feel a shadow hovering over me. The shadow of someone who wants to hurt me, someone who __**WILL**__ hurt me...Kristin. _

_I open my eyes and there she is, hovering over me. She is back again, to finish what she started. Back to cause me more pain. She gets on top of me, holding me down. Putting pressure on my already battered and bruised body. I open my mouth to use what very little energy I have left, to cry for help. She covers my mouth with one hand, and uses the other to hurt me in any way she can. No body hears my muffled cries for help, as she punches and slaps me over and over...and over again. She doesn't say a single word, as she continues to use me as a punching bag._

_I painfully try and wiggle my way out of her grasp on my mouth. I scream. I cry. But nobody hears me. Here we go again..._

_I am trapped._

**Callies POV**

Although I didn't get much sleep last night, I have found it very hard to sleep since we came home. I am running on nothing but adrenaline at this point, and I am waiting for exhaustion to sink in. Sometimes, it can be more powerful than anything else. Every time I think about what was done to Arizona, anger and fury take over every nerve in my body. How could someone do this to her? Someone who is so beautiful, sweet, kind, caring and loving. You will never find another person in this world, quite as amazing as Arizona Robbins. So, how could someone want hurt her? I can't stop the never ending question of _why_, from consuming my every thought.

There are days that she drives me out of my frigging mind, but I would never even think about laying a hand on her. The more I think about it, the closer I come to the conclusion that Teddy was absolutely right in holding me back. When it comes to protecting Arizona, there is no telling what I might do to someone who causes her harm in any way. I wasn't even really thinking about what I was doing and what the consequences could be. I was only thinking about the fact that someone had hurt the person I love more than anything in this world.

Wanting Arizona to feel safe, I stayed in bed with her and watched her peacefully drift off to sleep. I whispered soothing words in her ear so that she would know that she could fall asleep and I would be right there with her, keeping her safe. I laid there for a little while, watching her sleep. As I watched her sleep, tears started streaming down my face. I cried in silence, afraid I might wake her. I cried alone, so she wouldn't see me crying. She's the one who has the right to cry, but I can't help but cry myself. So when I cry, it will no longer be in front of her. I have to be strong _for_ her. She has been my strength so many times, through so many things. I will now be hers.

After the many tears I cried in silence, exhaustion began to sink in. I laid my head down on the very edge of my pillow. As close to her beautiful face as I could. The sound of her steady breathing, and the feeling of her breath on my face had helped me to begin to relax. I am just about to drift off when I feel her begin to stir. I lean into the pillow with my elbow and prop my head up with my hand so I can keep an eye on her.

When she begins to whimper, I can immediately tell that she is having a bad dream. This is not a good whimper, this is a scared whimper. She thrashes her head back and fourth as her cries for help get louder. Her whole body jerks in fear. "Please don't hurt me." she cries.

"Arizona..." My voice is very tender and soft. I hope she can hear me and recognize that it IS me here with her, and she is just having a bad dream. "Arizona wake up baby" I place a gentle hand on her shoulder and try to lightly shake her from her dream. She tenses under my touch and begins to scream once again.

"Stop it...please...you're hurting me!"

I shift closer toward her, hoping the feeling of my body pressed against hers will end her terrible dream. She cries once more. "Please...please leave me alone. Why are you hurting me like this?" She turns her head the other way. The pace of her breathing begins to pick up, as she continues to struggle.

I remove my hand from her shoulder and place it on her cheek, turning her head back to face me. I gently start stroking her tear streaked face with my thumb. I hover just inches away from her face. "You're safe. You are just having a dream sweetheart. Open your eyes for me please." As she begins to recognize my voice, her breathing begins to slow down.

Baby blue eyes filled with tears, snap open. She tries to back away at first, and averts her gaze around the room in confusion before looking back at me. I watch her eyes slowly come to focus on my face. As more tears spill from her eyes, I use my sleeve to gently wipe them away.

"See..I'm right here with you. You're safe. You were just having a bad dream."

She blinks, causing a few stray tears to spill over. I lean down, gently kissing them away.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, and begins to cry once more.

She tries to turn her head away.

"Hey...look at me." I gently turn it back toward me and force her to look me in the eyes. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Okay?"

"y...you shouldn't have to deal with all of this. I'm such a mess and I'm sorry..."

"What did I just say?" I keep my town very low so she knows I'm _not _mad at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for okay? You are _my_ girlfriend. If you are going through bad times, I will go through them with you and I will be there to take care of you and help you through it. I'm going to be right by your side the whole time."

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks. We both share a smile.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." I smile at her, causing her to smile in return. _I love that smile._ "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I don't know how much I can eat."

"Want to come into the living room, maybe watch some TV. I'll make you your favorite, and you should probably take something for the pain."

"You'll make me chocolate chip pancakes in the afternoon?" she asks.

"Of course I will. You need to try and eat something and I know how much you love them."

I crawl out of bed, walking over to her side. While I slide the covers off of her, I notice her struggling to sit up on her own. The fact that she is so fragile and weak has my heart breaking into a million pieces for her. I also notice the look of dissappointment on her face when she fails to get up on her own.

I reach one arm around her, to support her back, and use my other arm to turn her around as she holds on to me, so her feet are on the floor. "Let me help you, okay?" She hangs her head in embarrassment. Weakness is never something that she shows, and I know that is a big part of her inner battle right now.

"hey..." I gently place my hand under her chin. When she looks up at me, I continue. "Don't feel bad around me about needing help. Just let me take care of you." I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I bend down, wrapping an arm carefully around her midsection while I take her hand and slowly help her stand up.

Letting her use me as a crutch, I help her into the living room and onto the couch. I prop her into a sitting position with pillows behind her back for support, and gently turn her and lift her legs onto the couch. I pull the blanket off the back of the couch and cover her. "I'll be right back. Then I will start your pancakes mkay?" I lean down and give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Okay. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will _always_ take care of you." I hand her the remote and head back into the bedroom to grab my phone. I head into the bathroom and close the door, hoping Arizona won't hear me.

I scroll down to Teddy's number. While it's ringing I realize that I never even checked the time and she's probably still working.

"Hey Callie"

"Teddy, hey...are you still at work? I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No..no not at all...just finishing up some charts...pretty slow day otherwise. I felt my phone vibrate and when I saw your number I ran to the nearest on call room. How's Arizona? I've been thinking about her all day."

"She just woke up from a bad dream. Still pretty weak and can't move well on her own...She's in pretty bad shape...listen...I know I was going to have you sit with her while I ran to the store but..."

"Text me a list and I'll go for you when I'm done here. I'll bring the stuff over and you can pay me when I get there"

"Thank you _so_ much"

"I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Teddy and I have become close enough at this point, that she knows exactly how I am when it comes to Arizona. She automatically understood, without me even saying, that I didn't want to leave Arizona so soon after what happened to her. I text Teddy the few things I need and head to the kitchen to make Arizona her pancakes.

When I am done, I head over to the couch with her pancakes, a glass of water and a pain killer. I place the plate in her lap and pull the coffee table closer to her, so she can reach her water without any problems.

"Here, please take this." I hand her the painkiller and she gives me a small pouty face before complying.

I sit on the couch with her, lifting her feet onto my lap and rub her feet while she eats her pancakes. She isn't saying anything, which I am okay with. As long as she is comfortable and eating. She refused breakfast this morning at the hospital and wouldn't eat any of the snacks we all tried to sneak her last night. I had begun to worry about that a lot because I've never had a problem getting her to accept food before. She's tiny, but the girl can eat.

**Arizona's POV**

When she first asked me if I was hungry, I really wasn't. I am still not sure if I am but these pancakes are just _so_ good. This feeling of fear that is burried deep within me, has my stomach twisted in knots. Since last night, I have had a never ending feeling of nausea. I finish my pancakes, placing the plate on the coffee table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asks.

"No. I'm okay for now. They were very good, thank you."

"No problem...anything for you." She gives me a big smile. "My beautiful girl."

My turn to smile. Everything she has said to me and done for me during this whole thing has made me fall even more in love with her. She has taken such good care of me, and gone out of her way to make sure that I am comfortable and that I feel safe. She even risked having to deal with the wrath of Bailey, to get back into bed with me this morning at the hospital. She knew I needed her with me.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I ask.

"Pain killers kicking in?" She jokes.

"No..well..yea kinda...but I'm being serious. You really have no idea how amazing you are. You're so careful with me and you take such good care of me...it's just...I can't think of anyone I've been with before that would be doing all of this for me. I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one babe...and they are idiots. It's their loss though...because I have you now and I'm never letting you go."

"Oh really? Never?" I joke

"Not a chance. You're all mine." She smiles at me, still rubbing my feet. "Do you want me to put a movie in or something?" she asks.

"Can we watch friends?" I ask, showing off my dimples. _Work your magic dimples...you know she can't say no._

"Sure" She carefully lifts my legs and slides off the couch. _Way to go dimples!_ She walks over, pops in a dvd from season 10 of friends, and returns to her position on the couch with me.

We sit on the couch for a a few hours, me half asleep the entire time, watching friends and enjoying each others company. She notices me getting sleepy. "Want me to help you lay down?" She asks.

"No I'm okay"

She turns her head to the side and gives me her 'I don't believe you' look. "Are you sure? I don't mind helping you at all...anything to make you feel comfortable. I want you to be able to rest."

"Can you get me the box of kix actually, I'm kind of hungry again...I think."

She removes my legs from her lap and gets up off the couch. She carefully wraps the blanket back around my body go keep me warm and ventures to the kitchen.

"Just the box...you don't want it in a bowl with milk?" she asks from the kitchen

"I just wanna eat it out of the box" I whine

'eating cereal out of the box..weird...you would think she's lived at Meredith's before...but then again we all spend enough time with each other that we start picking up each others weird habits' she mumbles to herself as she's rooting around the kitchen, thinking I don't hear her

"I heard that!" I pout, only pretending to be annoyed.

"You know I'm only teasing you." She head back into the living room, handing me the box. "I tease you cause I love you...and it's so easy."

"Hey" My pretend to be offended face earns me a kiss from those beautiful lips of hers.

"I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, are you okay for a few minutes?"

"Yes...but first...I need something from you."

"What's that?"

"I would like one more kiss from my extremely sexy girlfriend."

"Hmmm yep...those pain meds are adding to your usual cuteness." she jokes. She leans down, placing a lingering kiss on my lips."I'll be as quick as I can. Teddy should be here soon too. She's going to bring some stuff by so I don't have to leave you."

**Callies POV**

As I move around the kitchen cleaning up, I keep glancing over to where Arizona is sitting. She is eating cereal out of the box, one piece at a time and I can't help but smile at how adorable she is. She is still watching friends, and the sound of soft giggles coming from the living room is like music to my ears. When I first saw her in the state she was in last night, I worried it would be a long time before I heard her laugh again. I know this is going to be a long process for her, the recovery. I know she'll have both good moments and bad moments all in the same day. But I will be by her side the whole time and will do whatever it takes to help her through the healing process and get her life back to normal again.

A knock at the door, takes me out of my thoughts. It scares Arizona and she jumps slightly, causing her to drop the cereal box. When a little bit of cereal spills onto the floor, she bursts into tears.

I quickly shuffle over to the door, opening it for Teddy before running over to the couch to check on Arizona. I pull the coffee table out so I can sit in front of her.

Teddy closes the door behind her and heads into the kitchen, pulling groceries out of the bag and putting them away. She can obviously sense that I need a moment to help Arizona, and for that I am thankful.

Arizona looks down at her lap and fiddles with the blanket. "I hate being such a nervous wreck."

I take one of her hands in both of mine and rub the back of it with my thumb to comfort her. "It's okay to feel scared. You went through something no one should ever have to go through. You're allowed to feel scared at times okay? You need to allow yourself time to feel better, it's not going to happen all in one night."

She nods, before using her free hand to wipe the tears away with her sleeve. I notice Teddy slowly approaching the back of the couch, on Arizona's other side.

"Someone's here to see you."

Teddy squats down by the back of the couch, so she can be eye level with Arizona.

"I have to go take care of something. Would you mind sitting with her? I'll be right back" I ask Teddy.

"I don't mind sticking around for a few minutes." Teddy says

I kiss Arizona on the cheek before heading to the bathroom, to take a moment to compose myself. She is going through so much and I can't stop it. She has to live with the constant fear that Kristin will come back for her, only to hurt her again. If I could take her pain away I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't, and that's what is killing me the most.

I stand against the bathroom door for a few minutes, letting the tears fall. I take the time that I need to get emotional when I am alone, because the last thing she needs right now is me falling apart in front of her.

I check myself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, wiping the tears from my eyes and splashing cool water on my face and then I head into the living room. Teddy stands up, giving Arizona a kiss on the top of her head, before turning to me.

"I'm going to head out and let you guys get some rest. But please, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

I walk her to the door, giving her a quick hug before she leaves.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate this." I lower my voice. "I just knew it wouldn't be a good idea to leave her."

"I understand. It was a good call, and I don't mind helping." She steps out into the hall.

"Goodnight Teddy, thanks again."

She smiles and nods. "No problem. I'll see you guys soon."

She heads down the hall and I close and lock the door.

I head back over to the couch, pulling Arizona out of her daze. I can tell that she is absolutely exhausted and needs to sleep. I look over to the clock in the kitchen and realize it's only just after 7:00 pm. I didn't even think it was THAT late. In a way it's still very early, but I am exhausted.

"Let's get you back in bed, you look so sleepy."

"umm.." she trails off. I can tell she needs something but is afraid to ask...or maybe embarrassed?

I pull the coffee table out of the way and kneel down in front of her. "What is it? What can I do for you?"

"Ikindofhavetopee" She blurts out. She puts her head in her hands and shakes her head in frustration.

The last time she went to the bathroom, she ended up crying in pain, unable to help herself back up, because of her hips and arms.

"I told you I would take care of you, don't be afraid to ask me for anything. Besides it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I joke, getting a soft giggle out of her.

_10 minutes later..._

Once I helped her off the couch as well as on and off the toilet, I tucked her into bed and got her settled for the night. I head back out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and her pain killers before turning the TV and all the lights off. I check one more time to make sure the door is locked, and head back into our bedroom. I place the water and pills on the nightstand next to her bed before changing into my pajamas and crawling into bed on my side.

She is already half asleep, and I'm afraid if I move too much I will scare her and wake her up. I leave a very small gap of a few inches between us, trying to respect her space. The last thing I want to do right now is freak her out even more.

I feel her shifting around and sighing heavily.

"Calliope" she whines.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep"

Closing the gap between us, I wrap an arm around her. I move my head to the end of the pillow to get my face as close to hers as I can.

"Is this better?" I ask. _Obviously I want to hold her but I am so afraid of hurting her even more that I'm constantly torn on what to do._

"I'm afraid...and...I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'll have another bad dream."

I do the only thing I can think to do right now. Knowing that skin on skin contact would probably comfort her, I move her shirt up a little and begin gently stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

"You have noting to be afraid of. Because I am right here with you and I won't let anything happen to you. If you happen to have a dream I will wake you up from it and talk you back to sleep okay?"

"Mkay...I love you." She says, half asleep.

I lean over and place a kiss on her lips. I stop the movement of my hand on her stomach, and carefully wrap my arm back around her.

"I love you too"

I settle back down onto the pillow, hoping that she will be able to sleep through the night with no bad dreams, but I'll be ready to comfort her if she does.

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down.  
All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most.  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love  
May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep._

_-Trading Yesterday_

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: I changed a lot of things in this chapter, to give all the awesome people who keep reviewing...a chapter with just Calzona interaction. Teddy made a small appearance because I just love her for some reason, but the chapter was still pretty much all the girls._ _I didn't have much time to edit and spell check as it's 1 in the morning now but I hope you liked it =) I will edit quickly tomorrow._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'll pre-apologize for the lack of Calzona in this chapter. It was used to set up a few things we'll see continue to develop in later chapters. But, I promise the next chapter is pretty much ALL them and you'll get it very soon. _

_3 days later..._

**Callie's POV**

Slowly but surely, Arizona is getting to the point where she can walk on her own. I am still always by her side helping her do everything so she doesn't overdue it, but I guess that's the over-protective side of me. One of the many sides of me that is only seen, when it comes to her. I've never loved someone so much before, and I've never had a constant need to keep someone safe the way I do Arizona.

I find myself watching her sleep and listening to her breathe, to remind myself that she _is_ here with me and she _is_ going to be okay. I haven't slept very much at all. But, I still lay down with her whenever she wants to sleep because she wants me there with her. I have put myself on her schedule, so I can be by her side at all times. She is still on pain killers and every time they start to wear off, she wants to sleep. I don't usually sleep, but I always lay down with her.

Every time a phone rings or there is a knock at the door, it scares her. Even if she knows someone is coming by she still gets scared. She lives in constant fear and anxiety, because Kristin is still out there somewhere. She is so nervous all the time that I can barely get her to eat. I haven't been able to get her to call her parents, and she won't even _think _about leaving the house. Watching her go through so much has been so hard. It is definitely taking it's toll on me but she is the love of my life. I would do anything for her, without a second thought.

She has had bad dreams almost every night, and I have had to talk her back to sleep. Sometimes I ramble on about how she's safe with me and I won't let anyone hurt her. Other times I tell her how much I love her, and all the many things I love _about_ her. She loves when I do this, because it reminds her that she is the only one for me and always will be. Last night, she tried sleeping on her side and at an angle, putting most of her weight on her butt instead of her side so I could hold her the way she likes to be held. She finally slept through the night.

She is currently sleeping on the couch, looking as peaceful as ever. I can't stop looking at her. So, I am sitting on the end of the same couch. My eyes fixed on the most beautiful and amazing women I've ever seen. The one I am lucky enough to call mine. Her mouth is open a very little bit, and I can hear the sound of her steady breathing. As I watch her chest rise and fall, there is a knock at the door. Thankful that it doesn't wake her up, I carefully get up off the couch. Before I make my way to the door, I gently kiss the side of her mouth and watch a very small smile appear on her face.

When I open the door and come face to face with a worried Mark, I remember that I haven't returned calls for the last 48 hours because my attention has been focused on Arizona.

Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly slip out into the hall and close the door behind me. He pulls me in for a quick hug, before releasing me and crossing his arms.

"Is everything okay? I've been trying to call...I didn't want to bother you guys...but I've been thinking about her and wondering how she's doing. Teddy hasn't heard from you either...we were starting to get worried." He says.

_I could lie to him so he wouldn't worry. But, he probably wouldn't believe me. _

"She's a mess Mark. I don't know how else to put it. I can't get her to eat...she's been having bad dreams. Every time a phone rings or there's a knock at the door she gets so scared. She won't call her parents and tell them what happened...she's moving around more but she's still in pain..." I trail off.

"How are _you_ doing?" He asks.

I look down, not able to look him in the eyes. "I'm fine.." _Yeah, he's definitely not going to believe me..._

"Callie..." He turns his head downward, until I put my head back up and look him in the eyes. "You don't look fine. When's the last time you slept?" He asks, voice filled with concern.

"Umm...I don't...I don't know. I don't really sleep I guess. I watch her sleep, and talk her back to sleep when she wakes up crying in her sleep from a dream..." I shake my head, putting it in my hands.

"Why didn't you ask me or Teddy for help Callie...we want to help you guys. But, we can't if you won't let us" He places a gentle hand on my shoulder for comfort.

I lift my head to look him in the eyes again."She's _my_ girlfriend Mark. I'm the one that should be there for her. You guys all have work and your own lives and..."

He places a finger on my lips to keep me from talking. "I'm done for the night. Why don't you let me stay with her for a while. Go out...get some fresh air, you haven't left the house in 3 days...take some time to yourself." He offers. When I start to protest, he cuts me off before I can even speak. "This is a lot to deal with on your own and I know I'm probably the last person in the world she wants to see but you need to take care of you. You are of no use to her if you are overwhelmed and don't take the time to get yourself together."

"I can't leave her Mark. I can't do it. Look what happened to her last time I left her." I begin to finally break down.

He pulls me in for a hug. "Do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to her? It doesn't have to be for too long...just...you need to get out. Gather your thoughts. I'll be here with her until you get back, I'll see if I can get her to eat... she's in good hands okay?"

I step back out of the hug and quickly compose myself before going to grab my shoes and jacket. I really don't want to leave her, but Mark is right. I do need some time to gather my thoughts, to keep me from breaking down in front of her. However, I still can't help but feeling like everything needs to be about her and that I should stay with her any way. As hard as this is on me, It's a hundred times harder on her.

**Arizona's POV**

I was just coming out of a deep sleep when I felt a soft kiss being placed on the side of my mouth, causing me to smile. When I opened my eyes a few minutes later, she was no where in sight. _Did she leave me?_ I know it's been hard on her, seeing me so hurt. _She wouldn't just leave me alone would she?_

"Callie?" I call out, weakly. My voice is shaky and a little raspy from sleep.

I try lifting my head just a little too look around. "Callie..." I call again with no response. Sighing, I lay my head back down on the pillow. I close my eyes for just a few more minutes until I hear the front door open. A wave of anxiety hits me, and I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter. The anxiety melts away, when I realize it is Callie. _and Mark? _

I keep my eyes closed, but I can feel her softly stroking my cheek and placing light kisses all over my face. Her soft touches are relaxing me and I begin to slip away once again.

"Callie...she's going to be fine..." Mark says. _Wait what is he talking about?_

"If she needs me to come home just call me please." Callie says, her voice going further away from me. _Where is she going? Why is she leaving?_

"She'll be fine Cal, I got it under control."

The door closes and for a moment I don't hear anything. I pull myself out of a sleepy state once more, and slowly open my eyes to find Mark quietly pacing the living room with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I rub the sleep from my eyes and try to prop myself up on my elbows. "Mark?"

He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey..." He pulls the coffee table a little further away from the couch and sits on it, in front of me. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

No longer able to hold myself up, I lay back down. "Where is she?"

"She just went out for a little while. She'll be back soon. I told her I'd keep you company until she got home."

I try to sit up once again but am having no such luck. The pain killers are wearing off and I am just not as strong as I'd like to be.

He stands up and leans down to help me. "Here let me help." He places a hand on my upper back, helping me into a sitting position so I can scoot back a little. "Can you lean forward a little?" He asks. I lean forward and he fixes the pillows so I have support behind my back. "There you go." He finishes with a smile, and sits back down on the table.

I lean back against the pillows, and adjust the blanket. "Is she mad at me or something?" _Why blurt it out Arizona...and to Mark of all people?_

"Of course not." He smiles at me for reassurance. "What would make you think that?"

I begin to nervously fiddle with my hands in my lap. "Well I mean...I know this has been hard on her. Taking care of me and all...I...I don't mean to make things hard on her..I just...through this whole thing she is the only person I've wanted around...and I didn't know..."

"I'm going to stop you right there." He smiles again. "She loves you. Of course she is going to take care of you...and she's not mad at you, not at all. She is just worried about you. She doesn't like seeing you so hurt."

"Then...why did she leave?" I ask, suddenly looking down.

I look back up when I hear him release a deep sigh. "That's probably my fault. I'm sorry...I uh...I came over to check on you. I hadn't heard from her. I was starting to worry about you guys so I just came over to check on you...I told her to take a little time...I...I wanted to talk to you any way."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Me?" _Of course he meant you Arizona there's no one else here._

"Yeah..."

"About what?" I ask.

"I wanted to start by saying, I'm sorry.." He pauses, taking a minute to think about what to say. "I know I had said it before, but you need to know...how sorry I really am..."

"What?" I ask in confusion. _Didn't mean to interrupt him but seriously what is he talking about?_

"Just...hear me out..please." He waits until he has my full attention before continuing. "Every time I see you two together...the way she looks at you, the way you look at her...it reminds me of how I almost screwed it up for you two, in more ways then one. You...you know what I mean. I had no right to tell you, what was hers to tell...and I certainly had no right, you know...but any way...um...I know you don't like me very much, and you have every right not to like me. But, I hope you can believe me when I say how sorry I am." He finishes, looking down.

"I..." _I really don't know what to say..._

He looks up at me again, and I can see his nervousness clear as day. "and..I know it doesn't mean a lot coming from me but...there's nothing...what I'm trying to say its, she was _never_ mine like she is yours. It never meant anything...I've known her for a while now and..I've watched her go through so much in her relationships and...she's never...she's never loved anyone like she loves you. I just...I hope you know that."

Any time before this week, I may not have believed him. I may not have even let him have this conversation with me. But, after what he's done for me I figure I at least owed him a chance to explain himself. It's not like I could go anywhere right now either. Mark Sloan may do a lot of stupid things, but he does have a heart. He has shown me that. He heard my cries for help, when no one else did. He took control of a stressful situation and helped me, even though he knew I hated him.

**Callies POV**

Once again I ended up at Joes. Where else would I go? Then again, where would any of us go? I really didn't want to leave her. I haven't left her side in 3 days, because I've let the stress of what happened last time I left her weigh down on me. I still struggle with the fact that I can't stop blaming myself for what happened to her. She has forgiven me, yet I can't even forgive myself.

"Hey Torres" I lift my head up and turn it to the left, to see Derek taking the seat next to me. "I didn't expect to see you around here."

"Yeah well" I shrug. "Mark is with Arizona. He kind of kicked me out of my own apartment for a while."

He chuckles at my response, before suddenly getting serious. "How's Arizona?"

I begin swirling my straw around in my drink. "She's...this has been really hard on her. She hasn't been eating much, she's had bad dreams...she's up and moving around on her own but she's still in pain...scared and nervous all the time. I can't get her to call her parents and tell them what happened, I mean...I know they would want to know. She won't even think about leaving the house. I don't even know if she's going to be ready to go back to work when she has to."

"Torres" He says in a very low and sympathetic tone, to get my attention. "She's strong. I mean..I know I don't know her _that_ well but I do know that she's strong. She'll get through it. You'll both get through it...go on with your lives, together."

"She is strong. I just...it's so hard seeing her hurting like that. I don't know what to do for her anymore. I can't forgive myself for not being there for her that night..."

"Does she forgive you?" He interrupts.

"Well..yeah"

"Then you need to forgive yourself." He says

"That's who she is though. She forgives. I seem to screw up constantly and she still loves me. It's..."

"It's love Torres. You have arguments, make mistakes...but nothing changes how you feel about each other...you get through it. You two are clearly in it for the long haul." He smiles at me, causing a small smile to appear on my face.

"You think so?" I ask

"I know so" He winks at me. When he notices my facial expression change, he gets concerned. "You okay?"

I shrug. "Yeah I'm just...I'm worried about her. I watch her sleep...I basically watch her every move. I don't want her to think I'm hovering, I'm just worried. It hurts me so much to see her like this."

"I know exactly what you mean. That's what happened to me when Meredith nearly drowned. I mean I know Arizona didn't do this to herself but the feeling is still going to be there..."

"The feeling?" I ask.

"The worry...you can't stop it. You love her, so you'll always worry, even when there isn't anything to worry about...I get that. I went through it...and it was during a few minutes that I wasn't hovering that something happened to Meredith, so after that I hovered all the time."

_Why have I never talked with him like this before? Oh yea, because I've ALWAYS gone to Mark._

**Arizona's POV**

I really don't know how to respond to anything that he is saying, probably because I'm in shock.

"Arizona?" He turns his head downward a little, to pull me out of my daze.

I take my gaze off of my lap and look back at him. "What...I'm sorry..."

"You do know how much she loves you, right?" He asks.

"I...do...I just...I love her so much and I'm so scared of losing her to someone else, because I can't live without her...I'm afraid someone else will see how amazing she is and take her away from me." _Why am I even having this conversation with him?_

"Not a chance, Robbins. There is no one else for her. I know hearing it from me doesn't mean anything...but I've never seen her love someone so much. She loves you more than she's ever loved anyone and she feels the same way you do...she doesn't want to lose you. She wants a future and her whole life with _you_..she wants kids with you, she...she wants forever with you and I know she would never let anything or any one come in the way of that."

"I'm actually kind of glad we had this conversation"

His eyes widen in shock. I'm pretty shocked myself.

"Me too. Uh... Pizza? I was thinking of ordering one. Late night snack..and I'd like it if maybe we could continue...you know...talking...getting along..for Callie's sake cause I think we're driving her nuts..."

We both chuckle at his comment.

"That sounds good"

**Callie's POV**

Derek motions to Joe to get me a refill on my drink. I start to pull money out of my pocket and he stops me.

"I got this one." He smiles. "Have 1 more drink. Take some time...then go home to her. There's no telling what Mark has said to her by now any way" He jokes. We both laugh for a few moments.

"I know...I'm kind of afraid of what I might come home to. But I think maybe he wanted to take this chance to kind of fix things between them. I mean he didn't say it...I just have a feeling that's why he told me to leave my own apartment."

I check the time on my phone and realize it's almost 9 and that I should get home so she can go to sleep. I'm pretty tired myself, and hope that I can get a good nights sleep.

We talk for a few more minutes, before I decide it's time to head home to Arizona.

"I'm going to get going now. I just wanted to say...thank you."

"No problem. Tell her we're all thinking of her. We miss her around there."

For once I accept advice from someone other than Mark. I love Mark, he's my best friend. But it's nice to have other people who understand you.

When I get home, I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. Arizona and Mark, looking like they are being civil with each other. Sitting on the couch together watching a movie. _Bride Wars..seriously? I can't believe he let her talk him into that!_ Laughing at I don't even know what. They don't even notice I am even here yet. I also notice an almost empty box of pizza in front of them. _Please tell me she ate something..._

"You really are a girl sometimes Mark you know that?" I tease.

They both turn their heads. Arizona gives me her super magic smile as she tries to get up off the couch. He stands up and helps her. She carefully walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. "You're home" She says, looking up at me. Blue eyes filled with love.

I give her a kiss, not caring that Mark is watching.

"I am. I see you ate?" I ask.

"I did" She gives me a dimpled smile. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Will you be in, in a few?"

I kiss her once more "Of course" and give her a big smile before releasing her from the hug. She turns to face Mark.

"Night Mark"

"Goodnight Arizona"

She heads to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's good. She ate and took her meds. We talked a little, which kinda surprised me but was good." He steps forward pulling me into a hug. "She's a good girl Torres. Hang on to her." _Where is THIS coming from...?_

"I definitely will. Thank you for tonight." I step away from the hug.

"You're welcome. Do you feel better?"

"Actually I do...I...ran into Derek actually. We talked for a little while, it was nice."

"Aww now you're bonding with Derek?" He jokes

"and you're bonding with Arizona. How the heck did you get her to eat, or take her meds for that matter. She always puts up a fight with me and you of all people have no problem with it."

"I don't know, it kinda surprised me too. Any way...I'll let you get to your girl" He pulls me in for one more hug before heading to the door. "Night Torres".

"Goodnight Mark"

_Oh yes...her and I definitely have to talk..._

_A/N 2: The next chapter will make up for this one I promise. I needed to use this for Mark/Arizona beginning to repair things...and Callie having friends besides Mark. The next chapter picks up exactly where this leaves off(it kinda goes along with it, I just figured this one was long enough)...and is ALL Calzona. There's a surprise in it that I think you'll be happy with if you can not hate me so much for lack of Callie/Arizona in this one =P I've already started it and it should be up very soon...probably even later tonight. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I pushed through and got this done tonight, for all you awesome peeps who keep reviewing_ _and loving my story. As I said, the last chapter was the starting point for a lot of things you'll see develop throughout this story. Here is your lots more Calzona chapter. Enjoy =)_ _and I will also say I'm sorry some parts get wayyy sappy...these two bring out a side of me that doesn't exist otherwise =P Mark and Teddy are in this one, but it's alot more Calzona than the last chapter..._

**Callies POV**

_Oh yes...her and I definitely have to talk..._

When Mark closes the door behind him, I can't stop the big smile that appears on my face. Could this be a new start for them? The two most important people in my life, may be starting to bond in a way I always wished they would. Many times I felt torn between the two. I never should have felt torn, because Arizona is the love of my life and would _always_ come first. But, I had always hoped she would accept Mark as part of her life, because he is a big part of mine.

After locking the door and quickly cleaning up the living room, I turn all the lights off and head into our bedroom. When I get there, I find Arizona laying on her back, head turned away from me. She has the covers over her face, and I'm guessing she is only pretending to be asleep. _Oh yeah...there's NO way she is getting out of this one._ I quickly change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. When I slip into bed beside her, I slowly pull the covers off her face. Her head is turned the other way but she is _definitely_ faking. I can tell because of the fact that her lips are twitching ever so slightly, as she tries not to start giggling and give herself away.

"Arizona, I know you are not sleeping" I warn.

No response...

I scoot a little closer, bringing my face just inches from hers. I gently grab her face and turn it towards me, placing light kisses all over her face. I continue to do so, until she starts giggling. When she opens her eyes, she brings her head up ever so slightly. I lean down, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling back slightly to stare into the blue eyes that are looking up at me.

"So...are you going to tell me what you and Mark talked about?" I ask, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Hmmm...let's see. We talked about this amazing girl we know, who we both love very much. BUT...I love her wayyyy more." comes her response, accompanied by a dimpled smile and a small giggle. _Why is she so damn adorable? She is so perfect, it's hard to believe she is mine._

_Oh I could have fun with this one..._

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "What's so special about this girl?"

"Well, for starters...she is absolutely gorgeous. She has these beautiful big brown eyes that I absolutely love, I could get lost in them forever. She is so smart, strong, caring, she's just _amazing_. There aren't really enough words to describe her."

All I can do is smile. She pulls her hands out from under the covers. She cups my face with both hands and brings me in for a kiss. A very long kiss. When we part, she smiles at me as I start playing with locks of blonde hair.

"So...what did you and _Derek_ talk about?" She asks. _She was listening_ _to my conversation with Mark, AGAIN! She's sneaky and it's a good thing she's cute and I can't stay mad at her._

My mouth drops open just a little bit. "You were listening?" I ask, only pretending to be mad.

"Of course I was..and you didn't even notice me crack the door open"

"Gee it's a good thing you're cute" I tease, before giving her another kiss. "We talked about you actually. He was asking how you were doing and he told me to tell you that everyone is thinking of you and they miss you around the hospital."

She gives me a dimpled smile, before becoming serious again.

"Mark actually said the main reason he was here was because he wanted to talk to me. At first I was kind of freaked out because I thought...what could be possibly want to talk to me about you know? I mean...we haven't really been the best of friends, him and I..and that's probably an under statement. But, It was actually a very nice talk. As much as I hate to admit it, I really enjoyed his company tonight. Definitely struck me by surprise...but he rambled on and on about how he still feels bad that he was the one who almost screwed things up for us when I came back from Africa."

"What else did he say?" I ask. _I gotta know..._

"He was just explaining how in all the time he's known you, and all the relationships he has seen you be in...that you have never loved anyone like you love me...that you wanted forever with me and you wouldn't let anything or anyone come in the way of that...and...well I may regret saying this but hearing all this from him actually did help...a _little_. I know he was one of my biggest insecurities when it came to you and I...but he helped me to see that of all the people in your life, _I'm_ the lucky one. Because for all the love you have in your heart, that I get the best of it."

By the time she finishes I almost have tears in my eyes. They are not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. If I'm being honest, I really didn't think leaving Arizona with Mark tonight was a good idea. I mean, he _did_ almost screw things up for us when she came back from Africa. I felt a little uneasy, not knowing what he'd say this time. Turns out, the things he said may have given him and Arizona a chance at being friends.

I reach one hand up and begin caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "He's right you know. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. You are everything I've ever wanted and if I have to I will remind you every day how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You are _everything_ to me, and I will tell you any time you want to hear it."

"Well, you could remind me every day if you wanted to." she jokes, before becoming serious again. "Because being loved by you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I notice her blinking her eyes quite heavily, trying to fight sleep. Wanting her to be able to get some sleep, I decide the rest of this conversation can wait until tomorrow.

"You look so sleepy baby. We can finish talking tomorrow, you should get some sleep." I shift slightly, so we can get into a position where I can hold her the way I normally do. "Can you sleep on your side again?"

She slowly and carefully turns so she is somewhat on her side. As she's scooting back I adjust the covers over both of us and press my back to her front. I wrap my arm around her and like always, she takes my hand in both of hers and places it on her chest so I can feel the beating of her heart.

I place a few soft kisses on her cheek before whispering "I love you" in her ear.

"loveyoutoo" comes her slightly slurred response. _Oh yeah, Mark was right...she definitely took her meds._

Tonight, for the first night since she was attacked, I feel a hint of hope. Hope that Arizona will get past all of this become the person she once was. That she will no longer have to live in fear. After talking with Derek I do feel so much better. Without even knowing it, he helped me realize so many things. Things I needed to realize in order to be able to move on from this, the right way. The first step in all of that, was to stop living with the constant guilt that what happened to her was my fault. I have begun to do what he told me I needed to do. Which is to forgive myself. I will forgive myself and learn not to make the same mistake again; because the women resting peacefully in my arms, is the one I want in my arms every night, for the rest of my life.

...and tonight for the first time in the last 3 days, I just might sleep through the night.

_9:45 AM..._

**Arizona's POV**

I open my eyes and immediately begin to squint from the sunlight creeping into the bedroom window. After my eyes adjust to the light, I check the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my side of the bed and am _very _surprised to see it read 9:45 AM. Neither of us have slept this late since I came home from the hospital. As a matter of fact, I don't think Calliope has slept at all.

She has always laid down with me whenever I have needed to nap. Even on the nights I went to bed extremely early, and woke up way too early the next day. She was always by my side, to ensure that I felt safe and warm and loved. I can tell she has not been sleeping, and I feel _so_ bad about it. She has been so strong for me and simply amazing through my recovery. I would not have been able to go through any of this without her.

Today, instead of waking to find her staring at me, her arm is still wrapped around me and the sound of her steady breathing is tickling my ear. I try and re-adjust the way I am laying down because my hip is starting to cramp. The second I begin to move, I can feel her begin to stir beside me. Keeping her arm wrapped around me, she quickly props her head up. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Holding her arm in place so she keeps holding me, I roll over so that I am laying on my back with my head turned toward her. "Yeah. My hip was just starting to cramp from laying on it all night."

She immediately start's getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go get you your pain killers and a glass of water, I'll be right back."

She quickly stumbles out of the bedroom, still half asleep and I can't help but smile at how good she takes care of me. Even when I wasn't injured, she was always cooking for me and anything else I needed. Things I could have done myself, but let her do because she loves to pamper me as much as I love being pampered by her. Really, how did I get so lucky? There are times that I still feel the guilt of leaving her to go to Africa. Those are the times I have to stop and think that I need to also be thankful. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and she found it in her heart to forgive me. I learned the most important lesson of my life, and I will never make the mistake of letting her go again.

She comes back into the room with a glass of water and my bottle of pain killers. She places them on the night stand next to me and instantly gets to work on helping me sit up. I could probably sit up on my own at this point, although painfully and slow. But, she is instantly at my side helping me do it. She leaves her arm around the area of my upper back, to help me stay sitting up so I can take the pill.

"Do you want some breakfast? You should probably eat something with those."

"I don't know what I feel like eating right now..."

"Please eat something for me, please" she pleads. Slightly bouncing up and down with her pouty face on.

I smile, at her child like antics. "Okay..I guess maybe a banana or something..."

I slowly start getting out of bed and she takes my hands to help pull me up. I could probably do it myself, but like I said, she is amazing. When she pulls me into a standing position she wraps her arms around me, and stares at me for a moment before bringing her lips to mine in a lingering good morning kiss, while gently caressing the smooth skin of my lower back with her soft hands.

We both get dressed for the day, me with a little help from her. Since I still can't wear jeans yet, she chose a pair of really light grey sweatpants with a very girly look to them. To go with it, we picked out a white T shirt and black zip up sweatshirt. She of course, braided my hair because she loves it like that. I look like I'm dressed to go to the gym, not clothes I'd normally wear on a regular day. But her telling me how beautiful I am always makes up for that.

I somehow managed to sit up on one of the bar stools and am now watched her root around the kitchen to find me something light to eat. Since we didn't have any more bananas, she peeled an apple for me which I am currently munching on. She is sitting in the stool next to me, gently rubbing my back and occasionally kissing my cheek or temple.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jump slightly, but not as bad as I have been. She brings her lips to my cheek one more time, placing a gentle kiss there. "It's okay. I'll get it."

She opens the door and Mark appears, red rose in hand. She opens the door for him and steps back, allowing him to come in. He walks over to the end of the island in the kitchen, opposite of where I'm sitting. When she shuts the door she quickens her pace to get to him.

"Oh is that for me?" she jokes. "Your the best, best friend ever." she playfully reaches out for the rose and he swings it away from her so it's out of reach.

"Actually" he turns to face me, huge smile on his face. "This is for you" He hands me the rose.

I accept it and begin to smell it. "Me...?"

"Yes. I would like to know...if you're up for it of course...if you would come to breakfast with me. I heard you like pancakes and I know this place very close by that makes _awesome _ones. I don't have to be at work until later tonight and I thought maybe you and I could finish our conversation from last night."

"She woke up in pain this morning Mark. Her hips are bothering her. I'm not sure it's a good idea for her to go walking around Seattle just yet." Callie chimes in.

"Callie I thought it through obviously. I will be driving her so she won't have to walk too far."

"Mark, I just really don't think..." Callie begins to protest.

"Actually Mark, I would really like that." I say, giving him a dimpled smile.

Callie's mouth drops to the floor and Mark looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Great! The car is already out front. Would you be ready now or do you need me to wait?" He asks politely.

I slide off the bar stool and begin heading for the bedroom "Just let me get my phone and shoes" I call over my shoulder. It is then that I realize Callie following me, looking all sorts of confused. When I enter the closet to pick out of pair of shoes and stops in the door way of it.

"Arizona are you sure you want to do this. I know you are trying really hard for me when it comes to Mark and I really appreciate that but I don't want you to over due it. You're hurting still and I don't want you to cause yourself any more pain. You don't have to do this."

I pick out a pair of shoes that my feet can easily slide into, and brush past her on my way out. I grab my cell phone off the night stand, and walk around the bed, heading for the door.

"Arizona..." she calls

I stop just before the bedroom door way and turn to face her. "I know I don't have to do this, but I want to. Okay? I would like to finish my conversation with him from last night."

She takes my hand, leading me out into the kitchen area where Mark is waiting. He holds out his arm so I can link mine with his. "Ready?" he asks.

"Mark don't let her over due it please.." Callie pleads.

"Cal, she's gonna be fine. I am a doctor you know. I think I'll be able to tell when she's had enough. And besides you'd definitely kick my ass if I let anything happen to her so I'm pretty sure I'd like to avoid that at all costs." He jokes.

Callie leans forward and places a quick kiss on my lips before Mark begins leading me out the door.

**Callie's POV**

I watch Arizona and Mark, walk down the hall way with their arms linked. He walks her at a slow pace, to ensure that she isn't in pain. I really can't believe this is happening. I thought maybe after last night, she would want to spend the day with me, possibly finishing _our _conversation from last night. I am so happy right now. I am worried that Arizona will push herself and over due it, but I am happy. Definitely shocked too.

After standing there for god knows how long, in shock, I see a huge bouquet of flowers with skinny legs step off the elevator and head my way. _Yup, definitely Teddy._ _Can't miss those legs._

She stops in front of me and turns her head slightly so she can see me through the flowers.

"Callie, hey!"

"What's all this Teddy?" I ask, gesturing to the flowers she's currently almost burried in.

I step aside and kick the door open so she can enter the apartment. She walks the bouquet over and places it on the island in the kitchen, along with a paper bag. She begins riffling through the paper bag and pulls out two stacks of cards.

"These ones..." She hands me a stack of cards that are clearly the work of children. "These ones are from the kids in peds. Obviously they don't know what happened... they have been constantly asking for her and they were told she was sick so they made her some get well soon cards and signed them...some of them have like their hand prints on them and stuff...it's really cute...Alex and Meredith have been in peds while she's been gone and they made them with the kids"

"Alex, really?" I ask

"haha I know right"

She reaches into the bag and pulls out another stack of cards. "These ones are from people at the hospital. Bailey, The Chief, Derek and Meredith, Lexie...Mark...Me, we all chipped in for the flowers and signed our own cards."

"This is so great.I'll go through them with her later. She is going to _love_ this."

I almost want to cry tears of joy, at how much every one loves Arizona and how thoughtful this is. This could definitely be the pick me up that she needs. She will be going back to work in a few days and definitely needs something like this, to make her smile.

"Hey...are you able to stick around for a while? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Definitely. Not working until tonight." She looks around in confusion. "Where is she any way?"

I start walking over to the couch "Yeah...I definitely have a story for you.."

It doesn't take her long before she's sitting beside me on the couch, anxiously waiting to hear what I am about to tell her.

_2 hours later..._

**Arizona's POV**

My breakfast with Mark went surprisingly well. We talked about me being able to trust him around Callie, as well as setting boundaries. I hadn't expected him to show up this morning at all, but I have to admit that I am glad he did. After we grabbed a quick bite to eat, I asked him to take me to this jewlery store that I had been wanting to check out for a while. I had been looking for a locket for Calliope. One that I could have engraved on the inside, on one side. I wanted to have something special engraved on the inside to put with my favorite picture of us.

I had asked for his opinion. Him being her best friend. He knows her very well and I wanted his input because I wanted it to mean as much _to_ her, as getting it _for_ her means to me. I could say thank you a million times, and it wouldn't even scratch the surface of how much everything she has done for me means to me. I wanted to do something for her, something special. To _show_ her how much she means to me.

We had settled on a silver, heart shaped locket. It says 'I Love You' on the outside and has two pink roses on the front also. The two pink roses and the stems bend up to form a heart. On the inside I put the picture of us that was my favorite. The one Teddy had taken at a 'girls night' of Callie holding me from behind, kissing my cheek while I was laughing. It's a favorite picture for both of us, so I had it printed out very small so I'd be able to put it into a locket for her. Luckily, it fit just right.

On the side without the picture, I had 'My Heart Belongs To You' engraved in a fancy font that I can even remember the name of.

The closer Mark and I get to the apartment door the more anxious I feel that she may not like it. Just before reaching the door knob, I turn back to Mark.

"Are you sure she's going to like it? Like really really sure?" I ask.

"She's going to _love_ it Arizona. You might get a hint of shock in there, because she's not used to being treated _that_ good. I mean...no one's ever really done anything like that for her. But I can tell you right now...she is going to love it so much. You did good."

_Okay, here goes..._

**Callies POV**

Teddy has stayed with me to talk for a while. I told her the details about Arizona's recovery. Her struggles, my struggles. I explained to her my own feelings and how much it hurt me to see Arizona suffering like that, but that I finally had a hint of hope that she was getting better. That we could get through it together, and she would come out on the other side and be able to live her life again without fear. I also told her about my conversation with Derek, and Arizona's conversation with Mark.

We lower our voices when we hear the door starting to open. Arizona walks in first, Mark behind her shutting the door.

"Teddy what are you doing here?" She exclaims as Teddy gets up off the couch and pulls her into a gentle hug.

"You steal my best friend for the morning I steal yours" I joke.

When Teddy releases Arizona from her embrace, Arizona makes her way over to me. I get up off the couch to wrap my arms around her and give her a quick kiss. When we break from the kiss, we momentarily get lost in each others eyes.

"See that Mark. Look at that...and to think you almost ruined it." Teddy jokes.

After Addison and Teddy's argument with Mark, they were finally able to talk and work things out. Mark was able to admit he was wrong, and they've been civil to each other nd have gotten to the point where it's safe for them to say things like this. It's all in good fun.

"Really am I ever going to live that one down? No because you won't let me...neither will Addison and I barely see her!" He adds, pretending to be offended.

Still lost in the moment, Arizona and I barely hear what's going on around us as they continue to tease each other.

"What's up with them?" She whispers.

"Battle of the best friends" I say, louder than I wanted to. All 4 of us share a quick laugh at my comment.

Mark and Teddy stayed for a little while, we carried on conversations about random things. They filled us in on the latest hospital gossip. Teddy showed the flowers to Arizona and she absolutely loved them. We both decided to wait until we were alone, to go through all the cards together and all of the drawings the kids had made for her.

We sat on the couch together, going through the cards and she would read them to me. I had Arizona's feet on my lap, rubbing them while she would go through the stacks of cards on her own before showing them to me. Seeing her face light up every time, made me so incredibly happy. _I swear every time I see those dimples, I fall even more in love with her._

**Arizona's POV**

After I finished reading all my get well soon cards, I carefully reach down onto the floor for my purse before bending my legs and shifting closer on the couch to Calliope. She watched me intently the whole time, probably wondering what the heck I was doing.

Trying to dig through my purse without her seeing was not easy. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" She asks. _Calliope my darling why do you have to make it difficult just do it pleaseeee_

"Please...just close your eyes. Pleaseeee" I bat my eye lashes and give her my puppy dog eyes.

She rolls them before closing them, but closes them at least. Once they are closed and I know she can't see, I open my purse a little wider to dig out the box. "Please keep them closed" I instruct.

When I have the box, I take her hand and place the box into it. When I place the box in her hand I can see a small smile begin to creep up on her face.

"You can open them now"

I had chosen a box that was not shaped like or the same size as a box for a ring. I didn't want her to freak out, thinking I was proposing too soon. I fully intend on proposing to her, just not right now.

She slowly runs her thumb along the soft velvet of the box before carefully opening it. When she opens it, she doesn't speak or make any further movements. As she stares into the box, I try and think of something to say even though I am silently still freaking out that she might not like it.

"It's..um...I bought it for you, today. When I was with Mark..." I trail off.

She takes the locket out of the box and reads the outside before opening it. She still hasn't said a word, which is making me start to worry. When she opens the locket, I notice tears starting to run down her face.

_Why is she crying? I didn't want to make her cry..._

Just as I'm about to ask why she is crying, she looks up at me.

"It's beautiful.." She whispers. "I'm sorry I'm crying it's...I'm not crying because I am sad I'm crying because I am so incredibly happy. No one has ever done anything like this for me before and you have no idea how amazing this is and how happy it makes me. I love it so much."

_Okay, so Mark was definitely right...and how could anyone not think to do something like this for her? She's amazing people, come on. Oh well, their loss...suckers..she's all mine now._ _Jokes on you guys._

"Yeah?" I ask

She reaches up and cups my face with both her hands, while gazing into my eyes.

"It's beautiful..amazing...it's everything _good_. Just like _you._"

**BEEP**

_way to ruin a moment people..._

Callie reaches over to the coffee table, picking up her cell phone to read the text message. Her facial expression is that of shock, mixed with a lot of relief.

She turns the cell phone around so I can read the message.

**From: Mark**

**I'm probably ruining a moment or something here...you know me. Just thought you'd want to know the cops finally got Kristin.**

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sexxxxy time warning...I wouldn't read the first part of this chapter if you don't like reading it. I'm not a fan of writing it normally, because I suck at it...But I felt it important in the sense that Arizona has been through a lot the last few chaps and needs to feel something other than pain._

**Arizona's POV**

**From: Mark**

**I'm probably ruining a moment or something here...you know me. Just thought you'd want to know the cops finally got Kristin.**

For a split second, I find what I am reading hard to believe. I re-read the message a few times to make sure that I am reading it correctly. An instant wave of relief rushes over my entire body. I feel like I can breathe again. I can live without having to worry that every knock at the door is her, coming back for me. I can now move on from this, knowing that she can no longer hurt me. I will come out on the other side. I know it has only been less than a week, but while going through the seemingly never ending feeling of anxiety and fear, it seemed like so much longer to me.

Suddenly feeling an overwhelming rush of emotions, I begin to cry. Callie sets her phone down on the table and scoots closer to me to wrap her arms around me. She holds my head to her chest and gently rocks us a very little bit. Thankful that she is not asking why I am crying, I wrap my arms around her and continue to let it all go. After several minutes, I release myself from her hold and use my long sleeves to wipe the tears from my eyes. When I turn my head back to Callie, I can see her watching me intently. Waiting for me to say something.

She reaches out a hand and gently brushes my cheek with her thumb. I grab hold of her wrist and close my eyes, melting under her soft touch. She leans in, bringing her lips to mine. After several minutes of making out like teenagers, we finally part for air. She reaches over to the coffee table where she had placed the box while retrieving her cell phone. Taking the locket out of the box and handing it to me, she turns around so I can put it on her. The chain that I had picked for it was a little shorter then the ones on the matching heart necklaces that we both wear. Her locket hangs slightly above her heart necklace.

She turns back around to face me with a big smile on her face. "How does it look?" She asks.

"It looks beautiful. I'm glad you like it so much." I reach forward and open the locket, getting a quick glance at the picture of us inside of it.

"I _love_ it" she whispers. "..and I love _you_."

"I love you too Calliope"

I lean forward again and bring our lips together. The kiss is slow and full of want, need, love and passion. When we break, we sit in silence gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

For a second, my thoughts begin to wander. I'd be lying if I said our brief make out session didn't turn me on in the worst way. I know it's probably not the best idea, seeing it's still been under a week that I was hurt. But, I need this from her. I want to feel something other than pain, even if it's just for a few minutes. I want to feel the sheer joy and pleasure that _only _she can make me feel.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" She asks.

I take her hand in mine, getting up off the couch "Come here" I lead her into the bedroom and lock the door behind us. I lead her over to my side of the bed and pull her in for another kiss. We both moan at the feeling of our tongues sliding together. "Make love to me" I whisper, barely audible, against her lips.

She freezes for a moment, and I know what she is thinking. She doesn't want to hurt me. I pull back for a second to look her in the eyes. "Please. Make me feel good." The desperation in my tone and in my eyes is enough for her to know exactly what I am thinking. Which is, that I want to feel something other than pain for once. I have felt pain for days, and want to feel _something_ good.

She runs her hands down my sides to the bottom of my shirt. I lift my arms while she slowly pulls it over my head. Once my shirt is off, she tosses it aside and begins work on my braw. She reaches around, smoothing the palms of her hands over the skin of my back, before undoing my bra and carefully removing it.

She cranes her head down, taking my left nipple in her mouth while she begins to gently knead the right one with her hand. I bring my right hand to the back of her head, holding it in place. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the tip of her tongue teasing my nipple. She repeats this on the other side, before sitting on the bed. She leaves me in a standing position, and gently pulls my pants down and helps me step out of them, leaving me in only my panties.

She reaches out and places her hands on my sides, guiding me to stand in between her legs. She smoothes her hands over my sides before running her hands around to my back. While caressing the soft skin of my back, she places open mouth kisses all over my stomach before moving her mouth toward the bruises on my hips. She kisses each one gently. I tense a very little bit, but not from pain. I am suddenly feeling an unexpected wave of self consciousness once again. They have started to heal, but they are still there. She pauses to look up at me, brown eyes filled with nothing but love.

She stands up, and kisses a trail from my chest up my neck to my right ear "Let me make you feel good" she whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and a new flood of moisture into my panties. She guides me onto the bed and gently lays me down, her eyes never leaving mine. She uses her hands and knees to support her weight on either side of me, careful not to bump into me.

She leans down and lightly brushes her nose against mine before bringing her lips to mine. "You're so sexy" she murmurs against my lips, before plunging her tongue in my mouth. She supports her weight with her right hand while she brings the left hand up to lightly trail the tips of her fingers all over my body. She brings her hand up to one of my breasts and starts rolling my nipple between her thumb and index finger, causing me to whimper into her mouth.

I take her hand and guide it down into my panties. "touch me"

When she runs her middle finger up the length of my soaked folds, my back slightly arches off the bed at the feeling of the tip of her finger brushing my clit.

She pulls her hand out of my panties and licks her finger clean "You taste so good baby".

She crawls backwards, careful not to bump into me too much. I bend my legs and move them slightly out from under her. She hooks her thumbs on either side in the waistline of my panties and I lift my hips slightly off the bed so she can take them off. She slide them down the length of my legs before tossing them on the floor, and gently spreading my legs and settling on her stomach in between them.

She immediately gets to work, swirling slow circles around my clit with her tongue. As I begin to whimper at the feeling, she begins to moan as she tastes me. Her moaning sends a vibration of pleasure through my entire body. She frees her hands and slowly runs them up the length of my sides before bringing them to knead my breasts.

I bring my right hand down to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of dark raven locks and hold her in place, keeping her where I need her. She releases my breasts and uses her right hand to plunge two fingers inside of me, setting a slow and steady pace.

"Don't stop...don't stop...you make me feel so good"

I don't even give her a chance to respond, because my hand is still firmly holding her head in place, where I need her as she continues to bring me pleasure.

A small shutter runs through my entire body, as all pain I've felt for the last few days is forgotten for now. All I can feel is the waves of pleasure shooting through my whole body. She quickens the pace of her fingers just a little bit, and begins flicking my clit with her tongue.

It won't take long. It doesn't take long, before my whole body begins to quiver and I lose all control. I use my free hand to fist the sheets.

"I'm gunna..." is all I am able to get out before I feel the flood of hot juices flowing out of me. I throw my head back onto the pillow, slamming my eyes shut and all I see is stars. My whole body is tingling from head to toe with nothing but pleasure. I loosen my grip on her head and eventually flop my hand down next to me on the bed.

She continues her movements, but at a very slow pace, to draw out my orgasm. When she pulls out, she licks her fingers clean before gently closing my legs and straightening them out so she can crawl back up my body. She kisses her way back up my body, and leaves behind a very light trail of my juices falling from her lips.

I lay there, unable to move. Not from pain, but from intense pleasure. She kisses the side of my mouth before settling down beside me.

I am finally able to steady my breathing. I open my eyes and find her right beside me, brown eyes shining with love.

**Callies POV**

I was a little nervous when she first asked me to make love to her. Not because I didn't want her because I _always_ want her. It was simply because I was so afraid that she still wasn't well enough and that she would only end up getting hurt. It was careful, gentle and tender. Seeing the satisfied and peaceful expression on her face was totally worth it. I haven't seen her looking so relaxed in days.

She finally opens her eyes and leans over for a kiss. When our tongues slide together, she moans at the taste of herself in my mouth. When we break for air a few moments later, I prop myself up with my elbow and lean on my hand, looking down at her. Her expression is that of satisfaction and relief.

"Do you feel any pain?" I ask.

She smiles at me. "No..no pain, for the first time in days..no pain...not right now any way."

"Yeah?"

She nods. "You are amazing, that was amazing."

When I notice her getting goose bumps I reach down and pull the covers over us. I am still dressed, so I'm not really cold but I do it any way. "You cold?" I ask.

She snuggles under the covers "A little" she looks like she's about to cry and I give her a questioning look "You're so good to me. You have taken such good care of me...and you make me feel so beautiful, even with all these ugly bruises." she says.

I take my left hand and gently rub her skin under the covers, over both hips and her ribs on her left side where her faded bruises are. "They are _not_ ugly...they represent how strong you are...what you went through, and that you got through it. You are so strong and I am so proud of you."

she blinks and a few tears fall from her eyes "I only got through it because I had you. You really have no idea how amazing you are. You're so good to me and I am the luckiest girl in the world, because I have you. I love you so much."

I lean forward placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" I start playing with locks of blonde hair.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"I was just thinking maybe I should call Mark back and get the details of how the police finally caught up to her."

"Seriously, must you mention Mark after sex ughhh?" she groans. We both giggle. "You are right though. I mean...well I was thinking I should probably talk to the cops too. Meredith said they were at the hospital but I had already fallen asleep. Up until now I've been too emotionally distraught to even think about having to tell, and relive what she did to me."

"How about we share a hot shower and then I'll call him and get the scoop." I ask.

After sharing a hot shower, and making love while in there, we are both dressed again and sitting on the couch. I wrap my left arm around her and use my right to grab my phone. Scrolling down I hit send when I land on Mark's number.

"**Callie! Hello"**

"So...how did they catch her?"

"**Took you long enough. I figured you'd call right away."**

"Yeah well I was kinda busy...any way...tell me everything."

"**Yeah, yeah...I bet you were. I went over to the hospital to bring Lexie something and when I was walking back I saw blues over here so me and half the hospital stood outside watching. When I walked back over there was a cop who stayed behind, he told me she was lurking around outside of the building and I guess one of the cops that came looking for her the night she attacked Arizona was driving by, he saw her and was able to finally arrest her."**

"Umm...half the hospital?" _seriously Arizona does NOT need anymore people knowing...not when she's just getting better_

"**Yeah. It was kinda awkward...I mean...me, Bailey, Lexie and Meredith knew but everyone else was confused. We didn't say anything though don't worry. You know we wouldn't do that to her.** **There are still people who don't know believe it or not. We've been able to protect her privacy, surprisingly."**

"Did they say anything about Arizona...the cops I mean?"

"**Yeah the officer gave me his card. He had to run out on a call real quick but he wanted me to give his card to her and have her go in and talk to him, so he can get a proper report."**

"Are you home now?"

"**Yeah...listen though...the night the cops were at the hospital..Meredith and Lexie had spoken to them briefly I guess and Meredith had taken pictures when Arizona was in her care...I guess Arizona said it was okay because she trusted Meredith or whatever I don't know...But...the cops have the pictures. I know Arizona didn't want anyone seeing how bad her injuries were but they have seen and they want to know if she'll be pressing charges...it's going to court any way I guess but you're gonna have to talk to the officer...that's all I know"**

"We're home so could you...you know come over and give us the card. I want her to be able to get this part of it over with so she can move on. She's been through enough and I think this will be good for her. She can finally rest knowing Kristin is locked up and something is being done about it."

"**Be over in a few"**

"Thanks. Bye."

When I hang up the phone, I lean forward a little, trying to read Arizona's expression. I am not exactly able to read it.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I ask

"Will you...um..." She nervously fiddles with her hands in her lap. "Will you come with me..when I talk to the police?"

I gently turn her head toward mine "Of course I will come with you. I told you I would be right there with you every step of the way."

"I just...I.."

I notice her struggle with what she is trying to say. "What is it? You know you can tell me."

She places her hand on top of mine, gently rubbing her thumb over my knuckles. I take my other hand and place it on top of hers, taking her hand in both of mine and bringing it to my lips for a gentle kiss before bringing it back down to rest in my lap.

She finally brings her head up, to look me in the eyes. "I know that this has been hard on you...seeing me so hurt. I know it hurt you, to see me so weak and fragile. I just...I know it's going to be hard for me to tell it, you know...every detail of it. I don't want to think about it anymore, but I know I have to get this over with. I'm just not sure it's going to be easy for you to hear. But I need you with me and I'm sorry for that..."

"Shhh. Don't apologize for needing me." I shift my position slightly so I can pull her into a hug. "I told you I would be right there with you and I meant every word of it so please don't say sorry for needing me...there were so many times I needed you, and you were right by my side. You helped me through a lot of hard times, and I am going to see you through until the end of this okay? I will sit right there with you, and hold your hand."

She pulls back from the hug and nods her head in understanding, before smiling at me.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Arizona doesn't jump...

Both of us realizing what just happened, sit there staring at each other in shock for a moment before breaking out into huge smiles.

"I...I didn't jump...or anything" she giggles

I cup her face with both my hands placing a huge kiss on her lips

"No you didn't!"

To others it may seem weird that we are making such a big deal about something like this, but to us it _is _a big deal. It means that Arizona is no longer living in constant fear. I am sure she will still have her days, but this is a big step in her recovery. Being able to feel safe when she is at home, or anywhere for that matter.

We hear the door knob jiggle a little bit, accompanied by what sounds like someone walking into the door.

"Ouch...hey Torres...since when is this thing locked?" Mark shouts.

'Since you don't know how to knock' Arizona mumbles under her breath

We both start laughing, before getting up to go to the door. When I open it Mark raises a brow at both of us, because we are still trying not to laugh. We both take a few steps back, letting him come in.

He walks in and goes to Arizona first, giving her a kiss on the cheek. _Wait a minute what the hell just happened?_

"How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"Better. Still a little sore. But, much better overall...thanks for asking." She answers.

He turns to me, noticing my facial expression and shakes his head. _Oh yeah..he probably knows_ _what we've been doing all afternoon..._

Snapping out of his probably perverted day dream, he reaches in his pocket and hands the police mans card to Arizona "Here's his card. He said come in as soon as you can. I'm guessing today would be best."

"I umm...I can go in with you if..I mean if you want. I have a little time before I have to be at the hospital." He adds.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to go with her. I think this is something we need to do...together." I say

"I understand. I hope everything goes well. I'll see you ladies later." he nods before backing away to head for the door.

When he's gone, I notice the expression on Arizona's face as she starts hanging her head.

"He knows..." she says

I walk over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah he so does...I'm really sorry..I know you don't..."

"It's fine." she interrupts. "Are you ready to go?"

"Are you ready to do this?" I ask. _I know this is going to be hard for her..._

"Yeah...and then if you don't mind..I would like you all to myself tonight. It's been kind of hectic around here...Mark was here last night, Teddy and Mark were here today. I love that people care but I just want to spend tonight with you." Her blue eyes are shining with so much hope that I can't say no. Not that I would want to. A night with just the two of us, after the last two days sounds _perfect._

I place another kiss on her forehead. "I would _love_ that"

**Arizona's POV**

Telling my story, meant having to relive it. Since the night Kristin attacked me, so many memories of that night raced through my mind. I tried to block them out. Now that I had to actually remember every detail to give a good report, I had to think really hard and be careful not to miss anything.

As I sat there in front of the police officer, going over every detail of every punch and every slap, Calliope sat in the seat next to me holding my hand. Just as she said she would. Occasionally I would check her facial expression, wondering what she was thinking. She looked completely horrified and it bothered me that this was so hard on her. Then again, I have to put myself in her shoes. I would feel the exact same way if something happened to her. I don't even want to think of somebody hurting her, and I can only imagine how she feels. This didn't just happen to me, it happened to both of us. While I got the worst of it, she also suffered in her own way.

There were a couple times I felt her squeeze my hand just a little tighter. I could tell the whole time that she was trying not to cry. She has been so strong for me and I could never thank her enough. Through this whole thing, she has really proven that she can be my 'good man in a storm' when I need her. I think if anything, this has brought us closer. We have both learned important lessons. We have both become stronger a individuals, and as a couple.

This was a test, and we passed. We are about to come out on the other side, together.

I go back to work the day after tomorrow, which will be hard. But, I know I can do it because I know she will be there if I need her. At this point, I am no longer afraid to admit when I need her help. I know she will also be there for me on the day I have to go to court and tell my story once more. Kristin probably won't get much for a punishment, but I need to do this in order to move on with my life.

When we got home, I was a little sore as I knew I would be. She cooked me dinner, gave me my pain killers and we snuggled on the couch for the night, watching TV and movies. We are still on the couch, and I am getting my nightly foot rub. _I think I got way too used to this..._

"So...I was thinking tomorrow I'd call my parents and...you know..tell them finally" I blurt out.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Really?" She asks.

"Yeah...I mean I haven't exactly answered any of their calls and your right, they are going to want to know what happened to me. So, I figured I would call them back and maybe you and I could spend our last day off...just us."

"Just us" She smiles at me. "I know I've already said this but I am _so_ proud of you. You are so strong and brave."

"You are just as strong. You've been _so _amazing through this whole thing and you have been so strong for me...you've been everything I needed you to be and I could never find the words to tell you how thankful I am and how truly blessed I am to have you."

"Like I said...I will always take care of you..be there for you. I love you, I'd do anything for you without a second thought." she checks the time on her cell phone. "Are you ready for bed? It's been a long day and I want you to get some rest. I'm kinda tired too".

"aww look at you all worried about me getting rest" I tease

We head into the bedroom, changing into our pajamas and get into our routine position for sleeping, her holding me.

"Goodnight Calliope. I love you."

"I love you too"

We both rest peacefully, with a feeling of relief neither of us have had in almost a week.

The worst of it is finally over, and she pulled me through. I now know that I can do anything, because I have her. I see much more clearly, now more than ever, that she is _all_ I need. She's all I'll ever need.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: So, this was a heavy read. I'm sorry for that. A lot of writing and not much dialogue at parts. It took me forever to write compared to other chapters. Stay tuned for Arizona's first day back at work, the court date...as well as some Merder/Calzona bonding time eventually_ _as well as a little Lexie/Arizona interestingness... SO much more...the ride isn't even half way over yet =P Love you guys for reviewing thanks so much_.


	14. Chapter 14

_2 days later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Today is the day, that we return to work. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I'm not nervous about whether or not I'll be able to perform a surgery. Instead, I am still feeling self conscious about who knows what. Knowing that gossip spreads around that hospital like a wildfire, I kind of figure that the whole hospital knows what happened to me by now. The bruise under my right eye is faded but still there. It will probably cause me to get funny looks and whispers which I really don't need. The bump on my head is still there, and I'm anxious about finding a way to make it less visible.

The bruises on my hips, ribs and wrists have started to fade. Although very slowly, they are starting to heal and I am hoping they will soon be gone completely. The pain is less than it was a week ago. Still some mild aches but no where near as bad as it was the night it happened. I was able to make love to Calliope last night the way I have wanted to. Thankfully It was not as painful as I thought it would be. It is no longer a sharp and unbearable pain, it is a dull ache.

Calliope and I spent our last day off of work together, just the two. She made me breakfast and later on in the day we went to the park. We sat on the bench for a little while getting a nice view of Seattle, hand in hand. I love my job, but I wish I could spend every day like that. Just her and I. No cell phones ringing constantly or pagers going off. When I'm with her, the world around me fades away and I wish I could spend every second of every day with her by my side. Back to reality it is though, here we go.

Reaching over to my night stand, I turn the alarm clock toward me and notice the time. I wanted to be up 20 minutes ago. I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes and find the spot next to me empty. _Where did she go?_ _She knows how much I love waking up to her, where is she?_ The covers start sliding down and I feel a slight chill. It is then that I notice I am still naked from head to toe. I throw my pajamas back on real quick and head out of the bedroom. The smell of coffee and pancakes instantly fills my senses.

Callie looks over from her breakfast and gives me a huge smile. She hops off the stool and meets me halfway between the bedroom and kitchen. She wraps her arms around me and gives me my good morning kiss.

"I wanted to let you sleep for a few more minutes so I made the coffee and breakfast, your favorite."

"You're the best" I give her one more kiss and head over to the coffee pot while she returns to her seat. I notice there isn't as much coffee as there usually is. "Umm...Callie?"

She looks up, trying to act like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Yeah?"

I turn to face her , holding up the coffee pot"Whats with the coffee...or lack there of? Was Mark here or something?" When I pour the coffee into my cup and turn around, she answers me.

"No..I'm sorry that was me. If _someone_ had let me sleep last night I wouldn't have needed so much this morning." She teases.

I turn around and give her a playful glare. "Well I didn't hear you complaining last night while I had you screaming my name so loud the whole building probably heard. As a matter of fact all I heard was 'don't stop' and 'you're so amazing' and.."

She told up her hands in defense. "Okay...I see your point. You win. But can you can't fault me for not being able to resist you." She gets up off the stool and walks over to me, taking the coffee cup out of my hand and placing it on the counter.

She begins running her hands up my shirt and along my sides and pulls me in for a heated kiss. "I want you." She murmurs against my lips, before moving down to lightly suck on my pulse point. She pushes one hand down into my panties and moans at the wetness she finds there.

"Mmm you want me too" She whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

_Maybe we have time for a morning quickie..._

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Torres!" Mark shouts from outside the door.

"Ughh seriously he has the _worst _timing!" I groan.

When I begin to move away, she gently grabs my arm to stop me. She turns me around to face her and begins backing me up toward the bedroom, her hands roaming every inch of skin they can underneath my shirt. Her lips never leaving mine. When we make it to the bathroom, we both remove our clothes and step under the spray of hot water, to finish what we started.

After a few rounds of shower sex, we quickly got dressed and ate our breakfast, which was previously forgotten about. Callie is still in the kitchen. I have gone back into the bathroom, nervously checking myself in the mirror. I tried to cover up my bruise a little, and fix my hair in a way that would make the small bump and cut on my head less visible.

"You alright?" Callie says, as she appears in the door way of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

I hear her, but all I can do is continue to stare in the mirror. My level of anxiety, becoming worse. She pushes herself off the door way and comes to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around me. She pulls my shirt away a little and places a light kiss on my shoulder blade before looking up into the mirror.

"You can still see it" I point out, while trying to bring my hand back up to cover it. I hang my head slightly. She turns me around in her arms and removes my hand from my face. Tilting my chin up, she leans forward and places a very gentle kiss underneath my eye, where the bruise is.

"You are beautiful" She gives me a quick kiss. "If you need anything today just page me okay?"

I nod in understanding and we gather our things to leave. As always, we walk to the hospital hand in hand. When it is time for us to go our separate ways, I start feeling worse. As she goes to walk away, I grip her hand a little tighter, stopping her from leaving.

Still holding my hand, she turns to face me. "You can do this. I know it's hard for you but I know how incredibly strong you are and I know you can get through this. If you need anything at all either page me or have me paged and I'll come see you okay? I love you."

"Okay. I love you too."

She gives me a peck on the lips before going her own way.

_She's right...you ARE strong...you can do this..._

**Callie's POV**

My day is just about half way over, and I haven't seen or heard from Arizona. I have thought about her constantly, wondering how she is getting through today. I have wanted to check on her several times, but feared that she might think I was hovering. I had run into Meredith who was on her service again, and she said Arizona seemed fine but she would page me if something came up.

I head into the cafeteria in hopes that she is eating lunch and I can have a few minutes with her. I am dissappointed when she is no where in sight. A few minutes into eating my lunch, Mark grabs the seat across the small table from me.

I look up from my food "Hey have you seen Arizona?" I ask.

"No but I might have seen her this morning, had you answered your door." He answers. He gives me his 'I know what you were up to' grin.

I decide to ignore his trying to make a joke out of it. One of the things Arizona hates is his constant invasion of our sex life. Frankly, I don't blame her. Not at all.

"I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her all day..I have wanted to check on her but I don't want her to think I'm hovering. I knew today would be hard for her. Her first day back and all." I continue eating my salad, waiting for him to respond.

Teddy takes the seat next to me. "Hey guys"

"Hey Teddy" I reply. Mark continues munching on his apple and gives a muffled "Hey"

"How's Arizona?" She asks.

I was hoping Teddy had at least seen her, but I guess not. I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know. Okay I guess...I haven't seen her."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

All three of us check our pagers at the same time.

"It's me" I groan. "It's Meredith I think...I don't get why she would be paging me now."

"I think she's with Arizona today...isn't she?" Mark asks

"Oh crap...yeah I gotta go I'll see you guys later"

I get up from the table, ditching my almost finished lunch in the trash and head to the peds wing. When I get there, I only see one nurse sitting at nurses station. I don't see Arizona, Meredith or anyone else for that matter so I approach the nurses station.

"Have you seen doctor Grey?" I ask.

"Check the on call room. I think she's with Dr. Robbins." She replies, giving me a somewhat concerned look.

I head to the nearest on call room. When I open the door I find Meredith sitting on the bed next to Arizona. Arizona has her head in her hands, leaning on her knees and is looking down at the floor. Meredith notices me immediately and gets off the bed.

"I tried helping best I could but I think she needs _you_" She whispers, hoping Arizona won't hear.

I mouth a quick 'thank you' and Meredith nods and smiles before heading out of the room. Once she is gone, I lock the door and head over to sit next to Arizona. She slowly brings her head up, but is still looking straight ahead. I can see small tear stains on the side of her face.

"come here" I whisper. I take her arm and gently guide her to lay down on the bed with me. We lay down facing each other and I scoot as close as I can and wrap my arm around her to comfort her.

"What's wrong love?"

She sniffles and wipes a few tears from her eyes. "I'm just having a moment. People keep looking at my eye and I'm getting a little self conscious about it, I feel like everyone is staring and whispering about it. I'll be okay though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just can't wait to go home. I'm just so exhausted and sore already. I miss spending all day every day with you but I'm glad you're here right now."

I stop rubbing her back, and bring my hand to her face to stroke her cheek with my thumb. She closes her eyes momentarily, relaxing under my touch.

"Me too. I've missed you today." When she finally opens her eyes, I decide to try and lighten the mood. "If it makes you feel any better...you know the people we work with...I mean..I'm sure one of them will do something by the end of today that will have everyone staring at them instead."

She lets out a small giggle.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask

"I think so. I just needed to take a second. Thank you for being here for me."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_ugh. I seriously did NOT miss that sound._

Arizona reaches down and pulls her pager off her pants. "It's me. I don't want to leave you." she complains.

I lean in for a quick kiss before getting up off the bed. When she gets up she gives me a hug and I hold her for a moment. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head before releasing my hold on her so she can step back.

"I love you. _Please_ page me if you need me okay?"

"Okay" She gives me a dimpled smile. "I love you too"

Just as we unlock the door Meredith somewhat stumbles into the on call room, just inside the door way.

"I'm sorry I just um...we need you" she says to Arizona.

When the three of us come out of the on call room I notice Mark on the other end of the hall, with the biggest smirk on his face. _Great. I know what he's thinking. Frigging pervert._

I watch Meredith and Arizona walk away, before I turn to go my own way. I can hardly wait to hear the jokes Mark will come up with about 3 women seen leaving an on call room together. Good grief.

_4 days later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Today was another big day, in moving on from the last two weeks of my life. This morning I went to court to tell my story, yet again. Calliope was able to come with me. The chief wasn't happy about her needing the morning off, but eventually understood the situation and why I needed her with me. Teddy didn't have to work until later in the day, so she had come along to support me. Knowing I had the support of the love of my life and my best friend, I was able to get through it surprisingly well.

I was able to be just as strong as I was raised to be. When I was done giving my statement and returned to my seat, Callie reached over and held my hand, to let me know she was there. When she took my hand in hers, I glanced over at her real quick and was able to see her every thought, through her eyes. They were filled with nothing but love and pride.

Kristin did not appear to feel bad at all for what she did. That is not the Kristin I once knew. Granted, she did hurt me pretty badly by cheating on me. But, she was never the type to want to inflict physical pain upon someone else. Looking back on my life and relationship with her, I must admit that what I went through was worth the fight. It led me to where I am now. It led me to _my_ Calliope. The greatest love I've ever known.

Kristin's twin brother had come to court, and tried giving me intimidating looks the entire time. They were always close and I can see why he would want to be there for her. What I don't understand is why it seems that he is trying to make me, the victim, look like the bad guy. All I can do is that his stay in Seattle will not be a long one, and that I won't have to see either of them again.

Based on evidence and statements given, the judge had come to the conclusion that if somebody had not stopped her, Kristin would have continued the assault. She was sentenced to six months in a women's correctional facility, with mandatory anger management classes. There was also a restraining order issued for when she is out. Obviously I don't know if that will stop her. All I can do is hope that it will be enough. Enough for her to leave me alone and let me go on with my life. My life with Callie.

Immediately following court, Callie and I went to work. We had our surgical schedules re-arranged to clear the morning but still had plenty of work to do, and even ended up staying later. The day is finally over, and it was one worth getting through.

I head to the locker room to change and grab my things after what has been a _very_ long and exhausting day. Callie is already in there, dressed and ready to go. The second I opened the door, she smiled at me like she always does. That smile of hers that says so much, without words being spoken.

"Hey" I give her a dimpled smile in return.

She stands up from the bench, and steals a quick kiss from me."I'm _so _proud of you. You did so good today...and..I heard you were a rock star in the OR today."

"Hmm..where did you hear that?"

I start changing out of my scrubs and into my street clothes, and continue my conversation with her.

"Derek told me you guys did a surgery together today. He said he let you assist, since it was one of your kids...he said it was similar to that kid that was in a while back...what was his name, Andy?...any way he said you figured it out before he was even told about the case."

"Yep. Andy...and yes I did"

Once I finish changing I grab my purse, slip my coat on and turn back around to face Callie.

"Derek asked if maybe we wanted to meet him and Meredith at Joes a little later. If you're up for it."

"So Derek is your new BFF?" I joke. _Well kind of...I don't dislike Mark as much as I used to but she seriously needs friends other than Mark._ "Yeah...I'm kinda tired but a couple drinks won't hurt right?"

She reaches out to tuck a few stray hairs behind my ear. "If you are tired I understand. I just thought it would be cool if we had another couple to hang out with. I mean I love that you and Mark are getting along and I appreciate that you are trying so hard with him..."

"I think it would be nice too. A couple drinks and then you and I need to go home and finish what we didn't get to this morning." I give her a playful wink.

"Yeah..Mark really does have the worst timing. I'm sorry. That sounds good though" She leans in for another quick kiss.

She takes my hand and leads us out of the locker room. Just as we get out the front door of the hospital, Derek catches up to us and ends up alongside Callie.

"Hello ladies. How are you this evening?" He asks.

"Good...we were actually just talking about taking you up on the offer for Joes." I say.

He nods and smiles. "Great...we'll see you there in about.." Checking his watch "maybe an hour..is that good for you?"

"Sounds great. We'll see you there." Callie replies.

Derek heads to his car, while Callie and I head in the opposite direction to head home and change. As always, we took the short walk hand in hand.

I choose a red v-neck shirt that shows off what Callie calls, my 'perfect'figure. It also hugs my boobs just the right way, and every time I wear this shirt, she finds it nearly impossible to keep her eyes elsewhere. I put on black jeans and braid my hair, just the way she likes it.

"Ohhh no...you are _not _wearing that shirt!" she exclaims, as she walks out of the bathroom

"Why not?" I ask, trying to sound insulted. _Its so fun messing with her..._

She comes over to me and backs me up the last few steps toward the bed. She lifts me a little and lightly pushes me down on the bed and uses her hands and knees to support her weight on either side of me, so she is hovering over me. She leans down, placing a trail open mouthed kisses from my chest to my neck before bringing her lips to my ear. "You know I won't be able to keep my hands off of you for too long" _Little does she know that, that was the plan...haha..._

She brings her lips back to mine. I cup her face with both hands, bringing her in for a heated kiss. I begin to whimper at the feeling of her tongue sliding against mine. When I feel her slide her hand up my shirt, I know we should stop now or we won't be leaving the house at all tonight.

I place a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her away. "We need to stop or we won't be leaving the house at all."

She gets off of me and storms off into the bathroom again "Ughhh" she groans. "Well then we're not staying that long because there is no way I will be able to keep my hands off of you for too long and you know that...thats why you put that shirt on!" she calls from the bathroom. _hahahaha_

**Callie's POV**

Although we are both extremely turned on, we head to Joes any way. After all that Arizona has been through in the last week and a half, I think it's important that we have the chance to get out of the house and socialize with friends. We decided to use tonight as a small celebration of the fact that she is finally able to move on with her life now. She has come a long way, and I am _so_ incredibly proud of her for being so strong.

Meredith and Arizona have started to become friends, where as before they were mainly just coworkers. Meredith has been on her service for the most part and has been looking out for her when I couldn't be around. I know she doen't need a 'babysitter' so to speak, but I like that she had someone she could trust. Meredith knew what happened to her _that_ night, and hasn't told anyone. Not even Cristina, who surprisingly still doesn't know. She also took very good care of her the night she was in the hospital, and for that I will forever be thankful.

When we head into Joes, we see that Meredith and Derek have already grabbed a table in the back. We head over to the table and take the two seats across from them.

"Hey!" Meredith says excitedly.

Derek gives us a big smile "I'm going to grab a drink, what do you guys want?" Derek asks us.

"I'll go with you" Arizona says, before turning to me "The usual?" She asks

I nod and she gives me a kiss on the cheek before her and Derek head over to the bar, leaving Meredith and I alone at the table. We watch the two as they are waiting for our drinks. Derek says something to Arizona and she breaks into a huge dimpled grin, and starts to laugh a little.

"She seems to be doing better" Meredith says

Still watching Arizona and her beautiful smile I say "Yeah, she is. I'm so proud of her". I turn back face Meredith "Look...I wanted to..I wanted to thank you again for taking such good care of her that night. I know you had a very busy night at the hospital but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you did for her. I also wanted to thank you for...you know...not telling the whole hospital about what happened."

"Your welcome" she smiles at me, before suddenly becoming serious "I felt so bad the night it happened. I was at work and Lexie was texting me freaking out. I kind of rambled to Mark a little bit wanting to know why I was being rushed over there. When I saw her for the first time I felt so bad. It was so hard to imagine someone doing that to her. I mean...she's always so happy, perky, very confident...I know how much you love her and I can't imagine how hard it's been for you."

Just as she finishes, Derek and Arizona return with the drinks. Derek rests his arm on the back of Meredith's chair and Arizona scoots her chair a little closer to me and rests her hand on my thigh under the table.

"What were you guys talking about?" Arizona asks.

"I was just telling Meredith how proud I was of you" I respond. Arizona blushes ever so slightly and smiles at me. "I was also telling her how much I appreciate everything they did for you."

"You are very welcome. Although I will say she brings a new meaning to our doctors make the worst patients statement" Derek jokes, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey I was not that bad" Arizona defends.

Meredith and I chuckle at their antics.

"Derek, she really wasn't _that _bad" Meredith chimes in.

"Yeah well you didn't get there until after I gave her the exam in the morning before signing the discharge papers. Every 5 seconds she asked me if she could go yet, it was like dealing with a kid." He jokes, winking at Arizona.

"Try living with it" I chime in, causing Meredith and Derek to laugh, and Arizona to playfully slap my arm.

We eventually fall into a conversation about what happened in court. I head to the bar to get one more drink before we leave.

**Arizona's POV**

While Callie headed to the bar for one more round of drinks, I continued to explain to them how things went in court. I also thanked them personally, for everything they did for me at the hospital. They asked a few questions about Kristin...things like who she is, how I knew her, which I didn't mind answering. I had told them that if Callie wouldn't mind cooking one night, that I wanted them to come over for dinner as my way of saying 'thank you' even though I've already said it a million times. Plus, they are pretty fun people to be around and I'm wondering why we never spent more time with them before.

At the moment I'm not hearing a thing they are saying though.

My mind is occupied by the fact that Mark is over at the bar with his arm around Callie, getting a little too close for comfort. Him and I have been civil to each other lately, for Callie's sake. But I still can't fight the green eyed monster every time he is that _close_ to her. I am friendlier with him obviously, but I _still _don't trust him completely. _Yeah, we need to get out of here ASAP so I can take her home and remind her that she is MINE._ I know I don't need to, but I can't help it. I don't like any one else with their hands on her, _especially_ Mark Sloan.

She shifts her gaze over to me and notices the look on my face. She gives me a smirk, raising a brow at me. _She definitely knows what she's in for when we get home...and she knows she is going to love every single second of it..._

Meredith and Derek eventually notice the look on my face, and shift their eyes over to the bar.

Derek starts chuckling instantly, knowing how Mark is. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Meredith crack a huge smile.

When Callie returns to the table and puts her arm around me, I place my hand back on her thigh and send an evil glare in the direction of Mark Sloan who just laughs at me from across the bar.

"So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Callie asks, pulling me out of my evil stare down with Mark Sloan. I give him my 'haha she's mine' look, before turning my attention back to the table. _Get ahold of yourself Arizona, she knows she's yours...oh but I can't help it...that never stopped him with anyone before..._

"Actually...and I hope you don't mind...I invited them for dinner one night. You know...when we all happen to have a night off or whatever...I _really_ hope you don't mind." I answer, batting my eye lashes.

"You know I don't mind. That sounds like fun." She smiles at me

"Great so we'll keep in touch and figure out schedules and what not" Meredith adds.

"Yeah...some time away from the frat house would be great" Derek jokes, earning a glare from Meredith.

We finish our drinks, discussing various topics. Such as, the craziness of Meredith's house, surgeries of course and hospital gossip. We say our goodbyes and Callie takes my hand and leads me out of Joes into the pouring rain. _Shit it wasn't raining when we got here...damn Seattle.._

We hurry home, both having the same thing on our mind. The second the elevator doors close, I have her pinned up against the wall, kissing her with every ounce of passion that I have. The second we arrive on our floor, I grab her hand and drag her down the hall. When she finally gets the door unlocked and we enter the apartment she locks the door immediately. As soon as shes finished, I pin her against it and plunge my tongue into her mouth, earning a satisfied moan from her. We both begin to tug at each others clothes, breathing heavily into each others mouthes.

We rush toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of wet clothes. By the time we get to the bedroom, she still has her pants on but no bra or shirt. My jeans are unbuttoned and I have no shirt or bra on. We both remove our remaining clothing and I push her onto the bed, landing on top of her as we begin what will be another long night of making love.

It's been a long day and I don't want to think about anything else. All I want is this, right here, right now. Her and I. The women who I will one day ask to spend the rest of her life with me.

_You've been the first in my life  
Who has ever made me feel this way  
And I will not deny  
I'm gonna need you right here  
By my side  
Baby, I can't wait  
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)  
Let me take your breath away  
(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)  
Never will be too late  
(see myself through your eyes)  
Baby, I can't wait  
(until the day I hear you say)  
You are mine  
There's no other one for me  
Keep in mind  
You make my life complete  
And tonight  
We'll make love endlessly  
Cause you're mine  
You're the one that I'll keep  
For all time_

_-Soluna_

_A/N: This came out longer than intended, but I know most of you like longer chapters any way. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I really can't seem to end my writing addiction. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	15. Chapter 15

_1 week later..._

**Arizona's POV**

It's been one week since I last saw Kristin, and I'm hoping it was the last time I'll ever see her. Kristin was always one to learn her lessons the hard way. I can only hope that this was enough for her to leave me alone for good. For the next six months, she will be locked up and won't be able to get to me. But after that, who knows. My wish is that she will go back to wherever she came from and not cause any more problems for me. I am relieved that I won't have to see her, but can't shake the nagging feeling that this isn't over just yet. Calliope has been able to sense my slight anxiety, and continues to be extremely protective of me.

There were a couple occasions where I wasn't going be done at the hospital on time for us to walk home together, but she waited any way. One night, she waited over 2 hours, because she didn't want me walking home alone in the dark. Although it is a very short walk, she always says she would feel better being with me so she knows I'm safe. The wiser part of me knows that part of the reason for all of this is that she is _still_ blaming herself for what happened to me. She hasn't said anything about it, but I know the feelings are still there. It seems that her way of dealing with it, is making sure nothing can happen to me again. She has become extremely un-trusting of the world around us.

Aside from the fact that she won't talk about her lingering feeling of guilt, things have been good. Calliope and I have started to move on with our lives. Once the physical pain faded and I was able to move around a lot more, we started unpacking more of my boxes and moving some stuff around. The first room we worked on was our bedroom. We re-organized the closet and separated our clothes. We also got matching dressers that go side by side. We haven't chosen colors for the walls or new furniture yet, but we hope to get there soon. We also emptied the box of framed photos I had kept of us together, and put some of them on display in the apartment.

We have seen more of Meredith and Derek, and less of Mark. While I don't know how long that will last, I must say I've enjoyed it. It's not that I _hate_ Mark altogether. It's that I can only take him in small doses. Whenever he is around, I seem to still struggle with the mental image of him sleeping with Callie while I was in Africa. It makes me hate the fact that I left, all that much more. It's really a never ending internal struggle. One that we have yet to talk about, but we're getting there.

We are currently on our way to our weekly couples therapy. It's supposed to be the last one, because we had only wanted to go for a short time. However, with all that's gone on there is a slight chance that we may end up having to come back. The week of my attack, we had skipped our session because I was still in too much pain to leave the house. We had gone last week, the day after court. We mainly talked about what had happened to me, and how Callie and I planned to move on from it, together.

Callie hasn't said a word the whole car ride. She really hasn't said much all day, about anything. I know something is bothering her, I just don't know what it is. She pulls into the parking lot and pulls the car into the first spot she sees open. When she turns the car off she lets out a deep sigh, before turning to face me.

"You ready?" She asks, not sounding all too thrilled that we're here.

Truth be told, I'm not either. But, it's something that we both agreed to when we got back together. The more sessions we go to, the quicker we can be done with this.

I nod slightly, and give her a small dimpled smile. "Yes. Let's get this over with." I reply. She chuckles slightly at my comment, before becoming quiet again.

We step out of the car in silence and I begin walking toward the building while she finishes locking up the car. Once she is done, she quickens her pace to catch up to me. She takes my hand in hers as we enter the building and head toward the elevator.

When we enter the elevator, it is just us. I step around slightly so that I'm standing in front of her. When I notice her eyes slowly come out of her day dream, I give her a dimpled smile hoping she will smile back.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She smiles, but I can tell she isn't okay. "Yes. I love you." She replies. She leans forward, giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you too"

I return to my previous position, beside her, for the remainder of the elevator ride. I hope what ever is on her mind, will come out in this session. I can't take much more.

**Callie's POV**

For the last two weeks or so, I've been bearing the burden of my own secret storm inside my head. While I was taking care of Arizona, I refrained from showing much emotion on the matter in front of her. When I first saw her laying in our bed _that_ night after Mark had found her, I broke down at the site of her as the guilt instantly burrowed it's way in to my life. I had decided that from that moment on, what I needed to do was be strong for her. That's exactly what I did.

Just when I thought I would be able to forgive myself, life had other plans. No matter how hard I've tried, I can't get it to go away. It has become part of me, and has changed me. Wherever we are, whatever we are doing, I feel the constant need to make sure Arizona is protected. I don't let her walk home alone. Whenever we go out I make sure we are holding hands, or that she doesn't leave my sight. It's a never ending cycle. I haven't said much on the matter, but there's a time for everything. I believe now is that time. I can just feel it.

Maybe instead of actually beginning to let go of it before, I just got better at burying it deeper until it made it's come back.

The elevator dings, indicating that we have arrived on the right floor. Still hand in hand, we head off the elevator and make our way to our therapists office, Karen Davis. We enter quietly, and sit on the small couch just a few feet away from her desk. She turns her chair around so she's facing us.

"Good evening ladies" She smiles, before adjusting her glasses. She begins flipping through the pages of notes she's taken from our previous sessions.

"Okay, so...last week we talked about your attack Arizona..." She starts, she fixes her gaze on Arizona, trying to read her expression which is currently blank. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Much better, thank you" Arizona replies, snapping out of her day dream.

She smiles back. "Good. Glad to hear that. So, why dont we get started.." She begins flipping through the pages, until she lands on the page of notes from last weeks session. "We discussed the events of that night, as well as your recovery. We also touched base on what happened in court, which covers all the bases...as far as the attack goes. Tonight, I would like for us to discuss some of the feelings you are both having, individually."

_Here we go..._

My facial expression, instantly drops and my eyes dart to the floor. Arizona is able to sense my discomfort, and takes my hand in hers. She rests our intertwined hands on my leg. A gesture that doesn't go un-noticed by our therapist.

"Callie.." Karen starts. She waits until I look up at her. "You have been very quiet. Why don't you start. What's on your mind?"

"Um..." I trail off. I shift my gaze back down to the floor. "nothing, really."

"Callie please" Arizona pleads, softly.

Her plead causes my eyes to fill with tears because it really is _not_ fair to her that I've started to shut down. I slowly shift my gaze to Arizona, who is watching me intently, waiting for me to speak. _Now or never..._

"I...still feel it. The guilt." I blurt out. "It's still there...and I can't stop it. I still blame myself for what happened to you...no matter how hard I've tried to block it out...all I've been able to think about is how none of it would have happened if I was there that night.." My tears begin to spill over. Arizona releases my hand and brings her hand to my back and starts comforting me.

"Please...please stop blaming yourself. You're not the one that hurt me, and you know that. Please...don't blame yourself anymore. Do that for me...please." Arizona says softly, still looking me straight in the eyes.

Karen reaches over to her desk, grabbing a box of tissues. She leans forward so I can take a tissue out of the box.

"Guilt is actually a very common feeling, when something happens to a spouse or significant other. Even when there was no possible way that it could have been their fault, the person in the relationship who wasn't hurt...still feels responsible one way or another. You love her. You want to protect her and keep her safe. Something happened to her, and you are blaming yourself because you weren't there to stop it. It's not unheard of Callie. But, I would like for us to talk about ways we can help you move on from that. You are never truly going to be able to move on from this together, if you can't learn to fully forgive yourself." _Surprisingly, hearing that it is common...and not all in my head, helps a little bit..._

I shift my gaze back toward Karen. "How do you move on from that, really?" before turning back to Arizona. "I thought it would go away, with time. That I would be able to stop blaming myself for what happened to you. But it hasn't gotten better. Physically, you have gotten better which helps...but it doesn't take away the memory of the first time I saw you, after it happened. Never in a million years would I have been able to imagine someone doing that to someone as sweet as you, and when I did see it...and the reality sunk in...it really hit me hard." I finish. Arizona takes her hand in mine again and gives me a small, reassuring smile.

"Have you two been able to have a decent conversation about the events of that night? You know...the argument.." Karen asks.

We both turn toward her, after sharing an awkward glance with each other, both struggling with who would answer first.

"Not really. The night it happened I was not only in physical pain, but in a great deal of emotional pain as well. I told her that I needed her to believe that I didn't take part in kissing Kristin...that she is the _only_ one I love and I wouldn't do that to her...she said she wanted me to be taken care of first and that we would talk about it later." Arizona answers.

"What I would like for you two do...and it doesn't have to be tonight, unless you want it to. At some point before our next session, I would like you two to have a discussion. Go over the events of that night, together. Talk about what you would have done differently as individuals, if you had the chance to go back to that night. Make promises to each other, and take the steps individually to prove to each other that you are committed to making those changes." Karen says. _Crap...she does want us to come back...ugh..._

"What kind of promises?" I ask. _Seriously..._

"Well, for example...Callie, your promise could be that the next time you two have an argument you won't leave her. You'll stay with her instead of walking away, so that you two can work through the issue together. I want you two, to be able to look back on this situation and be able to say that through the dark spots, you were able to learn something from it." Karen offers.

"Okay. That doesn't sound so hard." Arizona says

Karen continues going over the things that she would like us to work on for the next two weeks, until we come in again.

"I'm going to keep this very short today. I don't want to get in to too much more, we can save the rest for next session. I'd like to see you two at least a few more times, if you have the time. I'd like to see you every two weeks now and see where we can go from there." Karen says with a smile, while writing out the card for our next appointment and handing it to me. "Is this date and time good for you?" She asks.

Arizona leans over, glancing at the card.

"That's usually a night we both have off. So, if there is no emergencies we will be here." Arizona says. We both stand and gather our coats to leave.

I step out into the hall, leaving Arizona to say her own goodbye's.

**Arizona's POV**

When Callie stepped out into the hall without waiting for me, I was unable to hide my dissappointment.

"Give her some time. It takes time...she'll come around again." Karen says softly

"You think so?" I ask, very hopeful.

"She loves you _so_ much, Arizona. I can see it every time you two come in here. It will take her time but eventually she will feel better about it. I'm hoping that you two talking more about it will help her realize that it is not her fault."

I nod slightly before beginning to step out of the room.

"Thanks...bye" I say before closing her office door behind me.

When I step into the hall Callie is standing against the wall by the elevator waiting for me. She has her hands in her pockets and she is staring at the floor. I remove her hand from her pocket and take it in mine before we step onto the elevator. Once again we are alone for the elevator. I finally decide I can't take it anymore, and reach forward to press the stop button.

"Arizona what the heck are you doing?" She asks, slightly annoyed. "Are you crazy?" She asks, throwing a glare my way.

I remove my hand from hers and step directly in front of her, only leaving a few inches between my face and hers.

"We're _not_ going to do this anymore" I blurt out.

She raises a brow and gives me an 'are you kidding me' look. "Do what?" She asks, before looking down again.

I grab her face with both my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"You are _not _going to blame yourself for this anymore, okay? We're going to talk about this and get through it, but you are NOT going to blame yourself for what happened to me Calliope, do you hear me?" I demand.

She nods slightly, looking a little sheepish.

"I love you and nothing in this world is ever going to change that...it was a bad night, I agree. But I still love you with all of my heart and I need you to do this one thing for me. I _do_ forgive you and now...I need you to forgive yourself...please." I plead.

"Okay" She smiles. "I'm sorry. I love you." She replies.

"I love you too...and we're going to talk tonight, we are not putting this off." I reply

I press the button to continue the ride down, returning to her side, taking her hand in mine.

After a somewhat quiet drive home and stopping to grab a quick bite to eat, we arrive on our floor in our building. When we step off the elevator I see Mark waiting outside of our apartment door. _Yeah, he would be here...grr..._

**Callie's POV**

I can sense Arizona's automatic annoyance. Truth be told I hope whatever he needs won't take long, because her and I _do_ need to talk. The closer we get to the apartment door, I notice his troubled facial expression and I automatically know something is wrong. Arizona digs the key to the apartment out of my purse and opens the door, storming off into our bedroom. She shuts the door behind her. Mark follows me into the apartment.

"What's up with her? Am I interrupting something?" He asks. _No, cause you just never interrupt things...ugh..._

I place my purse on the counter and turn around to face him. "Don't worry about her...I'll deal with it...just a normal night in this house." I joke."What's up with you?" I ask.

"You got a few minutes?...I..I need a friend right now."

I gesture for him to follow me over to the couch. He sits next to me, looking deep in thought. I lean back and put my feet up on the table, he does the same.

"Mark...what's wrong?" I ask.

"Lexie left...we had an argument, and she just left.." He takes a deep breath, trying to control his emotion. "She told me I always look at other women too much, and went back to Meredith's."

"Are you okay?" _Probably a dumb question Callie.._

"I really screwed up this time..." He leans forward, putting his feet on the floor. He rests his elbows in his knees and burries his face in his hands.

I lean forward and hold onto his arm, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure she's not coming back?" I ask.

"I don't know. She said she was going to stay there for a while. I don't know how long." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I honestly don't even know where it all came from...out of the blue she went off ranting about me looking at other women and the next thing I know she's out the door. I mean seriously...everybody looks at other people...you look at other women don't you?"

"I really don't Mark.."

"Come on Callie, you can't tell me you aren't checking out other women when blondie's not looking" _okay seriously Mark, and you wonder why she left you..._

"I don't. I mean...I have eyes...so I look at them, yes. But not like _that_. Arizona's the only one I _really_ see."

"Oh please" He jokes "You honestly can't tell me you don't have thoughts about hot women."

"I'm serious Mark...I only have eyes for her." My tone is serious. When it comes to things like this I don't joke. I only have eyes for her, there's no other way of putting it.

"What do I do?" He asks. "I can't lose her forever...she's the only chance I had at a relationship that might last, and I screwed it up."

"Well, you apologize to her...you know, make her listen to you...ask her if there's anything you can do that would make her feel better. You're not stupid Mark, you know what you need to do."

While waiting for him to respond, we both hear my bedroom door close. _I'm going to have fun with this one...haha..._

"I'll um...let you get back to her. I'm sorry." He gets up off the couch, heading for the door as I follow him.

"It's okay...I'll see you tomorrow?"

He pulls me in for a quick hug. "Yes. Thank you for listening." He releases me from his hold and slowly backs out the door.

**Arizona's POV**

I know storming off into the bedroom wasn't exactly how I should have reacted. But seriously, he is _always_ there. Interrupting sexy time, conversations, dinners. He's just always there. Part of me wants to believe that he really doesn't mean it. Another part of me feels he does it just because he knows it annoys me. His dependence on Callie has always been an issue for us. I know friends are supposed to help each other but with Mark it gets to the point of utter ridiculousness.

I quickly got ready for bed, and it's not even 8:00 yet. It's still early but I really am exhausted. I was hoping her and I could just lay in bed together and have a nice, easy, adult conversation. I figured I'd give her a few minutes to help him with whatever he needed help with, but began to get impatient. I cracked the door open quietly. I was going to ask her when she would be coming in, but the part of their conversation that I was now listening to stopped all my movements.

_I really seem to have a thing for over hearing conversations...whoops..._

"Come on Callie, you can't tell me you aren't checking out other women when blondie's not looking" _Got to hear her answer to this one. And seriously...he is such a BAD influence on her._

"I don't. I mean...I have eyes...so I look at them, yes. But not like _that_. Arizona's the only one I _really_ see."

"Oh please" He jokes "You honestly can't tell me you don't have thoughts about _hot_ women."

"I'm serious Mark...I only have eyes for her." _awwwwwww_

I instantly fall more in love with her, hearing her say those words to him. It is times like these that I look back on my words to her 'I don't trust you, why would I' and cringe. I know it's all in the past, but I still wonder how I ever could have doubted her love for me. At the same time, I get that feeling that I really am the luckiest women in the world.

I return to my side of the bed after quietly closing the door, settling under the covers and decide to wait for her to come to bed. Resting one of my arms on my forehead I close my eyes for a moment, and can't stop the big smile that appears on my face as I replay her words 'I only have eyes for her' over and over again in my head.

**Callie's POV**

After Mark is gone, I lock the door behind me and head to the bedroom. When I whip the door open, I see Arizona's facial expression instantly change, as if she is trying to hide the fact that she heard part of my conversation with Mark. What she doesn't know, is that I _know_ she heard it. I could just tell her that, but watching her try so hard to hide something is quite amusing.

As I start undressing I steal a quick glance at Arizona, who is watching me intently. Once I get down to just my bra and panties I head over to the dresser to find something to wear to bed. When I strip down to nothing and begin to get dressed again, I have my back to her. I know she is watching me though, she _always_ is.

I crawl in to bed and settle down next to her. She is still laying on her back and I lay on my side with my body pressed against hers, and an arm around her midsection.

"Hey you" She says softly, still trying to hide the big grin on her face.

I slowly inch my hand up her shirt, gently gripping the soft skin of her side as I lean down for a lingering kiss. When my hand begins to inch further up her shirt, she grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Calliope!" She warns.

I begin placing soft kisses along her neck up to her ear, still running my hand all over the smooth skin under her shirt.

"mm hmm" I murmur in her ear. When I hear the sharp intake of breath coming from her, I know I am beginning to drive her crazy. When I begin to lightly nibble on her ear, she tries to wiggle away from me.

"Calliope Torres you need to stop that right now!"

I kiss a trail back down along her neck before bringing my lips back to hers. "But I want you" I murmur against her lips. When we break from the kiss I look down at her in amusement, as she's looking all hot and bothered.

"You are _so_ mean" she pouts

I raise an eye brow at her. "You were the one that told me to stop. How is that my fault?" I ask playfully.

"We need to talk. So I'll start by saying this...you were so amazing and strong for me. You took such good care of me and you were so careful with me. You did so much for me, and every little thing you did helped me come out on the other side of what I went through. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. But I need one more thing from you. I need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened that night. We had an argument...we both made mistakes in the situation, and me getting hurt was not your fault or mine...It just happened. In order for us to _really_ put this behind us, I need to know that you are going to stop blaming yourself. Can you do that for me? Please."

"Yes" I reply. I know after her long ramble I should probably say something more. But at the moment I'm not sure what else there is to say, because I can, stop blaming myself.

"Really?" She asks, sounding slightly childish.

I nod. "Yes, really. I know it probably sounds weird but hearing someone say that it's normal helped me to realize that it wasn't just all in my head. Like there were times I thought I might have been over reacting to things or being too protective of you. For some reason hearing it was normal helped me to get go of a little bit of it..if that even makes sense.."

"It makes perfect sense, in it's own weird little way." she jokes. "I love how protective you are of me though. No one has ever been like that with me."

I begin softly caressing her cheek and watch her relax into my touch. When she opens her eyes I reply. "I love you _so _much. I will _always_ be like that with you. "

I lean down to steal a kiss from those beautiful pink lips.

"I'm going to say I'm sorry, just one more time. I'm sorry for storming off on you that night..and I promise that I won't ever do it again. I will stay, and hear what you have to say. We will talk and work out the problem, together." I add.

She gives me a small dimpled smile before replying.

"and I promise that I will be more open with you and let you in, instead of hiding things from you." She says.

Promises have been made, which is a start. Keeping the promises will take effort from both of us. But to stay together in a strong and long lasting relationship, we will both do whatever it takes.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: So I'm sorry it's been a while...a few things came up. I also had to venture back to youtube to get a few vid requests out of the way. I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try to update quickly again. Callie letting go of her lingering guilt was the closing of the Kristin issue for now...on to the next obstacle. Can they make it?_

_A/N 2: I'll edit this a little later when I post the next chapter. I wanted to get it up here for now because it's been a longer wait. _


	16. Chapter 16

_The Next Morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

Calliope and I spent the better part of last night talking, instead of making love. We shared many personal and intimate moments through the exchange of words, rather than physical contact. I feel so much closer to her after having actually talked about some of the problems we have had, and some of the steps we would like to take for each other, individually to make this _really_ work. We both know that we want to be together forever, but we also both know that it is a very long journey to be able to get to that point. It takes time, effort and a lot of patience from both people in the relationship.

I have never been one to fully let people inside. I usually close myself off and methodically avoid problems instead of dealing with them head on. Unfortunately, this has been what has ruined a few past relationships I have had. It also was partially to blame for my second breakup with Calliope. Deep down I knew she didn't want to go to Africa, and I avoided that until I couldn't take it anymore. I avoided dealing with it because I didn't want to lose her, and in the end I lost her any way. I always look back on that, and wonder if things would have gone differently had I said something to her earlier and actually tried harder to see that she was turning her whole life around just to be with me.

I have also never been one to change who I am, for others. For me, I've always been confident with who I was and felt that I should never have to change anything about myself, for another person. The day I met my Calliope was the end of that. She makes me feel, want, and need things that I never have before. One thing I want to do for her is let her in completely. Last night was the start of my fulfilling that promise to her. I shared with her personal details of my past. The things I've been through that have made me the person that I am today.

The morning sun begins to peak through the curtains of our bedroom and I know it will be time to get up and begin getting ready for work soon. I would say that I hate mornings, but waking up in her arms is the perfect way to start every day. She is still holding me, as I feel her slightly stir beside me. My eyes aren't open yet but I can feel her watching me as she does every morning.

She removes her arm from around me and starts tucking stray hairs behind my ear before leaning down to place a few soft kisses on my cheek. I sigh in contentment before opening my eyes and rolling over so that I am laying on my back. When my eyes adjust to the light and my vision is clear, I am met with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, so full of love and adoration. When I give her a small smile, she begins stroking my cheek and gives me my good morning kiss.

"I love this" I mumble, still half asleep.

She smiles at me and tilts her head slightly to the side, brown eyes still glowing with love for me.

One thing I have always loved about Calliope is that the way she loves me is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. I can read so much of what she is thinking, just by the look in her eyes. The way they shine for me, and only me.

"What do you love?" She asks.

"Waking up to you every day" I reply. I give her a dimpled smile. The one I know she is so madly in love with and can't live without.

She smiles back before kissing each of my dimples, and then my lips.

"You know what I love?" She asks.

"No. What?" I decide to play along.

"I love your beautiful blue eyes, your dimples, your gorgeous blonde hair...everything about you. I love falling asleep with you every night and waking up to you every day, but most of all I love that you are mine." She gives me a quick kiss. "You are the most amazing person I know, and you're all mine. I love you." She finishes with a big smile.

Once again, the words that have come out of her beautiful mouth have left me speechless. All I can do is smile. Never in my life has anyone poured their heart out to me like she does, and made me feel the way that she does.

"I love you too Calliope"

Still looking her in the eyes, I watch her trying to study my facial expression.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"The same thing that I think every day of my life. How amazing you are and how so very lucky I am that I get to call you mine."

Just then, our alarm clock goes off. _Damn why does everything and everyone always have to ruin our moments._ We both get out of bed, releasing an annoyed sigh and begin picking out our clothes for the day.

**Callie's POV**

Being a doctor, I should be used to not getting much sleep by now. The nights I usually don't get sleep are the nights that we spend making love into the very early hours of the morning, before catching only a few hours sleep. Last night was different. It was different in a good way. I am so incredibly exhausted today, but loved every minute of getting to know every thought that goes on inside that pretty little head of hers.

We spent time working through an issue, together. There was no yelling, arguing or storming out of the room. There was nothing but honesty and understanding. We talked about what we both want to do differently, for each other. We also did as were were told, and went over what we each would have done differently if we had the chance to go back to the night of our last argument, and do it over again.

I have always felt that for every one thing I did know about Arizona, there were five things that I didn't know. She has always seemed somewhat closed off to me and it has always been hard to figure out what is going through her mind. She promised to be more open with me, instead of waiting until it's too late. She fulfilled much of that promise all in one night. I barely got any sleep because of it, but I am not complaining.

We begin undressing for our morning shower, and sifting through the drawers to find clothes to wear to the hospital.

She strips down to just her panties while still trying to find a pair of pants for the day, after everything else is picked out. When I see her almost completely naked body just a few feet away from me, I lose all control. She has her back to me at the moment and her toned legs, and bare back are all I see. But, it's enough to cause a flood of arousal to shoot through me. I want her, and I want her now.

I can never keep my hands off of her any way, let alone when she is almost naked in front of me. I begin walking over to her and I press my front to her back and run my hands up the length of her sides. I love the reaction I get from her as her body jerks slightly and she begins to hum in anticipation. I run my hands back down her sides and hook my fingers in the waistline of her panties. I trail kisses down her naked back, bringing her panties down her legs.

When she steps out of her panties and kicks them to the side I place both hands on her hips, and place a kiss on her bare shoulder. I run my left hand up her side to her front and begin toying with her breasts. I run my right hand down the front of her, towards her center. She leans back slightly and turns her head to kiss me.

"So sexy" I murmur against her lips before our tongues begin sliding together in a heated kiss.

As I continue massaging her breasts, she breaths harder into the kiss. When I begin running my finger up and down her wet center she begins to moan. She quickly turns around in my arms.

"Shower. NOW." She breathes out in between kisses.

We scamper into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I turn the water on and wait for the water to get hot. When I turn around, I see her standing a few inches from the bathroom door, her eyes burning with desire. She closes the gap between us, pushing me into the shower. She slams me up against the wall and kisses me with all she has.

When our lips part she immediately latches on to my pulse point and begins a pattern of light sucking and nipping. She brings one hand down to my wet center and starts teasing with two fingers.

"Please no teasing" I breathe out

She brings her lips to my ear. "It's not teasing when I follow through and totally blow your mind". She curls one finger inside of me, causing a sharp intake of breath.

"More" I demand

She adds a second finger, quickening her pace. When she presses her thumb on my clit, I throw my head back in a throaty moan.

"Is this what you want?" She husks in my ear

"Yes...don't...stop" I get out in between breaths

"I don't plan on it" she mumbles, lightly nibbling on my ear

"baby.." I place a hand on the back of her head and guide her lips back to mine "I want you. I need to touch you now." I demand.

I slip one of my hands down in between us and automatically enter her with two fingers, setting the same pace as her. We continue our movements until we come together. Once we've both ridden out our orgasms we use the shower for what it's actually for, and wash up.

We continue our morning routine, of drinking coffee and me cooking her breakfast. Of course while we were getting dressed, we got a little side tracked and went for another quick round. Luckily we've been setting our alarm 20 minutes earlier than we normally do. However, I don't know how long that trick is going to work.

Now that we're both dressed and ready to go, I put my necklaces on last. I pull the heart necklace and my locket out of the jewlery box I keep them in and put them on.

Arizona comes over to me and starts toying with the locket she bought for me.

"You're wearing it" she points out, with a dimpled smile.

I rest my hands on her tiny waist while she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Of course I'm wearing it. I _always_ wear it."

She brings her lips to mine in a quick but loving kiss.

"Guess what?" She says, sounding slightly childish.

"What?" I ask

"I love you"

***KISS***

"I love you too"

She wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my chest for a moment, sighing in contentment.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that" she says

"Hearing what?" I ask, as I start rubbing soft circles on her lower back.

"Hearing you say I love you" She brings her head off my chest and looks up at me, smiling.

"I love you" I reply, smiling back at her. "...and I will tell you every chance I get."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

_Seriously...MARK..._

**Arizona's POV**

Once again another moment is ruined by none other than Mark. I know it's him, because it always is. Who else would interrupt our moments like this. Callie gives me a somewhat lingering kiss before releasing her hold on me and heading to answer the door. I finish getting ready, trying to shake the thoughts from my head that we could be seeing much more of him.

I grab my bag and coat, heading out into the kitchen to grab a coffee to go, or so I think. Turns out, Mark wants to walk to work with us and has taken the last of the coffee. Callie notices the look on my face and gently grabs my arm, dragging me toward the bedroom and out of earshot of Mark.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll get you one at the coffee cart okay? It will give me a few more minutes with you any way." She says softly, while tucking stray blonde hairs behind my ears.

I nod in understanding. When we head back out of the bedroom he's waiting at the door to walk with us. For some reason I am slightly bothered by his presence. Now that Lexie has left him, I can only assume that he will be around here a lot more often which will cut back on my alone time with Callie. In a way I feel somewhat selfish for that, even though another part of me feels I shouldn't have to. Anyone would want as much time as they can get alone, with the one they love right?

Once Callie locks the door, I instantly take her hand. During the walk to the hospital, they had a short conversation about Mark and Lexie. I listened, but didn't say anything. He had asked Callie if she would be able to go to Joes with him later and she had said that she would get back to him. When he had asked her I had somewhat tensed a little bit. It's not that I don't want her to go out with him, at this point it's that I've had her all to myself for the last two weeks and I wish it could stay that way forever.

When we get to the hospital, Mark goes his own way and Callie and I head to the coffee cart where we run into Teddy.

"Hey girls" Teddy says, smiling at us. "How are you?"

"We're good" Callie says.

I stand off to the side while Callie orders my coffee. Teddy finishes adjusting the lid and we walk slightly out of ear shot.

"How's it going?" Teddy asks.

"Good, really good. Other then the fact that Mark and Lexie are having issues now so I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing a lot more of him." I reply

"Ooooh. Yeah...that does kind of suck." She says

"It's not that I don't want her seeing him. It's that we're doing so good, you know...we have actually been able to talk things through and I just...I mean I know him and I have been friendly with each other, I just feel like this is going to lead to more problems. His dependence on their friendship has always been an issue."

Teddy opens her mouth to answer, and suddenly stops. Just then Callie appears at my side, handing me my coffee.

"Here you go. I'm sorry about the coffee this morning." Callie says, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

I give her a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay. Thank you."

"I have to run. I'll see you at lunch?" Callie asks, sounding hopeful.

"Definitely. I love you."

"I love you too" She smiles at me, leaning in for a quick kiss before going her own way.

When I turn back to Teddy I notice the weird smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing. You guys are just too cute." She teases. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you" I reply, giving her a dimpled smile.

We link our arms and walk as far as we can before having to go our separate ways. When it's time for her to go, she turns back to me.

"You know if they end up hanging out tonight, how about you and I spend some time together. I miss my best friend." She says.

We still spend time together, it just hasn't been as much time lately, because I have spent the majority of my time with Callie. A night away from each other can't hurt right? I really do miss Teddy's company. Through everything, her and I did always share a lot of laughs together.

"That sounds great. I'll let you know what happens when I talk to her."

She gives me an ear to ear grin. "Great. I'll see you later".

**Callie's POV**

Another work day in which I haven't been able to see much of my girl. Sounds ridiculous because I know she is in the same building, but every second that I spend away from her, I miss her. Sometimes we go out of our way to steal kisses or quick glances from one another, but today I haven't seen her. I want to ask her at some point if it's going to be okay with her if I spend some time out of the house, with Mark. I haven't really left her in the last two weeks and out of respect for her, I want to make sure that she is going to be okay with it.

Lexie was put on my service today, and has rambled about Mark all day. Good times and more to follow, as I'm sure he's not done talking about it either. He's my best friend and I love him, but he needs to start making some serious changes if he's going to have any chance of a life with Lexie at all. He needs to learn how to make sacrifices in order to keep his relationship.

I didn't exactly realize this morning just how tired I was, until I started working. I've had multiple broken bones to deal with already, and a surgery this morning. Finally, I have a few minutes to eat. I find Mark and Teddy have already grabbed a table. Teddy is very into a medical magazine.

"Hey Callie" She says, barely looking up, before returning to read her article.

Mark studies my face closely.

"So Callie...you look pretty tired today." Mark says. _Oh here we go_. "Blondie keep you up all night?" He jokes.

"Yeah. We talked." I state, quite simply.

"Talked?" he jokes. "You two don't talk...come on that's not what you were doing." _well he's in an obnoxious mood today..._

"Actually we did...and I don't discuss my sex life with you anymore, you know this."

"Right" comes his reply as he picks at his food and starts eating again.

Mark and I continue eating our lunch in silence for a few minutes before he decides to break the silence.

"So...Callie" he waits until he has my attention before continuing. "You _really_ don't check out other women?" He asks. _seriously Mark...WTF_

I quickly avert my gaze to Teddy, who is at this point only pretending to be reading the article. I notice the almost nervous look that appears on her face, as she's trying to hide the fact that she's listening more intently than we think she is.

"I told you I don't" I snap. "I'm in love with Arizona, Mark. I have no need to even be doing that nor do I think it's okay. So no, I don't check out other women."

Mark raises his hands in defense. "What? I'm just saying..."

I shift my eyes back to Teddy and watch a small smile appear on her face as she's staring at the same page she's been on for the last 10 or so minutes. She'll probably use this at one point to help Arizona during a nervous rant, which I really don't mind. She's a good friend to Arizona and her intentions are only and always good.

"How is it not okay...see that's what I don't get..It's not like you do anything about it I mean looking is looking right..." He trails off, shaking his head.

"Because when you are with someone Mark you shouldn't be thinking about anyone else. You should have enough respect for the person you are with to know that they probably won't like seeing you looking at other people like _that_, while you are in a relationship with them."

"You _really _have changed Torres." Mark replies. "Any way...Joes tonight?" He asks.

"I just have to check with Arizona" I reply, picking at my food before looking back up at him.

He raises a brow at me. "You have to ask?"

Arizona grabs the seat next to me.

"Ask me what?" She asks, giving me a confused look.

Teddy finally looks up...

"I was just going to ask if you if you would mind me going to Joes for a little while tonight. I know I haven't really left you in two weeks so I thought I'd make sure that was okay with you first...you know..before I went."

Arizona turns to Teddy "You still want to get together tonight?" She asks.

Teddy smiles and nods. "Yeah, your place?"

"Sounds good." Arizona turns back to me. "Does that answer your question?" She jokes.

I smile in response, as she begins eating off my tray. I switch hands in which I am using to hold my fork, so I can reach down and take Arizona's free hand in mine. A gesture that doesn't go un noticed by Teddy, who is always so giddy about how 'cute' we are, as she puts it.

_7:00 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly nervous about the current situation. I trust Callie with my whole heart. It is Mark I do not trust. Being newly 'single' and adding alcohol to the mix doesn't make Mark Sloan do all the right things. Then again, does anything when it comes to hot women? I'm afraid he's going to try and kiss her, or something crazy like that just because he is lonely without Lexie being around.

Just because I don't exactly hate Mark anymore, doesn't mean I trust him fully. Recently, all the times he has been around her is when I was there. This would be the first time they would be alone together in a while. _Why do I do this to myself?_

_Just because he's having problems with Lexie...doesn't mean he'll screw things up for you and Callie...get a hold of yourself Arizona..._

Why does him being single make me feel insecure all over again? or is it that the insecurity was still there, and I just got better at avoiding it?

Calliope is so incredibly sexy and it's not just Mark that I fear. It's everyone. Although I trust her, I live with the nagging feeling that one day someone else will see how amazing she is and try to take her away from me. I lost her twice, I can't go through it again. I constantly drive myself crazy with this insane scenarios that play out in my head. This is all new for me. Loving someone so much that you live in fear of losing them, because you know you can't live without them.

Teddy will be here tonight and will probably tell me I'm crazy and try to reassure me that I need to stop stressing out.

I enter our bedroom and watch Calliope move around half naked, looking for something else to wear. I know how nervous I _really_ am, because her very sexy and half naked state isn't even enough for me to jump her bones right now, like I normally would and make her late. Instead, I sit on the end of the bed and stare off into space as she finishes getting dressed. She stops her movements, and instantly notices the look on my face.

She takes a seat next to me on the edge of the bed and turns my face toward hers. She leans forward, placing a lingering kiss on my lips before pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She asks

"I..." I trail off. I really don't know what to say. I'm afraid saying too much might cause an argument, but I should tell her. Right?

"Are you sure you are okay with this? If you want I can stay home." She offers.

"I'm okay with it...it's just. He's newly single or whatever you want to call it and I'm afraid he's going to try something with you and..."

She silences me with a kiss before tenderly stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

"It's not going to happen. I won't let it, okay? I promise. I love you...I love you _so_ much and I'm not going to let anything happen that would ruin things for us."

I nod slightly. "I trust you...I really do. I want you to know that.."

"I know you do baby and I'm so thankful for that. I also don't blame you for being a little nervous considering everything that's happened. I want you to know that I won't hold it against you if you don't trust him. I mean...I hope one day you can get to that point..but I won't hold it against you if you can't"

Suddenly, another thought crosses my mind and my gaze falls back to the floor.

"Arizona?" She says softly. "Are you okay? She asks.

"Umm..." I trail off, still staring at the floor.

"Please look at me Arizona"

I slowly lift my head and turn to look her in the eyes. She looks concerned, but through all that, the love she has for me is clearly visible as it always is.

"y...you would tell me, right...I mean if he tries something..."

"Of course I would" She says tenderly.

All I can do is wrap my arms around her. She scoots closer and hugs me back placing kisses on the top of my head.

"I love you so much" She whispers

"I love you too, Calliope." I pull back from the hug and check my watch. "You should get going. I don't want to make you late. He'll probably be here soon."

We get off the bed and as we're heading out of the bedroom Mark knocks on the door.

I walk with her to the door. Callie opens the door.

Mark smiles. "Good evening ladies"

I nod slightly, giving him a half smile. Callie turns back to say goodbye to me. Before she even gets the chance to speak, I capture her lips in an almost possessive kiss, hoping to send Mark the message of 'she's mine'.

Once they are gone, I close the door sighing heavily as I lean against it.

_Teddy will be here soon, she'll tell you you're crazy._...

_Am I though?_

_A/N: Starting another chapter soon...that will start where this one leaves off...I had to end it cause it was getting pretty long and I have a lot to cram into the next chapter. Thanks to those who keep reviewing, you make my day and make me want to write more and update quicker =) As always I'll edit later...I finished this while getting interrupted every 10 minutes so it took me longer than I wanted...hopefully the next chapter will be up for you guys tomorrow, possibly later tonight but I don't know yet._


	17. Chapter 17

**Arizona's POV**

Once back inside the apartment, I begin to pace back and fourth to random areas of the apartment. Letting my mind take over once again. My only hope is that Teddy gets here soon and stops my internal ramble before it gets out of control. Teddy has always had a way of calming me down, and helping me to see things in a different light. That's what best friends are for, right?

I don't exactly know the entire Mark and Lexie story, but I know enough. News travels fast at the hospital. Always has, always will. Anything I didn't hear from Calliope, I heard little bits and pieces from talk around the hospital. Since we have been back together, she's gone out with him on several occasions. I'm sure what's bothering me is the fact that he wasn't having problems in his own relationship at the time, and now he is. What I am sure of is that he is hurt and confused. That, accompanied with my knowledge that sometimes being hurt causes people to do things without thinking, has my stomach in knots.

Honestly, I don't know why I do this to myself. Granted, I came all the way back from Africa for her only to find out she had slept with him while I was gone. We're back together now which is exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to forgive me for leaving her and give me another chance and she did. The two obstacles we had to overcome when I came back was me being able to overcome my feelings on her sleeping with him, and forgiveness; we both had to work hard toward forgiving each other, once we were able to admit that we _both_ made mistakes.

She admitted it was a huge mistake on her part, and asked me to forgive her. Depending on opinion on the matter, I did leave her and she was single when she slept with him. However, it still felt like a slap in the face to find that out after the many times she had swore to me that there would never be anything sexual between them again. I have always wondered if I could have maybe prevented her from sleeping with him, if I had wrote her to tell her how much I missed her, and that I still loved her.

While I will never fully get over it, I have learned to accept it as a part of our journey. No relationship is perfect, and Calliope and I are living proof that it's never too late. Mistakes will be made and hard times will be had, but all that should matter in the end is that you're in it together.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

I stop in the middle of my nervous pace around the apartment and quickly shuffle over to the door and whip it open, causing Teddy to give me a weird look.

"Easy there killer" She jokes. She holds up a paper bag and I hear the sound of bottles clanking together. "I brought...wine..." she opens the bag, looking down into it "..and other good stuff"

"Oh thank god. Wine, where's the wine..." I reach down into the bag as shes entering the apartment, taking the bottle of white wine out. I quickly move into the kitchen area and begin opening and closing drawers, looking for something to open it with.

She places the bag on the counter and starts taking the bottles out. Two more bottles of wine, one red, one white, and a bottle of tequila. Definitely getting drunk tonight.

She watches me intently, raising an eye brow as I rush around the kitchen, still looking for something to open the bottle.

"I found it!" I exclaim. I slam the drawer shut and quickly scurry around, closing the other ones I left open.

Placing the bottle of white wine on the counter, I jam the screw into the cork a little too hard, pushing it a little bit further down. She notices my shaky hands and grabs both my wrists, gently lowering them away from the wine bottle. I spin around, opening the cabinet and grabbing two wine glasses and place them in front of her.

"Why don't I take care of this" She says with a smirk.

While she finishes opening it I begin a pattern of nervous tapping on the counter with both hands. She finally gets the cork out. She pours me a glass of wine and slides it over to me, giving me a cautious look.

She starts pouring her own while I raise my glass to my lips and gulp it down like it's water. When she's done pouring hers she glances over at my empty glass, which I have placed on the counter. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Arizona, are ya gonna make it?" She jokes.

"Me..no...well yes. I'm fine. I'm good." I blurt out, finishing with a dimpled smile.

She turns her head to the side and gives me a playful glare. The glare that tells me she knows I'm clearly not alright at the moment. She pours me another glass before grabbing her glass and the bottle and nodding her head toward the living room area.

"Come here. I have a story that _might_ make you feel better." She offers.

**Callie's POV**

Upon leaving, I immediately felt a little unsettled at leaving her in such a state. I know she's scared, and probably torturing herself with a million scenarios inside her head. Little by little, her and Mark have become more civil towards each other, which I appreciate so much. But, I can tell she still does not trust him. I have a feeling she doesn't really trust anyone around me. I'd be crazy to let anything come between her and I, she is all I've ever wanted and I don't plan on screwing up this good thing we have. While I find it extremely cute, along with every thing else she does, I feel bad.

I feel bad that she's been so hurt in the past that she doesn't trust anyone. That's one of the deep connections her and I have, that makes us who we are as a couple. We share these fears, only it tends to effect her more so than me.

Mark and I enter Joes, only to find out that Lexie is already there with Meredith.

_Well, this won't be awkward or anything..._

Mark and I grab a table in the back, away from the bar, where Lexie is. I offered to grab our drinks and when I return to our table I find him staring off into space, toward where she is. I place his drink in front of him, and he continues to keep his eyes locked on Lexie.

"Mark...?" I wave a hand in front of his face. "You okay?" I ask.

He finally turns to look at me. "What do I do? She won't answer my calls...or anything really. I definitely screwed up this time and I don't know what to do." He says, shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink.

"Mark. I love you, you know this. You're my best friend..so I'm going to tell it like it is. You are going to have to really show her that you are not the big manwhore everyone thinks you are...and you also have to realize the changes you're going to have to make for her if you want your relationship to last." I answer, giving him a small smile to reassure him that I am not saying any of this to hurt him, only to help.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk today...you know...at lunch. I know it's not an excuse but you're safe for me." He replies. _Okay not exactly what I expected him to say..._

"What?" I ask, clearly confused. I take another sip of my own drink, waiting for him to answer.

He drops his gaze to the table quickly, releasing a deep sigh.

"You're...safe for me...you know, you're my best friend. The one person who I know won't judge me, even when I'm acting like an ass." He says, before looking at me again. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you mad and I don't want you to think I'm trying to get you to do anything that would mess things up for you and Arizona."

"It's okay Mark. I just need you to respect her feelings. I mean...you know how she is. I don't ever want to do anything that gives her a real reason to feel that way. It's who she is and I have to show her that I'm different than her past girlfriends and won't do those things to her." I finish my drink. "Want another?...I'm going back up."

He nods "Please"

While I'm waiting for our drinks at the bar, I notice Mark has started to stare in the general direction of Lexie again.

_Yup...gunna be a long night..._

**Arizona's POV**

Teddy explained the conversation between Callie and Mark at lunch, with the hope that it would help me calm down. By now I've gone through I don't know how many glasses of wine, and feel a lot more relaxed and mellow than I have all night.

I'm so happy that Calliope set him straight, as far as looking at other women. I have always feared that she would somehow let him influence her decisions and ways of life. His way of life may be checking out every women that walks by him, while it makes his girlfriend feel bad. But, I am glad that is not Calliope's way in a relationship.

We fell into a comfortable silence on the couch. Sitting side by side with our feet up on the coffee table and our arms linked. We sit here in a half buzzed state for a few minutes before I decide to break the silence.

"You know..I actually heard her last night, out here talking to him. I had gone into the bedroom to wait for her and when I cracked the door open to see if she was ready yet, I over heard them talking." I say

"You really do have a thing for over hearing conversations" Teddy jokes. We both share a laugh. "So, what did you hear them say?" She asks. Teddy loves gossip just as much as the next.

"Well...he was saying something to her about checking out other women and she told him she didn't. She said she only had eyes for me. It just..it made me feel...I can't even explain it."

Teddy turns her head slightly and I turn mine to meet her gaze. I watch a dorky grin appear on her face, before she becomes serious again.

"Do you feel...less...spazzy?" She asks.

What started off as her seriously trying to ask me if I was okay ended in both of us laughing.

"I do actually. I mean...I still don't trust him. But, I trust her and I have to let that be enough, right?"

She nods and smiles. "Right.

I check my watch and realize it's only been an hour. Wishing she was home already, I begin to fiddle with my hands in my lap, and hang my head.

"Hey.." Teddy says softly. "How about we do something to take your mind off of all of this..like...I don't know, maybe drink more"

"Sounds good to me" I reply immediately.

She gets off the couch and ventures back to the kitchen, bringing another bottle of wine, the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses with her. She pours me another glass of wine which I quickly down once again.

I set it on the table, stand up and begin pacing back and fourth in front of the coffee table.

"Okay so maybe I'm not really feeling better yet...I mean, he's what you would consider single now..right? When he was with Lexie again, he spent time with Callie and I mean I was still nervous about it because of the whole him sleeping with her while I was in Africa thing but he was with Lexie and happy so I really had no reason to think that he would want Callie in _that_ way anymore. I don't even know if they are broken up or what but all I know is not having her around is hurting him and you know...people don't exactly think about what they're doing when they are hurting...and I trust her I really do...but..."

Teddy gets up off the couch, stepping in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders, stopping my pace as well as my rant. She shakes my shoulders lightly, bringing me back to reality. I drop my gaze to the floor.

"Arizona..."

She tilts my head up, forcing eye contact. She places a hand on my upper back and begins leading me away. "Come here" she says.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she pushes me along with her

She brings us into my bedroom and points to my side of the bed "Sit"

I sit on my side of the bed, adjusting the pillows behind me so I have support behind my back. I watch her scurry back out of the room. _What is she up to?_

"Uh...Teddy?" I yell

She returns with the alcohol and glasses, placing them on my nightstand before digging through the small compartment underneath it, pulling out the photo album I put together of Callie and I. She gets in on Callie's side, placing the album on our laps and begins flipping through.

"I get that you're scared.." She flips through the album, stopping on the page that holds a copy of my favorite photo of Callie and I. "I really do..."

"But this.." She points to the picture. "You can't tell me there's anything in this world that can come between you two. Do you _really_ think that Callie would let something happen that would upset you, or worse..be the end of you two?"

I run my hand over the photo, as a small smile creeps up on me.

"I love her so much Teddy..." I say quietly. I remove the photo from the pocket and bring it closer to my face. "It scares me...loving someone as much as I love her..because there's always the possibility of losing them.."

"I know..but you can't spend your life with her, going through the 'what if's' in your head, then you're just going to drive yourself crazy. So what we're going to do is we're going to keep drinking, and you're going to show me all these photos of my favorite couple."

"You're right...and yeah...we can do that" I reply, smiling and nodding.

**Callie's POV**

Several rounds of drinks later, I'm definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol and I'm starting to think the walk home might be quite interesting. Luckily, it is only a short one. I haven't been able to get Mark to say much about Lexie. He wanted my help, but keeps changing the subject.

"So..." I decide to break the silence. "You are going to fight for her Mark, right?" I ask

He snaps out of his daze and focuses his attention to me.

"I don't even know where to start. She won't talk to me. I don't want to go over Meredith's and talk to her because then I'll probably just piss every one off. I'm sure she's told them why she's back. I just..I don't know where to start." He shrugs and finishes yet another drink.

"I told you...start with sorry. You'd be surprised how far that goes...after that you need to show her. Anyone can say anything...the people who truly mean it are the ones who prove it. Prove to her how sorry you are."

"So...you think you'll ask blondie to marry you soon?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Mark.." I warn

"Okay, okay...so will you help me..form a plan to get her back?"

"That, I can do..."

_45 minutes later..._

After two more drinks we decide to call it a night. The short walk home consisted of me constantly having to squint to adjust my eyesight to avoid seeing double. When we finally make it up to our floor I begin searching through my purse to find the key to the apartment. I give up after about 30 seconds of digging and decide to see if the door is already unlocked. Maybe Teddy is still here? I turn the door knob and discover it's already unlocked.

"Night Callie" Mark says, opening his door.

"Goodnight Mark"

I enter the apartment to find empty shot glasses, wine glasses, and bottles of alcohol spread throughout the counters in the kitchen as well as the coffee table. Being a tad too drunk to care about the small mess, I shrug and begin heading to my bedroom. I notice Teddy's jacket on the couch. _Where the hell are they?_

I open my bedroom door to find Arizona and Teddy passed out in our bed, laying down with our photo album open and draped across both of them. Since I'm definitely too drunk to deal with this at the moment, I decide I'm going to sleep in the extra bedroom on the smaller bed and leave them be.

They both have comfortable clothes on, so I can only assume that they decided on Teddy spending the night, as she was probably a little too tipsy to walk home this late.

After gathering some comfortable clothes to change into, to sleep, I quietly creep into the closet grabbing a clean comforter to cover them with, because they are laying on top of the covers. I carefully take the album off of them and close it, putting it back where it goes.

I place the comforter over them, careful not to wake them. I stand for a moment on Arizona's side of the bed, staring down at my beautiful angel. She constantly amazes me, even when she is sleeping. She is just so beautiful. Careful to keep my balance I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirs slightly and her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey beautiful. Go back to sleep. Okay?" I stroke her cheek softly, trying to relax her again.

"I love you" I whisper, placing a good night kiss on her lips. Her eyes flutter closed again.

I turn off the light on her night stand and kiss her beautiful face a few times.

I exit the room, exhaustion sinking deeper into my body. I enter the spare room, stumbling through it in the dark until I can find the light. I quickly flick the lamp on, and instantly squint from the light. I change into sweats and a comfortable T-shirt, almost falling a few times before turning the light off, shutting the door and crawling under the covers of the bed.

While I find it pretty cute that they passed out like that, I really miss having my angel in my arms. I can't sleep without her. After what I can estimate was 15-20 minutes, I hear the door creep open. I can only assume it's Arizona.

"Calliope?" She whispers.

"Hey beautiful" I respond. I smile (even though she can't see me) at the realization that I'll get to sleep with her in my arms.

She closes the door behind her and cautiously makes her way across the room, occasionally having to re-direct herself away from a box. _Yeah we really have to finish this apartment..._

"I can't sleep without you" She whines. _Definitely a tad drunk, but oh so adorable..._

"Come here you" I lift up the covers for her to crawl under. She immediately scoots her body back against mine. I cover us up completely and wrap my arm around her.

"Much better" she mumbles, already half asleep. _Exactly how much did she drink?_

I place a few gentle kisses on her cheek and feel her smile beneath my lips, before finally laying back down.

"I love you" I whisper.

"love...youtoo" comes her mumbled response.

Now I can sleep, because I have her in my arms.

_Next Morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

I'm not usually a big drinker. But, last night I definitely had a few too many. I'm definitely feeling that. I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but I just know the light is going to make this head ache much worse. Work should be fun.

_Oh crap...work..._

Realizing that nobody set an alarm last night, I sit up really fast and suddenly realize it was a bad idea. My head is killing me.

"Ouchhhh" I exclaim, holding my head.

Callie stirs beside me, mumbling something to herself. I reach over, shaking her gently.

"What?"

"Callie wake up...we have to get ready for work"

Her eyes snap open and she sits up, holding her head just like I did. Teddy softly knocks on the door.

"Come in" comes the sleepy response from both of us at the same time.

Teddy pushes the door open, holding two mugs of coffee in one hand. She looks just as thrilled as both of us to have to work today. She hands us each a cup of coffee. "I made some coffee...figured it's the least I could do. I've been up for a while." She says.

She dissappears from the room momentarily, but returns with her own coffee. I scoot over, shoving Callie against the wall.

"Watch it, my coffee" She whines

I pat the small spot space beside me so Teddy can sit.

"I'm sorry I took over your bedroom last night" Teddy says

"It's no problem really. I didn't think you'd make it home walking. We were pretty...yeah I don't drink that much ever.." I ramble. "I don't even know what I'm saying right now"

Callie and Teddy start laughing at me.

The three of us remain squished together on the bed, sitting up and sipping our coffee.

"You know...Mark would have so much fun right now if he walked in here" Callie jokes, turning her head toward Teddy and I.

"You definitely got a point there" Teddy responds.

"Three women in a bed together...yeah that's definitely his thing" Callie adds, with an eye roll.

"Ah. Morning ladies"

The three of us snap out of our daze and turn to see Mark standing in the door way with a bottle of tylenol and a bottle of water.

"You know you should start locking that door again" He jokes

He pushes himself off the door frame and comes over, tossing the bottle of tylenol onto the bed. He hands Teddy the bottle of water and one by one, the three of us take some to kill our head aches.

"I take it we still have time to get ready?" Teddy asks cautiously.

Mark checks his watch and nods. "Yeah. If you can be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Who wants breakfast?" Callie asks, trying to scoot herself forward toward the end of the bed.

Teddy and I drag ourselves out of bed and slowly walk into the kitchen area, sitting on the two stools waiting for breakfast. Teddy remains silent, as I watch my sexy girlfriend move around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the 4 of us.

_10 minutes later..._

She turns around with two plates, placing one in front of me. She looks toward Teddy, raising a brow. I look over and see Teddy has rested her forehead on the table. I reach over and poke her and she playfully swats my hand away. Callie places the plate in front of her, leaving a little distance.

"Breakfast is ready" Callie says, turning around to grab her plate and Mark's.

I left Teddy's head up off the table and pull her plate in front of her.

Callie heads to the living room to eat on the couch with Mark. The four of us eat in silence.

With food, and something for the head ache, we all started feeling just a little better.

**Callie's POV**

By the time everybody ate and was ready to go, we had less then 5 minutes to get out the door and to the hospital. The beds were left unmade and nothing got cleaned up from the night before. Tonight should be fun, when all I'll want to do is rest, I'll be cleaning.

Once at the hospital and changed into scrubs, I gave Arizona a quick kiss before we headed our separate ways. As I start walking further away from her, I miss her already. I pull my phone out of my pocket, sending a quick text to her:

_I miss you already beautiful. Can't wait to see you again. I love you._

I continue my walk through the hospital, getting a response from her quickly.

**I miss you too. Love you bunches.**

I smile before putting the phone back in my pocket.

I didn't even make it half way to ortho before my pager went off. I check where I'm being paged to and suddenly realize I have to change directions. When I get there, I look around in confusion as to why I was paged away from ortho instead of to ortho.

Bailey notices my confusion and nods her head in the direction of the waiting room. I notice my father in the waiting room, and a feeling of dread washes through my entire body. I love my dad, but I have a feeling, judging by the look on his face that this is not going to be a fun conversation.

He stands when he notices I have entered the waiting area, his facial expression appears to be somewhat mad.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Calliope, we have to talk." His tone, serious and somewhat cold.

_Well, this day is going to be fun. A hangover and a seemingly aggravated father._

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: So, you may or may not see frequent updates on this story. I am going to try, because I can't stand their current TV situation and need them together. So, I'll pre apologize now for the few times in my fic in the future...that they're so happy it seems boring. There will be drama but I've changed the idea of this story completely and will be thinking of ways to re-write some other chapters I've already outlined. I hope you'll still like it, and still stick around for the rest of the somewhat long road until the end =)_

**Callie's POV**

_"Calliope, we have to talk." _

I automatically freeze momentarily, at his words as well as his tone. His tone is cold and angry, with a hint of concern. Instead of being able to take the last few steps toward him to give him a hug, I am frozen in place. I am caught in a daze, as my eyes shift downward and I stare at the floor. I take a second to try and think about all the possible reasons why he would be here. More importantly, why this is a conversation he felt he must fly to Seattle to have, instead of discussing it over the phone.

I attempt to keep my eyes from widening in shock when realization suddenly dawns on me as to why he is here.

When Arizona and I had first broken up, I avoided calling home too often at first because I wanted to avoid that conversation with both of my parents at all costs. At least for a while, until I was able to gather myself completely, which never really did happen. When I finally told my father, it was like something automatically switched inside of him once again. It wasn't hard to tell that he had instantly turned from being accepting of my relationship, to completely angry that his daughter had been hurt so badly by someone who was supposed to love and protect her.

_Oh shit...that's it..._

He clears his throat, anticipating a response from me. I snap out of my daze and when my eyes meet his once again, I grow more nervous at what I see. He's far from pleasant when he's mad, and once he gets his mind set on something it's extremely hard to change his mind.

_Maybe I can avoid this, for now?..._

"I'm... just getting started for the day. I have a few things to do so it might be a while before I have any time." I answer him. I keep my tone nice and simple, trying not to sound as if I am disrespectful toward him.

He nods, not showing any sign of backing down."It's okay. I'll wait." He quickly replies, before taking his seat again. He picks up a magazine off the small table next to him and begins flipping through it.

I take a deep breath and head to start my morning rounds, hoping that something, _anything_ good would come out of this day. When I first turn around, I notice Alex Karev passing by, probably on his way to peds. He gives me a knowing look, and somewhat of a smirk as if silently wishing me good luck. I give him a quick shake of my head and a 'don't tell her' glare.

When I get to ortho, I feel somewhat relieved that it was Meredith who is put on my service today. While it had always seemed highly unlikely that I would work with her, she's one of few people I'd be able to stand right now, as we've become understandably closer and more understanding of each other since Arizona being hurt. I also haven't seen much of her in the last week or so, and think spending a day in the company of a different resident could be a good thing for my sanity at this point.

I approach the nurses station where she is standing, flipping through charts on post op patients.

She looks up from the chart and smiles at me. "Hey, Callie!" she says, cheerfully. "How...are...you?" she asks, noticing my facial expression.

"Me? I'm great...just another day.." I shrug. "Ready for rounds?" I ask, changing the subject. Although we really should be starting.

"Yes. There are no new patients..nothing major in the ER...yet.. so for now it's just pre and post op patients." She grabs the last of the charts and we head to start rounds.

Completing morning rounds as quickly as we could, I let Meredith do the majority of the talking. She is one resident who I trust fully, to know exactly what is going on at all times, and make no mistakes.

Once rounds are over with, I head back in the direction of where my father is waiting. Everything seems like a blur to me right now, as I'm certain my gut feeling about my fathers unexpected arrival is not misleading me. This could very well be another obstacle that Arizona and I must face, because life is full of obstacles. The closer I get to the waiting area, the harder I focus on deep breaths and positive thoughts, to maintain what little sanity I have left at this point.

The thoughts I must always hold onto are that no matter what I lose in my life, I will always have her.

When I enter the waiting area, he is still lost in whatever magazine he is reading. I enter quietly, but he still hears me. He looks up from his magazine, closing it and placing it back on the small table.

"Calliope" He stands up, keeping eye contact.

I hesitantly step forward, giving him a hug before leading him in the direction of a nearby conference room. During the short walk, we both remain silent. Both struggling with our own thoughts. Him thinking about what he has to say, and me fearing what I believe he _will _say. We enter the conference room and I close the door behind us. I take a seat on the opposite side of the table, directly across from him.

I notice his facial expressions change, as he is struggling with what to say and how to say it. Of the many facial expressions he goes through, anger is the one constant.

"Daddy. Why are you here?" I ask.

I take a deep breath and swallow hard, waiting for him to answer, still keeping eye contact.

"This time I have to catch you..." He starts, pausing for a moment. "I don't understand some of the choices you make Calliope and I know you are a grown women but to me, you are still my little girl."

I open my mouth to answer, but he cuts me off.

"For starters, I would like to know why I had to find out from your sister that you and Arizona are back together, instead of you telling me yourself." He adds, sternly. "I would also like to know why?"

_Yeah, definitely never should have said anything to Aria..._

Aria had called to check in at one point, which I found odd because it rarely happens. We had gotten into a general conversation about whats new in our lives, and without thinking, I mentioned Arizona and I were back together. Outside of that, I have had little contact with my family. My main focus for weeks, has been getting Arizona through everything so we can move on with our lives.

"Why...why what?"

"Why you have taken her back. You were so hurt Calliope and I don't understand. I don't understand why you have let someone back into your life, who has hurt you so much."

_So, telling him definitely was NOT a good idea...why Callie, just why? ugh..._

My throat is seemingly dry, from nerves. I take a deep breath and try clearing my throat before answering him, also giving myself a moment to compose myself. I know this is the part where he tries to convince me that taking her back was a mistake.

"I love her, Dad. I know she made a mistake, but I also made mistakes too. _No one_ is perfect. We are all flawed..we...all do things we look back on with regret. She made a mistake and I forgave her, _because_ I love her. It's what you do, for the person you love."

"This time I am really scared for you." He folds his hands together, giving me a glare. "I was able to accept her as a part of your life. I didn't understand it at first, but I eventually accepted it. I accepted her in your life with the expectation that she would not hurt you. What I can not accept and will not stand by, is you letting her back into your life after what she did to you. It is a mistake."

I shake my head. "No. It's not a mistake. Being with her is not a mistake, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me so no. Don't refer to my relationship with her as a mistake." I finish, my eyes never leaving his.

"Calliope!" He warns. "The last time I was here, you told me that she made you happy. When I talked to you on the phone shortly after she left you, you were not happy."

He stands up and begins slowly pacing. "You have always been _very_ smart, ever since you were a little girl. When you became a doctor, I wasn't surprised. None of us were. But this...these choices you make are not smart. It's like you make some decisions in your life without thinking things through first. How do you know you are not making a mistake..."

As he continues his rant, I sit and let him finish. Tears forming behind my eyes. His words are hurting me. Being with her is not a mistake, because she's the best thing that ever happened to me. When he gets to the part of his rant where he is indirectly telling me to make a choice between the love of my life, or my family, the tears finally spill over.

As children, our survival depends upon our parents. As adults, we become dependent on our spouse or significant other. I've tried living without Arizona, and I can't do it. I need her in my life, because without her I would be lost. But, why bother explaining it? As parents, they always want better things for their children than they had for themselves. When one of your children is hurt, it's instinct to protect them. They have a hard time letting go, even as you become an adult. I understand him, to a point. Telling me I shouldn't be with the love of my life because things got rough at one point is just ridiculous though.

I understand that he is worried. But this was my choice, with my life. As soon as he can let go and let me live my own life, he _might_ be able to see that I can't live without her.

So, we are back here again? me having to choose, because I know where he's going with this. For me it isn't a choice, it's her, every time. My family got me through my younger years. Now that I am an adult, she is the one I want and need to live the rest of my life with.

_How much more are her and I supposed to take? Why is too much never enough?_

**Arizona's POV**

After my morning rounds, I decide to text Calliope since I have a few minutes.

_I miss you. Do you have a few minutes?_

I continue going over charts at a nurses station, waiting for a response. More like, hoping for a response. I don't think she's in surgery, but who knows. Anything can happen around here.

We spend the majority of our days separated at work, much to our dismay. One would think after how much time we spend together, that we would want a break. Instead, it leaves us wanting more. I can't get enough of her. Her smell, her touch, everything about her. Even on busy days, we always try and find a few minutes for each other.

Alex Karev appears at my side, throwing a chart down. I jump slightly in surprise, as I'm taken out of my day dream of my beautiful girlfriend.

I quickly check my phone, and notice him watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"No answer?" He jokes

"What?" I ask. _Obviously playing dumb here._

He flips through the chart, adding a few additional notes.

"Might have something to do with the fact that her dad is here, and doesn't exactly look happy" he says, not making eye contact. He checks his watch to avoid looking at me. "Oh look at that. I gotta go..." He waves the chart around "...take care of this". He quickly turns on his heel and begins heading away from the nurses station.

"Wait" I blurt out. "Karev I'm your superior you can't walk away from me." I shift my eyes around the hall, to make sure no one is paying attention to me, except him.

He keeps walking...looking over his shoulder briefly with a smirk. "Have fun".

"Karev!" I exclaim, trying not to shout too loud to avoid attracting attention.

I sigh in frustration, pulling my phone out of my pocket. No message from Callie. I check my watch, making sure I have a few minutes, I check a few patients and head off in search of Callie. I can feel that something is wrong. I've always been like that when it comes to her. My gut feelings always tell me when she needs me. After only 5 minutes of looking, I see her through the window on the outside of a conference room. She has her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands.

Meredith and Cristina pass by, taking a quick glance inside the room on the way by. Cristina keeps walking. Meredith stops a few feet away from me and turns back, ending up beside me, on my left side. "So Callie's dad is here?" She asks.

I whip my head to the left. "I...what...how did you know?"

"News travels fast...and I'm on her service today" She answers. "She seemed a little weird this morning, like something was going on. I don't know...she just seemed different..." She trails off.

Teddy suddenly appears to the right of me, followed by Mark.

"I just heard...Torres' dad is here?" Mark gasps in shock. _Probably in fear of being thrown into a wall again. Which, truthfully, there are days I wouldn't mind seeing again._

"Yeah what's going on?" Teddy asks.

"I have no idea." I answer, with a sigh. "I should go in there though, right...I mean..she looks..." I trail off.

"She needs you" Teddy adds. "Not looking good" she adds, leaning to the right to attempt to get a better look.

"Not looking good indeed. I really want to know what's going on though." Mark says, leaning in different directions, trying to get a closer look.

"You really are a girl when it comes to gossip Mark." Meredith chimes in, causing Teddy and I to chuckle. _So true..._

"Well I _am _always surrounded by women" Mark replies with a smug grin, which quickly shifts to a straight face as he see's the glare Teddy and I are giving him.

Meredith rolls her eyes "and you wonder why Lexie left."

"Don't you people have somewhere to be. I doubt you're _all _supposed to be down here."

We turn around to see Bailey glaring at us from a few feet away. Close enough, but not so close she can see what we see. The other three scatter. Bailey walks away toward the direction she came from, laughing to herself and mumbling something under her breath.

For a split second, I question whether or not I should go in there. Her attention is now focused elsewhere, probably her dad. None of us were able to see him, but knew he had to be in there. I can't stand to see her cry and _need_ to be there with her. Not only for her, but for myself. It's instinct for me when it comes to her. I _have_ to hold her and tell her everything will be okay.

_Okay here we go...he's probably not going to like me being in there. But, I need to check on her._

I take a deep breaths until I get to the door. When I open the door, Mr. Torres suddenly ends his ranting in Spanish. Trying to avoid the glare he is giving me, I turn to Callie. A wave of relief washes over her face when she sees I'm here for her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mr. Torres asks coldly.

"Dad.." Callie chimes in, trying to calm him down.

I close the door all the way, hoping that nobody on the floor can hear what's going on. I immediately walk over and take the seat next to Callie.

"Get out" he shouts, causing me to flinch.

"Dad stop!" Callie shouts back

"Calliope" He warns

Callie stands up, putting both hands on the table. "No Dad. Don't talk to her like that!" she defends.

I take the opportunity to try and calm her down, by placing my hand on top of hers. I take it in mine, in a comforting gesture. She sits down and takes my hand in both of hers. He notices our intertwined hands before taking his seat across from us. He looks between both of us, before looking me in the eyes. When he shifts his gaze back to Callie, we both remain silent knowing he is about to speak. Both of us on edge with our nerves, prepared to take anything that comes our way, to hold on to each other.

"Is this what it's going to be?" He asks..."You have a family who wants good things for you, and you..."

Callie cuts him off...

"Arizona is my family now too dad. I am going to marry her one day, have kids with her...spend my whole life with her..and I don't care what people think about it. She's the love of my life dad and if you could get past holding a grudge, you would see that she _does_ make me happy. She gave up her dream, and the biggest opportunity of her career, to be with me."

Definitely saw this coming. I know this is where I will have to explain myself. He's her father and he loves her. He's right, I hurt her. So, I need to do what I can to make sure he knows that Callie does not need protecting _from_ me, because I will be the one _to_ protect her. Now, and for the rest of my life. While I'm feeling slightly scared at the moment, I have to hold on to the fact that I know how strong I am as a person. I did mess up, and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it.

He shifts his gaze, more like glare, back toward me. I maintain eye contact and put on a brave face.

"I'd like to speak with my daughter. You don't need to be here."

Callie's grip in my hand tightens. A silent plea that she does not want me to leave. In one way, he is her father and I should respect his wishes. In another way, her and I share our lives together and whatever one of us goes through, the other does too. We are in this together.

"No. She doesn't have to leave, because _I_ want her here. If you have something to say to me, you can say it to her too." Callie defends.

He nods, but not in a good way. "Well then. I see you have your mind made up." He stands to leave, not even bothering to say goodbye to his daughter. He ignores her pleas to come back and work things out, and exits the room.

Wanting Callie and I to have some privacy from lurking residents, I attempt to stand up to close the shades so that nobody can see into the room. Callie doesn't let go of my hand, and looks at me with teary, pleading eyes.

"I'm just going to close the shades. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I assure her.

**Callie's POV**

I don't understand why any of this is happening. Then again, why does anything happen. What upsets me more at this point, is that I feel like _life_ just doesn't want her and I to be together. At one point, my father mentioned wanting me to come home and 'start over'. How could he just ask me to leave her behind? Doesn't he see how much I love her and need her in my life? Does he even care? I understand being protective of your children, but to try and take away the one thing that makes them happy in life is not protection. It's a matter of control, in a sense.

I don't know what to think, say or feel at the moment. So, I do the only thing that comes to mind. I cross my arms on the table and put my face in my arms, as if trying to hide my tears from Arizona. I am also hurt at how this affects her too. She made one bad choice, and will never be able to live it down because _life_ will not let her.

She returns to her seat, to the right of me and I feel her hand on my upper back as she begins to rub slow and soft circles trying to comfort me. She lowers her head and whispers soothing words in my ear.

"I love you" she says so very softly. I feel her place a gentle and loving kiss on my temple. "I promise I will fix this, because he's right. I did hurt you and for that I will _forever_ be sorry. I love you so much." her voice breaks up a little at the end.

The tone of her voice causes a new flood of tears to fall from my eyes. Obviously, I didn't want _any_ of this to be happening. I forgave her, I wish everyone else would too instead of continuing to hold it against her. I pick my head up, so I can look into her baby blue eyes. It appears that she is trying to hold back her tears, in order to be strong for me.

I shake my head."You don't have to" noticing the confused look on her face, I continue. "I mean you don't have to fix this because there's nothing to fix. I forgave you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about it. I can deal with my dad, you shouldn't have to."

"You're his daughter. He loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt..and I'm the one that hurt you so I need to do everything in my power to show him how sorry I am, and that I will never hurt you again."

I tilt my head to the side, and give her my 'I adore you' look, because I do. She is simply amazing. I reach for her face with my right hand and wipe away the one tear that has managed to escape her. Leaning forward the rest of the way, I close the gap between us and bring my lips to hers for a kiss, which becomes a lingering one. Just as we both get lost in the kiss, my pager goes off.

I break away from the kiss, checking my pager. "It's not a 911 but I should take this. It's Meredith...she's.."

"On your service today" Arizona adds with a small smile.

We both stand up, and I pull for in for a quick hug. I savor the contact for a minute, taking in her sweet scent to remind myself that she will be here no matter what we go through. That we can and _will _get through it. It hurts, that I am back at this point with my family. All I can do is hope that they will come around again, especially my father.

When I break away from the hug, I study her face closely to try and get a general idea of how she is feeling.

"He um...said he wanted me to come home and 'start over'." I notice her facial expression drop. "But..I'm not going to, I'm staying here with you, where I belong" I assure her.

"I love you so much Calliope"

"I love you too"

I give her another kiss before going back to work. When I open the door, Meredith is waiting near by with a chart in her hand. Her facial expression is that of curiosity. Without a word, she hands me the chart and walks next to me as we head back to ortho to finish the rest of my day.

**Arizona's POV**

I remain in the room for a few minutes, trying to gain composure. I am strong and I know I can fix this. I have to because I can't rest easy until I do. I ultimately got her into this mess, and I have to get her out of it. I exit the room to find Teddy heading toward me, curiosity written all over her face. She catches up to me, and head in the same direction as me.

"Is everything...okay?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Her dad is here and he's not exactly thrilled with the whole Africa mess."

"I thought you guys were past that?" She asks

"We are. But, you know how parents can be. I...I don't even really know what I'm going to say but I need to fix this. He's basically trying to get her to move back to be closer to her family and start over...not being able to see that her and I have already 'started over' here, together. Obviously she's not going, but I have to talk to him. What's the worst that can happen...right?"

Teddy's pager goes off

"Oh crap. I'll hear the rest later? I hope everything goes okay."

I nod and continue heading back to peds to check on some patients and finish up a few things before I see if Mr. Torres is still here.

As it turns out, I ended up having to do an appendectomy so it took longer than expected to get around to this. After looking all over the hospital, I decide to check outside. I find him sitting on a bench in the front of the hospital. _Maybe he's waiting for her?_

I approach the bench cautiously, trying to remain calm each step of the way. I take the seat next to him, letting silence linger for a moment longer.

"I have nothing to say to you" He says, still looking straight ahead.

I still don't really know what to say, but I figure if I start talking, it will come to mind as I go.

"I don't expect you to, but I would like it if you could just hear me out" I start.

He nods halfheartedly as if he doesn't want to listen, but will any way. He continues to look anywhere but directly at me.

"You're right. I hurt her...and I will spend the rest of my life being sorry for that. I will apologize to you and to her every day if I have to. She's your daughter... you love her and don't want to see her hurt and I understand that. But I'm not going anywhere because when I came back from Africa for her I told her I was in this, forever. Which is the truth. I will take whatever is thrown my way, to stay with her because I _am_ in this with her and will do everything in my power to make sure you know that."

I study his facial expression closely. _Maybe he will talk to me? _My hope is that he will come around, even if it is at a slow pace.

He clears his throat. "The last time I was here you told me that you loved her and protect the things you love. What I don't understand is why you were the one to hurt her the way you did. I would have expected it from other people in her life, but not you."

"I...I do love her. More than anything. When I left her, I made the biggest mistake of my life. She found it in her heart to forgive me, which I will always be thankful for...because she gave me another chance to show her every day of my life, for the rest of my life...just how much she means to me...and I fully intend to do just that. I know I can't take back anything that has happened between her and I. All I can do is promise you, as I've promised her, that I'm here to stay. Her and I are in this together. She means everything to me, and she always will." I take a deep breath. "and...even if _you_ can never find it in your heart to forgive me which I hope you will, I will always be thankful that she did and I won't ever make the same mistake again. I will _always_ deal with whatever I have to, to be with her because I do love her, with all my heart...she's the one I am meant to be with."

He glances at me quickly, before shifting his eyes back down to the ground. He looks as if he's very deep in thought. _Maybe I said too much? Or not enough?_

"I know it probably seems that after what I did to her, the way I hurt her...that I don't deserve her forgiveness or her love. Not a day goes by that I don't look back on the night I left, with regret. There are even some days that I feel I don't deserve her..." _come on Arizona you're on a roll don't give up now..._

"A few weeks ago, I was injured. I was injured very badly..and she was nothing short of absolutely amazing to me. She stayed by my side through my recovery and every obstacle I had to face after the incident. She took care of me and I know I wouldn't have been able to get through any of it without her. She was strong, brave, caring...everything I needed her to be. Since then, I have constantly wondered what I did to deserve someone so special to share my life with. At the same time, It has helped me to see how truly lucky I am to have her and you have my word that I won't ever let her go again."

Just as I stand to leave, he gently reaches out for my arm, stopping me from leaving. I remain frozen, looking him in the eyes as I see his facial expression soften.

"She must really love you." He states, quite simply. "Calliope has always been a very strong individual, ever since she was a little girl. She's always been strong...inside and out. There are some days that you cannot tell her anything.." He trails off, causing us both to chuckle slightly before becoming serious again. "What I'm trying to say is...you must _really _be the one for her, because I can't think of many people in her life who she would have given another chance...she can be stubborn at times, and doesn't always like to hear what people are trying to say to her."

Deciding I want to lighten the mood a little bit..

"You can say that again" I joke. We both laugh, because it's the truth. There really are days you can't tell her _anything_.

"It wasn't easy, but I fought for her. I fought for her every day for weeks, when I came back. There were times I felt discouraged, but I never let it get the best of me. My love for her wouldn't let me give up. It was more than enough, to keep me hanging on until she would give me another chance. I fought with everything I had to get her back, and I will _always_ fight when things get rough..to hold on to her." I add.

"So..I don't need to give you any speeches do I? She is still my little girl and I will.."

"No, you don't have to. If you feel the need to, I will listen. But, you have my word that I will never hurt her again. That I will be the one to protect her. Never again will I be the one to hurt her."

I nod and smile, before turning to leave. The rest is up to him. I've said what I needed to say. All I can do now is hope that he can see how much I truly love her, and accept me as part of her life.

He sort of hugged me, which is a good sign right?

_Later That Night..._

I was able to get through the rest of my day, surprisingly well. Although, I couldn't help but wonder what would come of all this. Would he come around again, or did I make things worse for Callie and her family. I mean, he did talk to me. So, that's a good sign right? She never heard from him after I talked with him, and we never saw him around he hospital. Where he is now, no one knows. All either of us can do is hope for a good outcome. That he will come back again, but this time, to repair things with his daughter.

After Calliope cooked me a wonderful dinner, we spent the night away from the world, together. No over bearing, over protective parents, or interruptions from friends, just me and my girl. We had snuggled up on the couch, finding movies to watch. At one point, my dad had called to check in with me on how I was doing. I also received a 'don't mess things up with Callie' speech from both of my parents.

Now, we lay in bed, side by side after long hours of endless love making. As I Snuggle up to her side, resting my head on her shoulder, she begins to seem a little distant from me.

I shift my head to look at her, and give her sad eyes. _Maybe she didn't want me to say anything?_ _Did I do more harm then good?_

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask. "I only tried to help by talking to him. I'm sorry if I made things worse..."

She forces my head back down onto her shoulder and tightens her hold on me, wrapping both arms around me. She places soft kisses on the top of my head.

"No. You're perfect." She whispers. "I love you _so_ much"

I wrap my arm around her, both of us cling to each other. Tonight, instead of her holding me, we hold on to each other. We are in _this _together. We drift off to sleep in the warm embrace of one another, and hope for a better tomorrow. A tomorrow that we will face together, as well as every day to follow, for the rest of our lives.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: What's the delay in Mr. Torres talking to Callie again_ _and where is he? I didn't know either, until I started writing the next chapter, which is posted soon...I promise. Thanks as always to the great people who keep reviewing =)_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Read at your own risk(the beginning)...some people asked for sexy time so I attempted it yet again, for a lighter/happier/sexier read. A lighter chapter overall as I feel you great people who keep reviewing deserve it, given their current "situation" on TV. It's also a longer chapter =)_

_The Next Morning..._

**Callie's POV**

Although yesterday was a long and somewhat emotional day for me, I seemed to sleep surprisingly well last night. I found great comfort in having her warm body pressed against mine; and our arms wrapped around each other, as if neither of us never wanted to let go. I can remember countless times in the past where things would go wrong in my life. It would often result in me laying awake all night, letting my mind work in over drive.

This was before I met _my_ Arizona. No matter what goes wrong, she is always able to make me feel better just by being there for me. She has helped me come out on the other side, of many hard times in my life and it's hard to even imagine who I would be if I had never met her. Through all the dark spots, she is the constant ray of sunshine in my life. When I am with her, the world around me goes away and nothing else matters.

She has the ability to heal, even without speaking any words. Often times, I find my comfort just by having her with me. We have the ability to communicate through body language and facial expressions. Sometimes all I need is a dimpled smile from her, and my days are so much brighter. Simple gestures such as hand holding or a hug from her has always been enough to chase away my fears and sadness. It is a feeling unlike anything I have ever felt before in my life, and I don't ever plan to give that up. There isn't a single thing in this world, that I would trade my life with her for; because when it all comes down to it, she _is _my life.

Today is a much needed, and very rare day off for both of us. While I am already awake, she is still sleeping soundly in the same position she fell asleep in last night. The room is silent and all I can hear is her steady breathing. She stirs slightly in my arms and repositions her head on my shoulder, so I can now see more of her face. She hums in contentment in her sleep while her arms hold on me tightens. A huge smile creeps up on me, while listening to the cute noises she makes while she sleeps as she continues her pattern of breathing and sighing. All indications that she is, in this moment, fully at peace.

I turn my head to the side, bringing it down and forward to place a kiss on her forehead. When I pull back, I watch one side of her mouth twitch ever so slightly, before a small smile appears on her face. I close my eyes, and savor the peaceful feeling of her warm embrace. Sometime later, I feel her move again. She shifts so that she is mostly on top of me, with her chin resting on my chest. I open my eyes to find sparkling blue eyes staring back at me. Her face is close to mine and she closes the gap between us. She crashes our lips together in an immediately passionate and fiery kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she repositions herself so that she is straddling me and supporting her weight on either side of me.

When she finally breaks the kiss, she brings her mouth down to my neck, lightly sucking the area that she knows drives me absolutely crazy. Her right hand works it's way down the side of me, and then to the front of me. She flattens her hand and slides it into my panties cupping my center, her mouth still latched onto my neck.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" I ask.

She kisses a trail from my neck, along my jaw line back to my lips. Her lips barely touch mine.

"I want you so bad" she husks, causing me to become increasingly aroused. She runs a finger up the length of my now soaked folds, spreading my wetness over my bundle of nerves. "You're so wet" she moans in satisfaction.

"_Only_ for you baby" I breath before she crashes our lips together once more. "Always for you" I murmur against her lips.

I run my hands down her sides and around to her back, caressing her soft, naked skin. When she begins teasing my clit with the tip of her finger my back arches off the bed, pressing our naked fronts together. She continues her teasing touches, this time swirling circles around my clit with her finger.

"You like that?" She breathes, her breath tickling my ear. She lifts her head slightly, to look into my eyes. "Am I making you feel good?" She asks, with a cocky grin.

"Yes baby don't stop" I blurt out. Her touch, although simple is sending waves of pleasure through my entire body. Breathing becomes harder, as my heart begins to race. As I feel my orgasm building, I close my eyes and lightly dig my nails into her back. When she stops, my eyes snap open and I groan in frustration until I notice what she is doing.

She dips two fingers inside of me before pulling out and licking them clean. She begins her journey down my body, her eyes never leaving mine. She hooks her thumb in my panties and quickly slides them down my legs to remove them, eager to get to work. I plant my feet firmly on the bed, bending my knees and spreading my legs.

She licks her lips in anticipation before quickly getting to work. Laying on her stomach, she brings one hand up to tease my opening with two fingers.

"Arizonaaa" I plead. She's got me going insane and now she's teasing me.

I shift my gaze down my body and lock eyes with her.

"What do you want?" She asks, voice dripping with sex.

"Make me come like only you can" I demand.

She must love hearing that, because she immediately wraps her lips around my swollen bud and begins a pattern of light sucking, while teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She pushes two fingers deep inside me, and sets a slow pace. When she releases my clit from her lips, creating a sucking sound and starts flicking it with her tongue I lose all control.

I bring my hand down to the back of her head, keeping her where I need her. I push her face in and out of my wet center, still keeping her contact, matching the pace of her fingers.

"That's my girl...don't stop" I encourage her. "Make me come"

She moans at my words and quickens her pace. My whole body begins to quake as I feel my release creeping up on me. My walls constrict around her fingers as I throw my head back on the pillow and slam my eyes shut, my free hand gripping and twisting the sheets beside me.

"Arizonaaa" I cry out her name in a shaky, throaty moan as I come hard. My entire body tensing and trembling with shock waves of pleasure. She hums in satisfaction as my release rips through me. Her pace becomes slower, as she tries to draw out every last bit of pleasure.

"You're...so...amazing" I breathe out

My whole body goes limp and I release my hold on her head. She stays in place, lapping up all of my juices as I lay there trying to catch my breath. My chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. She slowly removes her fingers to lick them clean before crawling back up the bed to lay beside me. My eyes are still closed as I feel her begin to play with locks of raven hair.

When I am finally able to open my eyes, I am met with a pair of baby blue ones staring back at me. Still naked from the waist down, I roll over to face her.

"How was that?" She asks with a smug grin

"Amazing as always" I answer immediately. I smile at her, to reassure her that she is amazing, and she is enough for me..because I know she worries about that.

There is no one else in this world, who has ever blown my mind the way she has. One would never be able to tell by looking at her, but she is definitely a little sex bomb. My little sex bomb. Hands down, the most amazing experience I've ever had in the bedroom.

**Arizona's POV**

I can't stop the smile that appears on my face at her words. It probably sounds crazy, but I feel like it's what I need to hear to put my insecurities to rest. Hearing how much I please her and how good I make her feel, puts the fear to rest that I am not satisfying her enough. There were times I would try extra hard, because I didn't think I would be enough for her sexually. I always feared she would turn back to men, needing something more. I cringe at the thought, not realizing that she is still looking directly at me.

"Hey" She says softly, catching my attention. "What's on your mind?" She asks

I open my mouth to answer her, but hesitate briefly. I mean, after all I really don't want to say anything that's going to cause an argument or either of us to say something we don't mean. On the other hand, I do need to be open and honest with her. Even if I think it sounds stupid or crazy. These insecurities and questions seem to creep up on me during random moments. Although, with as much as Mark as around, It doesn't surprise me. It seems to happen more often, when he is around more so than normal.

"Am...I..am I enough for you..." I pause. "You know...sexually?" I ask.

She smiles at me before scooting closer. She brings her arm to wrap around me, sliding her hand up my shirt. She begins caressing the soft skin of my back.

"The best I've ever had" She states, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Really?" I ask, sounding a tad on the pathetic side.

"Yes" She smiles at me. "Really...I mean it. You never fail to amaze me, in and outside of the bedroom."

She shifts her hand downward, hooking her fingers in the waistline of my panties. "Take off your panties for me" she says. The husky tone of her voice sends a jolt of wetness to my panties immediately.

"Oh god" I breathe, anticipation building.

I roll over on my back and do as I'm told. I struggle momentarily, trying to get them off as fast as I can. I finally get them down my legs. Once I get them off, I quickly toss them on the floor. She straddles me instantly and leans down, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, full of want and need. She needs to make me come, as much as I need her to make me come. When she moves one hand over my stomach, teasing the soft skin, I grab her wrist and push her hand down toward my center.

"Please" I plead. I need her now. "touch me NOW" I demand

She wastes no time in forcing one finger inside of me. I whimper at the feeling.

"More" I demand

She adds a second finger, pushing both deep inside of me. When she brings her thumb to my clit and adds pressure my back arches off the bed slightly. "Oh...Calliope" I breathe out. This is definitely one of those times, where I know it won't take very long at all for her to totally blow my mind. She continues her movements, hard pumps in and out, while she begins to circle my swollen bundle of nerves with her thumb, adding slight pressure which causes my whole body to jerk in pleasure.

She leans down, bringing her lips to my ear. "Are you going to come for me?" She husks.

"Yess" I hiss.

She continues pumping her fingers in and out of me, still applying pressure on my clit, circling it with her thumb. Just as breathing begins to become an issue, she crashes our lips together, causing both of us to breathe into each others mouthes. As my entire body begins to tremble beneath her she detaches our lips and moves hers to my ear. "That's my girl. Come for me, Arizona".

The combination of the sexiness of her voice and her breath tickling my ear push me over the edge immediately as I slam my eyes shut and push my head back into the pillow. I open my mouth to cry out as my release rips through me, but it comes out as a dry, throaty moan. My whole body shakes and quivers as I hear her hum in satisfaction.

She continues her movements, showing no signs of stopping. I snake a hand in between us and force two fingers into her, allowing her to ride my fingers wile I apply pressure on her clit.

"Yes" She breathes out "That feels amazing"

I barely have time to recover from my first orgasm, as I feel a second one building. This time, she presses our naked fronts together, still riding my fingers. and I bring my head up a very little bit and bite down on her shoulder trying to cover up a some what loud scream.

"Look at me" She demands

I pull back to look her in the eyes. We look into each others eyes as we continue to please each other.

"Come...with...me" She husks, in between heavy breaths. "I'm gunna..."

We both cry out in pleasure as we come together, naked bodies shaking against one another. After we've both ridden out our orgasms, she swings her leg around me and collapses on the bed next to me. I close my eyes, trying to focus my vision, because all I am seeing is stars.

We lay side by side, listening to the sound of one another as our breathing returns to normal. Several minutes later, she breaks the silence.

"I can't move" she groans, causing me to giggle. She turns over to face me. "I can't _ever _get enough of you though" adds. She smiles at me, causing me to smile in return.

"Well, I'd love to stay in bed with you all day but we should do something productive with our day off."

She rolls back over, slowly and shakily getting out of bed. She removes the shirt she was still wearing and walks seductively around the bed, heading toward the bathroom. When I hear the water running I automatically know what's coming next.

"Are you _coming_" She asks seductively, poking her head out of the bathroom. I lick my lips at the sight of a now completely naked Calliope, wanting more.

'she's going to kill me one of these days' I think to myself as I roll out of bed and scamper into the bathroom after her, closing the door behind us. No sooner do I turn around, that she crashes our lips together and backs me up into the shower. She backs me into the corner, pressing my back against the cold tile as our tongues dwell for dominance and brings her hands up to knead my breasts. I begin to whimper and breath heavily into the kiss. Just as I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen she tears her lips away from mine. I leave my eyes close for a moment, opening them at the loss of contact of her hands on m body. I look down, and shes on her knees in front of me. She lifts one of my legs, throwing it over her shoulder and brings her mouth to my still heated core, to give me my third release of the morning.

_Yup, definitely going to kill me...I'd die happy though._

After showering and getting dressed, we finally left the bedroom. I started the coffee while she made me pancakes for breakfast. Once the coffee is done, I pour two mugs and take a seat on one of the stools with my coffee. I start quietly laughing to myself when I see how much she has made us to eat. When we have days off and can stay in bed all morning and have as much sex as we want, we usually eat everything in sight afterwards.

She places a huge plate of pancakes on the table, and takes out two smaller plates for us to use. We begin eating in silence, occasionally sipping our coffee, both stuffing our faces and reading a different section of the morning paper.

"Have you heard from your dad?" I ask

"Nope"

_Maybe it's time to lighten the mood...?_

"You know what would be cool. If we could go to a place where it was just you and I. No over bearing, over protective parents, no annoying best friends who live across the hall..." We both chuckle at my mention of Mark. "It would be just us...can we move?" I ask jokingly.

"Hmm...I wish"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Torres!" Mark shouts from the other side of the door

We both turn to each other and roll our eyes.

"Exactly my point!" I exclaim. "Now can we move?" I whine.

"Don't tempt me" she replies, getting up off the stool to open the door for him. He brushes past her, into the apartment. "Morning Ladies".

Callie returns to her seat next to me, and he stands on the opposite side of us, facing us.

He reaches over and tries to take the last pancake off the plate in front of me. I swat his hand away and snag it, putting in on my own plate. "I draw the line at pancakes" I snap, referring to the morning he drank almost all of the coffee, and left me barely any. _Seriously doesn't he have food and coffee of his own..._

I begin eating my pancake, giving him my 'haha I got my way' glare

"Tough one you got here Torres" he jokes.

"She can be..." Callie starts, she turns to face me. "But I think I'll keep her" She jokes, giving me a playful smile.

Once I'm finished chewing, I turn my attention back to Mark. "So...what brings you by...again?"

"Yes Mark, what brings you by on our _day off_?" Callie adds. Her tone when using the words 'day off' was a clear indication that she wanted to know why he couldn't leave us alone for a day, so we could enjoy the day together.

He shrugs. "Just...wanted to say hi. I guess. I was here earlier but apparently you were both still sleeping, or doing _other_ things" he says. When he turns his attention to Callie, his eyes focus on the area of her neck that is lightly marked from the morning.

When I catch him staring, a wave of annoyance rushes through me. I put begin rolling the news paper tightly. He reaches across the table, pushing her shirt out of the way and stares at her with his sex glare. The facial expression where you know he is only thinking dirty thoughts. About her, or about both of us. Either way, I don't like it.

"Woah Torres. Blondie got you good huh?" he asks. "Looks like you had quite the morning"

_Why the constant invasion of our sex life...our life in general...ughhhh_. _and dude seriously..STOP staring at MY girlfriend._

I huff in aggravation, at the mention of our sex life. I lose all control and crack him in the side of the head with the rolled up news paper. Not too hard, but hard enough to shut him up. He stands up, raising his hands in defense before rubbing the side of his head. "Damn blondie. You're not as sweet and innocent as you look."

"Want me to hit you again on the other side, I can even it out..." I joke. _Well not really..stare at my girlfriend again or make comments about our sex life...and I'll definitely hit you again..._

He shakes his head. "No...I'm good for now" he replies, giving me a sly grin. I glare at him and we begin to stare each other down, my annoyance becoming more clear to Callie as she watches me intently.

Callie laughs at our antics, before pointing to the door. "That's probably your cue to exit" she says.

"I take it you don't want to do something today?" he replies.

Callie and I both glare at him, causing him to laugh to himself and leave the apartment.

"I'm sorry" I say, shameful. _I don't mean to act so insane when it comes to him but seriously. He mite as well move in here with us. ughh NOOO._

"I find it rather cute..." she pauses, smiling at me. "that you have a wild side." she jokes.

"Only when it comes to you" I reply

"...and that you get insanely jelous every time somebody looks at me" she adds, getting up off the stool and quickly moving out of my reach. "It's funny to watch" she teases.

"I still have the news paper!" I warn. "and you do too every time somebody looks at me so don't even try that with me" I point out, causing her to laugh at me.

She head to the bedroom, calling over her shoulder. "I'm sorry...if I want you all to myself and hate watching people undress you with their eyes" she says, pretending to sound offended.

"Yeah well, the feelings mutual" I respond, tossing the news paper aside, getting off the stool and begin picking up.

**Callie's POV**

After changing my shirt to cover up the mark she left on my neck, I gather the dishes and start cleaning up the kitchen while Arizona cleans the living room area from the night before. While I'm doing the dishes, I glance back over one of my shoulders every so often. I smile every single time, as I see Arizona freely move around the living room singing to herself shaking her cute little butt to the tone of whatever the heck she is singing. I don't even know if whatever she is singing to herself even exists. All I know is I find it extremely adorable and I am so happy that she is back to her happy and perky self, since Kristin's visit. She had bounced back rather quickly, and I couldn't be happier about that.

Once the dishes are done, I turn the water off and dry my hands. I turn around, taking a few steps to the side so I can get a better view of my girlfriend happily bouncing around the living room. I lean back against the counter, crossing my arms and all I can do is smile.

"Calliope stop staring at me" she says, snapping me out of my daze.

_She's still facing the other way how does she even know I'm looking?_

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. I can feel you watching me!" She whips around, placing a hand on her hip and raising a brow. "See you were staring at me I told you."

"Well can you blame me. I mean look how incredibly sexy you are."

I walk over to her and pull her in for a kiss, resting my hands on her waist. We get lost in the kiss and hands begin to roam, tugging at clothing. She takes the initiative to slow down the kiss, before it gets too heated. _Just because we have the day off doesn't mean we should have sex all day, right? Not so much..if I could make love to her all day every day, I would..._

"mmm I love you" She murmurs, her lips still on mine.

I break the kiss and pull back, to see a dimpled smile appear on her face.

"I love you too"

Another moment ruined by a knock at the door. I give her another kiss on the lips, before releasing her from my hold and heading to the door.

I open the door and come face to face with my father. I shift my gaze over his left shoulder and see Mark mouthing a simple 'I'm sorry' indicating that he told my father I was home.

"Daddy?"

"Am I still going to get those grandkids one day?" He asks.

I break into a huge smile as I take a step forward and pull him into a hug. When we break from the hug, I motion for him to come inside. He steps inside, curiously looking around the apartment to see how we have arranged things. I close the door behind us, and turn around to find Arizona taking a few cautious steps toward my father.

She extends her hand, looking slightly sheepish. "It's good to see you again."

He brushes her hand away and pulls her in for a hug. She peaks over his shoulder, as relief washes over her face. All I can do is smile at the sight before me. When he releases her from the hug, he turns around to me.

"She's a good girl. This one" he says, lightly patting Arizona on the back.

"She is. I think I'll keep her" I joke, which causes me to receive a playful glare from Arizona.

I motion to the couch "Would you like to...sit?" I ask.

He ventures over to the small sofa next to the couch, while Arizona and I take a seat side by side on the end of the couch, closest to the one he is sitting on. I can tell Arizona is still slightly nervous because she scoots so close that if she were any closer she would be sitting on top of me. I bring my arm up and over the back of the couch, wrapping it around her for comfort and pulling her toward me to place a quick kiss on her temple. My father smiles at the gesture and I move my arm back and take her free hand in mine, resting our intertwined hands on my thigh.

"So, what brings you back?" I ask my father.

He clears his throat. "I wanted to say...well, I wanted to start by apologizing to you." He shifts his gaze to Arizona. "To both of you"

"It's okay" Arizona says softly.

"Thank you. But no. It is not okay. My behavior yesterday was...I'm not proud of it.." He turns to me" ...and You are right Calliope, you are an adult and are fully capable of making your own decisions in your life. I am so sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday. I was wrong, and I hope you can accept my apology."

"Aww Daddy did you just admit you were wrong?" I joke. Arizona giggles as she watches the playful smile appear on my fathers face.

"What can I say. I know I can be very stubborn at times, and not like to hear what people are trying to tell me. It is where you get it from."

"Me? I'm not stubborn" I defend

"You definitely are" comes the response from both Arizona and my father in unison. I roll my eyes causing Arizona to giggle.

When my father seemingly becomes serious again, her and I wait to hear what he has to say.

"Can you do something for me, both of you?" He asks as he looks in between us. We both nod. "Picture yourselves as parents. The day your child is born, they are handed to you. From the moment you have them as babies, you will always consider them your baby. You raise them to be respectful, responsible, smart individuals with respectable goals in life. You spend your whole life, providing for them and giving them everything they need, and you always protect them. Then one day, they grow up and don't need you anymore...and you can't let go..." He stands up and begins roaming around the living room, with his hands in his pockets.

"I know it must be hard to let go Daddy...I can only imagine. One day I...we will know exactly how it feels."

He looks around the living room, at the many photos of Arizona and I on display in the apartment, smiling to himself every time. "Your children grow up and move on with their lives and you have a hard time letting go, some parents never end up fully letting go. You will always feel the need to protect them when they are hurt or in trouble. They may not always need you anymore, but you never get used to that...because when you become a parent, it is for life."

He turns around, to face us, more so Callie, as we sit on the couch listening intently.

"You may be an adult, but you'll always be my little girl. I couldn't deal with the thought of you being so sad. I was only trying to protect you, but in the end I ended up causing you hurt, because of the way I talked to you...and for that I am sorry. I hope you understand where I was coming from, and how truly sorry I am. I just wanted my little girl to be happy."

"I am happy" I answer, in a soft tone.

He turns around, motioning toward the photos on display above the entertainment system.

"I see that" He says, with his back to us. He turns around smiling at both of us before becoming somewhat serious. "Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you can forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you"

He nods before returning to his seat.

"Can we get you something to eat or drink?" Arizona asks, trying to be polite.

"I'm all set. Thank you" comes his response. His gaze shifts down to our still intertwined hands. He sends a genuine smile our way before turning his attention to Arizona. "I also came because I wanted to thank you, personally."

Arizona turns to me for a minute, confusion visible on her face. She turns back to my dad.

"Me?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for helping me see things from a different perspective. Both times that I have come here, you have spoken words that have helped me see things in a different light. For that, I thank you."

_Awww. Wait a minute. Both times...? What did she say to him?_ _and why don't I know about it?_

I turn to Arizona. When I catch her attention she gives me her 'I'll tell you later' look.

"As a parent, you always want better things for your children, than you had for yourself..." My father trails off. _Here we go..._

He turns to me, and his face softens "I couldn't ask for a better person for you to have in your life."

He turns to Arizona. "I came to conclusions about you as a person, without even knowing you. I am also sorry for that. You are a very intelligent young women, with a big heart and I can tell how much you love my daughter, because I can see it. It is clear to me, seeing you two together."

"I love her with all my heart" Arizona replies. Her and I turn to each other, momentarily getting lost in each others eyes.

**Arizona's POV**

My blue eyes, locked with brown ones after I told her father how much I loved her. Something I've never _really_ done to that extent in past relationships. I've gone to further lengths for Calliope then I have for anyone.

We are brought out of our giving each other dreamy eyes by Mr. Torres clearing his throat. We quickly turn our attention back to him and he turns to Callie.

"I should have come by last night. I spent most of the night thinking of the words to say, to both of you...that would express how truly sorry I am. I spent the night at the hotel nearby and had much time to myself, to think. I felt terrible for how I treated both of you yesterday and while I hoped you would both forgive me, I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't." He checks his watch. "I must get going shortly. I leave for Miami shortly." He stands up, fixing the jacket of his suit. He walks back over to the photos on display on the entertainment center, grabbing my favorite picture of us. We get off the couch, taking the last few steps between us and Mr. Torres.

"I've never seen you so happy Calliope" He says, handing her the picture. She looks down at it, breaking into a huge smile.

"I've never been this happy" she says. She wraps her arm around me and kisses my cheek. "She's amazing...and I'm lucky to have her"

I've heard her say these things to their people before, but hearing her say them to her father melts my heart like never before. When she hands the picture back to him, he smiles while looking at it. He puts it back, and turns to us again.

"Your mother would be so happy that you have found someone as great as Arizona"

Callie reaches to the compartment under the coffee table, pulling out a photo album. She pulls a photo of us out and hands it to her father. "You'll show mom?" She asks.

It's a picture of us Teddy took in the park one day, the view of Seattle behind us.

"Of course" he replies

We walk him to the door, hand in hand. When he gets to the door he turns around and nods his head for me to step toward him. I release my hold on Callie's hand and step forward. He pulls me in for a hug. "Take good care of my little girl" he whispers before giving me a soft peck on the cheek.

He pulls away from the hug, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I will" I say softly, giving him a dimpled smile.

He nods before stepping to Callie, pulling her in for a hug. He kisses her on the cheek, before pulling away.

"I'll expect both of you will come for a visit sometime?" He asks.

Callie shifts her gave toward me, for confirmation. I nod and smile so she knows I would be okay with meeting her whole family. _Well, nervous...but definitely okay with it. I love her...I could do that for her. some day. _

"Yes Daddy" Callie replies.

"Alright then. I wish you both well, and hope to see you sometime in the near future."

"Bye" I smile and wave at him.

Callie opens the door to let him out. I slowly creep to the side and towards the bedroom because I know what's coming. The part where she asks me exactly what I said to her father to convince him. Obviously I'll tell her, but I love teasing her because it's so easy. She finishes her goodbye's and turns around to find me tip toeing toward the bedroom.

"Arizona, you are so NOT getting out of this one"

_busted...time to walk faster..._

She closes the door and quickens her pace, following me into the bedroom. Just as I get through the door way she grabs my arm, spinning me around toward her. She pushes me onto the bed and straddles me as we both start laughing. I playfully push her off of me and as our laughter dies down and we lay side by side, we savor the moment of peace. The moment where another struggle we have had to face is over with, and we share the moment with a great feeling of accomplishment, because we got through it together. Everything is good again.

Today had been a good day, and it's not over yet.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'll pre-apologize if this chapter seems boring at times. I wanted to highlight the importance of the fact that their best friends are two completely different people, who play opposite roles in their relationship. It also outlines the next steps they will take to become stronger as a couple, and how they'l deal with drama that comes up in the future._

_2 weeks later..._

**Arizona's POV**

One of the things in life that has never failed to amaze me, is the constant cycle of change. So much can change in so little time. At the same time, there are many things that remain the same. For the last two weeks, everything has been great between Calliope and I in the sense that there has been no major arguments or problems have come up. Unfortunately, that is _only _how it is seen from a third persons point of view. In another sense, it is _only_ how I want to see it personally. This problematic habit I have of wanting to live in our pretty pink bubble where everything is perfect, has become an issue once again.

There are issues that I hesitate to bring up right away. Well, one issue in particular. I fear that whatever I have to say, will come out the wrong way if I don't think it through. I have the unfortunate tendency to end up rambling sometimes. Since what is on my mind is so important to our relationship, I haven't exactly expressed my feelings just yet because I feel that if I end up in a nervous ramble, things could end up going badly for her and I.

Back to change; one thing that is a constant in my life with Calliope and has yet to change, is the presence of Mark Sloan. While some things around us constantly change, Mark stays the same. When he changes, it's not for the better. It's been a little over two weeks since his relationship with Lexie, became troubled once again. He has turned to Callie for support, which is understandable to a certain extent. Asking a friend for advice is one thing. Not following that advice, and continuing to invade their life is another.

From what I have seen, he hasn't made much of an effort to repair his relationship with Lexie. He has also shown no signs of wanting to give Callie and I some space. Through my whole relationship with her, all the way back to the very beginning, I have always felt that she gives him too much say and lets him invade parts of her life, that should only be shared with me. I feel as if I've never had my own life with her. It's almost as if Mark is part of the package. Obviously I have no right to tell her not to see her best friend, but I am wondering why it has to be as often as it is.

It is no longer about accepting him in our lives. That ship has sailed. At this point, it is about that fact that my life with her; for me, has become our life with him. It is also about setting boundaries and knowing when to set those boundaries. One of my conversations with Mark was about setting specific boundaries in their friendship. The only logical reason I can come up with other than 'Mark will be Mark' for him seemingly forgetting that conversation, is the fact that he is hurt and lonely.

Callie and I have had plenty of conversations about this over the last few months, so why is it so hard for me to talk to her now? I know I need to tell her how I feel. It's not fair for her if I let things get to the point where I can't take it anymore and am sound completely irrational when I finally snap. Deep down, I do know that if I talked to her and told her how I was feeling that she would make the extra effort to make sure I didn't feel that way anymore.

One of my questions has always been this:

At which point do I stop letting him continue his ways, and stand my _own_ ground? He may be Callie's best friend, but he is not mine. While it is usually an issue I'd let her deal with, today was different. Today, I told Mark what I had wanted to say to him and asked for him to give us some space.

Will she be mad at me? All I can do, is hope that the answer to that question is no...

Tonight, I am done with work an hour before her. I decided instead of waiting the whole hour at the hospital, that I'd come to the nearby park to clear my head. Here I sit, pack of cigarette's in hand; overlooking the view of Seattle, letting my thoughts run wild.

"Arizona?"

I turn to my right and barely see Teddy approaching the bench. It is dark, but still light enough to see certain surroundings. She sits next to me, crossing her arms, one leg over the other and leaning back against the bench. I smile at her, before turning to look straight ahead. She does the same, and we enter a comfortable silence as we overlook the view of Seattle.

"So...what brings you here? I've never seen you here before." I start, breaking the awkward silence.

"I come here sometimes. Just to...think I guess. It's just been one of those days. I find it peaceful here. Sometimes I just sit and stare, and think about I don't know what for hours. Nothing too big today, just in search of some peace and quiet." She replies. She releases a deep sign before continuing. "What are you doing here, sitting in the dark by yourself?" She asks.

"Thinking...definitely one of those days..."

"Is everything okay with you and Callie?" She asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Everything is fine." I reply.

"Are...you sure?" She asks. She leans forward and turns her head to he side, trying to read what little of my facial expression she can see, due to the dark. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"It's just...the whole Mark thing again. He's been broken up with Lexie for what...two weeks now. He's made no effort to fix his own relationship...but is constantly there to invade ours. I talked with him before about setting boundaries when it came to his friendship with her and I feel like maybe he said what he said, so that I would drop it. I guess a part of me hoped that he could change...or even...that he could stay the caring and mature Mark he was the night he found me laying on the living room floor, beaten up."

"Yeah, that definitely sucks.." she trails off, taking a semi-long pause. "You and I have had this conversation plenty of times so I'll just say this...you have every right to feel the way that you do, and you know better than I do that it's not something Callie holds against you."

"It's just..." I trail off, sighing in frustration. I slide a cigarette out of the pack and bring it to my lips. Just as I'm about to light it, Teddy snatches it out of my mouth. "Give me that!" She exclaims.

"What are you doing?" She asks, snapping the un-lit cigarette in half, tossing it into the trash can next to her.

I shrug and when I go to take another one out of the pack, she takes it from me. "Give me those!" she scoffs. She tosses them in the trash. "What's going on Arizona?"

"I know it's a bad habit..."

"I'm not even talking about that anymore. I mean, what is going on with _you_?"

"It's just...it's not a question of whether or not she loves me, because I know she does...she shows me every day how much she loves me. It's also not a question of whether or not I can trust her, because I know I can. I guess what it is, is that...whenever the issue of Mark comes up, she's always so good about it when I tell her what's on my mind...but I want her to be able to figure it out on her own sometimes you know? I kind of feel like she over looks it a lot. I know she doesn't mean to, it's just how I feel lately."

"Have you tried talking to her about it? That's what you need to do. I'm your friend, so I'll listen and I know I've told you this before but the only thing that's going to change it is if you talk to her yourself about it."

"Then there's the fact that he seems to forget that_ his_ relationship isn't _her_ problem...I get that they are friends but seriously...and no, I haven't exactly talked to her about it..."

"Well, that's what you need to do...and deep down you know that. So, whatever is keeping you from it...try not to let it bother you. Because you know you'll feel better in the end, being honest and open from her. That's what you two have been working so hard on, in your relationship. I know that sometimes you close yourself off from people, and it's part of who you are...you can stay closed off from the rest of the world, no one can stop you. But, you can't do that to her. She's tried so hard for you and I know she will keep trying if you just tell her. She can't fix whatever she is doing wrong if you don't. If you tell her how you feel now, I'm sure she will pay closer attention to things like this..."

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I take a moment to take in her words and gather my thoughts before opening my eyes and using my cell phone to check the time.

As I'm checking the time, a text comes in from Callie:

_Hey baby I'm almost done so I'll meet you soon. Can't wait to see you. I love you =)_

I smile to myself before stuffing my phone back in my pocket.

"I um..I should go. I have to get back to the hospital to meet her. Thanks...for, you know, talking to me."

"No problem. You looked like you needed a best friend pep talk."

We both get up off the bench and walk side by side, using the little light from the street lights to see where we are going. As we go our separate ways I hear her call to me.

"Talk to her. You'll feel better" she yells

I chuckle to myself and continue the short walk to the hospital.

**Callie's POV**

Finishing up another day at work, I remember that we have couples counseling tonight as I'm heading to the locker room to change. I let out a heavy sign and hang my shoulders in annoyance as I continue to walk through the halls.

When we first started going, we made the decision together that it would be the best thing for us to do at the time. However; almost three months later, I'm finding it hard to see the point in going anymore. At some point, we will have to figure things out for ourselves. It mite as well be now. While it's been helpful, I really feel that it is time for Arizona and I to begin the next step of our 'journey'. The step where counseling isn't needed, and we can take what we learned from the couples therapy and continue to make our relationship grow.

I finish changing just as Mark comes barging through the door, finishing his work day as well.

"Still up for a few drinks later?" I ask.

Much to Arizona's dismay, I had made plans with Mark. She barely said anything on the matter, but I could see right through the fake smile she put on. She's mastered it at this point, but not when it comes to me. I know her well enough to know when she is faking.

"No, actually I think I'm just going to go home and take it easy tonight." he replies. He fakes a yawn. "Plus I'm exhausted, been a long day."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I give him my look that indicates I know he is full of shit.

"Okay...blondie asked me to give you two some space. It's okay really, I get it. I've been hanging around a lot and it's taking away her time with you."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" I ask.

He's been so lonely and pathetic since Lexie left. At this point I'm not sure if there's much more I can do for him, but I still want to make sure he's going to be okay.

He node and smiles. "I'll be okay. Plus, Addison's in town for tonight and part of tomorrow so I figured you two would want to see her."

"Addison's here?"

"You know her, always finds a way back here. She's on a case in the morning so she flew in tonight. She'll be leaving as soon as she's done tomorrow."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see Arizona's name flash across the screen.

"**Hey babe" **I answer

"Hey! I'm out front, are you ready yet?"

"**Yup. I'll be out in a minute"**

"Yay! Okay. See you in a minute"

I break into a huge smile at her use of the word yay. As I've always said, she's too cute for her own good sometimes.

"**Love you. Bye"**

"Love you too"

I end the call, grabbing my purse off the bench and putting my phone back in my pocket. Mark opens his arms for a hug. I take the last few steps between us and give him a hug.

"If you need anything you can call." I say

"I know. I'll be fine. Have fun with your girls"

He pulls back from the hug, giving me a genuine smile.

When I exit the hospital, Arizona is sitting on a bench waiting for me. When she see's me she instantly smiles, getting up off the bench to come greet me. I take her hand in mine, and give her a quick peck on the lips before we start walking.

"So, Addison's in town tonight. I figured after couples therapy we could meet her at Joes or something, you can invite Teddy if you want...have a girls night."

"Really?" She asks excitedly, before her facial expression drops slightly. "I thought you were supposed to see Mark?"

"He's going to just go home and take it easy tonight. I'd rather hang out with my girls any way" I reply, giving her a genuine smile so she knows I _really_ would rather spend the night with her, Addison and Teddy. It seems like something she would rather do, instead of staying home while I go out with Mark, because she hardly ever wants to come along."He said I should spend the night with my girls. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes! I'm super excited. I can't wait to see Addison!" She exclaims. "Wait a minute..you have more than one girl now?" She asks jokingly.

"You know your my number one" I reply

_30 minutes later..._

When we step off the elevator in the building we go to for therapy, Karen meets us in the hall in front of her office.

"Hello ladies. I'd like to try something a little different tonight, if you're up for it." She says

I look to Arizona, who nods to confirm she's up for whatever it is.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"I'd like 15 minutes with each of you individually before you come in together. If that's okay with you."

_30 minutes later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Callie had offered to let me go first for our individual sessions.

Karen pokes her head out of the door, telling me I can come back in. I sit next to Callie on the couch, anxious to get this over with so we can get out of here and see our friends for girls night. Callie appears to me just as anxious, which makes me so happy because I know she really is excited about changing her plans for me, and not just pretending to be.

Karen flips through the pages of notes that she took from our individual sessions, adding a few more quick notes, and highlighting certain things.

"Now that I've had time with both of you separately, I think what I'd like to talk about is your best friends, and their roles in your relationship." She flips one page, putting her glasses on to read for a moment. "Callie brought up an excellent point that I'd like for us to discuss."

"What?" I ask.

"Well, you both mentioned each others best friends. I asked each of you the same questions to see if I could get a general idea of the role they play in your relationship. Callie, would you like to tell Arizona what we talked about?" She asks, turning to Callie.

Callie shifts positions, so she can face me. I scoot a few inches away and match the way she is sitting.

"I would like to start by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not always realizing things without being told. I've been doing some thinking about our relationship and the problems we have had. One issue we have always had is how you feel about Mark, and I want you to know that I don't blame you at all, and don't ever question why you feel the way you do. I know that sometimes, even without saying anything...he tends to play a negative role, in the sense that it makes you uncomfortable and it makes you feel...like he's invading our space sometimes, and it takes away from our time together."

I instantly feel a bit of guilt. Guilt for not just talking to her myself, or giving her the benefit of the doubt. Although talking to Teddy helped me see things more clearly, I should have talked to Callie about this myself, before stressing out about it. This is also, all of the same things I had said to Karen during my time alone with her.

"What about Teddy?" I ask.

"Teddy plays a good role in our relationship. Her intentions have always been good, and it appears her advice is always helpful. She gives us space when we need it, and she respects the feelings of _both_ of us. She is able to set boundaries..she always knows what to say, and what not to say. Our best friends are two completely different people, and I'm okay with that..."

I had also brought up the fact that our best friends are two completely different people, which tends to be hard at times. I do feel bad at times, that I can't always be as happy with her best friend as she is about mine.

"That being said.." Karen interrupts. "I would like for you two, to spend time with each others best friends. I know it is something you have already done before, but I would like for you to _really_ get to know them on a more personal level. That way, you can both have a better understanding of the person who comes second to each of you. People who are important. Can you do that for each other?"

While I don't necessarily like the idea of spending even more time with Mark, I can definitely do this for her. After all, the way he is, is not her fault. It would also give me some time to talk with him myself about setting boundaries, and being able to recognize on his own when he needs to do so.

I nod, smiling at Callie. "I can do that"

"Me too" She replies.

"Arizona..." Karen trails off, flipping through notes. I shift positions on the couch again so I can face her.

"This is something I want both of you to work on, but you specifically Arizona. You have the tendency to hold off on mentioning something that's bothering you. Maybe because you feel like it might sound like it's coming from no where, and cause an argument between the two of you. Everything won't be perfect all the time, if something is bothering you...bring it up right away so you can work through it, together. You have gotten better at it, but I would like you to continue working through that."

I turn to Callie. "I...I'm sorry..I said something to Mark about giving us space, and I didn't talk to you first and tell you how I felt."

"He told me. I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"Okay. I promise I'll talk to you first, next time. I really had no right to do that."

"Thank you...and I do understand why did it. I don't hold it against you, just please talk to me first."

"I think this is a good place to leave off for today..." Karen starts. She writes out an appointment card, reaching across to hand it to Callie. "I will see you in two weeks for your last session. I have a lot more I'd like to talk about, but I'd like to have it all in the same session so when you come back in two weeks we'll use the whole hour for both of you."

_YES! Finally...1 more to go...woohoo!_

**General POV**

Addison and Teddy are inside Joes, catching up on the events of their lives since the last time they saw each other. Callie called to tell Addison that her and Arizona were on their way, a few minutes ago.

Callie and Arizona enter Joes, hand in hand; causing Teddy and Addison to smile, and feel a bit giddy. The happy couple make their way over to the table.

"Hey girls!" Teddy exclaims, getting up to give her best friend a hug. Callie rolls her eyes at the fact that Arizona's perky-ness has clearly rubbed off on Teddy at this point in their friendship. Then she smiles at the fact that the love of her life, is a bright ray of sunshine in the lives of so many people.

Addison stands up to give Callie a hug, before pulling Arizona in for one as well. "Let's get the party started" Addison jokes. "Drinks? I'm headed up"

Callie and Arizona tell Addie what they want to drink. Teddy follows Addison to the bar, and the two of them watch their friends in amazement.

They are sitting down at the table still hand in hand, completely lost in a moment shut off from the world around them. Callie makes Arizona laugh and kisses her temple before laughing with her.

"Look at them" Addison whispers in amazement. "Are they not the cutest"

"I say that all the time and they just roll their eyes at me" Teddy replies. "I've also always said that what they have is rare, and that everyone should get to feel that way. They're one of those couples who make you believe."

"They do. I've never seen Callie so happy" Addison answers

On the other side of the bar, Lexie is looking at them too. She see's what these two have, and wishes she could have had that with Mark.

Then it occurs to her that maybe she walked away too soon, and gave up too easily. She thinks about all of the hard times Callie and Arizona have been through, and how far they've come. They have faced so many hard times in their relationship, but have come out on the other side. They can't be stopped.

Lexie then realizes that what she overheard Teddy say at one point, is so true.

They make you believe.

_To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Later that night..._

**Callie's POV**

After meeting Teddy and Addison at Joes, I had offered to let Addison spend the night with us. She said she would be staying at a hotel, and that I should spend some alone time with Arizona. When her and I had some time alone, I had told her the rest of the story of how Arizona was hurt by Kristin, and how things have been for us since it all happened. She agrees with Arizona on how Mark negatively affects our relationship. I don't blame her for it or hold it against her for agreeing with Arizona, and I don't blame Arizona for feeling the way she does either; but what no one knows, is why I've let him be around me so much.

No matter how much I think about it, I could never come up with the words to tell her exactly why, without potentially making her feel bad. I always end up torn when it comes to telling Mark when he's hanging around too much. He needs a friend right now, and when I needed a friend he was there for me. I could never tell her the truth without bringing up Africa, which I don't like to do. We've tried to put Africa behind us, and I feel that she's already had her share of crap thrown her way because of it. I should tell her the truth, but I don't want her to have to keep hearing about _that_ mistake she made.

I remained quiet on the way home, and got right into bed. I've been laying here for about an hour with my eyes closed. Not sleeping, just thinking. I hear her enter the bedroom, closing the door behind her and shuffle around as she changes her clothes. Leaving my eyes closed, I feel her crawl into bed beside me.

"Calliope?"

I open my eyes to find sitting up in bed, and her blue eyes staring down at me.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"About what?" I mumble. I'm pretty tired right now, but don't want her to think I'm dismissing her feelings.

She hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Umm...Mark"

"What about him?" I ask, although I clearly already know the answer.

She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. I wait patiently for whatever she is about to say, because she is obviously having a hard time coming up with the words.

"I just...I know he's your best friend and he's having a tough time right now, but lately I feel like you would rather spend more time with him than me." She says sadly.

"You know that's not true Arizona" I answer immediately, sounding more snappy than I want to. I instantly regret my tone, when I see her look down sadly. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Of course"

When I notice her sense of discomfort, I bring myself into a sitting position, turning slightly so I can face her. She does the same, mirroring my position.

"Why do you let him invade our space all the time?" she blurts out, her facial expression falling even more. "...I'm sorry that didn't come out right.."

"I don't...well.." I start to defend myself before she interrupts me.

"You do!" She snaps. "...last week he came barging in the apartment during the ONE dinner you promised we could eat alone that week, he comes barging in the apartment without knocking all the time, walks into the bedroom when your half naked...your body is for my eyes only, NOT his..and you don't even seem to care when he see's you like that...he's here all the time and Im tired of feeling like I have to compete with him for time with you, because I shouldn't have to..to begin with." she finishes.

"Arizona, he's my best friend and he's..."

"I know he's your best friend...and I know he's having a hard time!" She snaps back, clearly annoyed. "...but I'm your girlfriend...and lately I feel like you only put me first when you feel like it, it's always him...it's only me, when it's convenient for you.." By the time she is done, I can tell she is having a hard time maintaining composure. She's definitely on the verge of tears, and even though we're fighting, I still hate to see her so upset.

By now, she is clearly annoyed and aggravated, instead of hesitant and nervous like she was when she first came in here. She shakes her head in frustration and grabs a pillow as she gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

She stops just before the door way and turns around. "Oh, so you do care?" She huffs.

"Of course I care..." I say softly, trying not to lose my cool. "..I love you...please just..."

She turns around and leaves the room, shouting over her shoulder as she slams the bedroom door behind her. "Save it, I'm sleeping in the spare room. I don't want to argue with you anymore tonight."

When the door slams, I jerk slightly at the noise. With a heavy sigh, I lay back down and let my thoughts run wild. _Do I go after her? What if I do, and I upset her even more?_

I hear the living room TV turn on, but can't bring myself to get up and talk to her. The last thing I want to do right now is make things worse between us. I feel bad enough as it is, because I know she's right. I haven't always put her first, and how I let it get to this point is beyond me. I let it happen, and the guilt is eating away at me.

After about an hour and a half of tossing and turning, I suddenly realize that the TV is no longer on. I get out of bed, and venture out into the dark living room where Arizona is no where to be found. Careful not to trip over anything in the dark, I make my way to the spare bedroom. After quietly cracking the door open, I am instantly met with the sound of Arizona's sniffles and quiet cries. My heart breaks in the most painful way possible, knowing that I am the reason she is crying.

I step into the room quietly, unsure of whether or not she hears me come in.

"Arizona?"

"w...what?" She responds weakly. Her voice is slightly raspy.

I make my way over to the bed, kneeling down beside it and turning on the small light on the nightstand. She squints from the light before closing her tear filled eyes.

I quickly reach over, shutting the light off. "Crap! I'm sorry...I'm sorry" I blurt out.

"What do you want?" She asks sadly.

I slowly reach out, feeling around for her in the dark room. I pull my sleeve down over my hand, wiping away her tears.

"Please come back to bed with me. I can't sleep without you" I admit.

"I can't sleep without you either" She chokes out, starting to cry again.

I bring myself up, to place light kisses on her tear stained cheek. "Shhh please don't cry...god I'm an ass please, please... don't cry, I can't stand seeing you cry..."

I remove the covers, helping her out of bed and take her in my arms. She wraps her arms around me, gripping my shirt tightly with her hands.

"I'm so sorry" I murmur against the top of her head, as it rests on my chest.

"I know" She mumbles sleepily.

I release my hold on her. "Let's get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow okay?" I offer. I take her hand, leading her out of the room, stopping to grab her pillow off the couch in the way to the bedroom.

Once we get settled into bed, I pull the covers over us. I want so badly to hold her, but don't know if she would rather be left alone. Taking a chance, I hesitantly scoot closer.

"Can I hold you?" I ask.

"Please do" She replies softly.

I wrap an arm around her and hold her tightly, dropping a light kiss on her shoulder.

"You know that I love you...right?" I ask.

"I _do_ know that. I love you too"

_The Next Day..._

This morning when I woke up, Arizona wasn't in my arms. She wasn't even home. She left the apartment before I even woke up, and has been avoiding me all day. I rushed to get ready, hoping to get to the hospital in time, to find her and talk to her before morning rounds. Unfortunately, things didn't go as I had planned. Needing more caffeine, I enter the attending's lounge, where Teddy is sitting on a small couch reading a magazine. Assuming Arizona had told her what happened, this could be awkward.

As I pour myself some coffee, she doesn't look up from the magazine until the door opens. I turn around, stirring the sugar in my coffee and see Addison has entered the room. She shuts the door behind her, crosses her arms and gives me a strange look.

I look to Teddy, who shrugs, like she doesn't know what's going on.

"I take it she told you" I say to Teddy.

"She may or may not have..." She responds.

"and I may or may not have been present at the time" Addison says.

Knowing there is no way to escape the lecture that Addison is so clearly about to give me, I make my way over to the small table and sit down.

"Callie..." Addison starts, making her way over to the table and sitting down.

"I know I screwed up..." I interrupt, but she isn't having it.

"I'm going to talk and you_ are_ going to listen" She snaps, half jokingly but still with a hint of seriousness. I look to Teddy who is listening intently, before shifting my gaze back to Addison.

"Yes, you did screw up. I say this as your friend...and because your girlfriend is so lovable it's irritating.." She jokes. "...you need to fix this. Don't let anything or _anyone_ come between you two again, you've already come so far...too far to throw it all away over continuous arguments about the same things. I was around for some of your past..relationships. She's the _only _one I've ever thought was right for you..."

Just as I'm about to respond, she talks again.

"Do NOT screw this up Callie" She adds.

I turn to Teddy, desperate for answers. "What did she say to you?"

Teddy hesitates for a moment, unsure of whether or not Arizona would want her saying anything to me. There is also a hint of her wanting to help.

"She hasn't said much. But I get the feeling that she...sometimes feels like maybe you don't love her as much as she loves you, or that you aren't as committed to her as she is to you." Teddy replies.

_Ouch! The truth hurts, but definitely needs to be told..._

"No..I mean, about last night?" I ask, switching topics away from the painful truth I was just told..

"Just that she tried to talk to you and couldn't get through to you, maybe...I don't know, she was really upset when I talked to her." Teddy answers, sadly.

"You wanted kids with her..." Addison pauses until I focus my attention on her. "...she said she would have kids with you. You wanted to be with her, and she came back from Africa because she loves you that much, that she gave up the biggest opportunity of her medical career...you...wanted her to be more open with you, and she's been trying so hard...but Callie it can't always be about what you need, it has to be about her too. I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this because I'm your friend and I care about you ...and Arizona."

"What should I do?" I ask, shifting my attention back and fourth between both of them. "What if she won't forgive me?" _I've made the same frigging mistakes so many times...what if it's too much for her..._

"She will..." Teddy assures me. "...she loves you, she'll forgive you."

"Listen to her..." Addison says softly. "...let her talk to you, and tell you how she feels without getting so defensive about everything..."

"She needs to know that her feelings matter to you" Teddy chimes in.

"Her feelings _do_ matter to me..." I defend. _oops...I really do need to work on not getting so damn defensive. _

"Then you need to _show_ her that...saying it, and proving it are two different things." Addison points out.

Arizona enters the room, and we immediately stop the conversation. She looks sad and sleep deprived. She hesitates in the door way as we lock eyes, and then turns to leave.

When the door closes, Addison clears her throat.

"Go after her" Teddy says, gesturing to the door.

"Okay..." I sigh, standing up. "...I'm going after her.."

"Yeah you are" Addison says with a smile.

I quickly make my way to the door, leaving my coffee on the table.

"Hurry up" Teddy calls, just before I'm about to close the door.

I shut the door behind me, and quicken my pace to catch up to her.

**Arizona's POV**

After avoiding her all day for various reasons, seeing Calliope just now was the last thing I expected. Not knowing what to say or do, I close the door and make my way to the nearest on call room. All day I've used every bit of energy I have, to contain my emotions.

Aside from the obvious reasons that I am upset, there is the fact that I feel bad for walking away from her last night, and leaving her this morning. As I'm heading down the hall way, I quickly glance over my shoulder, secretly hoping that she is following me so I know that she at least cares enough not to let me run away. While I'm mad at her right now, I still love her with all of my heart; and even though I've purposely avoided her all day, a small part of me wanted nothing more then to have her hold me and tell me how much she loves me.

It is moments like that; where even when we are fighting, that I am reminded of how strong our love for one another is, and that we will get through whatever problems we are faced with.

"Arizona, please wait!" She pleads.

Without responding, I enter an on call room and lean against the closed door as a few tears finally spill over.

"Please let me in" She says, trying to open the door.

I step away, allowing her to enter. I quickly wipe my tears away while she closes the door, hoping she won't notice.

Without a word, she closes the gap between us; taking me securely in her arms, a silent plea for me to not walk away again.

"I'm sorry...for...everything. You _are_ the most important part of my life and I fail _so_ much at proving that to you. But...I _promise_ things are going to be different." She says sincerely. "...I promise" She ads in a shaky voice.

When she loosens her hold on me, I keep my arms wrapped around her and resting on the area of her lower back. I pull back slightly took look her in the eyes. All I see is love and adoration. Through everything, arguing or not, it's all I ever see.

"I'm sorry I left this morning..." I say sadly.

"Don't be sorry.." She kindly interrupts. "...tonight, I am _all_ yours. I'll get dinner on the way home and we'll talk about everything..okay? No unlocked doors, no phones...just me and you."

I blink and nod.

"I love you" I say softly.

"I love you too" She peppers my face with kisses, until I smile, dimples clearly showing. "...there's that beautiful smile that I love so much" She says, smiling back at me. "...I'll see you later"

We head our separate ways to finish the work day. As I work through the rest of my day there is only one thing on my mind, _my_ beautiful Calliope.

Talking through problems, often leads to arguments. Arguments often lead to held grudges and heavy emotions. But through it all, our love for one another is _always_ present. Before I had her in my life, I never _actually_ believed that love could truly conquer all; and now, I am certain it can.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. I've been busy and...I don't update this one as often because it isn't as popular as the other story I'm working on. I also re-arranged the plot of some chapters, to add in some topics people asked me to include in the story(a much needed talk about Callie's relationship with Mark being one of them_..._Callie actually listening without cutting Arizona off, being another-the others I won't spoil for you in an authors note haha). Next chapter is a continuation of this one, including a much needed and long tal_k_. I was going to include the talk in this one but I wanted to try and make it somewhat long, and this chapter was already getting long enough as it is. Please review, it's always appreciated =)_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I wouldn't read this chapter while at work, or school...or around people really. I unexpectedly added some sexy time =) Also, their talks about the issues will continue in later chapters. Things will keep coming up as the story goes on so, this won't really be the end of the topic._

_7:00 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

After showering and getting into some comfortable clothes for a night in, I return to the living room to wait for Calliope to get home. She had gotten stuck at the hospital, and should be home any minute. I sit on the couch, reaching forward to grab the remote off the coffee table. After about five minutes of aimless channel surfing, the front door opens. I turn towards the door feeling excited, only to sigh in disappointment when it's Mark whose entering the apartment.

_Of course he would be here...why wouldn't he be? He's always here._

"Hey Blondie!" He says, shutting the door behind him. "...Torres home yet?" He asks.

"First of all, I have a name...please use it. Secondly...no, she's not home yet." I huff in annoyance.

I turn my attention back to the television, trying to ignore his presence. After a few minutes of an awkward silence in the room, Callie enters the apartment with a paper bag full of Chinese food and a box. I remain silent, curious to see whether or not she'll tell him to leave, or if tonight will end up like all of our nights lately; where he shows up with some story about how Lexie won't talk to him, and Callie feels bad so she let's him stay for dinner or ends up going to Joes with him.

"Mark, out!" She demands, setting the food and box down on the counter.

"Well it's nice to see you too" He whines, pretending to sound insulted.

I mute the TV and turn my attention towards the kitchen area, to see her reaction. She turns around, giving him a glare.

"Please" She says sternly.

When he's about to respond to her, she grabs his arm and guides him out the door and into the hall way, leaving the door open a crack. I sneak into the kitchen, to 'see what's in the bag of food' and I can hear the end of her short conversation with him.

"...look I just needed someone to talk to" Mark complains.

"Can't you talk to Derek?" She asks him.

"He's married..."

"...and I'm in a relationship..." She cuts him off. "...a relationship that's had problems because of me not being there enough for her...she thinks I'd rather spend time with you."

"That's crazy" He complains.

"Mark!.." She warns. "...It's how she feels and you know what she's right, I do spend too much time with you. You're my best friend and don't get me wrong I love spending time with you, but she's my girlfriend...she needs to come first. I have to respect how she feels and I wish you would too. Please..."

"Well what are you supposed to do? not see your friends" He asks, in a childish tone. "...I don't know why she has such a problem with me I've tried..." he adds, before she cuts him off.

After that, the door is shut all the way and voices are lowered until Callie enters the apartment. She pushes the door shut behind her and locks it. When I focus my attention on her she places a hand on her hip and raises an eye brow at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Just how much of that did you hear?" She asks. "...I know you were listening, because you always are."

I shift my gaze back down into the bag, pulling the containers out and placing them on the counter.

"Mainly just the part where he thinks I'm crazy for feeling the way that I do..." I say sadly. I know it shouldn't bother me what he thinks about how I feel, but it does. "...I don't know, maybe he's right..."

"Arizona.." Her tone is soft and loving. She takes the remaining number of steps in between us, gently grabbing my arm and turning me around to face her. She tilts my chin up, forcing eye contact. "...he's wrong. You have every right in the world to feel the way that you do."

"Thank you for sticking up for me" I say, weakly.

She pulls me on for a hug, kissing the top of my head as it rests on her chest. "I'm...so sorry for not doing it enough. From now on I promise you that I will always stick up for you. You're everything to me and I don't want to lose you..."

I slowly pull away from the hug to look her in the eyes "You're not going to lose me Calliope. I love you too much to give up like that, even when things are bad between us." My eyes dart over to the pretty gift like box on the counter. "What's that?" I ask with a dimpled smile.

She reaches over, sliding the box toward me and opening the top, carefully pulling out a dozen red roses with an envelope attached to the beautiful vase that they are in.

"I know flowers can't make up for everything but..."

I place a finger on her lips to silence her. "Thank you. They're beautiful"

She smiles at me, while leaning in for a kiss. "Not as beautiful as you though" she says, when we break from the kiss. The combination of love and adoration in her tone is what makes me question myself as to why I would ever feel that she doesn't love me as much as I love her.

"Oh..." I somewhat blurt out, suddenly remembering our dinner, which up until now has been forgotten. "..why don't we eat, then you can take a shower and we can talk?" I offer.

"Sounds good baby.." She leans in for a quick kiss, before pulling the envelope off of the vase. "...first, open this though."

She hands me the envelope and as curiosity gets the best of me, I open it, pulling out two plane tickets to LA dated for next month.

"I talked to Addison before she left today...spent the rest of my day trying to get us some time off because I had already gotten the tickets ahead of time. It's only three days, but I know you've been wanting to go, and she wants us to visit her so..."

I interrupt her by pulling her in for a lingering kiss, breaking it before it gets too heated.

"That's awesome!" I smile at her "I can't wait...now go take a shower so we can eat" I tease.

After she showers, we sit down to eat. Our dinner conversation mostly consists of the usual talk about how our days were, what surgeries we performed and whatever else comes to mind. We both had the same thoughts in mind, that the more serious conversation could wait until after we eat. After eating, we make our way over to the couch to sit in front of the TV. She mutes the TV, and positions herself so she is facing me.

Being somewhat nervous as to how this conversation will go; and needing to feel the comfort of her embrace, I scoot across the couch so my back is pressed to her front. She senses my discomfort and wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Um...I wanted to start by telling you how sorry I am. I know I've said it a lot, but I've really screwed up when it comes to being considerate of your feelings. You are _definitely_ the most important person in my life, and I know I'm not always the best at proving that to you, and yet you still stay with me. I probably don't even deserve you..." She pauses, placing light kisses from my shoulder to my neck.

"Calliope..." I interrupt, softly. "...don't say that you don't deserve me."

"I don't...but I'm going to do everything I can starting now, to make sure that I do deserve you. You are _so_ beautiful inside and out...you're...perfect in my eyes and every time I look at you, I wonder how I got so lucky..." She takes one of her hands, softly trailing it up and down one of my arms. "...I know you still feel insecure about Mark, and don't like him being around all the time...so...I want you to tell me what you need from me, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Could you spend less time with Mark, and more time with me?" I blurt out quietly but nervously, afraid that she may think my request is too unreasonable, leading to another argument like last night. "...and um...I really _don't_ like him being around you when you're in the bedroom in just a bra and panties...I should be the only one seeing you like that and I get really nervous when he's around you like _that_. It's stupid...I know..."

I hang my head slightly, knowing she can't read my facial expression. Her hand stops the movements on my arm, and she tilts my chin up. I lean back, turning my head to the side as she captures my lips in a soft and loving kiss.

"Baby...It's _not _stupid if it upsets you that much. It's how you feel and I can't fault you for it...I would feel the same way if someone was looking at you...and I know I don't always act like it, but your feelings _do_ matter to me. So, if it bothers you then I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

I had always thought that I was the only who felt insecure when it came to things like this. The mere thought of someone else touching her, or seeing her the way I do, is enough to make my skin crawl.

Trying not to crush her legs, I manage to turn myself around on the couch. She closes her legs, allowing me to straddle her as I rest my weight on her lap and loop my arms around her neck.

"You...would feel the same way?" I ask, needing reassurance.

"Of course I would.." She answers right away, in a soft and loving tone. She runs her hands up my thighs, eventually bringing them to rest on my hips. "...I would hate it if I knew that someone else got to touch you like I had... or saw you the way that I do...you're all mine."

"Well you know you have nothing to worry about, because I _am_ all yours"

"I need you to know that you don't have anything to worry about either" She softly runs her hands up and down my sides. I shiver under her touch. "...you're the only one I want."

I search her face for any sign of, anything really. When I see nothing but love and honesty, I become overwhelmed with emotions. I bring my lips to hers, pouring every ounce of love I have for her into the kiss.

**Callie's POV**

The longer we sit here making out like horny teenagers, the harder it is to control myself. My self control is slipping away, because all I want to do is rip her clothes off and take her right here. I know we still have a lot to talk about, but I want now more than ever; to make love to her, to _show _her that she is the only one I want.

I could never love, want, and need anyone else the way that I do when it comes to her.

I slowly run my tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth a little and her tongue to meet mine. When our tongues start battling for dominance, I bring both of my hands under her tank top; and around to feel the soft skin of her naked back. When I notice she isn't wearing a bra, I bring my hands back around to the front of her and bring them up to softly caress her breasts.

When she moans into my mouth, I bring my hands back down to the bottom of her tank top. She breaks the kiss, allowing me to lift the tank top up and over her head. I quickly toss it to the side and immediately take one of her nipples in my mouth, starting a rotation of sucking lightly and teasing her nipple with the tip of my tongue.

"mmm Calliope" She moans, as I repeat the process several times on both nipples.

I bring one hand behind her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. I slide my free hand past the waist of her sweat pants and into her panties. I keep two fingers together, sliding them up the length of her wet center.

She gasps into my mouth when my fingers brush over her clit.

"You're so wet for me baby" I whisper against her lips, dipping my fingers into her opening to gather her juices. I swirl the hot juices around her clit a few times before slowly rubbing my fingers up and down over the swollen bundle of nerves.

She slowly begins grinding her hips, causing my fingers to put more pressure on her clit.

"You like that?" I husk in her ear after she breaks the kiss.

"oh god yes" she whimpers.

I continue my motions for a few minutes, listening to the beautiful sound of her soft whimpers and moans. She sighs heavily at the loss of contact, when I remove my hand from her panties.

"Take your pants off" I demand in a husky voice.

"bed...room...now" She breathes out in between kisses.

When she breaks the kiss and starts to get up off the couch, I grab her hand, pulling myself up. I lead her back onto the couch in a sitting position, this time I straddle her as I begin sucking her neck and kneading both of her breasts.

"We should move this to the bedroom" she rushes out.

I pull away from her neck to look her in the eyes as I bring my lips to hers at a teasingly slow rate.

"What if I want you, right here..and right now" I murmur against her lips.

She tears her lips away from mine throwing her head back. "oh shit...take me" she gasps.

One of the things I love is when she swears during sex. I find it unbelievably sexy and it always turns me on in the worst way.

I stand up, pushing the coffee table out of the way and kneel down in front of her. When I grab her pants and panties and begin sliding them off, she assists me by lifting her hips. Once I get them off, I quickly toss them out of the way, eager to please the women I love.

I take in the sight of a naked and already heavily breathing Arizona in front of me and my mouth begins to water.

I bring my hands to her hips, gently gripping them and pulling her close. I throw both of her legs over my shoulder, before running my tongue up the length of her slick folds.

"Calliope!" She gasps, chest rising and falling as she breathes heavily. I can tell she is already so close to the edge and needs release. Teasing won't be an option, so I immediately bring my mouth to her center, to taste the sweetness that is uniquely Arizona.

I start off with a rotating pattern of circling her swollen bud with my tongue, and wrapping my lips around it, lightly sucking, but apparently slow isn't enough for her. She needs release and needs it now.

"More.." She demands. "...oh don't stop...more" She places both hands on the sides of my head, effectively keeping me where she needs me.

Wanting to put an end to the slow torture, I put pressure on her clit and quickly move my tongue back and fourth, causing her entire body to shutter instantly. I continue my movements as the sound of her whimpers and heavy breathing fills my ears. There is nothing I love more than knowing that I'm the only one who gets to do this to her; than knowing I'm the only one who she wants doing this to her, she is so incredibly sexy to me any way, but even more so when she has her head thrown back in pleasure calling out my name while I make love to her.

I smooth my hands over her body, bringing them up to massage her breasts.

Her hold on my head tightens while she slams her head back harder into the cushion on the back of the couch. She bucks her hips, grinding her dripping wet center harder into my face.

"oh...don't stop...CALLIOPE!..." She breathes out. "...so amazing...oh my...I'm going to cum...ah.."

Hot juices begun pouring out of her, as she tries to finish her sentance.

Her words are cut off when her legs clamp around my head, blocking my ears. I can barely hear her screaming out my name, while her entire body quivers beneath my touch. As the heavy quakes of her body begin to calm down, I start slowing down the movements of my tongue. Not being quite ready to stop, I slowly lap up the remainder of her juices until her legs collapse and release my head and her grip loosens on my head.

I remove her legs from over my shoulders, as her hands collapse at her sides. I sit on the couch nest to her, watching the look of satisfaction on her face as she stares at me lovingly with a lazy smile on her face while her breathing returns to normal.

"How was that?" I ask with a playful grin.

"Amazing...as always" she answers with a dimpled smile.

"So...we should probably finish talking.." I start.

"Calliope I'm still naked...and your not quite naked enough.." she complains. She gets up off the couch, taking my hand and guiding me into a standing position. "...It's my turn to make love to you" She says softly, her blue eyes shining with love.

We stumble toward the bedroom, our lips often connected, except for when she is ridding me of my clothes.

After making love, we lay in bed wrapped in each others arms, our naked bodies pressed against one another. She is in her usual position, her head resting on my shoulder, and her arm draped around my mid.

"So, I wanted to tell you something..." I break the silence. There is a truth that I need to tell her, and am afraid of hurting her. I take a deep break, trying to think about how to word this. "...you asked me why I let him invade our relationship, and time together."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to" She interrupts, very softly.

"I want to, because you deserve to know the truth. But I also want you to know that I am _not_ saying what I'm about to say, to hurt you. The reason...or what I thought was a reason, but was really me being stupid was that lately, Mark has needed a friend. and when I needed a friend he was there for me...while you were.."

"In Africa?" She asks, in a shaky voice.

"Yeah..."

"oh.." comes her response, as she tenses in my arms.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I'm not saying it to hurt you because I know we're past that..." I reassure her, holding her a little tighter and running a hand gently up and down her lower back. "...I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up, but I wanted you to know the truth, you deserve to know the truth and I didn't want to lie to you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth" She says, somewhat weakly.

For a second, my thoughts wander back to our argument from the previous night. Specifically how she said she felt like I would rather not spend as much time with her.

"Arizona, I just want you to know...that I _would_ rather spend time with you than anyone. You said last night that you felt like I would rather spend time with Mark. I know I have the worst way of showing it lately, but it's not true. Even if we're fighting, I would still rather spend my time with you."

She lifts her head off my shoulder, and props her head up with her hand, looking down at me.

"Really?" She asks in a sheepish way, darting her eyes away from mine.

"Hey.." once I get her attention, I continue. "...of course. Which is why I'm going to spend less time with him, and more time with you...because you matter more to me, and it's what you want me to do, to make you feel more comfortable. I told you I would do anything that you needed me to. He's my best friend, but you are my _everything_..."

I notice her blue eyes, become slightly blurry from tears.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. It's just...you've never really told me like that before...that..I don't know, it's hard to explain..umm...I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've never really told me that I mean more than him, in a way that made me feel the way that I do now..like I said stupid..I know.." By now she's rambling, and although I find it extremely adorable, she needs reassurance.

"I told you, it's not stupid if it's how you feel okay?" I remind her.

"Right.." She breathes out in a slight chuckle. "...thank you Calliope"

"For what?" I ask

"For reassuring me, asking me what would make me feel more comfortable. It shows me that my feelings do matter to you, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"..and I'm sorry for how I spoke to you last night.." I say, feeling ashamed. "...I am so sorry for getting so...moody with you, you don't deserve to be spoken to that way...I shouldn't be dismissing your feelings like that. It wasn't what I wanted to do at all, but thats how it sounded when I talked to you like I did."

"I forgive you" she says. "...and I'm sorry for how I spoke to you too, for leaving the room and...everything..."

"You do? You forgive me?"

"I do, and I always will...because I love you and _really_ can't live without you. Obviously we'll have problems, but I'll always forgive you, because I need you...I...I couldn't ever let you go again..."

"Well, I promise to stop doing stupid things that need forgiving" I joke, causing us both to laugh.

"That works too" She teases me with a dimpled smile.

She leans forward for a kiss, before rolling over and settling down for the night. I fix the covers around us and wrap my arm around her, to hold her while she sleeps.

"Goodnight Calliope" She sighs.

"Goodnight Arizona, I love you..." I tighten my hold on her, just a little bit. "...more than you'll ever know"

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N 2: Thanks for everyones reviews, they always inspire me to update faster. I always like getting reviews from new people (so thanks for that too) because I like to see whose reading._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Not much Calzona at the beginning...I opted for Mark and Arizona, paving the way for some good things in future chapters. There__** is**__ Calzona interaction though. Sorry for the wait on this story. I haven't forgotten about it at all...I just always end up changing ideas and drive myself crazy because I can never settle...for some reason I'm never confident about the way this story turns out lol. Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the previous chapter, it has urged me to continue this story when I wasn't sure that I would._

_1 week and 3 days later..._

**Arizona's POV**

While the problems in our relationship are far from being solved, we are in a good place; because we are doing what you're supposed to when you're in a relationship, by working through these issues _together_. There are still, and will always be days where we argue constantly and don't agree on much of anything; and even then, she is the only one I could ever see myself with.

There are plenty of times that we have both felt that there's constantly problems that arise, and those are the times that I wish the most, that love _will_ always be enough to pull us through.

With one more session of couples therapy left to go, we are both determined to remember all of the things we had discussed during those sessions so that we can use the ideas that we came up with, to work through our struggles. We have discussed different approaches to take, and made promises to each other that we both intend to keep. Promises that will only make our relationship stronger.

I've tried harder to not feel as insecure when it comes to her friendship with Mark. My intent has never been to cut off their friendship completely. All I have wanted was for her to set boundaries with him. The more we have argued about it, the more I have struggled to try and reassure myself that I _do_ have a part of her that no one else has. A place in her life of higher importance, that I don't feel like I have to compete for.

With our last counseling appointment being rescheduled, and Callie having to stay at the hospital for another hour, I decided to wait for her. That is until I receive a text message from her:

_I think I'll be here for a while. Do you want to go home and wait for me?-C_

"Robbins...I thought you were done?" Mark says, as he approaches the waiting area where I'm sitting, bored out of my mind.

"I was just waiting for Callie, but I think she'll be a while...so I'm going to head out."

"Lexie's on her service...so she's staying too...I wanted to try and get her to talk to me again, but it will probably have to wait. I was going to head to Joe's instead and grab a drink. Would you um...like to come along?" He asks, clearly feeling awkward about the recent arguments between her and I, about him. Or the arguments between him and I, about her.

"Um...I'm not sure. I'm kind of tired...I think I'll just head home..."

He takes the seat next to me, and looks at me in a way that I've never seen him look at anyone before. Obviously **not** at all in a way that he's attracted to me, but more in a way that he needs something that he's afraid to ask for. _Maybe advice?_ He also looks somewhat afraid. He has always seemed (to me) to be somewhat of a know it all. Someone who has answers for everything, and has trouble admitting when he's wrong. That being said, this could be yet another interesting conversation between him and I.

He clears his throat, before speaking. "I was...um...kind of hoping that... you and I..could talk."

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt...let me just um...let her know..." I trail off.

After grabbing my purse and standing up, I send a quick text to Callie.

_Going to Joes with me know when you're done. I love you.-A_

Mark and I take the walk Joes together, carrying on a normal conversation about our day. To our surprise, no one from the hospital is at Joe's yet. Since it's crowded with people that we don't know, we order our drinks and find a small booth in the back, away from all of the commotion.

"So um..." he says, breaking the awkward silence. "...I know that I have no business asking you for anything..._ever_. But, you seem like the type of person who could give me some advice that might actually help me...you know, instead of just pointing out my flaws like everyone else...which I know we have done to each other lately...all in good fun I guess...but...um..."

"Is Lexie still not talking to you?" I ask.

"She won't even look at me..." he replies, hurt evident in his voice. "...I know I screwed up...but...I mean...am I _that_ bad?"

Normally I would take this opportunity to playfully argue with him, but I've opted to take a different approach, for the sake of Callie-him being her best friend. Although we have _never_ gotten along as much as Callie would like us to, I can see that he is clearly hurt, confused, and clearly desperate if he's asking me for help.

"Mark...you're not a bad person..." I admit. "...you've done bad things...but you are a good guy...when you want to be. For example, you took care of me the night Kristin came to the apartment. We had been fighting constantly and were obviously far from being 'best friends' but you _still_ helped me..."

"and now I seem to cause a lot of problems...I am sorry for that." he interrupts.

"You know what, since we're here...why don't we talk about that too...I have something I'd like to say to you...if that's okay?"

"Of course.."

After taking a few sips of my wine, I take a deep breath as I try and take a moment to gather my thoughts. What I want to say to him is important, and I don't want it to come out wrong, because that would probably lead to more problems between Callie and I.

"I don't hate you..." I sigh, shaking my head. "...and it's not that I don't want you in her life. I would never ask that of her...you know? We have our problems when it comes to...boundary issues...and her friendship with you, but I would _never_ ask her to cut you out of her life completely."

"Well...that's a relief" he replies, with a smile.

"For so long...even before going to Africa...there were...and have been times recently that I felt like I had to compete for...a place in her life or...a part.."

"A part of her that no one else has..." he says, nodding in understanding._Okay, so maybe he's not as clueless as he appears at times. He DOES get it._ "...I get it...and I know I've told you this before, but I'll say it again...you have most of her...I mean, you have... the best part of her..." he says confidently. While I've always hated admitting it, there _are_ ways in which he knows her better than me, because he's known her a lot longer and been around for her previous relationships. "...she loves you, more than anything...and it's new for her, loving someone as much as she loves you. She's always given her heart to people, and it's always been broken. As much as she's loved before...she loves you so much more. There was a time in her life where she would have been capable of...cheating. But, with you...it's _never_ a thought that even crosses her mind. I mean...she doesn't even look at anyone else, because you are the only one she see's."

Taking in his words, I begin to stare off into space.

"Are you going to say something, Robbins?" he asks, waving his hand in front of me.

"I don't mean to be so...insecure...with her..." I blurt out. "...I know...sometimes I come off as jelous and insecure...sometimes I don't even know why, I just feel like it's something about myself that I can't change, because I can't help it...you know?... and it's new for me too, because I've never loved anyone the way I love her. In the past I've given away all of myself in a relationship, only to have my heart broken..." _Why am I even opening up to him?_

"You don't have to worry about that with her..." he assures me. "...you _never_ have to worry about that with her...she's committed to you...she wants a life with you...marriage...a nice house... kids...everything she's ever dreamed of...and you're the one she wants all of those things with...and I know this, because she tells me all the time...when her and I hang out...you're all she talks about...I never hear the end of it..."

After both laughing at his comment, we enter a moment of awkward silence, yet again.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes..." he trails off. He takes a sip of his drink before continuing. "...all you have to do is talk to me, you know? If I say or do something to upset you, just tell me...if I'm...around too much, talk to me and I'll back off. Sometimes when I give you a hard time...it's only because...out of everyone she's been with, you're the one I've liked the most and I mean that."

"It's just...I...we...need space and time to ourselves. Her and I aren't going to work out if we don't have much time together, you know?"

He nods. "Nah..I get it...and um...as we have once discussed before. We could at least pretend to like each other, for her sake."

"Didn't I say that I didn't hate you?" I ask jokingly.

"Right..."

"It takes effort on my part too, so...you and I should, try again to stay civil...for her...and maybe I will, you know...talk to you. That's where I was at fault before, waiting so long to say something that by the time I did...it caused an argument."

He smiles, giving me one of his teasing grins. "Did you just admit you were wrong?"

Sighing heavily, I pick up my glass and drink the rest of my wine before settling the empty glass back down on the table "Shut up..." I trail off, taking a short pause. "...any way, I wanted to tell you something...because you're her best friend...but I need you to...not say anything."

"Of course...what's up...baby...proposal...new house?" he rambles excitedly.

"Well..."

_ten minutes later..._

"You want another?" Mark asks.

"That would be great. Thanks" I reply.

"Hey what are you doing here?..." Teddy asks as she approaches the table and sits down next to me. "...I figured you would be home with Callie"

"I'm here with Mark..." I reply. When I notice the strange look on her face, we share a laugh. "I know right...but yeah. I'm here with Mark. She ended up having to stay at the hospital and he asked me to grab a drink with him so...here I am."

I send a quick text to Addison, who responds almost immediately.

_So, I'm about to tell Teddy what you and I talked about. Is it still going to work out?-A_

_Definitely...I'm so excited...I can't wait for next month =) I talked to Derek's sister_..._she's going to distract Callie for a few hours on __**that**__ day...any way, call me when you get a sec.-Addie_

"How are things with you and Callie?" Teddy asks.

"Good...I need to tell you something..but first, I wanted to ask your opinion..."

"That's what I'm here for..." she replies with a slight chuckle. "...what's on your mind?"

"Okay..."

**Callie's POV**

When I enter Joe's with Lexie and take a quick look around, Mark is at the bar getting some drinks refilled and Arizona is at a table in the back with Teddy, clearly up to something. As we get closer to the table, their conversation comes to a halt and they both try their best to act like nothing is going on.

"What are you two up to?" I ask.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Teddy blurts out.

"I'm going to um...use the bathroom.." Arizona mumbles, as she stands up, not making eye contact until I step in front of her. She gives me a quick peck on the lips before quickly bolting towards the bathroom.

"Oh god...Mark is here..." Lexie blurts out nervously. "...I should um...I should go..."

"Little Grey, sit your ass down...NOW..." I grit through my teeth, pointing to the table. "...at least pretend that you can stand being in the same room as him, maybe even hear him out. At the very least..give him that."

Sensing my level of frustration, she quickly takes a seat. Teddy covers her mouth to avoid laughing at the fact that Lexie is nervously fiddling with anything and everything.

"So um...how are things between you and Arizona?" Teddy asks, once I sit down.

"We're in a good place now...what uh...what are you two up to?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing... so...you look exhausted..." she points out, changing the subject.

"Blondie keeping you up all night these days?" Mark teases, as he returns to the table.

"It's not like that Mark.." I reply, sending a glare in his direction. He frowns, while giving a questioning look with a hint of concern.

For months, all I wanted was for her to talk to me and tell me what was on her mind, instead of holding things back. I've assured her that I want to know everything that's on her mind, and she's been better with not holding back her frustrations until she absolutely can't deal with them anymore. However, the last few nights have been somewhat different for us. Instead of making love into the very early hours of the morning, we have spent the time talking and trying to figure out where to go from here.

Arizona returns to the table to join the rest of us for a few drinks. The five of us carry on a normal every day conversation, for the life of a doctor. Mark and Lexie share a few awkward glances, and after a while it's clear to see that they are both longing to say something, anything to one another that could fix what's been broken between them. After about an hour, I begin to feel anxious, wanting to go home and have her all to myself for the night.

After a few minutes of awkward facial expressions exchanged between Arizona, Mark and Teddy, I am reminded once again that she's definitely up to something.

"Okay...what am I missing?" I ask.

Lexie shrugs. Teddy and Arizona look between each other before turning their attention back to Mark, who gives Arizona a knowing look.

"So did you hear about that...that um..that patient with the..." Mark rambles, changing the subject to surgery. Teddy and Lexie listen to his story about a patient, and Arizona turns her attention back to me, giving me a dimpled smile to distract me.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, while the others aren't paying attention. She raises an eye brow in question.

Placing my left hand on her thigh, I lean over and bring my lips a half of an inch away from her ear. "I'd like to take you home...now..and do very dirty things to you" I whisper, moving my hand up her thigh and to the inside, closer to her center.

Her only response in a sharp intake of breath, followed by squirming around under the table.

"You alright there Robbins?" Mark asks. _Sure, now he decides to pay attention._

"Yeah um...I'm.." she mumbles, as her cheeks turn a light shade of red. "...tired...I think we're going to go now."

We excuse ourselves from the table, quickly making our way out the door. Stumbling down the hall way attached at the lips, the heat builds up when the elevator doors close.

Tearing her lips away from mine "Why did you do that..in...public...?" She breaths.

Giving her a playful grin, and placing my hands on her hips, I guide her back against the elevator wall.

"It's been three days...I'm _not_ keeping my hands off of you anymore"

"Fair enough" comes her response, as she cups my face with both her hands and pulls me in for a series of hungry kisses, until the elevator lands on our floor.

When the doors open, she pushes past me, grabbing my hand and drags me out of the elevator with her. However, just as we step outside the elevator doors and onto our floor, she comes to a halt in front of me.

Standing behind her and looking over her shoulder, I instantly sober up. The slight buzz I was feeling from quickly downing my drinks, has been instantly replaced with anger. That feeling I always get that runs through my entire body, when it comes to Arizona, and the thought of anyone hurting her.

_Why is she here? and not locked up? _

When I place a hand on her shoulder, Arizona tenses under my touch. Stepping next to her, I take her hand on mine. "It's okay. I'll take care of it." I assure her. As we get closer to our apartment door, she ends up walking slightly behind me.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" I ask Kristin, whose standing in front of our door. She steps back and out of the way.

"You know if you have a good lawyer who knows what they're doing...and you behave yourself...that you can get your case..."

"Actually you know what I don't care what you're doing here..." I interrupt, angrily. "...what I care about is that I _never _want to see you anywhere near MY girlfriend ever again!"

Arizona digs the keys out of my coat pocket, and when she goes to open the door, Kristin reaches to grab her arm. I quickly reach out, grabbing her wrist and stop her from touching Arizona

"Don't you touch her!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry..." Kristin defends.

"Sorry!..." I shout, stepping in between her and Arizona. "...you're sorry? are you freaking kidding me with this shit?...oh no...you don't get to just come around here and say you're sorry after what you did..."

Taking a pause from my rant, I struggle to keep my temper under control as I walk towards Kristin, who backs away and begins making her way down the hall.

"Look...I still love her..."

"Excuse me!"

Mark steps off the elevator. "Torres I could hear you yelling in the elevator...what's..." he trails off, stopping when he see's Kristin. "...what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be anywhere near her..."

Taking the hint that I need to check on Arizona, Mark takes over and forces her to leave the building, allowing me to make my way towards my apartment.

**Arizona's POV**

Callie enters the apartment, still angry and worked up.

"Is...is she coming back?" I ask, getting up off the couch. "...is...she gone...?"

She pushes the door shut hard causing it to slam, and immediately locks it. "Well...that takes care of that..." she replies confidently. She meets me half way between the couch and the door, and pulls me in for a hug. "...I'm sorry I lost my mind like that. I didn't expect her to even be here and I just...lost it...I'm sorry."

Pulling back from the hug, I give her a teasing smirk. "Oh...no worries"

"Why is that?" she asks.

I open my mouth to respond, stopping at the sound of a knock at the door. She releases me from her hold and makes her way over to the door.

When she opens in, Mark looks inside cautiously. "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay..."

"Is she gone?" Callie asks.

Mark smiles and nods. "Yeah, she's gone alright. Everything okay over here?"

"Everything's fine..." I reply.

Callie steps into the hall to say goodnight to Mark, while I head to the bedroom to change for bed, although I won't be wearing clothes for too long. Pulling my beeping cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans, I see a text from Teddy.

_I didn't get a chance to tell you so I wanted to let you know I think it's an 'awesome' idea-T_

"What's an awesome idea?" Callie asks, peeking over my shoulder.

Her sudden presence in the room startles me, causing me to quickly exit out of the text message. "Nothing..."

When I turn around, she has a hand on her hips, with one of her attempted intimidating looks she gives me when I won't tell her something.

Before she has a chance to say anything, Mark appears in the door way of the bedroom.

Sending an annoyed look in Callie's direction "Way to lock the door" I mumble.

"What do you need Mark?" She asks.

"I'm sorry...I just...no one locked the door, I was...actually um..." he rushes out, before quickly scratching his head and pointing at me. "...you got a minute?"

Without question, I quickly brush past Callie, closing the bedroom door behind me and leaving her very confused.

"What are you doing?.." I whisper, somewhat annoyed. "...didn't we just talk about this?"

Pulling him away from the bedroom door, I quickly check to make sure she hasn't followed us out.

"I just...wanted to say, because I didn't get a chance to...that I hope everything works out the way you want it to...and I wanted to thank you for, you know...letting me in on it...for letting me know..."

"You're her best friend Mark... even though we haven't exactly gotten along lately, I figured you'd want to know..."

"Oh I do.." he assures me, smiling softly. He takes an awkward step toward me, pulling me in for a hug. "...any way, it really means a lot...so...thank you...and...I really do care about you, as much as I care about her."

"Well, this is really awkward" I reply.

"Not awkward...just new..." he chuckles.

After a few moments, the sound of Callie clearing her throat causes us to spring apart. _Okay, so she's the one sneaking up on me tonight. hah. _

"Um...okay...nothings going on...but..." she trails off, gesturing between us. "...you two are...hugging?...and all of a sudden...getting along.."

"We're not getting along..." he argues. "...she still hates me!"

"you're _still_ a pain in my ass" I joke

"I won't change for any one, especially you..." he replies, continuing the fake argument between us. The only one that we have ever had, in which we actually are not angry at each other.

"Yeah...okay well...get out!"

"You just...what the...wow..." he mumbles, pretending to be offended before sighing heavily and walking out of the apartment.

After locking the door, I return to the bedroom to find a very annoyed Callie, expecting me to explain what just happened.

"So...you're just not going to tell me why you and Teddy were giggling like school girls...or why...you and Mark are suddenly hugging...or why you're making mysterious phone calls to Addison from a dirty bar bathroom..." she says, holding up my phone.

My eyes widen in shock when I see the the list of recent calls open, along with a new missed call from Addison. I quickly grab the phone from her before she has a chance to react, and place it on the dresser behind me.

"So that's it?...you're just not going to tell me?" She asks.

_Oh, if only you knew..._

I smile, shaking my head and giving her a dimpled smile, hoping to distract her. "Nope...but what I am going to do..." I reply, pausing as I take the remainder of the steps between us and push her into the bed. "...is get you naked and make love to you..."I add. I place my hands on either side of her, holding up my weight as I lean down so that our lips are inches apart. "...because angry and over protective you...is insanely sexy."

"Fair enough"

_To Be Continued..._

_So, Arizona is definitely up to something...which will be found out not next chapter(in which the jelous side of Callie will be shown) but probably the one after that. Thanks for everyone reviews and for continuing to read =) I'll fix typos in this chap later at some point...I wanted to get it posted for those who have been waiting. _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Wrote this chapter differently than I normally do...there's no character POV's. Also, I am SO SO SO sorry about the wait. I love that people are so patient with me, with this story...I don't ever forget about it, I just get to it last on the update rotation. Also note...it wasn't supposed to be mentioned what Arizona was up to, but because I wrote it differently...I do believe it's pretty obvious what she's up to. Regarding typos...I'll take the blame for them, for being too annoyed with my thousand interruptions today while trying to get this done-that I only scanned very quickly._

_Those who review-you're awesome. Thank you for continuing to love this._

_A sexy-time, playful banter filled chapter...enjoy =)_

_1 week later..._

Arizona Robbins was a 'first' for so many things in the life of Calliope Torres. She was the first person in Callie's life-relationship wise, to say 'I love you' before she did; where as in the past, Callie was always the first one to say it, and sometimes the person she loved, would not say it back. She was also the first person to prove to Callie that she truly loved her; because saying something, and showing that you really mean it are two completely different things. Anyone can say those three simple words, that hold such a powerful meaning, but it takes someone special to prove it.

Callie always thought that she knew what love truly was, and she thought that she experienced it once or twice before. The exact second that Arizona told her she loved her, she was proven wrong. She soon discovered that she _never_ knew what true love was, because with Arizona-she felt things that she had never felt with anyone else. She had never had such a strong need and desire for someone one, or experienced such sadness when that person wasn't around. She had been hurt due to breakups plenty of times in her life, but the heartache that came with Arizona's absence in her life when they had broken up, hurt much deeper than she could ever describe.

She's also never known anyone so beautiful, both inside and out. From her girlfriends long blonde hair, her blue eyes and dimples, to her perfect body-Callie can't ever get enough of her. What draws her to Arizona the most is her heart-her good heart, and the amazing person that she is, to everyone around her.

She's more protective of Arizona, than she's ever been with anyone. She's gotten angry at people before, but never had the urge to hit someone- the way she does with Kristin, for what she did to Arizona.

Along with all of these 'new' things she's felt since having Arizona in her life, she's also experienced a great sense of fear, when it comes to losing the love of her life. There's never been a whole lot in her life that she's been afraid of, but losing Arizona scares her to death. She would never admit it to anyone, but when it came to being insecure; she knows _exactly_ how Arizona feels at times, because she feels the same way. She's afraid that someone will come along, and take her place in Arizona's life.

The insecurity she feels, is accompanied by jelousy-which she would also never admit, unless driven to the point where it slipped out. Its the jelousy she feels at this exact moment, as she looks across the cafeteria; and watches a nurse try and get a little too close to Arizona. The same nurse that Callie's watched closely the last few days, who blatantly flirts with the blonde, and doesn't care who see's or hears. She's made it no secret to anyone that she's into Arizona, which obviously has many of their co-workers talking.

Mark and Teddy sit at the table with her. Teddy hides behind a magazine, trying to cover up the fact that she's trying not to laugh; while Mark studies Callie's facial expression closely, waiting for her to say something.

"So...Teddy..." Callie says, breaking the silence. "...what's she up to?"

Teddy's facial expression changes instantly, as she lowers the magazine down. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's see..." comes Callie's response, accompanied by an aggravated sigh. "...she's on the phone all the time...and then deletes the calls...she's on the computer all the time, and never let's me see what she's doing. What is she hiding from me?"

Teddy elbows Mark for some help-because he knows what she knows. They both know what Arizona is up to, but can't tell Callie-not only because they didn't want to ruin the surprise, but they knew the blonde meant business. What they don't know, is that Callie is up to something herself-but isn't going to go through with it, until she knows for sure that everything is as good between them as she thinks.

"I hate when they do this" Mark blurts out, changing the subject-picking aimlessly at his food.

"I hate nurses that think they can just come in here and throw themselves in my girlfriends face" comes Callie's response. Her eyes are turning a darker shade by the minute, and she would be lying if she said jelousy wasn't cursing every inch of her body.

Mark shifts his gaze in the direction of Arizona, with her head thrown back in laughter as this nurses hand just happens to brush up against the blonde's arm.

"Normally I like them.." Mark trails off, shifting his gaze back to his best friend, with a teasing smirk. "...but if one of them was trying to get in my girlfriends pants, I think I'd have a problem too. That _really_ wouldn't fly well with me."

"Asking someone out on a date, doesn't necessarily always mean that's what they want..." Teddy argues, mentally cursing the fact that she just told Callie something that she didn't already know. "...and now I realize I've said too much.." she adds.

"She did what?..." Callie blurts out, looking around to see if anyone heard her. Teddy opens her mouth to change the subject, but Callie isn't having any of it. "...Teddy, there's already something you know that you're not telling me, so fine...but this...tell me right now!"

"She asked her to dinner or something..." Teddy replies, shrugging. "...Arizona obviously said no, and that she was with someone. I'm pretty sure she wasn't trying to..."

"Oh come on...she's hot...she definitely wants in her pants..." Mark jokes, receiving an angry glare from his best friend. "...all I'm saying is...your girlfriend is hot...okay, nothing wrong with that and good for you, cause' she's _yours_...and well, I mean..." he trails off awkwardly, taking another look in Arizona's direction.

"Some people just don't know when to quit" Teddy mumbles under her breath, watching the nurses interactions with her best friend.

"You're jelous" Mark points out, raising an eye brow at his best friend.

"I am _not _jelous..." Callie defends, stabbing at her food aimlessly. "...I don't get jelous" she adds, stabbing at her food harder, causing the plastic fork to break.

Teddy tries her absolute hardest not to laugh, while Mark doesn't even try to hold back-and bursts into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you two are having so much fun with this" Callie groans in annoyance.

"I'm...sorry..." Teddy chuckles, losing all self control. "...but...you should...see...your face...right...now"

"That's 'the face'..." Mark points out. "...the one that tells you to either stop talking, or you'll have to watch out for flying objects. Really Torres...you should see the look on your face right now..." he adds, before laughing again.

"As I said...I'm so glad you two are having _so_ much fun at my expense!"

"You got nothing to worry about Torres..." Mark assures his best friend. "...besides...it's not _really_ looking like she's going anywhere, I think she's enjoying herself, right where she is..."

"Mark" Callie warns. She knows what he's referring to, and she's not in the mood for jokes.

"All I'm saying is..." Mark trails off, pausing to lower his voice. "...if you're going to use the kitchen counter...or the couch...or the living room floor... you could lock the door..."

Teddy shakes her head, putting a hand over her face. When she removes her hand, she see's the look on Callie's face, and slowly starts rolling up the magazine she was reading.

"or...OR...you could knock like everyone else" Callie spats back, before getting up and walking away in a huff, after getting rid of her food.

Mark is taken out of his fit of laugher, when Teddy slaps the back of his head with the magazine. "You _really_ are an ass sometimes you know that?" she says.

"She has no idea does she?" he replies, changing the subject.

"No, she doesn't..." Teddy replies, before slapping his arm. "...and at the rate you're going, it's going to cause another argument between them. You really need to learn when to just stop talking...if you don't, I'll have to call Addison...you know she'll come here" she adds.

Mark quiets down for a minute, unable to admit that Addison _does _somewhat scare him. He's gotten his ass handed to him by her many times, for putting himself in the middle of Callie and Arizona's relationship. Addison tells it like it is-which Mark doesn't like, but won't argue with, because although he will never admit it-he knows she's right and he is wrong.

"Did Robbins tell you how she's going to do it?" he asks, lowering his voice as he see's the blonde approach the table.

"Yes, but just because you're being an ass I'm not going to tell you..." she replies, before turning her attention to her best friend. "...hey...whose you're new friend there?"

"Oh, that's Susan...she's a new nurse..." Arizona replies, as she begins to eat her food. She looks up for a moment, raising an eye brow and looking between the two. "...what?"

"Oh nothing..." Mark replies, shrugging as if nothing is wrong. "...your girlfriends got her mad on about _something_ though..."

"What he's trying to say..." Teddy interrupts. "...is that you should probably either eat that _really _fast or skip lunch and go talk to her..."

"What's wrong with her? Is...she okay?" Arizona asks.

"Well, this one..." Mark chimes in, pointing to Teddy. "...kind of let it slip that you were asked out, by a...really hot nurse, whose been flirting with you since she got here...so..."

"Oh crap..." Arizona gasps. Teddy nods, indicating she'll clean up her friends food. The blonde quickly takes off in search of her girlfriend.

Callie sits in an on call room-their on call room, trying to regain control of her emotions.

_he's right...I am jelous..._ she thinks to herself. She also feels bad about the times she had given Arizona a hard time for being jelous, because at this very moment; she knows _exactly_ how it feels, and it's not a good feeling. To see someone making it known to everyone around you that they want the person you love with every fiber of your being, makes you feel so small.

Arizona quietly slips into the room, closing the door behind her. "Calliope...?"

Callie gets up from her spot on the bed, and makes her way over to her girlfriend.

"What's going on with y..." is all the blonde is able to get out, before she is being pinned against the door with her girlfriends lips on hers-in a passionate, but possessive kiss. Callie keeps one hand on her girlfriends waist, while using the other one to lock the door.

Before the blonde knows what's happening, she is being pulled away from the door, and pinned against a wall-while having her lab coat removed, her girlfriends lips never leaving hers.

Callie brings her hands down to the bottom of Arizona's scrub top, pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor-only breaking the kiss momentarily. She moves her hands around, to undo the blonde's bra. Arizona is so caught up in the moment, that she's barely registering what is happening.

"Calliope...wait.." she gasps in between hungry kisses. "...what...are..."

"So fucking sexy" comes Callie's muffled response, against her lips. The blonde releases a deep moan, as wetness pools her panties. She's always loved being the one in control, but a part of her loves when Callie takes control like this-because it makes her feel wanted.

Before she knows it, Arizona is being turned around and pressed against the wall. She whimpers when her girlfriend pushes her hair out of the way and begins sucking on the sensitive spot, on the back of her neck-and moans when Callie's hands find their way in between her and the wall to grab her breasts.

When Callie lightly nibbles on her ear-she quickly becomes far more aroused, which she didn't think was even possible at this point.

"never forget that you're mine" Callie husks in her ear.

The blonde turns herself around in her girlfriends arms, crashing their lips together. A kiss that they both moan deeply into, as their tongues dwell for dominance-neither of them wanting to give up control.

Callie tears her lips away from Arizona's, and begins placing open mouthed kisses from her neck, all the way down to her breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth. Arizona places her hand on the back of Callie's head, as she throws her head back, breathing heavily.

"Calliope..." she breathes. "...I...don't do...on call...rooms" she tries to protest. She doesn't even really know why she's trying to protest, because there's no stopping herself now.

Callie brings her hand down, pulling at the tie of Arizona's scrub pants. She wastes no time in sliding her hand into Arizona's panties, moaning at the wetness she finds there.

"You do now" Callie growls, after releasing the hard nipple from her mouth.

Arizona loses the last bit of self control, as she crashes their lips together once more- and begins backing them up towards the on call room bed. They only stop kissing long enough to shed clothing along the way.

Unwilling to give up control, Callie turns them around and gives her girlfriend a rough shove onto the bed. Callie removes her own pants and panties before straddling her girlfriend, making quick work of removing her pants and panties.

When Arizona tries to roll them over and take control, Callie isn't having any of it. She pins her back down, and unwilling to let the blonde protest- crashes their lips together. When she brings her hand down to her girlfriends soaked core, the blonde turns her head to the side.

"oh...my...god.." the blonde gasps. Her hips rise slightly off the bed, when her girlfriends wastes no time in entering her with two fingers.

Due to the anticipation leading up to this moment, Arizona knows that it isn't going to take much. She _loves_ when Callie gets possessive of her.

When Callie's thumb brushes her clit, her whole body jerks in pleasure. As her girlfriend pumps in and out of her, hard and deep; circling her thumb over the swollen nub, her chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace. The sounds of heavy breathing, and moans of satisfaction soon fill the room.

Without stopping her movements, Callie leans down to lightly suck on the blonde's neck.

"Calliope..." Arizona gasps. "...don't stop...oh my...ahhhh fuckkk"

"mmm baby" Callie growls. "...I love when you talk like that" she husks in the blonde's ear.

Something about Arizona swearing in bed gets Callie worked up, causing her to pump harder. She is determined to bring Arizona pleasure, and fast.

"are you going to cum for me?" Callie breathes against her neck.

"y...yesss" the blonde hisses.

"cum for me...NOW" she mumbles against Arizona's neck.

The combination of the deep sexiness of her voice, and her faster pace-sends Arizona over the edge quickly as she shutters beneath her girlfriend. Her whole body shakes in pleasure and her breath is nearly taken away, leaving it next to impossible to form words. She bites down on Callie's shoulder, in order to stop the loud scream trying to escape.

Callie moans in satisfaction as hot juices cover her hand, and she slows her pace to draw out the blonde's release. The final wild jerk of her girlfriend's body, tells her that she's had enough. She lays down beside her girlfriend, pushing stray hairs out of her face.

Still panting heavily, Arizona opens her eyes. "I...can't...breathe..."

"Well, I don't do the whole cardio thing so..." Callie starts to joke, until Arizona playfully swats at her arm.

"I'm pretty...sure...our friends.." Arizona trails off, pausing to catch her breath. "...well, _your_ friend specifically has seen enough of me this week and...I don't want a repeat of that.._ever_" she pouts, referring to the times Mark conveniently 'forgot' to knock.

"I agree.." Callie nods. "...and I'm _really_ sorry"

It has never been a secret, how much Arizona hates living across the hall from Mark. This past week, more than ever-Callie has been able to see her point, and hates it just as much.

"I know it wasn't your fault..." the blonde interrupts. "...I can't move.."

A devilish grin appears on Callie's face as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Let me help you with that" she says, while pulling the blonde on top of her.

Arizona uses her elbows to hold most of her weight, allowing her to pull back enough to look deep into the brown eyes of the women she loves. She leans down for a kiss, and without tearing her lips away from Callie's, moves herself so that she's laying beside her.

She slides her hand over the soft skin of her girlfriends stomach, down to her heated core. When she teases Callies clit with the tip of her middle finger, Callie moans deeply into the kiss. Within a matter of seconds, the circular motion around her clit, sends Callie over the edge.

"We should really go..." Arizona points out, breaking the silence. They laid wrapped in each others arms, both trying to regain their strength and energy.

"I know.." Callie trails off.

"Now that I _can_ move...I don't _want_ to" the blonde pouts.

"Well get moving, so you can finish your day...and by the way I'm not done with you yet.." Callie replies. When Arizona raises an eye brow in confusion, she lets out a soft giggle. "...since I made you miss lunch, we'll spend tonight together...ALONE...I'll make you dinner...and then...well, I'm going to keep you up all night this time..."

"..Okay.." the blonde giggles, leaning in for another kiss. "...and I didn't hear any complaints...neither did the rest of the building, who probably hear you."

"Shut up" Callie pouts, giving her girlfriend a playful shove off the bed into a standing position.

"I love you" Callie tells her girlfriend, as she approaches her for one more kiss.

"I love you too, Calliope" the blonde replies, dimples out in full force.

Five minutes later, they both exit the on call room-with the intent to head to separate bathrooms to 'freshen up'. Arizona turns right, and Callie walks straight ahead, running into Mark and Teddy.

"I always knew Robbins had a wild side" Mark jokes.

Teddy rolls her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh and walks away.

"Thanks Teddy" Callie teases, referring to the fact that she's been left alone with Mark, whose on a roll with pissing her off today.

Teddy waves a hand in the air. "Any time...see you later.."

"So, are you sure you're not jelous?" Mark asks.

"I'm sure..." Callie replies.

"My ass you're not jelous Torres...seriously, you should have seen yourself. It was funny...and actually kind of scary at the same time..."

"Alright, fine...I _was_ jelous, are you happy...I, Callie Torres was jelous...moving on now!" Callie snaps, sighing in annoyance and going her own way.

Was-being the keyword. Deep down, she knows Arizona is and will always be hers.

_4 days later..._

Arizona, Teddy and Mark sit on Callie and Arizona's bed, looking at hotel rooms in LA-both Mark and Teddy trying to help give her an opinion, so that her plans for the last night of their trip, go soothly.

"What about this one?" Mark asks, pointing to the screen on the laptop.

"Too expensive.." Teddy points out.

"No it's not.." Mark defends, before turning to Arizona. "...this is a night you're going to want to _celebrate_..." he adds, with a devilish grin.

Arizona raises a hand to stop him. "We are NOT having this conversation"

Teddy, whose sitting on the left side of Arizona, reaches around and playfully slaps Mark in the back of the head.

"Thank you!" Arizona says, smiling at her best friend.

"The women in my life are brutal!" Mark pouts, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about this one?..." Teddy asks. "...it's close enough to Addison's that you could go say goodbye in the morning and still have plenty of time to catch your flight."

Callie enters a quiet apartment, looking around in confusion. When she ends up in front of her closed bedroom door, she hears a conversation between Arizona, Teddy and Mark.

"I wanna see it, can I?" Mark asks

"I already showed you.." Arizona snaps. "...I'm not showing you again!"

"I just want to see it again..." Mark replies. "...it's not like I haven't seen it before"

"You know..." Teddy speaks up. "...if anyone overheard you two, they'd wonder what the hell was going on in this bedroom"

"Kind of like I am right now?" Callie asks, as she opens the bedroom door.

Arizona quickly exits out of the open window on the lap top, while Teddy shifts around uncomfortably, almost as if she's sitting on something. Mark looks to Arizona, as the two begin exchanging awkward smiles.

"Not even going to ask" Callie says, rolling her eyes and leaving the bedroom.

"You sat on it?" Arizona whispers, glaring at Teddy.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what else to do" Teddy replies, handing Arizona the box.

"Go distract her please..." Arizona trails off. "...and Mark...help me clean up all this stuff before she comes back in here."

When Teddy exits the bedroom, Mark can't stop himself from smiling.

"uh...what's on your mind Mark?" Arizona asks, shuffling around to hide everything.

"I'm just...happy...that's all, you know...for both of you...I can't wait until she comes back here freaking out about it, well, you know...freaking out in a good way. Gah..I'm happy!" he replies, hugging her.

"Happy...and being such a girl right now" Arizona teases him.

Meanwhile, Callie pulls a stack of printed out and stapled together pages from her bag, waving Teddy over to her.

"Which of these..." Callie trails off. "...would she most approve of...?"

"You're not going to tell her, so you can choose together?" Teddy asks, flipping through the pages.

"No...I want it to be a surprise. I want to give her, _everything_...and I know this is something she wants, so...it's a step in the right direction...a big one, but still..." Callie replies.

"She said something about this one..." Teddy trails off, stopping on the sixth page. "...we were out one day, and she went on and on about how much she loved and wanted it..."

"After this...I'm not keeping anymore secrets between the two of you" Teddy jokes.

"What?" Arizona and Mark blurt out at the same time, appearing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Nothing.." Teddy replies. "...I uh...I gotta go"

"Take him with you" Callie and Arizona joke, at the same exact time, referring to Mark.

Mark exits the bedroom, mumbling something under his breath. Callie hears his comment, and reaches for the nearest object to scare him off with.

He waves his hand in the air, while exiting the apartment after Teddy "See...brutal...all THREE of you!"

_1 week later..._

With their trip to LA being two days away, Arizona is growing more anxious by the second. She finds Teddy sitting in the attendings lounge reading a magazine, and takes a seat on the small couch next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Teddy asks, without looking up from the article.

"Nothing...I mean.."

"I can pretty much hear you thinking..." Teddy jokes. "...what's up?"

"Am I crazy for doing this?" Arizona asks, feeling unsure of whether or not she should go through with this.

Teddy closes the magazine, tossing it to the side. She leans back on the couch, giving her friend an understanding smile. "I know you're probably freaking out because you want everything to be perfect...but being caught up in all that, you're forgetting that nothing is _ever_ perfect...you and Callie love each other and at the end of every day that's all that matters. It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks, you and her are in this together...you're in love, and you have something so special that it _will_ last forever. You two have worked so hard and come so far. You've each given up a lot to be together, you're perfect for each other and...everyone around here knows you two are in it for the long haul."

"You're right..." Arizona sighs. "...thank you"

"Besides, you already fight like a married couple any way" Teddy adds, with a teasing smile.

"Thanks for the support!" Arizona jokes, rolling her eyes.

"You do, there have been times I've been afraid to even enter the apartment"

Callie comes bursting through the door, sighing in annoyance. "Arizona, there you are...are you coming or not? I've been waiting for you...forever"

"In a minute" Arizona snaps back.

"Ugh...whatever...with you, a minute means an hour!" Callie grunts, closing the door behind her.

"Point proven" Teddy blurts out, once the door is closed.

Arizona exits the room, replaying Teddy's words in her head. She is right-they have both worked so hard, and come so far. Too far, to stay in the same place. She wanted more, she wanted to move forward.

Callie is her forever, and she has known that for a long time.

_To Be Continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Just a reminder...they were already going to LA...what Arizona is doing, she was going to do at some point...but decided to do it in a special way. I'll apologize for the long wa_it_, I had this started a few weeks ago, and then lost the inspiration for writing altogether for a while. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reviews/faves/alerts =)_

_Wasn't going to add sexy times in this chapter, but I did...so, skip over if you don't read them usually(which im sure most people do) but still, you've been warned =)_

_Once again I feel the need to thank everyone who reviews this story often for your patience, it means a lot to me, because I seem to lack on quick updates lately for many reasons. This wasn't exactly the most popular story I've written, so I had taken breaks from it...but your reviews on the last few chapters have meant a lot to me and for that I thank you. Reviews started trickling in one by one, begging me to update...which gave me the confidence again so, thank you for that. You guys rock =P_

_Two days later..._

**Arizona's POV**

With our flight to LA almost complete, Calliope is still napping in the seat next to me. She found it easier to rest, while I was left in a comfortable silence with my thoughts. I spent the majority of our flight with my head resting on her shoulder, thinking back through all the times in our relationship. The struggles we have had, and how hard we have worked to overcome them. I've also thought about the many good times that we have had, and how incredibly happy she makes me. It has never been easy for either of us, but it has _always_ been worth it. It's been a struggle to make our relationship work, but we are stronger as a couple.

When I wake up in her arms every morning, and come home to her every night; it makes all of the hard times seem worth it, because I am the one she chose. I'm the one who gets to make love to her every night, and then fall asleep in the comfort and security of her strong arms. The one who wakes up next to her smiling face every morning, the one who she calls 'beautiful' every chance she gets.

Another thing I thought of was my insecurities, and how it's only ever been this bad when it comes to her. Never in my life have I loved someone so much, that it's left me with the never ending fear of losing them to someone else. I've tried to stop myself from feeling jealous or insecure, fearing that it might drive her away. Instead, she loves me for who I am, and reassures me when I need it.

We have gone through so much , and come so far both as a couple and as individuals. Too far to stay in the same place that we're in right now. It is time to take steps forward, and build a life together. A life that is separate from other people in our lives. Two years ago when I met her, I never would have imagined that she would be the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with; and here I am, wanting forever with her.

As the plane begins to land, Calliope is shaken from her peaceful slumber. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry. Was I out the whole flight?" She asks.

"Yes, and please don't apologize. You have been working a lot lately and the fact that you still wanted a few days away with me, means the world to me."

"Arizona, it's only a few days..." she protests. "...I wish it could have been longer.."

Once we land, I take her hand in mine, placing a kiss on the back of it. "It's _everything_. All I wanted was a few days with you, away from everything. This is important to me, and I thank you so much for doing this for me."

Hand in hand, we stand up and exit the plane as quick as we can, anxious to get to the baggage claim for the one bag that we packed. There was a brief moment when without realizing it, I had started to pull away from her, which made her grasp my hand tighter. I've never been one for hand holding or being affectionate in public. But with Calliope, I can't help it, because I want the whole world to know that she is mine.

As we make our way through the crowd of people, we see Addison ready and waiting with a big smile on her face.

"You made it..." she says excitedly, pulling us in for hugs one at a time. "...how was the flight?"

Callie rolls her eyes. "Bumpy and annoying. I'm ready for another nap."

"Well that's good actually..." Addison chuckles. "...I have to go perform a C-section in a little while... so I was going to drop you two off at my house. You can eat, sleep...do whatever you want...then later we will order some food and catch up."

"That sounds great" I reply, with a dimpled smile.

"Great. Let's go and get you settled then" Addison replies, smiling back at me.

_**45 Minutes Later...**_

After the ride to Addison's, which consisted of mostly briefly catching up on how everything is going for us back in Seattle, we are left alone in her very large house. Once settled into the room that we will be staying in, Calliope comes up behind me as I search through our bag for a tank top to wear.

"Calliope!.." I warn, as she runs her hands up my sides. The combination of her soft touch and her breath on my neck is enough to drive me crazy. All she has to do is look at me, and I want her. "...we're in someone else's house...stop that...your...driving ...me...crazy..."

"mmm so what..." she murmurs against my skin as she trails kisses across my shoulder and up my neck, before nibbling on my ear. "...I want you...and I want you now...you're wearing those jeans that drive me insane..."

"Calliope Torres...I'm warning...you...oh...what..are..you doing...oh god" I stutter, as her hands find my breasts, her thumbs teasing my covered nipples.

"Arizona!...please..." she whines, when I push her away. "...please baby. I want you _so_ bad. You can't expect me to wait three days!"

Turning around to face her, I can't help but laugh at the pouty look on her face. "You are so attractive when you whine and beg like that. I've never wanted you more."

"Really?" she asks, sounding hopeful.

"No"

"Well let's see if you want me now..." she replies, as she approaches me. She places her hands on my hips, backing me up against the wall, effectively trapping me from any escape. "...you know you can't resist me..." she mumbles an inch away from my lips, before closing the gap between us, claiming my lips in a possessive kiss. When air becomes an issue, I tear my lips away from hers, panting slightly. "...mmm look at you all hot and bothered" she teases me, with a slight eye brow raise.

My mouth hangs slightly open as my body tingles under her touch. She pulls my bra down over my breasts, moaning in satisfaction at the sight of my hardened nipples. Using her free hand, she takes my left breast in her hand, softly palming it, while sucking lightly on the side of my neck.

"Calliope..." I breath, bringing a hand to the back of her head and guiding it to my erect nipple. "...touch me...now...I need you to touch me" I add, using my other free hand, to guide hers down to the waist line of my pants.

"I am touching you" she chuckles, trailing open mouthed kisses down my chest. "...you're so fucking sexy...you have no idea"

When she takes my nipple in her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue, I can feel the rising arousal in the pit of my stomach as my whole body tingles, wanting, needing more. As wetness pools my panties, I begin to lose control. I've never been one for begging, but she knows just what to do to drive me out of my mind. She always has.

"Please Calliope..." I beg her, as my breathing gets heavier with anticipation. She's barely touched me and I am already out of breath. "...babe you're killing me...please...stop teasing me."

"Tell me what you want baby..." she replies, slowly unbuttoning my jeans at an almost painful pace. I need her to touch me now. "...what do you want me to do to you?"

"Touch me...now..." I demand breathlessly, struggling to unzip my jeans fast enough. "...I need you inside me...now...please"

"Well listen to you..." she giggles, as she helps me pull my jeans down. I waste no time in stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, while she wastes no time in sliding her hand into my panties, and curling a finger inside my heated core, moaning at the wetness she finds there. "...I love how wet you are for me..." she growls in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "...is this what you want?"

"More...more...please..." I breathe. When she adds a second finger, quickening the pace, I throw my head back against the wall. "...yes...Calliope...yes...don't stop." Capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, she continues her movements as I moan into her mouth. When her thumb brushes against my clit, I tear my mouth away from hers. "...yes...that's what I want...p...please don't stop!" I demand, causing her to moan in appreciation.

She brings her lips to my neck once again, sucking harder in the same spot. Hard enough to leave a mark, as she circles my clit with her thumb, and continues pumping her fingers deep inside of me.

"am I the only one that gets to do this to you?" she mumbles against the now reddened spot on my neck, before nibbling lightly.

"Yes..." I hiss, as my body begins to tremble beneath her touch. "...forever...you're the only one I want doing this to me...only you...always.. you..."

"That's what I want to hear..." she moans. My entire body jerks in pleasure when she adds even more pressure on my hardened clit. My whole body quakes as I feel my orgasm quickly approaching. She wraps an arm around me, holding me upright as my weakened legs start to give out on me. "...I've got you...that's it baby...let go...come for me Arizona..." she says. I barely hear her, because all I can hear is the rapid beat of my heart as my orgasm rips through me, almost knocking me off my feet, as she holds my quaking body. "...you're so beautiful when you come for me...I love you, my angel..." she whispers, as she slows down her movements to draw out my orgasm.

Wrapping both of her arms around me, she slowly walks me backwards over to the bed, as I struggle to catch my breath. She lays me down on the bed gently, before laying down next to me.

"I love you _so_ much" she says, placing light kisses on my flushed cheek.

When I finally catch my breath, I turn my head towards her, as she stares at me with nothing but love in her big brown eyes.

"That was amazing..." I sign in contentment. "...I love you too, more than you'll ever know"

While I still haven't been able to fully catch my breath, I roll over on top of her, so that I am straddling her. Using my hands to support my weight, I lean down to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Take off your shirt for me..." I murmur against her lips, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Without fully sitting up, she pulls her shirt up over her head in one quick motion, tossing it onto the floor. She barely has time to think about laying back down before I put my hand on her chest and push her back onto the bed. When she bounces back up slightly, I crash our lips together once more. She moans into my mouth while she undoes the button on her jeans.

"I thought you said no sex while we were here" she protests, while I help unzip her jeans and begin tugging at the waistline.

"Are you really going to argue the point with me right now?..." I smirk at her. Bringing my mouth to her neck, I begin nipping and sucking on the spot that drives her crazy, while I cup her still covered, heated center with my hand. "...you really thought I could resist you and all your sexiness." I tear my mouth away from her neck, and bring my free hand up to pull her undone bra off her, tossing it to the floor. "...you know I can't keep my hands off you...ever" I add.

"Arizona..." she moans, as I take her erect nipple in my mouth. "...please...I need you inside me now..." she demands, grabbing my wrist, forcing my hand into her panties. "...I...can't wait...any longer. I need you now" she adds, wiggling out of her jeans and kicking them off, rocking our heated bodies together.

"I like to see you beg a little..." I tease her, slowly running a finger up the length of her slit. "...mmm you're so wet"

"Only for you..." she breathes. She slides her hand off of mine, to reaching up to the back of my neck. "...please baby" she pleads, just before our lips crash together. She whimpers into my mouth as I waste no time in entering her with two fingers.

"Is this what you want me to do?..." I ask, when we break from the kiss. Trailing sloppy kisses all over her neck and chest, I put pressure on her clit with my thumb. "...or this? I love how you moan for me when I do this." Wrapping her leg around me, causing my hips to grind down on my hand and force my fingers deeper into her, she releases a deep throaty moan. "...you like that baby?"

"Yes..." she hisses, using her leg to urge me to continue. "...yes baby...don't stop...that feels amazing..." she chokes out through ragged breaths, as I continue rocking my hips against her.

As her orgasm quickly approaches and her body shakes beneath me, I sit up slightly, still straddling her. I continue rocking my hips, while teasing her nipple between two of my fingers. She slams her eyes shut as her orgasm crashes through her, and she opens her mouth, but no sound comes out.

"Oh...my...that was...amazing...you...are amazing..." she breathes. I slow down the pace of my hips and put less pressure on her clit, to draw her orgasm out, while she struggles to catch her breath.

When I roll off of her, I curl up to her side, resting my head on her chest. She traces lazy circles along my lower back, as I listen to the beating of her heart. After a few minutes of laying in comfortable silence, we change our clothes before making our way downstairs and out the back door.

Callie sits in a long lawn chair, facing the beach. "Come here" she says, patting the spot in front of her.

Wanting to be in her loving arms, I waste no time in carefully sitting in front of her. She helps me scoot backwards, and wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"What's gotten into you the last few days?..." I ask, breaking the silence. The comfortable silence we spent watching the waves and enjoying the sounds of the ocean. "...I mean...the sex has been amazing, don't get me wrong...but please...tell me what's going on with you..."

"I love you" she whispers against my neck, placing a soft kiss on the spot she marked.

"I love you too, but please tell me..."

"I have been acting kind of crazy haven't I..." she chuckles. She pauses momentarily, releasing a deep sigh. "...this nurse...is driving me crazy. Teddy told me she asked you out, which I didn't know about...because you never told me...and I've spent a lot of time watching her try and come between us and it just drove me crazy, knowing that someone else wanted you. I'm sorry for acting so...crazy...it's just...you're mine...I guess I got a little insecure."

"I will always be yours...always..." I assure her. I bring my hand up to the back of her neck and lean back, turning my head to the side. "...you will _never _have anything to worry about, because you will always be the only one I want.." I add, when we break from a passionate kiss.

"Always?" she asks.

"Always and forever..." I reply. Taking her left hand in both of mine, I gently run my thumb along her ring finger. "...some day I am going to put a ring on this finger, and ask you to be mine forever..."

"I already am yours forever"

Without her being able to see me, I break into the biggest smile at the thought of her one day being my wife. If only she knew, what will be happening on this trip.

"By the way..." she adds. "...there will be no mention of what we were doing all afternoon. None what so ever."

"Deal"

**Callie's POV**

Hours later, when Addison returns home, she orders Chinese food for dinner. The rest of our afternoon had been spent resting, and just enjoying the rare time off that we have together. With our busy work schedules, there are days that I feel like we barely see one another, which is why this trip has made both of us so happy. Four days in which we get to spend together, away from reality.

We gather round a table outside, enjoying the cool breeze and the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore.

"How's Mark?" Addison asks, just before Callie's phone beeps.

"Speak of the devil..." Arizona sighs, with a slight eye roll. "...I thought we left to get away from all of that for a few days. What's his problem now?"

"I take it he's still...well, Mark?" Addison chuckles.

"Yes..." Arizona replies. "...it's not that I don't like him...it's not that at all. It's just that he's everywhere...all the time. He's there when I wake up, when I go to sleep sometimes, he's there...and I end up falling asleep alone. I come home from work...and, he's there..."

"Okay, we get the point..." I interrupt her, suddenly feeling bad for the tone of my voice. "...I'm sorry...I don't want to fight..." I trail off, putting my phone down.

"She's right you know...' Addison points out, stopping at the glare she receives from me. "...I'm just saying...she's in a relationship with _you_...not Mark...she wants to come home to you, not Mark...she probably feels like she's dating him against her will"

"Thank you!" Arizona sighs dramatically.

"So...have you two thought more about having kids?" Addison asks, changing the subject, following an awkward silence.

"A little..." I trail off, noticing the fact that Arizona has gotten very quiet. We have only briefly talked about our differences when wanting children, during our therapy sessions. "...not that much though. I mean...there's a lot of other things we would like to do before we decide whether or not to have one."

Arizona gently squeezes my thigh under the table, giving me a reassuring smile.

"We _will_ have kids some day..." she tells me, in an attempt to calm my nerves. Knowing that I have always been afraid of the issue of kids coming up again one day. "...maybe not ten...but we will definitely have a family...I am thinking two or three.."

"When you do decide it's time, let me know..." Addison says, with a smile. "...our fertility specialist...Naomi...is very good at what she does...oh you know what would be cool...if you carried each others babies!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." I joke. I take Arizona's hand in mine, resting our intertwined hands on my thigh. "...I like that idea though...I've always wanted a little Arizona running around."

"Or rolling around" Addison jokes, referring to Arizona's Heely wearing days.

"Our children will _not_ be wearing those" I point out, sending a teasing glare Arizona's way. "...do not put ideas in her head" I tease Addison, making her laugh.

"I can see it now..." Addison chuckles, placing her wine glass back on the table. "...one of you trying to break up an argument between two of your kids...while the other one, chases another kid of yours around...praying every step of the way that they don't fall"

"I've fallen a few times..." Arizona points out sheepishly.

"A few?" I interrupt her, giving her a teasing but loving smile, which she returns. "...you know i'm just teasing you love" I add.

"You guys look so happy..." Addison points out, observing the fact that we were lost in a moment, looking into each other's eyes. "...you look like you're in a good place...that's good. I'm happy for you."

"We're in a great place" Arizona replies, with a dimpled smile.

Addison and Arizona share a knowing, but awkward glance, leaving me unsure as to what is going on. The only thing I am able to get out of the way they are looking at each other, is that Addison knows whatever Arizona has been up to recently.

"So, what did you do today?" Addison asks suddenly.

"Um...nap...we took a nap..." Arizona stutters nervously, receiving an eye brow raise from Addison in response. "...yeah, we took a nap...and just enjoyed the quiet time...the non Mark time"

"and the time in which our pagers did not go off, because we are not at work" I add.

"I definitely know the feeling...story of my life..." Addison chuckles, with a slight nod. "...anyone want more wine?"

I look to Arizona, who nods politely.

"Yes, please..." I reply, handing her our glasses. "...or you could just bring the bottle out here...none of us are working tomorrow" I add, suddenly placing the glasses back on the table.

"Excellent point!..." Addison exclaims, as she head inside. "...I like the way you think!"

When the door is closed, Arizona breaks into a dimpled smile as she leans in to steal a kiss, which turns into two, and then three. She rests her head on my shoulder, sighing in contentment, her hand still in mine.

"Hello Ladies!"

Momentarily startled, she lifts her head off my shoulder in confusion.

"Hey, you must be Sam?" I reply, holding out my hand.

He nods. "I am, it's very nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about both of you." he says politely, shaking both of our hands.

"I'm Callie, and this is my girlfriend Arizona..." I tell him, gesturing to her. "...I take it Addison told you her crazy story about how she came to Seattle while we were broken up, and swore she woudn't leave until we got back together?"

"She did..." he chuckles. "...she likes to be in control, and fix everyone else's problems. Where is she any way?"

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Addison asks, surprised to see him, as she steps back out onto the back porch.

"I just wanted to come by and meet these two lovely ladies..." he replies, giving her a quick kiss. "...I won't stay too long..."

"Please, there's plenty of food, sit down" she protests, gesturing to the empty chair next to hers.

The four of us enjoy our evening, sharing medical school stories, as well as stories about our coworkers. After spending the evening laughing and enjoying ourselves, we lay in bed, feeling the cool ocean breeze coming in through the window. My beautiful blue eyed girlfriend, rests peacefully in my arms.

"Are you having a good time so far?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I am..." she replies, slightly nodding against my shoulder. "...I really needed some time away, even just a few days. I think we both did."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, you deserve it"

"I do huh? for what?" she asks, in quite an adorable tone.

"For being an amazing girlfriend. Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For loving me"

"I will always love you, Calliope Torres"

_The Next Day..._

**General POV**

Following their first night here, the relaxation of their short vacation continues. Long after the morning sun has peeked in through the curtains, they remain in bed. Arizona lays wrapped in the arms of the love of her life, wishing she could stay like this forever.

Yesterday after noon, when they spent their time in the calm atmosphere of the beach, she became more sure than she's ever been, that what she is about to do will work out in the end. She was supposed to wait until their last night here, but she doesn't want to wait anymore.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee fills her senses. Careful not to wake her Calliope, she crawls out of bed and quietly makes her way downstairs, to see Addison sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples.

"Too much wine last night?" the blonde asks, as she pours them both a cup of coffee.

"Just a little..." Addison replies, wincing in pain from her head ache. "...thank you"

"No problem..." Arizona replies with a dimpled smile, as she takes a seat across from the red head. "...so, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to ask her tonight."

Addison takes a sip of her coffee as her eyes widen in shock. "Really, tonight?...you brought the ring, right?" she asks, after placing the mug down in front of her.

"No, I just thought I'd ask my girlfriend to marry me...and forget the most important thing" the blonde jokes.

"She said you were hot, but she never said you were a wise-ass" the red head fires back teasingly, with a slight smirk and eye brow raise. "...when my brother was in Seattle being operated on my Derek, she found me in the chapel...she said that she kissed a hot peds surgeon, and prayed that she could get over the butterflies" she adds, when she notices the confused look on the blonde's face. "...and you have talked to her dad right? I hear he's not one to want to piss off...Mark would know about that..."

Arizona nods. "Yes, I talked to her father...I have to be honest though, I was so nervous when I asked him. He had come back a few months after I got back from Africa...I thought he would never forgive me for hurting her the way I did."

"You love his daughter, more than anything..." Addison replies softly. "...he can see that...anyone can see that. Anyone can also see, how happy you make her...because she is a totally different person than she was before she had you in her life. She's happier, much happier...she see's people differently, she see's the world differently...you've changed her, in the best way possible, because you have shown her what it's like to truly be loved. You two have been through _so_ much crap...and you still managed to come out on the other side of it all, together and happy...you deserve this...both of you...you deserve your happy ending. So, get to the married part of it, and let the baby having begin. I want to be an Aunt."

"You know, I thought that I would still be hesitant on the topic of having children. But lately...I can't get the image of a baby that looks just like her, out of my head. I picture a little girl, with the same big brown eyes and dark hair that Callie has. She'll have her fiery attitude and personality, but also her heart. Her kind and loving heart..." Arizona says, slightly shaking her head and smiling. "...and now, it makes me wonder how I could ever not want that...and I didn't...I didn't ever want kids, but love is about sacrifice...I would rather have a family with her, than walk away from her and watch someone else love her the way I do, and raise a family with her, the way she wanted to with me."

"When the time comes, I know you two will be amazing parents. Any kid would be lucky to have you two, you're going to be good mommies.." Addison replies confidently. "...so, did you want to make arrangements to stay at the hotel, tonight? I'm assuming you will want rivacy...you know, for celebration..."

"Yeah, I get the point..." the blonde chuckles. "...I should probably call them and see if I can get us in there. I can't wait until tomorrow night. I want to know tonight, that she will one day become my wife."

"Whose getting married?"

They both jump, slightly startled, and turn around to see a short and skinny dark haired girl standing just inside the kitchen.

"Amelia, this is Arizona..." the red head says, gesturing to Arizona. "...Arizona, this is Amelia, Derek's sister...whose nothing like him, can I just point that out"

"Do you know how you're going to do it?..." Addison asks Arizona. "...I mean, I know the beach at sunset...but do you know what you're going to say?"

"No, but I know it will come to me"

Everything would be okay. She had the faith in herself, and in their love for one another. It was more than enough to convince her that asking Calliope Torres to marry her, would be one of the best decisions that she's ever made.

She had gotten the idea to propose on the beach, because it was a place that they both loved. Another thing they shared in common, was their love for the sunset, which they hardly ever get to see, because they are always inside the hospital when the sun goes down. She presented the idea to Addison, who obviously agreed to help her prepare to make this a night that Callie would never forget.

After a day of being dragged all over LA by Amelia, Callie is tired, and wants nothing more than to curl up in bed with her lover, and kiss her sweet face. She follows Amelia into Addison's house and drops her shopping bags off upstairs in the guest bedroom. When she goes back downstairs, Amelia is no where in sight, and Addison stands in the kitchen, with an odd grin on her face.

"So...she is nothing like her brother" Callie points out.

"You got a point there..." Addison chuckles.

"Where's Arizona?" the brunette asks, looking around in confusion.

The red head steps aside, from where she was standing in front of the curtains, gesturing to the back door.

"What's going on Addison...?"

"No questions asked, get your butt outside" Addison interrupts her, as she peaks outside and notices the sun begin to set.

"Addison, your cell phone!" Amelia calls from upstairs.

"Crap, that's probably...I don't know..." Addison blurts out, giving Callie a careful shove outside. "...you'll love it, I promise...just go" she tells her, before making her way upstairs.

"Who is it?..." she asks, as Amelia hands her the phone. "...Teddy hi!..."

"Did she ask her yet?..." Teddy asks, from the other end of the phone line. "...I got Arizona's voice mail earlier today. Tell me everything."

Addison peaks out one of the upstairs windows, smiling in excitement at what is about to happen.

"Stay on with me...I can see them from here. If they start giving my neighbors a show...then we'll know that everything is good" she tells Teddy. Amelia rolls her eyes at Addison's high level of intrusion on what is supposed to be a perfect moment for these two. Teddy sits at Joes with Mark, Owen, Derek, Meredith and Bailey, anxiously waiting for an answer. Mark leans over as close as he can to Teddy, attempting to hear Addison on the other line.

'_you people are so damn nosey...everybody has to know every one else's business'_ Bailey mumbles in the back round, causing Addison to laugh. Addison rolls her eyes when Amelia pushes her slightly out of the way, attempting to get a view. _'Tell Amelia I said hi...I know she's there'_ Mark chuckles, as Teddy holds the phone.

Meanwhile, Callie is amazed at what she see's. Candles lit all around her in the back of Addison's house. There is a path of candles leading out to the shoreline, where Arizona is waiting for her. The lack of wind, leaves all the candles lit, softly lighting up the area around them.

"Arizona, what is all this?" Callie asks, as she approaches her blue eyed beauty.

Without giving her an answer right away, Arizona takes Callie's hands in hers, looking into her eyes. Looking into Callie's brown eyes, she finds all the confidence that she needs, to make this moment everything to both of them.

"Calliope..." she whispers, giving her girlfriend a small dimpled smile. "...my beautiful, sexy, loving and kind hearted Calliope...from the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted you. From the moment I kissed you, I knew that I couldn't live my life, without you by my side. You had me from the very beginning...and as time went on, my feelings grew stronger for you every day. I remember the very first time that I told you I loved you. When you said it back, it was the happiest moment of my life...and then came the bad. The worst moment of my life, was the moment I walked away from you..." she trails off, taking a brief pause. Callie is so stunned about what she thinks is happening, she remains silent, unable to form words, and anxious to hear what the blonde has to say. "...the second I got on the plane to go to Africa, I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. Somehow, you found it in your heart to forgive me...and I will forever be grateful for that, because I can't live without you. I was crazy to ever think that I could. We have been through...so much, but here we are today, still together and in love. I know there will be plenty of fights, and times that we don't agree on anything...because we have already had our share of those days, and even then...you're the only one that I want to argue with, forever..." she chuckles, as a single tear of joy rolls down her cheek. "...what I am trying to say is, we will fight...I know we will, because that's what we do...we fight, say things we don't mean...but through it all, our love for one another is the one thing that never fight and disagree with one another, and then we make up. We face forward, together...we have come so far, and we will keep moving forward, side by side..." she adds, pausing again to contain her emotions. "...when Kristin came after me, I was at my worst. I was weak and afraid after that...I showed a side of me that I've never wanted anyone to see. You stepped up, and showed me just how devoted you are to me. You took care of me, and did everything you could, to make me feel safe and loved. You handled me at my worst...and brought me back to my best."

"Arizona..." Callie chokes out through tears. Tears that she hadn't even realized were falling until now. Arizona releases one of her hands, and brings her free hand up to Callie's face to gently wipe away the tears, before taking her hand again.

"Let me finish, please..." the blonde pleads. "...I have never loved any one the way that I love you...and no one in my life, has ever made me feel so safe, loved, cherished and adored. I want to continue to fall asleep in your arms every night, and wake up to your kisses every day, for the rest of my life...because the happiness that comes from being with you, is unlike anything I've ever felt...and I want to always feel that way...for the rest of my life, I want to feel as beautiful...and amazing, as you make me feel...every day of my life... for the rest of my life..."she trails off, reaching into her back pocket. She pulls out a box and opens it in front of her girlfriend, revealing a large diamond.

"Arizona..." Callie breathes, in shock.

"Will you marry me?"

_To Be Continued..._

_Will she say yes or no? I'm sorry to make you wait for that, this got extremely long and in order to write the next part of this, I had to split it up...or this would have been like a hundred pages lol._ _It came out a lot longer, I rearranged a few things and made it that way...so that there could be a long update, after such a long wait._

_I also wanted to make it so that there could be more of LA. It's a fun change to write other characters. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them...I just like the challenge of writing some Private Practice characters for once._ _If there are any typos in this chapter please excuse them I will fix them later...I just wanted to get this up because people have been waiting so long._

_Also note, Callie's plans are different from Arizona's...and will not be discovered until 2-3 chapters from now. Maybe sooner, it depends on how things come out...but with the way I've planned things out, I doubt it will be the next chapter. _

_Hope you enjoyed =)_


	26. Chapter 26 Author's Note

_A/N: Sorry, just an authors note. For starters I would like to thank those that have reviewed so far and continue to do so, it always means a lot to me to get reviews. I appreciate the support and value the opinions of what people would like to see more of, topics that they would like included, etc. I value these opinions, because I like to add things that would keep readers interested._

_This was one of my first stories, so it got off to a semi-rough start. With the help of reviews and private messages, I was able to improve in some areas and as time has gone on, the writing has come a little easier because I have used different styles of writing._

_I've done a lot of thinking about this story the last few days, and although it will probably be finished sooner than my other stories, I am not sure at this point that I will continue, which is the main reason that the updates have been slower than usual. If I do continue, I won't always be sure when updates would come._

_I am wondering whether or not to continue, and since I do value the opinions of readers...I am interested to see who would like to see this continued. As a reader, I do know that everyone has different types of stories that they enjoy more than others which is why I have made this one different from my other stories for the most part._

_Those that would like to see this story through to the end, if you could kindly let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. I would be more than happy to continue it if that's what people want. I just want to know who would still be interested in reading._

_End/delete it or keep going?_

_What do you think?_

_I look forward to hearing from readers on where to go from here._

_Thank you,_

_-E_


	27. Chapter 27

_Before I begin, I would like to say a special thanks to logan, justagreysfan, oceaneyes16, mcmajekcalzona, funkyshaz57, GEO309, auggy1984, rbabe2005, trustinfaith, emily, maling, ccw145, Gabs2010, and az for your feedback. I apologize if I missed anyone. _

_I wanted to thank you for your reviews and feedback. I really appreciate the support and encouragement to finish this. _

_I have decided to continue this, however, it may be over soon (within 5 chapters). But, it will be complete =)_

_Funkyshaz57-here is the update you so kindly asked me for =) thanks for all of your reviews and words of encouragement with this story._

_This is definitely an NC-17 chapter...sexy times warning...I just realized there's a lot of it in this fic, which I find funny...because I'm awkward with writing it hah._

**General POV**

"_Will you marry me?"_

A minute later, the question still hangs in the air. Callie has not said a single word, or even blinked. All that is heard, is the sounds of the small waves, crashing onto the shore.

Callie is in shock, to the point where she is speechless, and struggling with her own thoughts. A proposal was the absolute last thing that she expected at this point, given Arizona's secrecy and odd behavior for the last two weeks. Between the phone calls that she wouldn't make in front of Callie, and the fact that she hadn't allowed the brunette to see what she was doing on the computer, she had begun to fear the worst. These two things accompanied by the fact that another women has been eying Arizona, had her thinking that she was about to somehow lose the love of her life.

She now feels somewhat foolish, because she let her lingering insecurities from the past, get the best of her. She knows deep down, that Arizona would _never_ cheat on her. But that still hadn't ever changed the fact that the one thing she fears most in this world is losing her, especially to someone else. The insecure part of her thought that Arizona would somehow break up with her, and she spent all this time preparing herself for heartbreak, instead of seeing the obvious-that was right in front of her.

Addison remains in the window, and begins to fear the worst herself. She had spent a lot of her time recently, helping the blonde plan all of this out.

"You still alive over there?" Teddy jokes, bringing Addison out of her daze. "...what's going on? we're dying here."

"She's not saying anything...I don't know if that's good or bad." the red head replies. _"Words Callie, use your words"_ she mumbles to herself, cracking the window open to see if she can hear anything.

Still having his ear pressed to the phone, Mark raises both eye brows in surprise. "Torres has nothing to say? well...that's a first...way to go Blondie!" he jokes, earning himself a series of awkward looks and eye rolls, from everyone at the table.

Outside, Callie has not yet spoken, and Arizona's nerves begin to get the best of her. She had spent so much time thinking about how perfect this moment would be, and now she is afraid, that maybe it is too soon, and Callie will say no. _I know she loves me, but does she not want to marry me? _she thinks to herself. _Is she afraid that I will leave her again? Does she really not forgive me, and we have been living a lie this whole time?_

'_Dammit Callie! what are you doing? Say yes!'_ Addison mumbles to herself.

"Calliope..." the blonde says softly, her voice laced with emotion. A mixture of fear and excitement. All she wants is for her Calliope to say yes. At the same time, she is beginning to let her anxiety take over. "...um...please say something...y...you're really scaring me."

Callie is the only one that Arizona has ever been able to admit her fears to. She shows a side of herself to Callie, that no one else knows even exists. She's only human, of course she has her own fears and insecurities.

"Please Calliope..." she tries again, close to tears. "...say something...talk to me, please...have I done something wrong? Is it too soon? I...I'm sorry...I just love you so much and I..."

Her nervous ramble is cut short, when Callie steps forward; placing both of her hands on Arizona's cheeks, and crashes their lips together. Her tongue immediately seeks entrance into the blonde's mouth, which is granted. As the waves gently crash onto the shore and the sun begins to set off in the distance, they share a kiss that is somehow different from any other kiss that they have shared in their two years of loving each other.

When they break from the kiss, Arizona is the one who is stunned. She doesn't know how to take this, she just knows that was one of the most amazing kisses that they have ever shared.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?..." Callie asks in disbelief, slightly chuckling at how ridiculous she sounds. "...or am I dreaming?...or...is this some kind of joke?" she adds, quickly glancing around her for extra eyes and ears.

"No, it's not a dream...or a joke..." Arizona quickly assures her, as she takes Callie's left hand in hers, gently brushing her thumb on Callie's ring finger. "...marry me Calliope...make me the happiest, and luckiest women alive...and marry me. I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing would make me feel more complete...then you saying yes, and agreeing to one day become my wife." she adds, with a small dimpled smile. "...Calliope...you're doing it again...please say something...w...will you marry me?"

"Arizona, you're the love of my life..." Callie replies, smiling through tears of joy. "...yes...yes of course I will marry you"

Arizona smiles back at her, with her dimples out in full force. This is the happiest moment of her life, as she slowly slides the ring onto Callie's finger. Dropping the empty ring box in the sand, she places her hands on the back of the brunette's neck, and pulls her in for another kiss.

Almost a minute later when they break for air, Callie rests her forehead against Arizona's.

"So, I guess I am no longer your girlfriend..." Callie whispers, before breaking into a big smile. "...I am your fiance"

"_My_ fiance" the blonde replies with a dimpled smile, before giving Callie two more kisses.

After a brief moment of gazing into each others eyes, Callie takes a step back. She shakes her head slightly, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm such an idiot" she chuckles.

"Care to explain why?..." the blonde teases her. "...you're not an idiot Calliope, why would you...?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me..." the brunette blurts out, interrupting her. "...I spent the last two weeks, preparing myself for the heartbreak of losing you...because I let my insecurities get the best of me...and there you were, being amazing...and preparing to propose to me, on the beach...at sunset...I mean...I don't know how I let myself get so...ridiculous..._because _I was such an idiot...this..._perfect_ moment was the last thing I expected."

"You...thought that I was going to break up with you?" Arizona asks in disbelief, with a slight chuckle.

"Ridiculous right?..." Callie laughs, causing them to enter a fit of giggles. "...well, this was quite the proposal..."

Arizona laughs with her. "Yeah well, we never were quite like other couples" she says, closing the small gap between them.

"No...we never were..." Callie says, placing her hands on her fiance's hips. Following a series of kisses in which they both giggle into, they break apart again, unable to keep themselves from smiling. "...but we're still amazing...and now we are engaged"

"We're engaged"

"Okay...most awkward but awesome proposal I've ever witnessed..." Amelia blurts out. The two women quickly turn their heads to see her standing by the back door, with Addison peering over her shoulder. "...hands down. I gotta hand it to you, that was a good one."

"You knew about this?" Callie asks Addison as she quickly makes her way to them, with the phone to her ear and a big smile on her face.

"Of course I did..." the red head chuckles with a slight eye roll, earning an annoyed glare from her friend. "...obviously I couldn't tell you...I almost spilled the beans last week when you called me crying and said you were afraid she was going to leave you for someone else."

"I was not crying" the brunette defends, making her fiance laugh.

"You definitely were, you were a mess..." Addison fires back jokingly "...I almost called Arizona and told her to propose that night...I was having the hardest time not telling you...and I didn't know what to say, without giving it away...I felt like the worlds worst friend". Her mouth forms an 'o' when she suddenly realizes that she's still on the phone. "...hey Teddy...she said yes, by the way"

"Yeah, couldn't _really_ tell or anything. Thanks for that...but yay, she said yes!" Teddy says excitedly, before moving the phone away from her mouth. " she said yes" she informs everyone at the table.

"Thank god..." Bailey sighs with a slight eye roll. "...it's about time Torres...I helped Robbins pick out the damn ring"

Meredith's mouth hangs open slightly. "You just said something about _us_ being nosey?"

"or something along the lines of...everyone knows everyone else's business" Mark mocks teasingly.

"I walked into the attending's lounge and she was in there..." Bailey groans in annoyance. "...she was looking at rings in a magazine. I normally don't get involved in everyone's sillyness and messy love lives but she asked for my opinion, what was I supposed to do? She's not exactly an easy person to say no to...best of luck to Torres"

"I could say something right now..." Mark chuckles, stopping himself when he receives a few angry glares from the women at the table. "...but I'm not going to"

Bailey makes eye contact with Meredith, who shrugs, and then Teddy, who shakes her head and places a hand on her forehead.

"Oh...Sloan!" Bailey raises her voice, slapping his arm.

"Some things just _never_ change" Derek chimes in, directing an eye roll at Mark.

"Okay, so our friends just got engaged..." Teddy changes the subject, with a slight chuckle. "...whose up for another round of drinks?"

Back in LA, the four women begin to head inside for a few glasses of wine, before Arizona surprises Callie with their large hotel room and a night of love making. She had chosen Addison to help her come up with an idea for her proposal, because she knew that Addison would respectfully give them their space, and understand that they needed time alone. It's when they don't get much time for themselves, that they begin to go through rough patches in their relationship, and lose touch with one another. With Mark living across the hall, the blonde knew that they wouldn't get the time they truly deserved, to celebrate their engagement. After all they have been through together, she wanted this night to be truly special and memorable for the both of them.

Callie stops before the sliding glass door, and closes it when Amelia and Addison head inside.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona asks, as Callie places her hands on her hips and pulls her close.

"Are we staying here tonight?..." the brunette asks, before bringing her lips to the blonde's ear. "...or do I get to make you scream my name all night and not worry about whose listening?" she asks seductively, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Arizona's body shivers in response, as she becomes aroused, at just the thought of what Callie can do to her.

"Windows _do_ open you know..." Addison chuckles from inside. "...and now I realize...that's something Mark would say...and exactly how he would say it!" she adds, before closing the window.

Callie starts laughing, while Arizona shakes her head when she discovers that Addison's kitchen window is open.

"You don't have to be embarrassed that she heard that..." Callie says, noticing the blonde's facial expression. "...she's _not_ Mark...she won't make fun of you for hours on end about it, or make you feel like you're not...you know...good enough for me, in _that_ way."

Mark had never been able to stop reminding the blonde that he had slept with her Calliope. Not that she ever needed to be reminded of it any way. She would always remember that it happened. He had always made it a point, to make her feel like she couldn't satisfy Callie. He considers it joking around, without being able to see that it actually hurts her. While it might always hurt her just a little bit, she has the certainty of knowing that Callie will always be hers.

"So...what do you say..." Callie trails off, slightly swaying them back and fourth. "...head inside to celebrate for a little while?...visit with Addison..."

"Yes...and...to answer your question, we are staying at a hotel for our last two nights here.." Arizona replies, with a small dimpled smile. "...with room service, a balcony with a nice view of the beach...a hot tub..."

"I am _definitely_ the luckiest women in the world" Callie sighs in contentment, before they head inside.

Nearly two hours and many glasses of wine later, all four women have talked and laughed, as if they have known each other forever. Amelia, who Callie and Arizona had never met, is someone that they can easily get along with. Someone who is fun to be around, and had never once judged them. Something that surprised Callie, who because of her parents reaction, had become used to not being accepted for who she was.

Arizona's lingering arousal from the thought alone of what she wants to do to her fiance, has finally gotten to her. She chooses some time in which the other three are not paying attention, and composes a text message under the table.

_Are you almost ready to go? I want you so bad and I can't wait anymore-A_

Half way through a glass of wine, Callie swallows hard when she reads the text. She quickly downs the rest of it, and sends a text back, hoping no one is paying attention.

_Just say the word, and we will go. I'll make you scream my name all night baby ;) -C_

Callie nearly chokes, when she receives one back, just a few short seconds later.

_Let's go_._..please. I'm wet and ready for you-A_

"You gonna make it Cal?..." Addison slurs, with a slight chuckle. "...or am I going to have to perform CPR?...or the..."

"huh...what...me? yeah..." Callie mumbles in one breath. "...the wine...I'll be right back"

She clumsily excuses herself from the table, making her way upstairs to the room they were staying in. Arizona excuses herself a few minutes later, to find Callie upstairs, scrambling around quickly and packing the remainder of their belongings.

When Arizona enters the room, she barely gets the door closed before she is pinned against it, and her lips are claimed in a passionate and hungry kiss.

"Dirty text messages under the table...really?..." Callie moans, when they break from the kiss, that has left the blonde nearly breathless. "...I never knew you had it in you...I have never been more turned on in my entire life...we need to leave...now!...you are in so much trouble when I get you alone."

"The good kind of trouble?" Arizona asks, showing off her dimples.

"You will find out soon enough"

Less than a half our later, they have been dropped off and have checked in to their large and luxurious hotel room. Neither takes the time to check out the room, as they enter and immediately begin dropping bags and kicking their shoes off.

Arizona pins Callie against the door, creating a loud noise. She crashes their lips together, as they begin tugging at each others belts, eager to get them off. The blonde roughly tugs Callie's belt through the belt loops of her jeans, causing their heated bodies to crash together before Callie's back hits the door again.

Wanting to take charge, the brunette grips the belt loops on the blonde's jeans, turning her around and backing her against the door.

"Take your shirt off baby" Callie breaths, as she un does the button and lowers the zipper on the blonde's jeans and begins sliding them down her legs.

Arizona does as she's told and quickly rids herself of her shirt, while stepping out of her jeans and kicking them to the side. Callie quickly rids herself of her own shirt, and tosses it on the floor behind her.

Callie wastes no time in claiming Arizona's lips in another kiss. The blonde whimpers loudly into her mouth, when she slides her hand into her panties. Callie releases a deep throaty moan, at the wetness she finds there.

"mmm I love how wet you get for me"

"Calliope!" the blonde gasps, as two fingers quickly enter her without warning.

Callie slides her free hand down to the back of Arizona's thigh, and the blonde takes the hint. When she slides her leg up Callie's side and wraps it around her waist. As Callie slides her fingers in and out, massaging her walls just right, Arizona loops her arms around Callie's neck and her other leg around her waist.

"oh god..." the blonde breathes, throwing her head back against the door. "...don't stop...don't you dare stop"

Callie smirks. "I don't plan on it"

Arizona's entire body jerks against the door in response, when Callie's thumb roughly circles her clit. As Callie uses her hips to thrust her fingers deeper inside of her, Arizona's legs begin to weaken-making her fiance hold onto her tighter with the arm that is wrapped around her.

"Calliope..." she all but screams, earning a deep moan of satisfaction from her girlfriend. The vibration from Callie's lips on her neck, sends shivers down her spine. "...oh my...oh...the things you do to me...i'm so close baby don't stop"

Callie's only response is what can only be described as a cross between a moan and a giggle.

"What are you doing?..." the blonde protests, when Callie removes her fingers. "...n...no you can't do that...make me come...I was so close...please"

"Someone's a little bossy..." Callie teases her. She licks her fingers clean before releasing the blonde from her hold. When Arizona is standing again, Callie kisses a path down her body before kneeling on the floor. "...by the way...I love when you beg me for more..." she adds with a smirk, as she slides Arizona's panties down her legs. "...you're so sexy baby, you have no idea" she adds, as she helps the blonde step out of her panties. "...so sexy...and all _mine_...mmm"

"Callie!..." Arizona warns, as Callie kisses the sensitive skin just above her small patch of hairs. She angles her hips while roughly grabbing the back of Callie's head. "...please...I need you...now"

"So demanding..." the brunette teases her. "...you _never _have to beg me baby...I _always_ want to please you" she adds, running her hands up the back of Arizona's legs to cup her ass.

"Yes...yes don't stop..." Arizona hisses, as Callie's tongue circles her clit. "...i'm...i'm going to come for you...you want that baby?" she breathes, almost at the point where she's losing her balance.

She slams her eyes shut and throws her head back against the door as her orgasm rips through her. Her whole body shakes uncontrollably, giving Callie two tasks to complete. Slowing down the back and fourth motion of her tongue to draw out the blonde's release, she reaches up to her sides, holding her in place. Arizona grabs Callie's wrists to hold herself upright as her legs become so weak that it almost hurts.

While Arizona catches her breath, Callie places light kisses on her thighs, hips and stomach, loving every inch of her body that she can. When Arizona finally catches her breath, Callie kisses her way back up her body and stands up, pulling the blonde close to her. She lightly brushes her lips on the blonde's neck, sighing in contentment.

"Should I propose again?..." the blonde asks, as Callie gently kisses her neck and runs her hands up her sides. "...I would definitely love a repeat performance...that...was amazing"

"You can have a repeat performance, any time you want..." Callie replies. "...I love you baby" she murmurs against the blonde's lips before crashing their lips together, causing Arizona to moan at the taste of herself.

"I love you too..." Arizona whispers, tugging at Callie's jeans. "...now take off your pants"

Callie does as she is told and quickly rids herself of her jeans, tossing them to the side. Arizona rids herself of her bra, which was somehow still on her, while Callie quickly removes her own braw and panties.

Arizona runs her eyes up and down Callie's body, with lust burning in her eyes. With all the times they have made love, this feels different for both of them. Tonight, they made a promise to one another. A promise to one day walk down the isle, and into forever.

Taking Callie's hand in hers, Arizona leads her to the bed. She gently lays her down, before crawling into bed with her. As she hovers over her fiance, with their faces just inches apart; they lock eyes for a moment, before Arizona leans down to claim her fiance's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Touch me" Callie murmurs against her lips.

"Patience my love..." Arizona replies with a teasing grin. "...I _will _make it worth the wait"

"You better" Callie teases her.

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "or I could leave you here, to take care of yourself"

Before Callie has a chance to respond, her lips are claimed in another kiss. As tongues dwell for dominance, hands are roaming, and breathing becomes heavy.

Arizona then takes her time, loving every inch of her fiance's body. She trails open mouthed kisses on her stomach, hips, chest, and neck, while her hands softly caress anywhere that she can reach. Everywhere except where Callie needs her the most. She is driving her crazy, and she knows it. As she hovers over Callie again, she grabs her hands and stops her, when Callie cups her ass with both hands. She laces both hands above Callie's head, pinning them down with one hand.

"Baby I want to touch you..." Callie moans, trying to wiggle her hands free from Arizona's grasp. "...please...let me touch you"

"Nope..." the blonde giggles. "...now behave yourself, or you'll be taking care of yourself" she teases Callie, who swallows hard in response.

"You are such a control freak sometimes" Callie pouts teasingly.

Arizona gives Callie a 'know it all' smirk in response. "You love it...especially in bed, because I'm amazing"

"and so full of your..." Callie replies, stopping when Arizona takes one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking hard. "...oh god baby..." she gasps, as Arizona enters her with one finger. "...yes baby...that's what I want..." she adds, as a second finger quickly enters her.

As Callie's breathing picks up, Arizona removes her fingers, before kissing her way down Callie's body. "or do you want this?" she asks.

"Yes..." Callie hisses, bringing a hand to the back of Arizona's neck slowly guiding her where she needs her. Her body jerks in response and her hips buck when Arizona immediately enters her with two fingers, quickly getting to work with her tongue. "...oh that's amazing baby...don't stop...so...ah...amazing..." she stutters, quickly losing control.

When she throws her head back on the pillow, she can no longer see what Arizona is doing. All she knows is that Arizona is the only one who has ever been able to bring her this much pleasure. Her whole body feels like it's on fire, and she's beginning to see stars.

When Arizona adds pressure with her tongue, and quickens her pace, Callie grabs a fist fill of blonde hair with one hand and twists the sheets with the other, as her entire body quakes. As her orgasm slams through her and she screams Arizona's name, Arizona only quickens her pace, moaning as Callie's hips buck against the pressure of her tongue.

Everything is a blur after that, and she opens her eyes a few minutes later, to find Arizona laying next to her. The blonde rests an elbow a pillow and props her head up with one hand, staring at Callie with love and adoration. She quickly pulls the covers over their naked bodies, before snuggling back up to her fiance's side, enjoying the skin to skin contact.

"Are you going to be okay?..." the blonde chuckles, as she places her hand over Callie's rapidly beating heart. "...or do I have to take you to the hospital? this would be an embarrassing medical crisis to have to explain..."

"You're amazing, you know that?..." Callie responds, when she is able to catch her breath better. "...that was...wow...I mean...you're amazing in bed, and always have been...but...wow."

"That good huh?..." Arizona replies confidently, leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. "...good thing i'm _yours _then."

"It's a very good thing..." the brunette chuckles. "...for me, but not for every other women out there...because you're nothing short of amazing and you're all _mine_...forever"

Arizona smiles. "Forever, I _love_ the sound of that...my Fiance..."A small frown appears on her face, when Callie's phone beeps. She tries to hide her disappointment as Callie reaches for her phone, and she see's Mark's name on the screen. Callie presses the end button, ignoring the call. When the call ends, she shuts her phone off and places it back on the small table beside the bed. "...thank you...I mean, you didn't have to do that, because I can't have you all to myself all the time right?... thank you..."

"I did have to do that..." Callie quickly assures her. "...this is _our_ time...we're engaged now...tonight is our night to forget about the rest of the world, and focus on the fact that we just agreed to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Thank you..." the blonde replies softly, as her voice cracks up from her emotions. "...it...makes me feel good, when you do little things like that...because it makes me feel..."

"You are number one in my life Arizona. You are my first priority, and you always will be..." Callie interrupts her, bringing a hand to the blonde's cheek. "...I know we have had a lot of problems with me not putting you first...but I am trying so hard, because it is not worth losing you. You are the most important person in my life, and you always will be...you're my fiance, and you will soon be my wife...nothing and no one in this world can top that...what do you say we continue this night, alone...ordering room service, taking a bath...and forgetting the rest of the world...let's just focus on me and you."

"I say, I _love_ that idea"

Several hours later, following room service, a bubble bath and several passionate rounds of lovemaking, the two women lay naked under the covers. They enjoy the calm sounds of the gentle ocean breeze blowing in through the window, and the comfortable silence that has fallen around them.

Arizona rests her head on Callie's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. A heart that beats for her, and her only.

Their intertwined hands rest on Callie's stomach, as Arizona runs a finger over the large diamond that she placed there.

"I can't believe we're engaged" Callie signs in contentment, breaking the silence.

"and I can't believe you thought I was going to leave you" the blonde teases her, lovingly.

"I _am_ sorry..." Callie replies sheepishly. "...the thought of losing you kills me. I had no idea what was going on...and I went crazy, because I am _nothing _without you...I let my insecurities cloud my judgment... I really thought I was going to lose you again...I can't live without you...and couldn't even stand the thought of having to."

"You will _never _have to live without me Calliope..." Arizona replies, nuzzling her nose in Callie's neck, breathing in the scent of her body wash. "...you and I...have the rest of our lives together. We have forever."

"Forever..." Callie whispers. "...and I couldn't be happier. I love you, so much."

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._

_Not sure that I am entirely satisfied with how I did on this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again, to those that encouraged me to continue. I do have fun writing this story, as it's a lot different from my other ones, and offers a change of pace. I just wasn't sure how many people were that into it._

_Just wanted to tell people who have been asking about my high school fic that it will be updated soon. Within the nest few days hopefully. I have had a crazy busy work week, but surprisingly have found plenty of time to write. I started it, and was going to update all three of my stories at the same time...but I've been wanting to get this one up, for those that were kind enough to offer your feedback and kind words._

_I've chosen a direction for this story, and have some good stuff coming up, to sort of wrap up things here. So, I hope you stay tuned...and enjoy =)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey, I'm back =) I had been writing a lot, and then all of a sudden stopped. When I got back the motivation, I started writing this because I hadn't updated. I'll warn you now there's probably load of typos, which I'll fix later._

_There's a lot of reading at the beginning without dialogue, and I apologize for that. As a thank you for bearing with me on that...this chapter was made longer than the last, including more dialogue_ _towards the end. it's actually the longest chap of this story so far I think. probably too long =P_

_Just some post engagement fluff and other stuff. Hope you enjoy =)_

_2 Days Later..._

**Callie's POV**

The remainder of our time in LA, was spent in the best way possible. We spent some much needed alone time in our large hotel room, ordering room service, and taking long candle lit bubble baths together. The hours we spent making endless love, somehow seemed different than any other time we had been together. It was much more beautiful for both of us, and allowed us to fully reconnect with one another. Our souls have officially become intertwined as one. It was truly heaven for both of us, and neither of us wanted to leave. No cell phones, no pagers, and no interruptions-just her and I. It was then that I realized, I could have stayed like that forever, and been perfectly okay with it. There were no disagreements or arguments, there was nothing but love.

The little time we did spend with Addison was spent visiting the clinic she works at, and meeting all of her friends. She took us to every good place to shop in LA, and I took the chance to get Arizona anything and everything she had her eye on, although she kept telling me not to. She pretended to be mad at me for spending so much money on her, but I know she secretly enjoyed it. I treated her like a princess, and loved every minute of it. I couldn't be happier, knowing that I get to do that for the rest of my life.

Our early mornings were spent drinking coffee and eating breakfast on the balcony and enjoying the view of the ocean, and our evenings were spent taking walks along the beach at sun set, hand in hand. After making love most of the night, we would lay naked under the covers; enjoying the skin to skin contact, the cool breeze coming in through the balcony, and the calming sounds of the ocean. Since the moment she had proposed, I had found myself constantly needing to hold and kiss her. There was barely any time spent where we weren't holding hands, or holding each other.

We spent some of our time talking about the long journey that we took, to get this far in our relationship. To get to the point where we agreed to spend the rest of our lives together, knowing that we would have problems like every relationship does, but being willing to always work through it and stay together no matter what. During this discussion, we were both able to admit where we went wrong not only regarding our second breakup, but our relationship as a whole. That in itself, was a huge step for both of us, as we had avoided that much needed conversation for so long.

We opened up to each other, finally fully letting one another in, instead of keeping things to ourselves. She shared feelings that she never has before. While I was happy that she was being open and honest with me, I was also hurt. It saddened me to hear from her, how much Mark has affected her. The things he says to her, the things he does, the lack of boundaries and respect for my relationship with her. She admitted that because of the things he says to her when I am not around, she still can't forgive herself for leaving me, even though I have forgiven her. It broke my heart, seeing her so vulnerable and upset.

I have _finally_ realized that while Mark had played a big role in her feelings, I played an even bigger one, by letting this go on for so long. I've been selfish when it comes to her feelings. All along, I've been too blind to see that she has felt like she has to fight for a place in my life and in my heart, that no one else has. Instead of taking the initiative to make her open up to me, there were times that I brushed off her feelings.

**Arizona's POV**

As I slowly wake from a peaceful slumber, the feeling of my fiance's warm body against mine, and her arm wrapped around me brings a smile to my face. Much to my dismay, we have returned to Seattle. The time we spent in LA, made me happier than I've ever been. Not only did she say yes when I asked her to marry me, we spent some much needed time alone-which we never get to do. Neither of us can remember the last time that we were both as at peace and happy, as we were while we were on vacation in LA. Three days of endless hours of making love, long walks on the beach, and being treated like a princess. I never wanted to leave, and I don't think she did either.

Addison was happy to spend time with us, but was very good about giving us time alone. While we had originally gone to visit her, she knew that it was a vacation for us, and respectfully gave us as much time and space as we needed to celebrate our engagement. I have always wished that she was still in Seattle, for the simple fact that she is a friend of Calliope's who _does_ respect our relationship, and has been one of the more positive influences. After all, we wouldn't have gotten back together if it weren't for her.

The moment Calliope said yes, was the happiest moment of my life. Nothing makes me happier, than knowing that I get to spend forever feeling this way. The day she becomes my wife, will become the happiest day of my life.

"Arizona, are you sleeping...?" she asks, so softly that I almost can't hear her. "...you're probably still sleeping, and can't even hear me...but I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything in this world...you are my everything baby and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms every night, and waking up to your sweet face every morning..." she adds, pausing for a few short moments. She unwraps her arm from around me and moves my hair off the back of my neck. She places soft kisses on my shoulder, neck and upper back before settling back down. "...when you came into my life I was so lost. I was heartbroken and confused. I felt like I didn't matter to anyone, and didn't deserve to be loved. I felt...like I was nothing...and then, you came along and made me feel good about myself. You picked up the pieces of my broken heart and you put me back together again...you have made me so happy. You mean more to me than I will ever be able to explain. I love you so much, my beautiful angel."

"I love you too Calliope..." I reply softly, with a slight sniffle. "...more than you will ever know..." I add, slightly stirring in her arms to roll over. She wraps her arm around my mid, and I turn my head to face her. Our teary eyes meet. "...I will never be able to put into words how happy I am, that you said yes. I can't wait until the day you become my wife."

"We're getting married..." she says softly and emotionally, as her brown eyes shine with love and a smile appears on her face. "...I can't believe we're getting married. I am marrying the most beautiful women in the world."

"We are getting married..." I reply, breaking into a small dimpled smile. "...no matter how many times I say it, it never gets old."

She opens her arms, motioning for me to come closer. "Come here beautiful, I want you closer to me". Turning on my side, still facing her, I move as close as I can to her. With our faces only inches apart, she wraps her arm around me, and holds me like she never wants to let go. "...much better.." she sighs in contentment. She places kisses on my forehead, cheek and lips. "...I can't get enough of you."

"I noticed..." I tease her, as she continues trailing kisses all over my neck and cheeks, stealing kisses on the lips in between. "...I don't mind it though, because it makes me feel...amazing...no one's ever been so...affectionate with me before..."

"That's crazy..." she chuckles softly, as she runs her hands up and down my naked back. "...I can't be around you and not want to hold you. I could stay right here like this, forever..with you in my arms...and be perfectly content... it's their loss, because I get to hold you, kiss you, and love you...for the rest of my life."

"You won't get sick of me?" I giggle.

"Never" she assures me, with a slight giggle. She leans forward for a kiss, which turns into three before she pulls back again. "...I do realize I just told you this about a minute ago, but I love you baby."

"You can tell me as often as you would like..." I reply, showing off my dimples. "...I love you too"

"How can you be adorable and sexy at the same time?"

We share a small laugh, before silence falls around us, as we gaze into each others eyes.

"Calliope?..." I ask softly, batting my eye lashes slightly. "...do you really think that I am the most beautiful women in the world?...it's just...well...no one has ever said that to me before."

"Baby you're absolutely gorgeous..." she chuckles softly. She brings the hand that was rubbing my back, up to my face and softly strokes it with her thumb. "...remember that time that I told you I love _everything_ about you? I meant it...your blue eyes, your blonde hair...your adorable dimples...your laugh, is _so_ cute...your smile, lights up a room...when you smile at me, all the bad just fades away. I could be having the worst day of my life, and all it takes is one smile from you and I feel better. If your smile could take away everything bad in the world, everything would be perfect. Your body...I _love_ your body...I can't ever get enough of you, every time we make love...it always leaves me wanting more...you are beautiful, cute, sexy, sweet...you'reall around _perfect_...yes, I do think you're the most beautiful women in the world."

"That's exactly how I feel about you..." I reply, as my eyes water with unshed tears of joy. "...which is why I have such a hard time believing that someone as beautiful as you, would choose me. You are breathtakingly stunning...you could have anyone you wanted, but you chose to spend the rest of your life with me. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Well you better believe it..." she chuckles softly, before placing a lingering kiss on my lips. She shifts positions and lays on her back and I snuggle up to her side, resting my head on her shoulder. I wrap one leg and one arm around her, getting as close to her as I can. "...because we're going to get married, and spend the rest of our lives together."she adds.

"I love you, Calliope"

"I love you too, my beautiful angel"

Closing my eyes, I sigh in contentment as I rest peacefully in her arms, with a smile on my face. She has told me many times, that I remind her of an angel and no matter how many times I hear it, it still brings a smile to my face. I open my eyes again almost one hour later. I had started to fall asleep again without meaning to. I lift my head slightly and glance at the clock on her nightstand, and start to panic.

"Calliope..." I rush out as I sit up quickly, covering my still naked body with the covers. "...we're going to be late..."

"Late for what?..." she asks with a slight smirk. She pulls the covers out of my hands, revealing my naked breasts. "...mmm my sexy babe...look at that gorgeous body" she moans, trying to pull the comforter all the way off of me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you just going to keep watching me freak out?"

"I'm sorry...but you're such a spazz sometimes..." she teases me, earning a pouty face from me in response. "...and even then, you're extremely adorable."

"While I would love to stay here while you tease me, we need to get out of bed now..." I reply, starting to get up. "...we're going to be late for work."

"Oh we don't have work today"

She reaches for my arm, pulling me back onto the bed.

"What?"

"I got us today off too. I just didn't tell you, because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So you just watched me freak out for nothing..." I pout, grabbing a pillow and trying to hit her with it. "...you could have just told me!"

She laughs at me, while hitting the pillow out of the way. "It's more fun this way". She grabs my arm, pulling me in top of her. Resting most of my weight on my elbows, I enjoy the feeling of my naked body on top of hers as she pulls the covers back over us. "...I knew we would be tired from traveling, so I got us an extra day off. I figured we could sleep in, then I will make you a nice big breakfast...and then, we could spend the day together, alone. I want to take you somewhere later."

"mmm you're amazing.." I moan, as our lips meet. "...Calliope..." I warn, as her hands start roaming my naked body. She brings a hand up to the back of my neck, forcing our lips together. As tongues dwell for dominance, she moans into my mouth, when she forces our headed centers together with her other hand. I pull back with a slight smirk, when she moans into my mouth. "...haven't we had enough of that in the last few days? I'm pretty sure we have..."

"I want you baby..." she whines, as her hands caress my naked skin. "...let me make love to you."

"You always want me" I tease her.

"Can you blame me?..." she huffs, pretending to be insulted. "have you seen yourself?". She sucks on the sensitive spot on my neck, knowing how crazy it drives me. "mm my baby is so fucking sexy" she murmurs against my skin, before flipping us over so that she is on top of me.

"w...what...are you doing?" I mumble as she pins my hands above my head.

"I'm going to make you feel good..." she breathes in my ear, as she trails her free hand down my stomach and to my heated core. "...you want that baby? tell me you want me to make love to you."

"Yes.." I breathe, starting to tremble under her touch. "...make love to me."

One touch from her is all it takes, and I am a goner. Once again, we begin to get lost in each other. Since we got engaged, we have made love too many times to even keep track of anymore. We spend almost two hours making love, before laying wrapped in each others arms, enjoying every second of peace and quiet.

Without realizing it, I had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The feeling of her warm body no longer against mine, wakes me from my sleepy state. I open my eyes and scan the room, finding no sign of her. As the smell of breakfast being made fills my senses, I hop out of bed, throwing on a pair of undies and a tank top.

"There you are..." Callie says with a smile, as I poke my head out of the bedroom door. "...I made us breakfast...then I figured we could shower, and there's some place I would like to take you today."

"Where are we going?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's a surprise". She places a full plate of food in front of me, before taking the seat next to me. As we begin eating our breakfast, she places a hand on my bare thigh. "..._my_ sexy fiance...you should walk around in your panties more often."

"With Mark here all the time, I don't think so"

She hangs her head slightly. "I'm sorry..."

"I didn't mean it like that..." I quickly assure her, taking her hand in mine. "...I'm sorry..I wasn't trying to start an argument...I was..."

She shakes her head slightly, before making eye contact. "Things are going to change. You and I are getting married...we need to have our own life together, that doesn't include him. He needs to understand that..."

"I know he's lonely and missing Lexie, but he's here all the time. I don't expect you to not spend time with him...but I want a life and a relationship with you, not Mark."

Following a knock at the door, I hang my head and sigh in frustration. I open my mouth to say something and she quickly covers it. _'Why the hell does he have today off too? I swear the man rearranges his schedule around our days off'_ I think to myself.

"Shhh...we're not home..." she whispers in my ear, before brushing her lips against my neck. "...what do you say we ignore that, and you let me take you back to bed"

"Torres I smell food, I know you're home..." Mark shouts, from the other side of the door. "...open up! Come on...I haven't seen you in three days..."

"You should just let him in, because he isn't going to go away" I say quietly, as I get up from my chair.

She grabs my wrist to stop me, while she gets up. Pulling my body close to hers, she wraps her arms around me and begins backing me up towards the bedroom. She quickly pulls my tank top over my head, tossing it on to the floor.

"or I could ignore him..." she says, before bringing her lips to my ear. "...take you back to bed, and make you moan my name over and over... again."

We enter the bedroom, and she kicks the door shut behind us before locking it.

"What about breakfast?" I ask, as her hands roam my naked body, and she moans in satisfaction.

"Breakfast can wait" she breathes in between kisses.

"and what if I withhold sex?" I tease her. Her mouth hangs slightly open and she raises an eye brow at me in response.

"You wouldn't..." she replies with a smug grin. "...you wouldn't, because you would rather be screaming my name while I bring you pleasure." She brings her lips to my ear, slightly nibbling it, knowing that it drives me insane. "Would you like that baby?..." she husks, tugging at my panties, before I take them off. She gives me a gentle shove onto the bed, before quickly ridding herself of her clothes. She straddles me as her hands caress my naked body, and she kisses my chest and neck. "...oh my god...you're so sexy" she mumbles against the skin of my neck, as I whimper under her touch. "... I want you and I want you _now_, tell me I can have you."

"You can always have me"

Nearly three hours later, we are finally showered and dressed for the day. I had used every single method I could, to get her to tell me where she is taking me today, but she still won't tell me. She knows that I hate surprises, but insists on going into this without me knowing exactly where she is taking me.

"How do I look?..." I ask, slightly turning to look at myself in the mirror, wearing an outfit she bought me in LA. "...does this look good on me?"

"You look beautiful my love, you always do..." she replies. She places her hands on my hips, turning me around so I am facing the mirror. "...you look amazing in anything, but you look the best...right here in my arms" she adds, wrapping her arms around me as our eyes lock in the mirror. "...I love you"

"I love you too"

We exit the apartment, and walk the streets of Seattle hand in hand, looking into the windows of various stores. Since the weather is nice today, we wanted to get the exercise. About ten minutes into our walk, she turns a corner, landing us in front of a jewlery store. One of the most expensive places in town.

"Calliope, what are we doing here?" I ask, as she leads us inside.

She ignores my question for a moment, leading us to the back of the store, to a case where engagement rings are kept.

"We are here, because I want you to pick out your ring..." she tells me. She wraps an arm around me and places a hand on my hip as she peers over my shoulder down into the case. "...I thought of buying one, but since you already proposed...I thought you would like to pick out your own...and don't worry about money okay? pick whichever one that you want."

I shake my head slightly. "But, I didn't let you pick yours out..." I protest. "...and...this place is really expensive..." I add, in a hushed whisper.

"and it doesn't matter, because I _love _my ring..." she tells me, brushing her lips against my cheek. "...I told you not to worry about money. You deserve everything your heart desires, and that's what I am going to give you...so take your time, pick out the one you want...and I am going to buy it for you."

"You don't have to do this..." I begin to protest. I momentarily glance at one of the large diamonds. "...I mean...I...well..."

"I want to..." she assures me. "...do you want that one?" she asks, pointing directly above the large diamond I had my eyes on.

Her question hangs in the air, as my thoughts begin to drift. I don't want her to spend a ridiculous amount of money on a ring, but I know that is an argument that I will not win.

"Ladies, can I help you?" the young women at the counter asks.

"Yes, can we see these rings please?" Callie asks, pointing to the display. She pulls out the display, and hands Callie the particular ring. Callie takes my hand in hers, sliding the ring onto my finger to see if it fits.

"I think we will take this one..." Callie tells the women behind the counter, noting the look on my face as I stare at the beautiful diamond ring. "...it looks beautiful on you babe" she whispers in my ear, bringing a smile to my face.

Less than an hour, and several purchases later, we exit the store hand in hand. After she purchased the ring, we had spent some time browsing several other sections of the store. We had already decided that instead of planning the wedding right away, we would take some time to enjoy our engagement, and the rare time off that we had together. The rest of our afternoon is spent unpacking and relaxing. I wake up from a nap, sometime around dinner time, to find the spot beside me empty. With a slight frown, I get out of bed and head into the living room, where I stop dead in my tracks. I had figured that Mark might be here, since he hadn't seen her recently, but she has surprised me once again.

Callie stands in front of a candle lit dinner for two, with a large bouquet of red roses in one hand, and the box containing my ring, in the other.

"Calliope, what's all this for?" I ask, as I approach her.

"These are for you..." she says, handing me the roses. She takes my free hand in hers, and draws in a shaky breath as we make eye contact. "...I wasn't going to do anything big like this, but I have been thinking a lot about your proposal, and how...beautiful it was...and this is why I didn't give you the ring earlier...I..."

"You don't have to..."

She places a single finger on my lips to silence me.

"Arizona, I will never be able to find the words to tell you exactly what you mean to me and how much I love you. I love you with all of my heart, and I never knew it was possible to love anyone this much. Every day when I wake up, I love you more than the day before. The moment you came into my life, it was forever changed. Before you, all I ever knew was heartache and pain. I had been hurt so many times, that I thought I'd never find love again. But then you came along, and showed me so many things. Amongst those things, were love and true happiness. Every single day, I ask myself what I did to deserve someone so...amazing, someone so absolutely perfect. You healed my broken heart and made me whole again...you restored my belief in love, and most importantly...myself. You picked me up, and made me feel so beautiful. When my family disowned me, all you did was love and support me...you carried me through some of my darkest days...you saved me from so many things, even myself. You really are an angel, my angel. I am the luckiest women in the world, because I get to call you mine. You are a beautiful person inside and out...and I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with..."

"Calliope..." I say softly, as my voice cracks up with emotion.

"Will _you _marry _me_?"

With a slight sniffle and a nod, I cup her face with both of my hands. I crash our lips together in a passionate kiss, as our tears of joy mix together. When we break from the kiss, with smiles on our faces, she slides the ring onto my finger.

"It looks so beautiful on you" she tells me

"I love it so much, thank you"

"You are very welcome baby. I love you, Arizona..." she says softly, still holding on to my hand. "...I love you _so_ much"

"I love you too, Calliope"

_Two Weeks Later..._

**Callie's POV**

This week has been a hectic week with our work schedules. While we had tried to remain on the same schedule, life has had other plans. There were two nights this week, that I had to sleep without Arizona in my arms. Needless to say, I barely slept those nights as I have always found it impossible to get a good nights sleep without her. I find myself constantly wishing I could turn back time, and go back to the nights we spent in LA. The nights where it was just the two of us, making endless love and taking long walks on the beach. Between the walks on the beach, the love making, the long hot baths and the talks, those were the best days of my life.

I never knew how precious time alone with her was, until those days and nights that we spent together uninterrupted. If anything, I appreciate her so much more than I ever did. There were times that I took her for granted, and never again will I do that. She is the most precious thing in my life, and I couldn't be happier that I am spending forever with her.

Since we've gotten engaged, I find it impossible to ever get enough of her. I have always found her sexy, and always wanted her, but I now find myself craving her constantly. Although our schedules have been insanely busy, I steal every single moment that I can with her. She was never an 'on call room' girl, but she definitely is now. The 'celebration' of our engagement, has continued long past the moment I said yes to her proposal.

Tonight, I got out of work a couple hours before her. I wanted to wait for her, but she insisted that I go home and get some rest. Little does she know, that tonight, she will find out the secret I've been hiding from her for the last few weeks. It's become less of a secret, and more of a surprise. When I told her that I would spend the rest of my life giving her everything her heart desires, I meant it.

While I'm in the shower washing up for an evening alone with my gorgeous fiance, I hear the bathroom door open.

"Arizona?..." I ask. I poke my head out of the shower, scrambling to cover myself when I realize that it's Mark. "...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax Torres, it's nothing I haven't seen before..." he says, nonchalantly.

"That's not really the point Mark..." I reply, slightly annoyed. "...the point is that you shouldn't even be in here while I'm..."

"Naked?" he asks, with a smirk. "...where's Blondie? Want some company?...I wanted to talk to you about something any way..."

Before I can respond, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts me from my thoughts. I shift my gaze in the direction of the door way to see Arizona leaning against it with her arms crossed, and a troubled look on her face. While I can't exactly read her facial expression exactly, I do see a hint of hurt, mixed with some jealousy.

"Uh...I'm...it was just a joke..." he defends, as she glares at him.

"Of course it was..." she snaps back, gesturing for him to leave. "...because everything is a joke to you. You can't take anything seriously, ever!"

"Will you relax?" he huffs.

"No I will not just relax Mark..." she snaps back, slamming the door behind them. I quickly get out of the shower and dry myself off, throwing on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I open the door and head through our bedroom to the living room just in time to catch the heavier part of the argument.

"It's not even a big deal!..." he defends, glaring at her. "...what I can't talk to my friend? I've seen her..."

"It is a big deal!" she shouts, anger and rage burning in her eyes. "...and you don't have to keep reminding me of the fact that..."

"Guys can we just..." I attempt to say, cut off by Mark.

"You need to get over it already!" he tells Arizona. "...we had sex when you left her...big deal."

I can see the hurt flash across her face and it breaks my heart. This is exactly what she's been talking about all along. The fact that he thinks he can say and do whatever he wants, without there being consequences. While it's been great, having them get along recently, I knew it wouldn't last forever, because he still does not know his limits. Either that, or he doesn't care. It's about time that I have a much needed talk with him. Why Arizona put up with this for so long, I'll never know. All I know is, that I refuse to lose her, because of my inability to admit where I went wrong, and fix the problem on my own.

"and you need to get a life of your own!..." she snaps back. "...one that doesn't include constantly crowding our space and causing problems...just because you screw up every relationship you ever have, doesn't mean you have to screw everyone else's up too."

"Mark, you need to leave" I tell him sternly.

"But I just..." he begins to protest.

"NOW! I don't care if you're my best friend or not...you don't get to come in here and treat my fiance like that" I cut him off angrily.

Trying to fight back the tears, Arizona heads for our bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Just when I open my mouth to speak again, Mark heads out the front door, slamming it behind him. _'What the hell just happened?'_ I think to myself. This wasn't exactly how I expected tonight to go, but I need to fix this. With Arizona, it's never a choice; it's always a given, she _always_ comes first.

When I enter the bedroom, Arizona lays in bed facing the other way. I crawl into bed beside her, and gently brush her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Not now Calliope..." she chokes out softly, through tears. When I try and wrap my arm around her, she pushes me away. "...just leave me alone"

"Baby talk to me, please..." I plead. When she rolls over, so that she's on her back, I gently wipe the lone tear away. "...I love you and I can't stand to see you like this, please talk to me."

"It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing. It takes _a lot_ to get you this upset. Now, please talk to me..." I plead again. I softly kiss her forehead while stroking her cheek with my thumb, before pulling back to look into her teary blue eyes. "...he had no right to say those things to you...or to come barging in here like that, and I am going to talk to him about it, I promise. But...please...tell me what's wrong so I can fix it...I want to make you feel better."

"I don't need to be reminded of the fact that I left you..." she chokes out, starting to cry again. "...I never ever forget it...and I...h...hate t...thinking about how much I hurt you."

"Listen to me..." I say softly. "...we are _way_ past that...you and I, are getting married...we're spending the rest of our lives together. We went through _so_ much and we have put each other through hell before... but it's all in the past now...it doesn't matter anymore...all that matters is that you and I are going to be together forever...okay? I've forgiven you, and you need to fogive yourself."

"Okay...I'm sorry..." she says softly. She takes my left hand in her left hand, and rests them on her chest. "...I didn't mean for any of this to happen tonight...it's just..."

"What is it baby?"

"I don't know, maybe I was stupid to think that he would change..." she replies, shifting her gaze away from me. "...I don't think it's ridiculous, for me to not want anyone else...best friend of not...to be around you when your naked. Your body is for my eyes only...I probably don't even have a right to feel jealous, but I do get that way and...I can't help it, when it comes to you...you're _mine_ and I don't want anyone else seeing you the way that I do...if I'm being ridiculous just tell me..."

"You're right, and it's not ridiculous. You have every right to feel that way...and you are the only one I want seeing me." I lean down, placing a slow and lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you, and I'm sorry...I _am_ going to talk to him, but tonight...there is someplace I want to take you."

"Where are we going?" she asks, starting to smile.

"It's uh...it's a surprise"

"Calliope..."

"Will you just get that sexy ass out of bed and ready to go, so we can leave?"

Once we are ready, we walk out to our car hand in hand. Before she gets in, I put a blind fold on her. Much to her dismay, I spend the fifteen minute car ride ignoring her many questions, not willing to spoil the surprise. With the help of Teddy, I have spent much time preparing for this so that we would be able to spend the night where we are going.

"Are we there yet?..." she whines, as the vehicle comes to a stop in the drive way. "...I hate not being able to see where I'm going...you know this..."

I get out of the car, quickly making my way over to her side. I open the door for her, holding her hand to help her out and guide her in the right direction.

"Stay right here, do not move...and do not peak" I tell her.

Opening the front door, I turn the outside lights on. I return to my spot behind her, placing my hands on her hips. I trail light kisses from her neck, up to her cheek.

"Can I see where we are yet?" she pouts.

"You know, if you weren't so damn cute, I'd keep teasing you and make you wait a little longer" I reply, kissing her cheek.

I take the blind fold off of her, revealing a large white house, with a wrap around porch and a porch swing, a large front yard and several different types of flowers planted along the stone walk way. The house she's had her eye on for weeks. With the help of Teddy, I was able to find out just how much Arizona loves this house, without having the surprise ruined. We had talked about different bedroom sets for re-doing our bedroom, but instead, I had our large master bedroom in our new house, set up exactly as we had decided.

"What..."

"It's our new home" I tell her, turning her around to see her face.

"Calliope..." she says softly, bringing her hands to my face. "...you didn't..."

"I did..." I reply, with a slight nod. "...I know most people wait until they're married, but since we have never done anything like everyone else...I thought it was time for us, to have a house of our own. It's a fifteen minute drive to work every day, but Mark won't live across the hall...and won't be around all the time. It's time, for you and I...to start our life together...and I think this is the perfect way to do so."

"It's really ours?..." she asks, with a big smile on her face. She looks at the front of the house briefly, before turning back to me. "...we...have our own house?"

"We have our own house. Let's go take a look inside, together."

I take her hand in mine, as we walk down the stone walk way and up the front steps. We enter the house and I turn the inside lights on, revealing the new hardwood floors, and the brand new lighting. I had almost everything in the house repaired, leaving only a few things that needed to be done. Things like painting and choosing the color for the new carpets, that we could do to together. To the right is a spare room with double doors, that could be used for anything. Straight ahead is the stairs, and to the left of the stairs and straight ahead is the kitchen. To the right is a large dining room.

"I've never seen this place on the inside before, it's amazing!" she says excitedly, as we roam around the large kitchen with granite counter tops, and a large island in the middle of the kitchen, where we can fit four stools.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

I lead her up the stairs, to the right, and down the hall to the master bedroom. When I flick the light on, revealing the exact bedroom set we had picked out, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Calliope, this is amazing". She wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I can't believe you did all this."

She pulls back from the hug, and captures my lips in a kiss that says so many things, but mostly 'I love you'. When she pulls back, the parting of our lips makes a small sucking sound, as I am left almost breathless.

"You like it?..." I ask nervously. "...I mean, the downstairs needs carpeting in the living room, and that extra room...and the walls need to be repainted, but I thought we could do all that together...I wanted to re-do a lot of the inside of this house...to make it more 'ours'...do you like that idea?"

"I love it..." she replies softly, as her beautiful blue eyes shine with love. "...if I haven't told you lately, how amazing you are...I am telling you now...this is everything I've ever wanted and more...I can't thank you enough...I..."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask, pointing in the direction of the few bags of our things I had already brought over.

"I would _love_ that..." she replies, as she loops her arms around my neck. "...and it's a good thing that there's already a bed here, that way I can properly thank you without either of us getting rug burn."

"So did I do good?" I chuckle.

"You did _very_ good..." she replies with a smirk. She backs me up towards the bed, as we shed clothing along the way. "...I plan on showing you just how good you did, so don't plan on getting much sleep tonight." she adds, giving me a shove onto the bed.

"I _love_ when you get like this"

Nearly three hours later, we lay in our brand new bed, wrapped in each others arms under the covers. All that is heard is the sounds of our soft breathing.

"I'm sorry about tonight..." I tell her softly, breaking the silence. "...you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that by him. I don't know what is wrong with him, but I am going to find out. I'm so sorry baby..."

"It's not your fault. Maybe I over reacted..."

"No Arizona, you didn't over react..." I assure her. "...you had every right to be upset. What he did and said was wrong and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure all of this out, I've been selfish and stupid at times. You could have left, a million times...but you didn't, because you're amazing like that. When I said things are going to change, I meant it."

"This is the perfect start of the change..." she says, taking my hand in hers. She rests our intertwined hands on my stomach and runs her thumb over my ring. "...does he know about this house?"

"Not yet"

"Can we keep it that way, for just a little while?" she jokes, although I know there's a hint of seriousness to it.

"I could live with that..." I chuckle, before placing a soft kiss on her head. "...he will _not_ have a key to this house or anything like that, and he will never show up unannounced...I am going to make sure of it."

"and I could live with that..." she replies, followed by a somewhat long pause. "...I'm so happy that we have our own house, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea. I will never forget the smile on your face, when I told you that this was our new house...and...I know there's a lot of extra rooms, but we could always do something with..."

"I _do _want us to have kids, if that's what you're getting at..." she interrupts me. "...those extra rooms, will be our kids rooms. I've been thinking a lot lately...and all I can think about, is a baby girl or boy...that looks just like you. I know we still have a lot to talk about and a wedding to plan, and I will probably need help getting over my fears, but I _do_ want us to have a family."

"You...really mean that?"

"I do"

I flip us over so that I am on top of her. "Now _I_ am going to properly thank _you_"

"mmm I like that idea" she moans.

Another hour later, we drift off into a peaceful slumber. I hold her in my arms, as she holds our intertwined hands against her chest, allowing me to feel the beating of her heart. The first night spent in our new home, couldn't have gone any better.

_To Be Continued..._

_I know Mark is an jerk in this chapter...I included that small scene to set up a much needed talk between Callie and Mark. I've re-done the settings of this story for the remainder of it, and it will turn out to be two chapters longer than it would have been...so there's more happiness and fluff ahead. _

_I also figured since we have yet to see it in the show, I would include a boundary setting type convo. _

_hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think =)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Before I begin, I would like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter, as it gave me the boost I needed to post another one so soon...breaking my habit for lack of updates with this story._

_The Next Morning..._

**Arizona's POV**

Just before sunrise, the alarm on my cell phone goes off on the nightstand next to my side of our new king sized bed. Why we had chosen a bigger bed, I will never know, because we always end up sleeping in the middle as close to each other as possible. I roll over, groaning in frustration as I reach over and grab the cell phone, to silence the annoying alarm. When I place it back on the nightstand, I roll back over and wrap my arm around my still sleeping Calliope. I had set the alarm for forty five minutes earlier than we normally get up, because of the longer drive to work. Although it will be a longer drive to work, I couldn't be happier that we now have our own house, that doesn't include Mark living across the hall.

As I listen to the sounds of her soft snores, my mind drifts back to the amazing night we had. Although we barely got any sleep, it couldn't have been more perfect. We spent the majority of our time making love, after taking a nice candle lit bath in our new bathroom and ordering dinner in. She had already set everything up, in order to give me a perfect first night in our new home, which is exactly what she did. The last thing I had ever expected was to hear that we now owned our own house, but I am so happy.

While today would seem like every other morning to anyone else, it means so much more for me. Normally I would be woken up by the sounds of Mark knocking on our door, or the feeling of not having Calliope's arm around me, because she is already awake and having breakfast with him. Today, I woke up to quiet and peaceful surroundings. I woke up to my beautiful Calliope, instead of waking up alone. When she wakes up, I get to kiss her and tell her how much I love her, instead of wait around for her to realize that I'm upset about Mark being with her all the time. I may even get to make love to her, or share a shower with her, without being interrupted.

"I love you, my beautiful fiance..." I whisper softly in her ear. I place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder as I gently trail my finger tips up and down her side. "...in the last couple weeks, you have made me happier than I ever dreamed of being. I love you so much, Calliope."

"Iloveyoutoobaby.." she mumbles sleepily, and barely audible. "...my blue eyed beauty"

"Hmm so you are awake?" I tease her, as my hand finds her naked breast.

"n...no". She moans and groans, as her body shudders under my touch. "...I'm...sl...ee...ping" she breathes, as my thumb teases her erect nipple. "...baby seriously, you're driving me crazy!" she pouts, as she quickly rolls over so that she's on her back.

I rest my elbow on the pillow, leaning on my hand to prop myself up. "Good morning beautiful". I greet her with a dimpled smile, as I lean down for a good morning kiss. "mmm I love you"

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning..." she teases me, with a smirk. "...must have been all the amazing sex last night."

"Last night was definitely amazing..." I chuckle. I lean down for another kiss, and let my lips linger on hers while I shift myself so that I'm on top of her, supporting some of my weight with my elbows. "...thank you Calliope."

"For what?" she asks.

"For giving me everything I've ever wanted and more..." I reply softly, as my blue eyes look into her brown ones. "...I can't even explain how happy I am right now. I know last night didn't start out in the best way, but you went above and beyond, to make it perfect for me and to make me happy. You're amazing babe, and I love you so much."

"You're pretty amazing yourself...I love you too, more than you'll ever know..." she replies softly, as a smile appears on her face. Silence falls around us for a few short moments, as I look into her brown eyes, that shine with love for me. "um...I was thinking..."

"Uh oh" I tease her, looking back and fourth, pretending to be worried. "...you and thinking don't always go together"

"Oh you're so funny..." she pouts, trying to keep a straight face. "...you're extremely lucky, that you're as adorable as you are...and I can't stay mad at you, ever."

"but I'm only teasing" I say, pretending to be nervous.

"Oh, I know..." she replies, with a know it all smirk. "...any way, I was thinking that I would go to Joes with Mark after work, and talk to him about what happened last night...then you and I could pack up a few things and spend tonight here, since tomorrow is our day off."

"You won't let him keep you out too late?". I hang my head slightly, sighing in frustration. When I open my eyes again, she raises a brow in confusion. "...I'm sorry...I don't want you to think that I am trying to control everything you do, it's just that...when you go out with him...you always say that you won't be too long, and I always end up falling asleep alone...well, _trying_ to..."

"awww baby what's the matter?...you can't sleep without me?" she teases me, laughing at my fake pouty face. "...I'm kidding my love...I can't sleep without you either."

"So, you won't be home too late?..." I ask, sounding as hopeful as I can, but hesitating at the same time. "...you promise?" I add, after she shakes her head.

"I promise..." she assures me. She brings a hand up to the back of my head, pulling me in for a lingering kiss. "...I am going to have a conversation with him, and set boundaries...but I won't be too long. I would rather spend most of my time with my incredibly sexy fiance any way."

"You really mean that?". I realize how ridiculous I sound at the moment, and truthfully I'm not so sure I care. This is the side of me that I only ever show to her. The vulnerable side of me, as well as the insecure side of me that makes me need reassurance every so often, which she always gives me. "...I don't expect you to want to be around me all the time...it's just nice to hear, every once in a while...that the time you spend with me, matters more..."

"The time I spend with you, is very precious to me my love.. I've been extremely selfish, and inconsiderate of your feelings...in the past..."

"Calliope, you don't have to do this..." I protest, as guilt takes over.

"No, I do...because you need to hear this..." she says, shaking her head slightly. I nod, encouraging her to continue, as she plays with locks of my blonde hair. "...I was selfish...I have spent so much time trying to keep him happy, that I never stopped to think about the fact that the only persons happiness that should matter most to me, is yours. You mean everything to me, you're my entire world...and I've taken our relationship for granted many times...but it's never going to happen again. You and I, are going to start our lives together...a life that is separated from everyone around us. He needs a life of his own, and after tonight...he is going to have to learn how to take care of himself, instead of depending on me so much. He is my best friend, and I will always be there for him...but I can't keep letting him invade our space, and take away from our time together. After I talk to him, you and I are going to spend the second of many nights...in our new home, by ourselves...no phones or unwanted visitors...just us..sound good?"

"It sounds more than good, it sounds perfect. Thank you..."

"Let's get ready for work...and get today over with.." she interrupts me, with a small smile. "...I can't wait to spend tonight _alone_ with you."

"I can't wait either...how about we break in the shower in our new bathroom" I ask, showing off my dimples. "...unless you're not up for a shower with me.."

"I am _always_ up for a shower with you"

_**Six Hours Later...**_

Nearly half way through a normal and hectic day at work, I have yet to see my beautiful fiance long enough to know how her day is going. We have only seen each other in passing, neither of us having time to stop and steal a few short moments alone together. After checking the cafeteria, only to find that Calliope is not there yet, I venture to our on call room. When I discover that she is not in here, I close the door behind me and send her a quick text.

_Meet me in our on call room -A_

I slip my shoes off and crawl into the on call room bed, as the exhaustion of the day finally hits me. Before now, I hadn't had time to stop and think about just how tired I really am. Every bone and muscle in my body is sore, and all I want to do is curl up in the arms of my gorgeous fiance and rest peacefully during the little time we have together at work.

When the door cracks open, I lift my head up to see who it is. I sigh in frustration when I realize that it is only Susan. A young nurse that has been trying to 'get in my pants' as Callie would say, for the past month.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she stutters nervously, as she stumbles into the room. "...I didn't know anyone was in here, but I'm glad it's you..." she adds with a devious look on her face, as she closes the door behind her. "...I've been waiting to get you alone"

"w...wait...what are you doing?" I begin to panic, when she crawls into bed with me. I quickly scramble out of the bed. She gets out of the bed, and backs me into a wall. "...please, just leave...I'm waiting for Callie..."

I pull back, when she reaches out to touch my face. "You have no idea how sexy you are. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you..." she husks, in a seductive tone. "...Callie doesn't appreciate your beauty the way I do..."

"You have to stop..." I demand, trying not to raise my voice too much. "...I...I'm engaged, to the love of my life. I love Callie more than anything...and this would upset her, you need to stop."

"What she won't know...won't hurt her". She pushes her body against mine, and pins my hands above my head.

"Please...stop" I plead, shaking my head as she tries to kiss me. "...please let me go..."

"I can't stop..." she breathes, in a slightly devious tone. "...the heart wants, what it wants"

"Please, leave me alone...this is wrong..." I plead again. She ignores my pleas and brings her lips to mine. Refusing to return the kiss, I turn my head to the side. "...get away from me". I try and push her away, but she fights back. She grabs my face, turning it towards her, and kisses me again.

Just as our lips touch, the door whips open. "What the hell!" Callie shouts, closing the door behind her. "...get away from _my_ fiance!"

"Uh...hello Dr. Torres" Susan stutters nervously, as she quickly springs apart from me.

Callie approaches her, with anger and rage burning in her eyes. Susan swallows hard when Callie backs her into the wall, once I step out of the way.

"I fix bones for a living, and I can assure you...I can break them just as easily..." Callie says angrily, but quietly. "...Arizona is _my_ fiance...stay the hell away from her, or we're going to have problems...do I make myself clear?"

"Uh...y...yes...I...sorry" Susan replies, raising her hands in defense. She steps to the side, and exits the room as fast as she can.

When she exits the room, Callie slams the door and locks it. I quickly force myself back against the wall as tears fill my eyes.

"Calliope, you have to let me explain...I..."

"Don't baby, just don't..." she says softly. She approaches me, and crashes our lips together in a possessive kiss.

"I didn't kiss her...I would never do that to you..." I try again, as she wipes my tears away. "...you have to believe me...I love _you_...and no one else."

"I know baby, I know..." she replies softly, though I can tell there's a hint of jealousy. "...I know you didn't initiate the kiss, and I know you would never do that to me. I trust you..okay?"

I nod slowly, as she places her hands on my hips. She pulls me away from the wall and backs me up towards the bed as I begin ridding myself of my clothing. She lays me down, and straddles me. She sucks on my neck while tugging at my panties, signaling for me to take them off.

"so fucking sexy.." she mumbles against the soft skin of my neck. "...mine"

"I'm all _yours_ Calliope, take me..." I tell her, needing to forget everything. Somehow, all of this has reminded me of the night Kristin came after me, and bad memories flood my mind. Memories of not only how I was hurt, but how I could have lost the love of my life. "...I need to feel _you_...make me forget."

She does as she's told, as our lunch goes forgotten. Everything goes forgotten, as we begin getting lost in one another's touch.

**General POV**

Callie makes love to her fiance, not caring about the fact that she's hungry, or that she's at work. She wants to remind Arizona that she belongs to her, although she doesn't even have to. While she feels an intense amount of jealousy, having seen someone else kissing _her_ Arizona, she knows that deep down Arizona would never do anything to hurt her, and knows that she belongs to her.

Nearly thirty minutes later, both women exit the on call room, fixing their hair and lab coats. Mark stands at a nurses station, with Meredith, Teddy, and Bailey.

"You people and your damn on call rooms..." Bailey groans, as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "...ridiculous" she mutters under her breath.

"I'm jealous..." Mark sighs, as he watches the two women walk away, lost in their own world. "...I want that...I had that..."

Teddy turns to the left, glaring at him. "If you do _anything_ to mess this up for them, I will hurt you myself" she tells him, before walking away.

Marks mouth hangs open slightly as he pretends to be offended. He turns to Meredith, who shrugs and shakes her head.

"I'm with her on this one" Meredith says with a small smile, before walking away.

"Don't look at me..." Bailey tells him, when he turns to her. "...you won't get any sympathy from me"

Callie and Arizona spend the rest of their long day at the hospital, thinking of nothing else, except each other. They look forward to a peaceful and quiet night together, in their new home. In the two weeks since they have been engaged, the majority of their time outside of work has been spent together, and each of them have loved every minute of it.

Callie enters the attending's locker room, to find that Arizona is there waiting for her. The blonde had been there long before her, but wanted to wait for her.

"Hey you..." Callie says softly,as a smile appears on her face. She takes one of Arizona's hands in hers, and gives her a kiss. "...what are you still doing here?"

"I know you're going to Joes, I just wanted to see you before I left" the blonde replies sweetly.

Callie smiles as she leans in for another kiss, which turns into three, making Arizona giggle softly.

"I'll see you at the apartment?..." the blond adds, when they break from the kiss. "...I'm looking forward to having you all to myself tonight."

Hand in hand, they exit the locker room. "Why don't you just...come with me? Callie suggests, as they make their way towards the nearest exit. "...I mean...he's already there, I'm assuming Teddy will be there...you can have a few drinks with Teddy or something while I talk to him, then we can head back to the apartment together, grab a few things...and I will drive us over to the house."

"Hey..." Teddy greets them, as they run into her in the front of the hospital. "...you still up for some company?" she asks Arizona, who nods and smiles.

"We're just going to go back to the apartment, Teddy's going to help me pack some of our things..." Arizona tells Callie, who gives her a questioning look. "...see you soon? I love you."

"I love you too, I won't be long" Callie replies.

Following a final kiss goodbye, Teddy and Arizona head to the apartment, while Callie heads to Joes.

Teddy and Arizona arrive at the apartment, and open a bottle of wine while they discuss their day. They decide to pack up a few things in the apartment, to keep at the new house. Teddy exits the extra bedroom, to find Arizona sitting in the kitchen, nearly half way through a second bottle of wine, after splitting the first with her.

"Will you go easy on the wine..." Teddy chuckles. "...Callie's going to think I'm a horrible influence on you, if you get drunk every time we hang out."

"She _loves_ when I'm tipsy..." Arizona replies with a smug grin, causing Teddy to laugh. "...I don't know why I get so..." she trails off, gesturing to the wine bottle and glass. "...like this every time she's with him. I mean, I _do_ trust her."

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine...you're just a bit of a nervous nelly..." Teddy says, with a slight grin. Arizona tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow in question. "...I may have threatened him, and I'm pretty sure he's scared of me, but won't admit it."

The blonde reaches out her hand, and Teddy gives her a high five. "and that's why we're friends...what did you say to him?"

Teddy shrugs. "Nothing really...just that if he screwed things up for you two, I'd hurt him."

"You're the best, best friend ever" the blonde chuckles, as she follows Teddy into the other room to continue organizing.

At Joes, Callie sits with Mark at a small table, away from everyone else. They started off their conversation with small talk about their day, and how things have been for both of them. While Callie has been happy, Mark continues to be miserable.

"So...about last night..." Mark trails off. He makes eye contact with her briefly, before looking down at his drink. "...I'm...sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me..." Callie replies. "...you need to apologize to her. You really crossed a line last night Mark. She was...very upset. You made her cry."

"Robbins doesn't cry". Although it was a simple statement, she can sense the lack of concern in his voice. Lack of concern for his actions. Arizona was right, he really doesn't care. He does and says what he wants, and always seems to get away with it.

"She's a person Mark, of course she cries..." the brunette replies, slightly irritated. "...she has feelings just like any of us...it's just a side of her that she doesn't show to anyone but me. You really did hurt her feelings, and you had no right to shove the fact that you have slept with me, in her face...like you have done so repeatedly for months. She doesn't need to be reminded of that, because she never forgets it. It's in the past now, and that's where it needs to stay. It was a mistake, and it's never going to happen again."

"So sleeping with me was a mistake?..." he huffs in disbelief. "...I didn't hear any complaints..."

"Yes, it was a mistake..." she interrupts him. When he makes eye contact, she looks down at the table. "...the biggest mistake of my life, because I could have lost her for good. It was a big slap in the face to her, and I wish it never happened. I mean, what if she didn't forgive me? She did...because she's Arizona, and she's...amazing. But if she didn't, I wouldn't be engaged to her...I'd probably be watching someone else love her and make her happy."

Although she can't see him, he nods his head slightly in understanding. He waits before she looks at him, before speaking again.

"I...tried talking to her today, and she wasn't having any of it. I tried apologizing, and she said she didn't want to hear it."

"because it's all she ever hears from you..." the brunette replies. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but he needs to hear the truth. "...you're constantly doing or saying things, and then apologizing to her for them...she doesn't even believe you anymore, because then you're on to doing or saying the next thing that upsets her..."

"Like what?" he asks, pretending he doesn't already know.

"Look Mark..." she trails off, opening and closing her mouth a few times, unable to form words. "...you're my best friend...and you probably always will be...but, things need to change, and they need to change...starting now. Arizona and I are getting married, and it's way past time...that her and I have our own life...a life together, that doesn't always include you. My time, my focus...and my attention...needs to be on her. Too many times, we have argued about you..."

"Me..." he asks, pretending to be innocent, thought she isn't having any of it. "...what do I have to do with your relationship problems?..."

"You need to start giving us space, Mark". She takes a deep breath before continuing. "...no more unannounced visits, no more walking in our apartment without knocking...and definitely no more walking into the bathroom while I'm in the shower, and trying to sneak a peek...you're there, all the time...and she feels like it takes away from her time with me, and she's right. She's right about so many things, and I was too stupid to see it until now. Whenever something comes up, I always take your side, or defend you...instead of listening to her. Too many times, I have dismissed her feelings when it comes to you."

"Oh..." he says, somewhat sadly. "...I can't believe you're getting married. Sex with one person for the rest of your life, huh?" he adds, changing the subject.

"See, this is your problem Mark..." she interrupts him sternly. She is in no mood for jokes. "...this is why Lexie left you, because she doesn't trust you."

"Ouch, that one hurt" he says sarcastically, although somewhat seriously.

"It's time, Mark..." she says softly. "...it's actually, way past time for you and I, to grow up and stop depending on each other so much. You need to figure out your own stuff, and focus on getting Lexie back...and I have Arizona to focus on. I'm lucky enough that she came back from Africa for me, and she's stayed with me through everything, and been willing to work on our problems. We're getting married, and I couldn't be happier...I need to hold on to that. I can't screw this up, she's the only chance I have... at being truly happy. Arguing with her all the time about you isn't going to help at all, it's only going to make things worse. If it continues, it could break us. I can't lose her Mark, not again...because if I lose her again, it could be for good...I love her more than anything in this world, and I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life showing her how much I love her, and proving to her that she _is_ the most important part of my life."

"I really am happy for you...I just...I miss you. I miss my friend"

"I'm right here, and I always will be..." she replies softly, giving him a small smile. "...we can still spend time together, it just won't be all the time. I'm not saying I'm innocent in all of this, because I'm not. I am at fault, because I let it go on for so long...but it can't be that way anymore. Boundaries need to be set...and you need to start respecting my relationship with her.."

"But...I do..." he defends, raising his voice slightly. "...sorry...I...I do, respect your relationship with her."

"You don't though..." she interrupts him, shaking her head slightly. "...you're constantly doing things that you know will upset her. You're my best friend, and I don't want to hurt you...that's the last thing I want to do...and because I'm your best friend, I need to be able to tell you the truth. Which is, that you need to start giving us space, and you definitely need to start respecting her feelings. She's _everything_ to me, and sometimes you make her feel like she's nothing. Like she isn't good enough for me, or that she can't make me happy...or..._satisfy_ me...you see it as joking around, but it really does hurt her. That's how she feels, and you need to respect that..."

She stops when her phone beeps. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads a text from Arizona.

_Are you coming home soon? Don't mean to be a pain, I just miss you -A_

She smiles to herself, as she sends one back.

_You're not a pain baby, I miss you too. I will be home soon and then I'm all yours tonight =) -C_

"I guess I'll let you get going..." Mark says, breaking the awkward silence. "...I'll probably have a few more drinks.."

"Are you okay?..." she asks, afraid she has said too much. "...like I said, I really don't want to hurt you...it's just, this was long overdue...you know?"

"No, I get it..." he says softly, and emotionally. "...she needs to come first..."

"Yes, she does..." Callie says, followed by a short pause. "...I'm uh...I should get going, maybe we could continue this conversation another time? Maybe...once she comes around again, the three of us could talk...you know, work things out?"

"I'd like that...you know, when she's ready. Get home to your girl." he replies with a wink.

The two friends say their goodbye's before Callie takes the short walk back to her apartment. There is so much more that needs to be said, but right now, she wants to focus on giving her fiance another perfect night. When she enters the apartment, Teddy and Arizona both sit on the couch, staring off into space. Callie laughs to herself at the many boxes and bags covering the living room floor. She loves how excited Arizona is about moving into their own home.

"Yay you're home..." the blonde greets her fiance. She takes Callie's hand that has been offered to her to help her off the couch. "...I missed you" she adds, before placing a kiss on her fiance's lips.

"mmm you taste like wine.." Callie chuckles, when they break from the kiss. "...good thing I didn't have anything to drink...cause you're definitely not driving"

"Neither is Teddy..." the blonde points out, gesturing to her best friend in a half asleep state on their couch. "...I packed some clothes and other things for both of us for tonight and tomorrow, so I'm ready when you are."

"What..huh...I'm up..." Teddy mumbles, trying to sit up. "...gotta get going.."

"I don't think so..." Callie argues, as Arizona gives Teddy a slight shove back onto the couch. "...you can sleep here tonight, just don't do anything stupid...like...stumble across the hall and sleep with Mark."

"ughhh no thank you" Teddy replies, struggling to pull the blanket up over herself.

"Are you_ ready_?" Callie asks Arizona, with a smirk.

Arizona nods. "Yes I am, let's go."

The two women say their goodbye's and grab their things, before making their way down to the car. Both women looking forward to a long night of making love, and simply enjoying the peace and quiet that they now have.

_To Be Continued..._

_Not completely satisfied with how this turned out, but I hope next chapter makes up for it._ _I took a large portion off the end of this, and added it to the next chapter, which will start off on the sexy side of things followed by a conversation between C/A and more fluff. The next chapter ties up loose of this one. The beginning of it pretty much goes with this one, before I'll do a small time jump to the planning of the wedding._

_Callie's talk with Mark is far from being over, but its a start. It will be covered in another chapter, before this story ends. It wasn't something I wanted to simply gloss over. I would rather have it be something that progresses over time, and address each and every issue. _

_I hope you all continue to enjoy this until the end. _

_I __**should**__ be back soon with another update, depending on feedback and whatnot =)_

_Those who follow my other two stories are probably wondering where the updates are. As far as the younger years goes, I'm working on an update...still not sure if I'll continue or not. The update is pretty much a test, and should be up within a few days..hopefully. I lacked inspiration to update Until I Was Loved By You until a few days ago...so I've started a chapter and hope to get it posted soon._


	30. Chapter 30

_A continuation of the last chapter. Before I get started I would like to give a special thank you to shortiepurk...who has been super supportive of this story lately, and always leaves reviews that make my day. _

_I'll warn you now, sexy time included in this chapter. Those that don't read it, skip over the beginning. For lovers of sexy time, who like a dirty talking Arizona. I had never really done it before__and since my other two fics are either headed for hard times or just coming out of a long hard road, I wanted to keep this on the sexy/funny/fluffy side of things for the most part._

_This chapter will also be quite long, because I want to cover all of what it includes, before the wedding stuff happens._

**Callie's POV**

The car ride to our new home has so far consisted of small talk about our day. Part of our couples therapy was working on communication. We had promised to always communicate with one another, starting with simple things such as how our day went, because these simple conversations show both of us how much we care for one another. When we're at work, there are some days that go by that I barely see her. I always look forward to going home to her, so I can hear all about her day, and see the way her face lights up when she talks about the tiny humans she has saved.

We started our evening with a light conversation, what surgeries we performed, who we had on our service, everything except what happened earlier today between Arizona and the nurse whose been eyeing her for weeks. In all honesty, I can't blame anyone else for being attracted to my fiance, because she is hot. She's the perfect mixture of sweet and sexy, and has an amazing body. How very lucky I am, that she is _mine_. Not only is she breathtakingly beautiful, she has a big heart.

Whenever I feel insecure, I have to remind myself that I am the one she chose to spend the rest of her life with. The one who holds her every night while she sleeps, and the one who wakes up to her sweet face every morning. A part of me will always feel insecure when it comes to her, because let's face it, she is nothing short of absolutely amazing. She is a ray of sunshine in a dark and twisty world.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, that another women had her hands on _my_ fiance and kissed her, but the last thing I want to do is cause an argument between Arizona and I. After all, I _do_ trust her. I will always feel protective of her, just as I was today. I can't stand the thought of anyone doing anything that bothers her, or worse, hurting her.

My relationship with Arizona gives me something that I've never had in the past. The certainty of knowing that I will not be cheated on. I trust her with my whole heart, and I know she would never do anything like that to me. While she's hurt me in the past, I know now that she would never do anything to hurt me again.

"Is everything okay?..." she asks softly, pulling me out of my thoughts. She places her hand on my thigh, squeezing gently. "...you got really quiet."

"I'm okay.." I assure her, with a small smile before turning my attention back to the road. "...I can't wait to get you alone."

With a slight smirk that I can see out of the corner of my eye, she slides her hand to my inner thigh. Following a sharp intake of breath from me, she giggles softly. She loves knowing that she's the only one that can do this do me. The only one whose ever been able to turn me on, with just a simple touch. Sometimes all she has to do is look at me, and I want her.

"Oh my god baby..." I gasp, when she rubs my covered center with her pinky finger. "...baby stop you're driving me crazy...I can't take it."

"Well, hurry up and get us home..." she replies, with a slight giggle. "...because when we get home, I am going to make love to you". She leans to the side, leaving her lips a few inches from my ear. "...and the best part is that no one can hear you screaming my name while you come for me."

I squirm slightly in my seat, as hot wetness drips into my panties. Once I reach the back roads, I quickly drive through them, until we reach our street. She slides her hand down further, rubbing my hot covered center.

"What's the matter?..." she asks, with a slight smirk as I squirm even more. "...why so jumpy?"

"You're so bad" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but you love it...because I'm amazing..." she replies quickly, and rather confidently. "...especially in bed."

"That you are my love, that you are."

As soon as I pull into the drive way and put the car in park, Arizona rids herself of her seat belt before quickly exiting the car. While I'm locking the car, Arizona has already made her way to the front door to unlock it.

I turn the outside lights off before entering the house, barely getting a chance to shut the door, before I am pinned against it. She claims my lips in a passionate kiss, while her hands quickly remove my belt, and undo the button and zipper of my jeans. She only breaks the kiss long enough to pull my shirt up over my head, and tosses it to the side.

"I've wanted you all day babe..." she breaths in between kisses, while I remove her shirt. "...when we left the on call room, it only left me wanting more...you're in for a long night."

"Is that so?..." I ask with a slight smirk, as she slides my jeans down my legs. "...and what if I'm not in the mood anymore?"

She stands up, and removes her bra, while she raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh please, you couldn't keep your hands off of me, if you tried..." she says, as my mouth waters at the sight of her bare breasts. "...there's no resisting me"

"My god you're so sexy.." I breathe. I close the gap between us, placing my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers in blonde hair as I pull her in for a kiss. "...mmm my sexy blue eyed beauty" I murmur against her lips.

She turns us around and backs me up towards the stairs, without breaking the kiss. We stumble backwards up the stairs, falling on the landing half way up, in a fit of giggles. She lands on top of me, crashing our lips together in a bruising kiss.

"Baby let's go to the bedroom" I protest, as she tries to pin me down.

"Why?..." she asks, as her face hovers only a few inches away from mine. She places a kiss on my lips, before kissing a path along my jaw line, to my ear. "...I'd rather fuck you right here" she husks, her voice dripping with sex. "...right now..." she adds in a whisper, as she trails her finger tips down my bare stomach. She takes one of my hardened nipples in her mouth, sucking hard, while she slides her hand into my panties, moaning at the wetness she finds there. "...you're so fucking wet babe...I love knowing that I'm the only one who does this to you."

"Baby..." I moan, as she runs her hand the length of my soaked center. "...baby please...I need you inside me."

With a slight growl she takes my other erect nipple in her mouth and releases it, before latching onto my neck, alternating between sucking and nipping hard enough to leave a mark.

"Is this what you want?..." she murmurs against my neck, as she plunges two fingers into me without warning. My back arches off the carpet, forcing our naked fronts together. She quickens her movements, setting a fast pace as her fingers pump in and out of me, massaging my walls just right. She quickens her pace even more, moving faster and going deeper. "...do you like when I fuck you like this?..." she asks, in a demanding tone, her voice dripping with sex. She moans in satisfaction as my hot juices coat her hand. "...you love when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

"Yes baby..."I moan, throwing my head back against the carpet. "...yes baby don't stop...don't you ever stop fucking me". When her thumb begins circling my clit, my body jerks in response. "...oh my god baby you're fucking amazing!"

Her hot breath on my neck, sends shivers down my spine. "... whose making you moan like this?". She brings her lips to mine, as I moan into her mouth. She breaks the kiss, when breathing becomes an issue. "...whose doing this to you?". She bites the side of my neck, before smoothing her tongue over the small mark. "...huh? whose bringing you pleasure? say my name" she demands, adding pressure on my clit.

"Arizona!.." I moan, as she continues her movements. She hums in satisfaction, sending vibrations against my neck. "...Arizona don't stop...Arizona...". I repeat her name in between ragged breaths.

I groan in frustration when she pulls her fingers out of me. She lifts her head up, and looks me in the eyes with a slight smirk, as she licks her fingers clean. She brings her lips to mine, allowing me to taste myself as she plunges her tongue into my mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she kisses her way down my body. She rests her elbows at the top of the landing on either side of me, and her knees, a few steps down. She slowly slides my panties down my legs, as her eyes darken with lust.

"Baby...please don't tease me..." I moan, sliding my fingers around to the back of her head. Tangling my fingers in long blonde hair, I force her to the one spot I need her the most. "...please baby...make me come."

She moans as she slides her tongue up the length of my dripping core, sending vibrations of pleasure through my body. She quickly gets to work, flicking her tongue back and fourth across my clit. My entire body trembles and it's not long before I'm screaming her name in between ragged breaths as my orgasm hits.

I open my eyes, minutes later, to find her laying next to me with a satisfied grin on her face. She greets me with a small dimpled smile, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't know what's gotten into you to tonight..." I trail off, as she brushes stray hairs off of my face. "...but I love when you get like that."

"What can I say? you bring out the naughty in me..." she chuckles. She takes my hand in hers, helping me into a standing position. "...what do you say we take this to the bedroom now?"

"Hmmm I like that idea..." I answer her, as a smile creeps up on me. "...and the best part is, we don't have to worry about picking up our clothes...because no one's here to walk in on us."

She playfully swats at my arm before making her way up the stairs. I quickly follow behind her, and chase her into the bedroom. When I enter the bedroom, she stands in front of the mirror.

"Checking out your sexy self in the mirror?..." I ask her, as I wrap my arms around her from behind. I place a kiss on her bare shoulder, and then trail light kisses along her collar bone, to her neck. "...you know you're sexy baby" I murmur against her skin.

"Touch me" she whispers.

I trail my hands up her bare stomach, to caress her breasts. She moans while she throws her head back, allowing me better access to her neck. I run one of my hands down her front, at a teasingly slow pace.

"Touch me Calliope..." she pleads. She grabs my wrist, and guides my hand into her panties. "...touch me...now."

I do as I'm told and run my finger through her slick center, listening to her soft whimpers as the tip of my finger brushes her clit. I circle her clit with my finger a few times, making her tremble.

"I love when you tremble for me baby..." I whisper in her ear. Her body jerks in response, pushing her back against my front. "...and I love knowing that you're all mine."

I continue my movements as I watch her face in the mirror. She closes her eyes as she trembles in pleasure. She brings a hand up to the back of my neck to keep her balance.

"You like that baby?" I husk in her ear.

"Yes" she breathes.

Her eyes snap open and she groans in frustration when I remove my hand from her panties. Without giving her long enough to say anything, I place my hands on her hips and back her up towards the bed. I step around to the front of her, giving her a seductive smile as I shove her on to the bed. I fall with her, crashing our lips together as we land on the bed.

"Take off your panties baby" I murmur against her lips.

She reaches down, and I help her slide her panties down her legs. She kicks them off and onto the floor, before spreading her legs a little more, allowing our heated centers to touch. I break away from the kiss and begin kissing my way down her body at a painfully slow pace as I listen to her ragged breaths. The anticipation is killing her, but continuing to tease her at this point would only piss her off.

"Please..." she pleads, as I look up at her. Her blue eyes darken with lust. "...no more teasing."

She throws her head back against the bed when I enter her with two fingers. She brings one of her hands down to part her folds. I pump my fingers in and out of her, massaging her walls as I circle her clit with my tongue. Her whole body shudders in response as I hum in satisfaction at how wet she is for me.

"Yes...Calliope..." she gasps, in between labored breaths. "...don't stop...i'm so close...i'm gonna come for you...oh Calliope...CALLIOPE!"

"mmmm" I mumble, making her tremble harder.

"Calliope!..." she all but screams, as shock waves of pleasure course through her body. "...Calliope! i'm gonna come...i'm..."

She uses one hand to fist the sheets, while the other hand grips the back of my head as her orgasm rips through her. I continue the motion of my tongue at a slower pace, only stopping when I know she can't take anymore.

I kiss my way back up her beautiful body, and lay next to her as she catches her breath.

"You're so beautiful baby..." I tell her softly. I place a hand on her cheek, slowly leaning down to capture her lips in a soft and loving kiss. "...I love you."

"I love you too..." she replies with a dimpled smile. She takes my hand in hers, placing it on her chest, over her still rapidly beating heart. "...that was...wow". I smile back at her, before frowning slightly, as my thoughts drift back to earlier today. "...Calliope, what's wrong?"

I shrug slightly with one shoulder. "I was just thinking...that's all..."

"You're not still..." she trails off, with a slight frown. "...is this about earlier today? You have to believe me...I didn't kiss her back...there's nothing between us. I love you, and only you."

I lay my head down beside hers, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist, as I breathe in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"Callie..." she tries again, breaking the silence. "...you believe me, right? you don't seriously think I'd do that to you...do you? I love you...please...what do I have to do to make you believe me...we can change the date of the wedding, and get married sooner...I'll do anything, I love you so much...you're the only one..." she rambles nervously, causing me to laugh. "...are you laughing at me?" she pouts, playfully slapping my arm. "...I'm pouring my heart out to you, and you're laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, you're so damn cute when you ramble like that..." I reply with a slight giggle, making her pout even more. She turns to face me, as her pouty face turns to a frown. "...I'm sorry...and no...I don't think you would do that to me. I trust you, more than I've ever trusted anyone. It just bothers me, that someone else wants you."

"Well, thats too bad for her..." she replies, with a smug grin. She rolls herself on top of me, supporting some of her weight on either side of me with her elbows. She smiles down at me, as her blue eyes shine with love. "...because I have everything I need right here. I'm marrying my beautiful Calliope. The women I love more than anything in this world. Nothing, and no one will ever change that...I mean it. You make me happier than I've ever been, or thought I could be. I can't wait until the day you become my wife. You have made my life complete babe, I love you so much. My heart beats for you, and you only."

My eyes water with tears, as I look into her baby blue eyes. I smile back at her, when I am greeted with an adorable dimpled smile. The one I can't imagine going a single day of my life without.

"I love you baby..." I say softly and emotionally. She leans down for a kiss, before resting her head on my chest. "...I love you _so_ much" I add in a whisper, holding her body close to mine.

"I love you too..." she replies. She tilts her head upward, placing a light kiss on my neck. "...my beautiful Calliope."

"You're not so bad yourself..." I chuckle. "...you're very beautiful baby. So beautiful, that I'm honestly not surprised anyone else wants you. At the same time, it reminds me of how lucky I am...because you're mine."

"I _am_ yours, forever and always"

Silence falls around us, as her head rests on my chest, listening to the sound of my beating heart. I continue holding her warm body on top of mine, enjoying the skin to skin contact as her beautiful and heartfelt words replay over and over again in my mind.

Nearly a half hour later, she gets off of me, causing me to groan at the loss. She sits up in bed, looking around the room.

"Are you hungry?..." I ask her, as she places a hand on her stomach. "...I could order us dinner...and then later, we can take a nice hot bath."

"Hmm I love that idea..." she replies, with an adorable dimpled smile. She leans in for a quick kiss. "...you're the best"

"Yeah, I am" I reply confidently.

After we quickly throw some clothes on and make our way downstairs, I call for some Chinese food. We take more time to look around the house, and begin brainstorming ideas on how to decorate each room of the house, while we wait for the food to arrive. Not yet having much furniture at the new house, we have to eat in bed. Arizona had brought some silverware and dishes for the nights that we spend here, and some cleaning supplies to clean up our messes. She sits beside me in bed, humming in enjoyment as she eats her noodles.

"So, how did it go with Mark?..." she asks curiously, but hesitantly. "...I mean, is everything okay between you two?"

"For the most part, it went okay..." I reply with a slight shrug. She watches me intently, waiting for me to tell her more and I can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. "...I would like for the three of us to sit down again, at some point...and talk more about this. I feel that it's too many issues to discuss in one sitting, and I really want to go about this the right way. I want all three of us to be able to be open and honest with one another, and I want us to come to an agreement...together. I even thought of having Teddy there, I know she's _your_ friend...but I think she's mature enough about it, that she could be there as someone that would remain in neutral territory..."

"Or as a referee..." she jokes, causing me to laugh with her. "...I'm glad we can joke about this sometimes, instead of arguing constantly about it...I know he's your best friend, but..."

I shake my head, as I take her hand in mine. I place a gentle kiss on the back of it, before holding it to my chest.

"_You_ are my best friend..." I tell her sincerely. She blinks hard, as her baby blue eyes sparkle with tears. "...you're my best friend Arizona. You're...my everything."

The longer I've thought about it, the more clearly I have been able to see that Arizona is my best friend. The one who loves me with all of her heart, through my faults. The one who is always there to support me in my times of need.

"You really mean that..._I _am your best friend?"

I nod slowly. "I do mean it, with all of my heart. You're not just my lover, you are also my friend...my very best friend...the most important person in my life."

"I'm marrying _my_ best friend..." she replies softly, with a small smile. "...you're the only one who I feel comfortable showing certain sides of myself to, and that's exactly how it should be. You have pieces of me, that no one else does. With you, I can...have my days, the days that are just so bad that all I want to do is cry. Instead of telling me things that I don't want to hear, you just hold me and let me cry it out."

"You have all of me" I assure her.

She smiles sweetly, as silence falls around us and we finish our dinner. When we're done, she gathers the dishes and heads downstairs. After a few minutes, I head downstairs after drawing us a hot bath. I smile to myself as I enter the kitchen, and see her doing the dishes, swaying her hips back and fourth as she hums a tune to herself.

"Baby what are you doing?..." I ask, as I wrap my arms around her from behind. "...the dishes can wait until tomorrow...come take a bath with me."

I give her just enough time to turn the water off, before taking her hand in mine and leading her upstairs. Her eyes shine with amazement as she enters the candle lit bathroom with a hot bubble bath waiting for us.

"Have I ever told you that you're simply amazing" she tells me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Every day...but feel free to keep reminding me"

"Oh I definitely will"

As we remove our clothes, I find it impossible to take my eyes off of her. She really is perfect in every way. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life, and every time I look at her, I fall deeper in love with her. I've seen her naked a million times, but her beauty still amazes me every time. While I'm busy staring at her skinny but toned legs, I don't notice her turning her head back and looking at me.

"Are you going to get in the bath with me, or are you going to stand there all night and stare at me?..." she asks, pulling me out of my daze. She laughs when I start rambling incoherently, as she holds out her hand for me to grab. "...don't get me wrong, I love when you stare at me...because it makes me feel...sexy, but I would _really_ love to get in before the water gets cold."

She guides me into the tub with her, and waits until I sit down. She sits down in front of me, and I wrap my hands around her waist, resting them on her stomach. She leans back into my touch, sighing in contentment.

"Do you hear that?..." she asks softly. "...that sound..."

"What sound?" I ask, clearly confused. She giggles softly at my state of confusion. "...I...I don't hear anything."

"Exactly..." she chuckles, as she rests her hands on top of mine. "...that's the sound of absolutely nothing but peace and quiet. I love that we get to end every night like this, pretty soon."

"Speaking of...I was thinking that since tomorrow is our day off, we could start moving some things if you wanted. I figured we could do all of the easy stuff first, and then have the guys help us with the heavy stuff at another time. I also wanted to go furniture shopping at some point, and I wanted us to pick stuff out, together."

"That sounds good. I can't wait to be moved in..." she replies excitedly, and quite adorably I must say. "...when did you want to finish your talk with Mark though?"

"Whenever you're ready. I understand you're still upset about the other night. So, we can wait until you're ready."

The room falls silent for a few moments, as her body melts into my embrace. I rest my chin on her shoulder, as she leans further back into my arms, sighing in contentment.

"Thank you, for pretty much saving me today..." she says, breaking the silence. "...I had no idea what was about to happen, all I know is that I was scared...by the way, you're extremely sexy when you get all bad ass and over protective when it comes to me. None of my girlfriends were ever like that with me in the past."

"You know...you have dated a lot of stupid, stupid women" I chuckle.

"I have not" she defends. "...I don't date stupid women, never have."

"Um, yeah...you have..." I reply, with a smug grin, even though she can't see me. I kiss her neck softly. "...want to know how I know they're stupid?"

"How?"

"Because they let you go..." I say softly. I wrap my arms tighter around her, hugging her closer to me. "...which is good for me, because I have you...and I don't _ever_ plan on letting you go. You're mine forever...and they'll be missing out because you're beautiful, sexy, sweet, funny, adorable...simply amazing...you are, everything good in this world...and you belong to me."

"This is what I love about you..." she trails off. She shifts slightly to the side and turns her head, to place a light kiss on my cheek. "...you're 'bad ass' and tough, but you also have a sensitive and sweet side."

"That's a side of me reserved for you only, my love"

She turns herself around, in our rather large bath tub, and straddles me. She loops her arms around my neck, and crashes our lips together. She moans into my mouth as she grinds her hips, rubbing our heated centers together.

"Bedroom...now..." she breathes in between hungry kisses. "...let's go"

"So damn bossy..." I tease her, as she takes my hand in hers and helps me into a standing position. She leans over to grab the towels, giving me an excellent view of her ass. "...and so...so damn sexy"

"Once again, are you going to stare...or are you going to join me" she teases me, as she catches me staring.

She tosses a towel in my face, before stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping hers around herself and begins drying herself off.

"You stare too you know!" I fire back, as she heads out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but I don't make it as obvious as you do" she calls from the bedroom. "...and you can't exactly blame me for staring...you're hot!"

"You're pretty hot yourself..."

"Yeah, I know..." she replies confidently, followed by a short pause. "...are you coming or not? do I have to please myself tonight?"

I laugh to myself shaking my head as I pull the stopper out of the drain. I step out, drying myself off and blowing out the candles before making my way to the bedroom.

"You definitely make it obvious...by the way..." I tease her as I enter the bedroom, only to find that she isn't there. "...Arizona?"

I hear her soft giggles behind me. I turn around and she comes out from behind the door, kicking it half way shut before she rips my towel off of me and pushes me towards the bed.

Hours after making love, we cuddle in the middle of our large and comfortable bed and enjoy the peace and quiet. While we're nearly as close together as humanly possible, she wiggles around with a frustrated look on her face as she tries to re-adjust her position in my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, as she wiggles around in my arms.

"I'm trying to get closer to you..." she whines. She wraps one leg around me and uses it to press her body against mine. She then wraps an arm around me, and moves her head up to my chest. "...hmmm much better...much much better."

"You are just too cute for words..." I chuckle. I place a light kiss on the top of her head as I trail my finger tips up and down her arm, before sliding it down to rub soft circles on her back. "...this really is nice...the peace and quiet."

"I love it so much..." she sighs on contentment. "...outside of the time we spent in LA...the last two nights have been some of the best we have had in a while. I look forward to so many more nights like this, where it's just you and me."

"Speaking of LA...I was thinking..."

"There you go, with the thinking again..." she teases me, with a slight chuckle. "...I'm kidding, go on."

"I was thinking that since we went to LA on a vacation, where the topic of kids came up...that I would give you that trip to Spain you have always wanted, before we have kids. I know it will be harder for us to get away, once we start having kids...and love is about compromise. The best thing you have ever done for me, is tell me that you want a family with me...so, before we have that family, I would like for you and me, to go to Spain...would you like that?"

She quickly lifts her head up off my chest, and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"You really mean that?..." she asks excitedly. I smile at her level of excitement and how cute she is. "...and are you kidding? I would _love_ that."

"Can I at least get a kiss for that?" I tease her.

"You can have way more than a kiss" she replies with a smirk.

"We have sex...way too much.." I say, earning an eye roll in response. "...you think after two weeks of being engaged, that the _excitement_ would die down a little.."

"What...you don't want me anymore?" she pouts.

"Oh no...I _always _want you"

"Then shut up and kiss me"

It isn't long before we are once again getting lost in one another. While I had struggled before making a final decision on buying this house for us, it has turned out to be the best decision that I have ever made, other than saying yes to her proposal. I feel that in the last two nights, we have become a lot closer in a sense.

We have already become a much happier couple, and we are well on our way to becoming an even stronger one.

_1 Week Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

In just one week, we have managed to get more than half of our things moved over to the new house. We have devoted the majority of our spare time to doing so. We have also taken the time to go through the things we don't need, and figured out what to do with them. Most of our furniture will be new, and we have picked it out together. We have planned out how almost every house in the room will look, together, so that the house is truly ours.

All of our nights have been spent at the new house, because it's the only place we find our peace and quiet. Between our hectic work schedules, and our apartment being across the hall from Mark, the time we get to spend alone is the most important to us, and our new home is where we get that time alone.

Slowly but surely, I have come around again as far as Mark as concerned. I feel that it's time for the three of us to sit down together, and talk like mature adults, about setting boundaries as far as his friendship with Callie is concerned. We have chosen Teddy to be there, as someone who can remain in neutral territory. Someone who can voice their opinion, and be honest with all three of us.

Tonight is the night, that this will take place. While I dread it, because a part of me fears that it won't end well, another part of me wants to get it over with so that Callie and I can move on with our lives.

Calliope and I sit side by side on the couch, while Teddy paces back and fourth, waiting for Mark to arrive.

"Come in!" Teddy calls, following a few knocks at the door. _'That's a first'_ I think to myself. "...okay good you're here...let's get started..." Teddy says, as Mark enters the apartment. "...this is how this...whatever you want to call this...is going to go. You three are going to talk about this, like adults...everyone is going to get to voice their opinion without being interrupted or ignored, everyone gets to be heard. Mark has some things he would like to say to Callie and Arizona, and vise versa..."

"When did you get your degree in Psychology?..." Mark jokes, earning an annoyed glare from Teddy in response. "...did I miss something?"

"Just sit your ass down and shut up..." Teddy demands, pointing to the love seat to the right of us. He does as he's told and sits down, knowing that she means business. "...okay, I've had the chance to talk to all three of you alone, over the last week. Now, you are all in a room together...to fix all of these problems, once and for all. All three of you have valid points, so I am here to remain in neutral territory. I won't hesitate to call any one of you out on your bullshit."

"I'd like to start..." Mark says, gesturing in between Callie and I. "...if that's okay with you". Callie looks to me in question, and I give her a simple nod in response. She nods, urging him to continue. "...Torres, the talk you and I had at Joes last week really got me thinking. I thought back over the past...I don't know how many months since you two got back together. Everything you said...you're right. You two are building a life together...and you're about to get married, you don't need me around all the time. So, what I would like...is for each of you to voice your opinions, and tell me what you need from me". He focuses his attention on me. "...Robbins, I would really like to hear your take on this. I heard a lot from Callie, but I would like you to be able to tell me yourself. I want you to feel like you can. I want to listen to what you have to say."

I nod slowly, before speaking. "Mark, I would like to start by saying...that it is not my intention to ruin your friendship with Callie. I know you two have been friends for a long time. You have always been there for each other, and I know you're very close. It's not that I don't want you in her life, I just want a life with her, that doesn't _always_ include you. The majority of our arguments, have always been about you...and I don't want that to continue."

"I understand that..." he replies softly, and respectfully. "...I would like to apologize for the things I said to you last week. I stepped...way over the line. You didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. I was wrong...I was...an ass...should you choose not to accept my apology, I wouldn't blame you...but, I hope you can see that I really am sorry."

"Thank you Mark..." I reply softly, with a small smile. "...I forgive you, with the hope that it won't happen again."

"See isn't this nice?..." Teddy teases us. "...everyone getting along, and playing nice."

"On that note..." Callie chuckles, turning her attention to Mark. "...Mark, I would like to explain a few things to you, things that need to happen...in order to set some boundaries. I...well, both of us are going to tell you what we would like to see happen, on your part...and all we would like from you in return is for you to simply tell us that you understand what is being asked of you, and that you will stick to it."

"What can I do for you ladies?..." he asks, with a slight smirk, becoming serious when Teddy clears her throat. "...uh...um...sorry...go on."

"First of all..." I trail off, pausing momentarily to collect my thoughts. "...out of respect for me, and my relationship with Callie...I would like for you to understand and respect the fact that I don't want you around her when she's naked. Whether you have seen her naked before or not, doesn't change the fact that it's wrong. She is in a relationship with _me_, and I feel that it's something only I should see. It makes me feel uncomfortable and insecure, and I don't want to see it happen again."

"I'm very sorry..." he replies sheepishly. He looks down at his hands momentarily before making eye contact again. "...I respect your feelings on the matter, and I could see how it would...bother you. It won't happen again."

"I would also like to ask something of both of you..." I add, gesturing between him and Callie. "...I know you're friends, and tell each other everything...but um...I..it makes me feel very uncomfortable when you two discuss our sex life. I feel that it's something that should be kept between two people in love, and not something that's openly discussed amongst friends, during every day conversations. That's just how I feel, you may agree or disagree, but it's how I feel...and I hope both of you can understand and respect that."

Callie takes my hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry..." she tells me sincerely when we make eye contact. "...from now on, I promise that I won't say anything, because you're right...it's between you and I...it's our business."

"I won't...joke about it anymore..." Mark chimes in. When he gets our attention, he focuses his on me. "...I know that I've said some things that have made you feel...inadequate...I have repeatedly shoved my past...with Callie, in your face...and for that I am truly sorry for how it has made you feel."

"Okay, Callie..." Teddy speaks up, getting our attention. "...why don't you tell Mark what you want to see happen..."

"Right, setting boundaries..." Callie replies with a slight nod, turning her attention back to Mark. "...Tonight, you got off to a good start. You knocked and waited to enter, until you were told to do so...thank you for that. From now on, I would like you to knock every time...and wait for one of us to let you in..even if the door is unlocked."

He nods. "Understood"

"and I..." I say, hesitantly. Callie nods, encouraging me to continue. "...personally, I feel that you're here way too much. I don't mind you spending time with her, but I don't see the need for you two to spend as much time together as you do. I am trying to build a life with her, our life together...and I feel that when you're here that much, it takes away from my time with her...the only time I get, after a long day at work. When I come home from work, all I want to do is spend time with her. I'm not asking you to never come visit us at all, I am simply asking for it to be less frequently."

"I can do that..." he replies, before turning his attention to Callie. "...I would like to know if maybe you and I could set aside a small amount of time, maybe once a week...like we did when you two were in couples therapy. I still want some time with you, but it doesn't have to be all the time."

Callie looks to me in question, searching my face for any sign of disapproval. I simply nod with a small smile.

"That sounds like a good idea" Callie answers him.

"Now I'd like to say something..." Teddy chimes in, catching our attention. "...what? you wanted me here...I get to talk too.." she jokes, as Callie raises an eyebrow in question. Teddy turns her attention to me "...Arizona, it's good that you're voicing your opinions and feelings, instead of holding back. You need to continue to do so, should any of these issues come up in the future...you could also try talking to Mark directly, because it seems that_ sometimes_ the issue is between you and Mark, and doesn't _always_ have much to do with Callie". She points to Callie. "...and Callie, if after this conversation...things don't change, for the better...it shouldn't always take Arizona telling you how she feels, for you to recognize the problem. You need to start seeing these things on your own, so that you can fix them. Mark is your friend, and it's your friendship with him that has been the main issue here so it's your responsibility to approach him on the matter, and make sure boundaries stay in place..." she trails off, slowly shifting her focus to Mark. "...and Mark..."

"Oh here we go" he jokes.

"Mark..." Teddy warns, crossing her arms. "...I love these two together, and I know you do too...so I will tell you again, do...not...screw this up for them. Based on what they have told you, you should be able to change your own behavior. You're not as stupid as you pretend to be. I know you understand what they're asking of you, and you need to follow through...instead of apologizing, and then doing the next pain in the ass thing."

Callie and I share a laugh at her comment, as Mark makes his pretend to be offended face.

"Alright, I know I'm an ass..." he admits, starting to laugh with us, before becoming serious. "...Callie...Arizona...I'm sorry...this isn't like any other apology where it seems I was just saying the words, without meaning it...I'm saying that I'm sorry now...to both of you...because I mean it. I will prove it, by starting to respect your wishes."

"Thank you..." Callie tells him. "...you and I...we're good friends okay, nothing wrong with that...but I feel we have become too dependant on one another and we need to maybe take a step back from that. Arizona is the one I should be turning to during hard times, she's the one who I should let be there for me...the one who I should tell everything to. I am in a relationship with _her_, and she's the one that deserves to have most of me."

"So we will...or I will, take a step back.." he says. "...take a few steps back actually, from your relationship..."

"That's all we're asking.." I say kindly.

Teddy claps her hands twice, getting our attention. "I have an idea..." she says, earning an eye roll from Callie. " I saw that.." she scolds playfully. "...any way...you three should talk about certain instances where...say, he walked in without knocking, or interrupted a private moment between you two...things like that. Talk about what happened and what was said, and then work together to come up with ideas on what should have happened, and what should have been said."

"Ugh...who asked her to come?" Callie groans.

"I actually believe it was you" I point out, as Mark and I laugh at her.

"That's actually not a bad idea..." Mark says, as curiosity takes over his facial features. "...wanna give it a try?"

"Sure...why not..." I reply.

Forty five minutes later, the three of us are warn out from talking. Teddy sits in the kitchen, resting her chin in her hand, and her elbow on the table.

A knock at the door, startles everyone out of their thoughts.

"gee I wonder who that could be?..." Teddy exclaims, getting up off the stool. "...we're done here"

She opens the door, revealing Lexie. Mark see's her, and sadness immediately falls around him. Teddy steps aside for her to enter. Callie looks to me, and I shrug, though I have a good idea about why she's here. She approaches cautiously, giving Mark a small smile.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Mark asks.

"I um...I was wondering if..." she trails off nervously. "...if maybe we could talk..."

"How did you know I was here?" he asks.

"Arizona, I uh...I was on her service today...and we talked for a while. She told me you would be here...and asked me to at least hear you out..." she replies, as he stands up. "...I know...t..that I haven't even given you the chance to say anything, and I'm sorry. I don't think we should give up on us, but I would like for us to sit down...and talk...before I make any decisions."

He turns to me, tilting his head to the side, signaling for me to stand up. When I stand up, he takes me by surprise and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you..." he says softly, his voice thick with emotion. "...I don't deserve anything from you, but thank you...so much...you...you didn't have to do this."

I step back from the hug, giving him a small but genuine smile. "You're better when you're with her. She's good for you, she keeps you in line..." I tease him. "...you're not a bad guy, when you want to be...you _can _be a good guy...and she brings out that side of you."

"I don't know how to thank you..." he says, with a slight nod. "...I've been an ass to you, and I don't deserve anything from you but, that's who you are Robbins. You're a great person, and...the best thing that ever happened to Torres."

"You don't need to thank me..." I reply, slightly shaking my head. "...just...keep her happy" I add, gesturing to Lexie.

Mark points to Callie. "and you keep this one happy" he says, with a wink.

The two of us share an understanding look, before everyone says their goodbyes. Mark and Lexie leave together, and Teddy stays for a few minutes, before leaving. When Teddy is gone, Callie approaches me and pulls me close to her. She wraps her arms around me, and crashes our lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Well...not that I'm complaining..." I breathe, when we break from the kiss. "...but what was that for?"

"For being amazing..." she replies. "...you didn't have to do that. You didn't owe him _anything_...but I know you did it, because that's who you are...you're the one who helps people, even when they don't deserve it...the one who always tries to fix everyone. Thank you, for doing that for him."

"He really is better when he's with her" I say with a slight shrug.

She nods in understanding, smiling at me. She wraps her arms tighter around me, rubbing soft circles on my back.

"You're such an amazing person..." she tells me softly. "...what do you say...I take you out for dinner...then we can go back to the new house and use the new hot tub?...oh, and then I could give you a nice long back rub, haven't done that in a while."

"You're just full of awesome ideas lately" I reply excitedly.

"Hmmm you're so adorable..." she chuckles, smiling at me when I pull back from the hug. "...I love you."

"I love you too"

Now that boundaries have been set, the only thing that needs to happen, is that Callie and Mark have to follow through with them. Mark has been one of the biggest hurdles in our relationship, and it's way past time, that he is no longer a problem.

As for right now, I will enjoy yet another night in our new home, with my Calliope.

_To Be Continued..._

_Thanks to all who review, and keep showing your support. It means so much to me. _


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Thank you for not hating me for how long it's been since I've updated this story. To those that have been asking for updates, thank you for asking nicely. This chapter is more of a filler, before the wedding, to even out the amount of chapters. I started it, and just kind of went with it. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, and will have to do an edit at some point for typos. _

_The bad news is that it's been tooooo long-but the good news is, I'll be starting another chapter right after this is posted, and it will be my soul focus over my other stories so I can get this one finished. Whatever spare time I have, will be spent on this story._

_Thank you to all who review, you guys always make my day. _

_Three Weeks Later..._

**Callie's POV**

A small smile begins to creep up on me as I am awaken from a deep sleep by the feeling of her soft lips on my neck. She places a trail of feather light kisses up my neck, and along my jaw line, eventually placing a light kiss on my lips. She then carefully brushes stray hairs out of my face, before placing her hand on my cheek and softly stroking it with her thumb.

Though I haven't opened my eyes, I can tell that her beautiful face is just inches from mine. A familiar feeling of relaxation takes over my body and I can physically feel how much she loves me, by how gentle and tender her touch is.

"My beautiful fiance" she whispers, making my smile grow even bigger. Stilling the movement of her hand for a moment, she closes the small gap between our faces and places a lingering kiss on my lips. "I love you."

She gently runs the back of her fingers along my cheek and my eyes remain closed for a moment, as I melt under her soft touch. Before Arizona, I never got to wake up feeling as beautiful and loved as she makes me feel every day and there is no greater feeling than knowing that I get to spend every day for the rest of my life, waking up to her every morning and holding her in my arms every night.

She shifts herself so that she's on top of me, resting some of her weight on her elbows. I sigh in contentment from the feeling of her warm body pressed against mine, and our bare legs tangled together under the sheets. There's something about being this close to her, that leaves me with an indescribable feeling of happiness. Something I've never felt with anyone else, and many times, thought that I would never get to experience. My whole life I was searching for something, though I didn't always know what it was. Arizona is the missing piece, and has made me feel complete.

I slowly open my eyes and I am met with piercing blue eyes, staring back at me with all the love and adoration in the world. Those beautiful blue eyes, that I couldn't live a single day without. The way they sparkle and shine when she looks at me, makes me feel on top of the world.

"Good morning, my gorgeous fiance..." she greets me, with a dimpled smile. "...I love you."

"mm morning beautiful..." I reply sleepily, sending a small smile her way. When my eyes adjust to the sunlight creeping in through the window, I notice the expectant look she is giving me. "...I love you too"

Her adorable dimpled smile grows bigger, as she leans down for another kiss. "I made you breakfast" she tells me sweetly, when we break from the kiss.

"You didn't have to do that.." I protest, receiving a slight frown in response. All I can do is smile at how adorable she is, no matter what she is doing. "...but thank you baby, you're amazing."

"Yeah, I know..." she replies confidently, and quite adorably. She looks away momentarily before making eye contact again, and I can tell that she's deep in thought. "...one month from today, you and I are getting married" she adds softly, but excitedly. "...I can't wait to be able to call you my wife."

"I can't wait either". I bring one hand up to tuck long blonde hairs behind her ear before placing it on her cheek. "kiss me".

With a small giggle, she closes the small distance between our faces and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Hmm one more..." she says when we break from the kiss, before placing another soft and loving kiss on my lips. "...maybe just one more". She brings her lips to mine for a third time, and kisses me passionately. The kiss quickly becomes heated and my hands find their way up her shirt, to caress the soft skin of her back.

After a brief struggle to free herself from my hold, she gets out of the bed and pulls the covers off of me. The sight of her in only a tank top and her panties, turns me on even more. I release a frustrated sigh when she puts pants on and begins to exit the bedroom.

"Arizona!" I groan as she walks out of the bedroom, leaving me very turned on. She sways her hips from side to side, and looks over her shoulder to shoot a teasing smile back in my direction. "...you are such a tease sometimes!"

"You love it, because I _always_ make up for it" she fires back teasingly, as she rounds the top of the stairs and begins making her way downstairs. "...come eat your breakfast, it's going to get cold!"

"Breakfast can wait, come back here" I plead.

"Calliope, get down here!" she warns.

When I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I stop and lean against the door frame to admire the sight before me. Arizona stands by the stove, filling our plates with food as she hums a tune to herself and sways back and fourth slightly. Any time of day, no matter where she is or what she is doing, I constantly find myself unable to take my eyes off of her. It's the simple and little things that she does, that remind me of how lucky I am that she's mine. Not a day goes by, that I am not thankful for the amazing women that has stolen my heart.

"Calliope, I know you're there!" she warns me, bringing me out of my daze. She continues preparing our plates, without even turning around to see if I am _really_ here. "..you can stop staring already."

"You can't honestly say that you blame me..." I reply. I make my way over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind, holding her close to me. "...come on, you know you're sexy."

She turns around in my arms, and loops her arms around my neck. Her dimples are out in full force as she looks into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hot..." she replies confidently, "...you're a very lucky women Calliope Torres."

"Oh, I know am..." I reply with a slight smirk. "...no arguments there"

Following one more kiss, we take our food and head over to the kitchen table. The side of the table that isn't covered in wedding magazines, notes and guest lists. I watch with a smile on my face as she flips through one of the magazines while she's eating. She's driven herself crazy, trying to make sure that everything is going to be perfect.

Not long after getting engaged, we had discussed whether or not we would want to wait. Neither of us wanted to wait too long to get married. We figured we were in a good enough place in our relationship, that there was no need to have a long engagement. We decided on an outdoor wedding, because the weather will still be nice. Given the time of day it will be, there's a good chance, that the sun will begin to set, as we exchange vows.

"Arizona, you can take ten minutes away from wedding planning to eat your breakfast..." I tease her. With a slight huff, she whips her head in my direction, giving me her pretend pouty face. "...I love that you want everything to be perfect, but baby...it's already going to be perfect, because I am marrying you" I add.

"Well, I only planned on having one wedding in my life. I'm not sure where you stand on the matter..." she replies, with a teasing smile. "...after all we've been through, we finally get _our _day...the happiest day of our lives. The day we...commit to each other forever, in front of those who matter most to us. I want it to be perfect."

My facial expression softens, as I take her hand in mine. "I'm sorry. You've been trying so hard to make everything perfect, and I really appreciate that. But for me, it doesn't matter...what kind of flowers there are, or how many people are there...because there could be...a thousand people there, and it wouldn't make a difference to me. Whether it's just you and I, or a hundred people there to see it...you're the only one I'll see. I'll have the most beautiful women in the world standing in front of me, about to become my wife...nothing else is going to matter to me, because the fact that _you_ are the one I am marrying, will already make that day perfect in my eyes."

She blinks her eyes slowly, as they fill with unshed tears of joy. She breaks into a small smile, as she brings my hand to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of it.

"You're right..." she admits, following a moment of silence. "...I'm just so incredibly happy that after everything I put you through...you said yes. I never knew just what my dreams were until I had you in my life...and now that I do.." she trails off, slightly shaking her head. She shifts her gaze down at the table, before making eye contact again. "...all my dreams are coming true. I've found the one person I'll spend the rest of my life with. Someone who loves me as much as I love her, and one day, we'll have a family together...I'm so happy that I almost feel like it's a dream sometimes, and I have to remind myself that it's real. That true love and happiness do exist. _I_ want it to be perfect, we deserve it, after everything that's happened."

"We put each other through a lot..." I protest, slightly shaking my head. Unwilling to let her take the blame for every argument and breakup we have had, or every bump in the road we had to get over, to make it to where we are now. "...and, of course I said yes...silly.." I tease her. I lean over, placing a light kiss on her temple. "...you're the one for me...you're my forever, and I've known it for a _very _long time."

She rests our intertwined hands on her lap, as we finish our breakfast in a comfortable silence. The peace and quiet that we've become quite accustomed to, since moving into our new home. While we have been quite busy redecorating, we have _always_ made sure that there has been plenty of down time. Time that the two of us can spend together, without anyone else.

"So, what do you say...we take a shower together..." she asks, breaking the silence. She shifts her gaze in my direction, giving me a mischievous grin. "...I'd say we could save water, but it's not _really _saving hot water when the water is usually cold before we're done."

With a slight smirk, I take her hand and lead her upstairs and into the bathroom. Once under the spray of hot water, we take turns washing each other's bodies. There is nothing sexual behind our touches, only love, tenderness and the enjoyment of being this close to one another without the fear of being interrupted.

The last weeks that we have spent alone in our new house, have been heaven for both of us. Every morning we enjoy a nice quiet breakfast, followed by a shower together and some un interrupted love making, before going to work. Every evening after work, we return to our home for a nice quiet dinner followed by some time on the couch, which is usually spent cuddling while watching a movie. Every night when we make our way upstairs to bed, we lose ourselves in one another, before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

There are no arguments and no hurt feelings, or nights spent sleeping in separate rooms. There is only the love of my life and I, enjoying every second of time that is spent in the privacy of our own home, and looking forward to spending the rest of our lives like this.

**General POV**

As the end of her shift quickly approaches, Callie scrubs out of her last surgery of the day, before searching the hospital for her fiance. When she finally ends up in peds, she spots the beautiful blonde standing at nurses station with Alex. A smile appears on her face at the sight of her fiance. Her slightly wavy long blonde hair, sprawled out over her shoulders.

However, she stops dead in her tracks and her smile quickly fades as she watches Susan approach Arizona. A familiar feeling of jealousy takes over, as she watches another women flirt with the love of her life. She takes a deep breath, trying to push aside the bad thoughts that flood her mind. Even after all this time, she's always had this lingering fear of losing Arizona, because of her knowledge that anything in life is possible.

Meanwhile, Arizona tries to ignore the presence of Susan, as she patiently waits for Callie to arrive so they can enjoy their evening together, after having not seen each other much today. Susan stands as close as humanly possible to her, allowing their arms to touch. She looks over her shoulder and spots Callie. With a devious look on her face, she leans over as close as she can to the blonde's face.

"Hey Arizona..." she says softly. She looks down at the large diamond on Arizona's finger, and feels a hint of jealousy. She knows that the blonde is happily engaged, but she still can't help but wish she was hers. "...you look beautiful today, like you do _every_ day. I love your hair like this" she adds, as she plays with locks of blonde hair, before tucking it behind her ear, allowing her hand to softly brush the blonde's cheek.

Following an eye roll, Alex suddenly spots Callie, who stands only a few feet away, crossing her arms as anger fills her facial features. He clears his throat, bringing Arizona out of her daze.

"Um...it's...Dr. Robbins..." she corrects, as she takes a step to the side in an attempt to get away from the unwanted closeness. The tone of her voice is stern and distant. Her and Callie have been doing so great, and she doesn't want an argument caused by jealousy and misunderstandings to put a strain on their relationship. "...okay, you have to stop doing that!" she adds, when the other women steps close to her again. "...please."

"I'll stop, I'm sorry..." Susan replies, with no hint of actual remorse, before leaning close to the blonde's ear once again. "...see you around."

Alex clears his throat again, this time a little louder than before, as he see's Callie approaching. Susan looks over her shoulder and spots the angry Latina, before quickly scattering away without looking back. Though she would never actually admit it, she's afraid of her.

"Good luck" Alex says to Arizona, before walking away.

Callie's anger quickly melts away when Arizona turns around and greets her with a sweet dimpled smile.

"Calliope..." she says softly. She closes the chart, putting it back where it belongs before turning her whole body towards Callie. "...I've been waiting for you. How was your surgery?"

"It was good..." the Latina replies. When she's sure no one is watching, she kisses her fiance's cheek softly. "...ready to go?"

"Hey Torres..." Mark says as he approaches, pulling them out of their loving daze. "...I was just going to head to Joes, you up for a drink?"

"Actually, we were just about to go home..." she replies. She looks to Arizona, searching her face for any small traces of what she could possibly be thinking at the moment. She wants to go, but doesn't want to, if Arizona had other plans for them. "...what about you? you up for a drink, or do you want to go home?"

"A drink sounds good" the blonde replies, with a small smile.

She would rather spend her time alone with her fiance, but given how much time that they have actually had alone in these last few weeks, she wants to be flexible in doing what Callie wants to do as well. They have both tried so hard for one another and have finally reached a point where they both receive as much as they give.

In the past, it had seemed that it was always Arizona who was compromising for Callie, but times have changed, and definitely for the better. Since their talk with Mark, Callie had spent even less time with him than she had planned. Other than being busy with planning for the wedding, she had come to realize just how precious her time is with the love of her life. Some of what Teddy said, had got her thinking real hard about _her_ part in the many problems in their relationship. It was a truth she needed to hear, and no one else was willing to tell her.

"Great..." Mark replies. He checks his watch. "...I'm about to head out, I'll meet you there?"

Following a slight nod in response from both women, he heads to another area of the hospital to see if he can catch Lexite before she heads out for the night. Callie and Arizona head to the locker room to change, before exiting the hospital hand in hand.

"We don't have to stay long if you don't want to..." Callie tells Arizona, as they head into Joes hand in hand. "...whenever you want to go home, just let me know okay?"

Her only response from her fiance is a simple nod. They make their way to the back, to a small table where Mark and Teddy are waiting for them, as well as some of the rest of their friends.

"I'll go get our drinks..." Arizona offers, as Callie slides into the booth across from their two friends. "...the usual?"

"That would be great, thank you baby" the Latina replies. She grabs the neck of her fiance's shirt, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"How are things going with you and Lexie?" Callie asks Mark.

"Okay, I guess..." he replies, with a slight shrug. "...I don't even really know exactly what we are yet. She's my date to your wedding, but she still doesn't trust me...and the worst part is...no sex. I need sex...it's been...too long."

"Can't help you there" she replies, shaking her head in disgust when he sends a smirk her way. "...and you wonder why she doesn't trust you...hello!"

"Been there, done that..." Teddy says with an irritated glare, when he sends the same smirk her way. "..._never _going there again" she adds, after downing the rest of her drink. "...and I thought we talked about this...so stop being an ass, and think of something other than sex for once."

"Really Mark, you're pathetic" the Latina teases him, as he makes a small pouty face.

"So, one month until the wedding..." Teddy points out, changing the subject. "...are you excited?"

"I can't wait..." Callie replies, with a big smile on her face. Her smile quickly fades when she see's Susan enter Joes, and immediately head in the direction of her fiance. "...stupid nurse..won't stay the hell away from _my_ fiance" she mumbles under her breath, without realizing that Teddy and Mark have heard.

"You're not seriously worried about her are you?" Teddy asks.

Mark leans forward, in order to get a closer look at what's going on. "I would be. She definitely wants in her pants..." he says with a devilish smirk. "...ouch...really?..." he blurts out, wincing in pain when Teddy stomps his foot under the table in an attempt to shut him up.

She shoots him a glare that says 'stop talking' before smiling innocently, and swirling ice cubes around her empty glass with the straw. She then turns her attention to her best friend, who ignores the unwanted attention that she's being given.

"I guess I just don't get it..." Callie trails off sadly. She takes one last glance in Arizona's direction, before looking down at the engagement ring Arizona bought her. "...after years of failed relationships and heart break, I finally meet this amazing women...who had to go ahead and make me fall in love with her. I lost her twice, and went through hell to get her back...we finally get to the point in our relationship where we're going to get our happy ending, and now...I have to worry about the fact that someone else wants her."

"Callie..." Teddy says softly. She tilts her head to the side slightly, waiting for the Latina to make eye contact. "...she loves _you_. She wants forever with _you_, not anyone else. Come on, you're getting married next month, and after all you two have been through...I doubt that there's a thing in this world that's going to change that."

"She loves _you_, Torres..." Mark tells his best friend softly. "...we _all_ see you two together, and it just...fits. You're made for each other, and no one else. One month from now, she'll be your wife...and you're going to look back on this, and wonder why you ever worried so much about losing her. She came all the way back from Africa for you, and gave up everything...because she couldn't live without you. That still hasn't changed, and it's _never_ going to."

"Who knew...Mark Sloan could be so...sensitive" Teddy teases him. Her attempt at making Callie smile, is unsuccessful.

"What's wrong?.." Arizona asks Callie, startling her out of her thoughts, as she approaches the table. She places Callie's drink in front of her before sitting next to her. "...are you okay?" she asks softly, when her fiance doesn't respond. She scoots close enough so that their legs are touching. She holds Callie's hand in one of hers, while using the other to grip her arm. "I love you" she tells her fiance, before resting her head on her shoulder.

"See, look at that..." Mark says, with a goofy grin. He gestures between the two. "...nothing to worry about Torres."

"Mark..." Teddy warns, as she nudges his arm with her elbow. She holds up her empty glass and tilts her head in the direction of the bar. He takes the hint, and follows her to refill their drinks, leaving their two friends alone.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?..." Arizona pleads. She lifts her head off of Callie's shoulder, and looks at her with pleading eyes. "...I know something is wrong. Is it me...did I..."

"It's not you..." Callie assures her. She shrugs slightly, while looking down. When she makes eye contact again, all she can see is love in the baby blue eyes of her fiance. "...I just don't like _her_...that's all."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to talk to her?" the blonde asks. "..._nothing_ is going on. I _don't_ feel that way about her...you...trust me, right?"

Callie see's the care and concern in the piercing blue eyes that look at her. She lifts her arm, wrapping it around her fiance, and holds her close to her side. She doesn't care that they're in a crowded bar, all she wants is to be close to her.

"Calliope?..." the blonde says softly. She tilts her head upward as a slight angle, brushing her lips against Callie's neck. "...you _do_ trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you". She brings her lips to the blonde's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "you know you're all mine"

"mm hmm" comes the muffled response from the blonde.

When Teddy and Mark return to the table, they converse as they normally would, their conversation consisting of surgeries and hospital gossip.

**Arizona's POV**

As we converse on various topics, Calliope remains less talkative than usual. She's been unusually quiet, and despite the occasional laugh or smile, I can tell that there is still something bothering her. She's never been the best at hiding her true emotions, especially from me, because I have always been able to see right through her. I always know what she's thinking, but want her to tell me herself and be honest with me. In this very moment, I can tell she is struggling with the knowledge that anything can happen, at any time. One day you can have everything, and the next you could just as easily have everything taken from you.

Through out our time with Mark and Teddy, Susan has been watching from across the room. Callie had noticed this, and hasn't let me go. She's held me close to her side, sending the occasional angry glare in Susan's direction, that always included a hint of possessiveness.

"You almost ready to go?" Callie asks, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yeah, I'll be right back" I reply.

She says her goodbye's to Mark and Teddy and picks up the tab, while I head for the bathroom. Not having even heard the door open, I stop dead in my tracks when I notice that Susan has entered. As I look down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact, and attempt to make my way out of the bathroom without being stopped. However, I find my attempts unsuccessful when she steps in front of the door, blocking my only escape.

"Hello again" she says.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"You know what I want..." she huffs. As she begins stepping towards me, I take steps backwards, eventually backing into a wall. "I want _you_". She places one hand on the wall, and brings the other to my face. "...I've had my eye on you since the moment I saw you. I know we could really be something..."

"You don't even know me". I shake my head slightly, as I try and step to my left. She then places her other hand on the wall, effectively trapping me in place. "Please...leave me alone."

"I know enough..." she replies, with a devilish grin. "...I've worked at the hospital long enough to have heard about how you flew across the world to be with her, only to find out that she slept with the one person you were always insecure about, while she supposedly still loved you. If she really loved and missed you, why would she have hurt you like that?"

"She's the love of my life. Please don't talk about her like that."

"I also know that you spent months, being pushed aside while she was too selfish to realize how much it hurt you, that she always put Mark first..." she says, ignoring my pleas. She's trying to hit me where it hurts, and I can't let her. "...you're so pathetically in love with her, that you don't realize you deserve better". She runs her thumb along my bottom lip, as her face inches closer to mine. "...if you were mine, I wouldn't do that to you."

'_Don't let her do this to you Arizona. Don't let your mind go there...you're happy now and getting married in one month'_ I think to myself, as my mind floods with memories of trying times in my relationship.

"I um...I...have to go..." I say so quietly, that unsure of whether or not she even heard me. As I try and move away, she keeps me trapped. "...get away from me!". I wiggle myself free from her grasp, only to become trapped against the wall once again, with her hands on either side of me.

"What makes you so sure she's not going to cheat on you?..." she asks. She pretends to care, only so she can have her way with me. "...what makes you so sure that you won't have an argument one day, and then find out she slept with _him_ again?"

"You don't even know her!" I snap. "...she's kind and caring, and loving...she takes care of me and gives me everything...she would _never _cheat on me. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Nothing will _ever_ happen between you and I. All I can be is your friend and if you can't accept that then I don't know what to tell you. Callie and I are getting married, and you need to leave me alone. I love her and I don't want any problems between us because of you."

She opens her mouth to respond, when the bathroom door suddenly whips open, startling both of us. Susan whips her head around, instantly stepping away from me, when she spots a _very_ angry Callie standing in the door way.

"I was just..." Susan begins to defend.

"You were just what?..." Callie snaps. She lets the door close behind her, and approaches Susan with anger and rage burning in her eyes. "...what part of stay away from _my_ fiance, didn't make sense the first five times I said it?"

"You don't even deserve her" Susan huffs.

When Callie takes a quick step toward her, grabbing her shirt and shoving her into the wall, I place my hand on her arm, hoping to calm her down. "Callie, please...lets just go home"

She roughly lets go of her shirt, after giving her a rough shove back against the wall. "She's MINE. I better never see you anywhere near her again."

"That's impossible, I work in the same area of the hospital. I'm around her _all_ day, _every _day..." Susan replies to her, before turning her attention to me. "...I'll see you at work, Arizona."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Callie tells her, shaking her head angrily.

Without another word, she exits the bathroom, leaving me trailing behind her. "Calliope wait" I plead, still trying to catch up to her. She storms past the small crowd of people, without ever looking back. "Callie, don't do this. Please, talk to me!" I plead again, after following her out the door.

The ride home is spent in silence, as both of us are lost in our own thoughts. After several failed attempts at getting her to talk to me, I had given up. When we get home, we immediately go upstairs to get dressed for bed.

"Calliope..." I say softly, as she goes to exit the bedroom. She stops just before the door way, but doesn't turn around to face me. "...at some point...you're going to have to tell me what's on your mind, and it mite as well be now. We promised each other forever, and we can't start the rest of our lives together hiding things from each other. We promised each other we would always be open and honest, so please...please don't shut me out."

"Can we not do this right now?.." she asks, with desperation in her voice. "...I've had a long day, and talking about the fact that someone else wants you, and won't leave you alone is the last thing I want to do. Talking about it means having to think about it, and I don't want to."

With that, she heads downstairs, continuing to ignore my pleas. I'm not asking for much, all I want is for her to talk to me and tell me what's going on inside her head, so we can figure all of it out _together_. So I can reassure her, just as she's done for me many times, that I only have eyes for her.

When I make my way downstairs and into the living room, she sits on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Calliope..."

"Arizona, please...not now" she interrupts me, without making eye contact.

With a slight frown that goes un noticed by her, I sit beside her on the couch. When I try and snuggle up to her side, she seems distant from me. She ignores my attempts at being affectionate with her, and keeps her gaze fixed on the television. Deciding I've had enough, I reach forward and grab the remote off the coffee table. I turn the television off, and toss the remote out of her reach.

"What did you do that for?..." she snaps. I can tell she's trying her best to stay mad at me, but it never works. "...I was watching that!". When she finally makes eye contact, I send an innocent smile her way, knowing that she can't stay mad at me for long. "...there you go again. Sometimes I hate that I can't stay mad at you." _'Thank you dimples'_ I think to myself.

"I'm not going to let you shut me out..." I tell her sternly. I grab her arms, forcing her to uncross them. I wrap them around my waist as I move myself on top of her so that I'm straddling her. "...tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it...please..." I plead, looking deep into her eyes. I place my hands on her cheeks, forcing her to keep eye contact. "...what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just tell me you love me" comes her broken up reply.

"I do love you..." I reply softly, as all my frustration melts away at the desperation in her eyes. "...with all of my heart."

I close the gap between us, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She snakes her hands under my tank top and slowly runs them up my sides, as she holds me close to her.

"Baby?..." she murmurs against my lips, before pulling back slightly, breaking the kiss. "...tell me you're all mine...I need to hear it"

"I am..._forever_ yours". Once again, I claim her lips in a passionate kiss. I slide one hand to the back of her head, tangling my fingers in dark locks to deepen the kiss. As our tongues meet, she caresses the soft skin of my back before bringing her hands down to cup my bottom. "take me upstairs" I murmur against her lips.

Taking me by surprise, she stands up quickly, still holding on to me. I wrap my legs around her waist, as we're lost in a series of hungry kisses on our way to the stairs. We stop at the bottom, in a fit of laughter at how many times we have fallen in a rush to get to the bedroom. She keeps her hold on me, while I lower my legs to the ground, before taking my hand in hers and leading me upstairs to the bedroom.

Hours later, we lay in bed as silence has suddenly fallen around us. I lay next to her, with our intertwined hands resting on her stomach.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I guess I'm just feeling, a little...insecure" she admits, still staring at the ceiling. "you're my very _very_ hot fiance, and some other women keeps going after you..."

"and pretty soon I'll be your hot wife" I chuckle, in an attempt to lighten the mood. She breaks into a small smile, as I shift my body on top of hers. Resting my weight on my elbows, I brush a few hairs out of her face, and look into her big brown eyes. "...and that's not going to change, because of another women. I want forever with _you_. I love _you_. I only have eyes for _you_."

"I've seen people like her, they don't stop...and, I mean...she's not bad looking.."

"But she's not nearly as sexy as you..." I tell her, showing off my dimples, finally earning a smile from her in response. "...I love you Calliope. With all my heart, you know this. You have _nothing_ to worry about, okay? I promise. What do I have to do, to convince you? I'll marry you...tomorrow if that's what it takes."

"I don't want her around you. I don't trust her. She shouldn't be hovering over you all the time while you're at work, and trying to kiss you in on call rooms, or touch you. Every time I go to find you, I see her all over you...and it makes my skin crawl. I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you."

"Yea, it's not a very good feeling is it?" I tease her. She fails to maintain seriousness, and breaks into a small smile. When her facial drops again, I tilt my head slightly, showing off my dimples. "come on babe, no women in this world could take your place in my life, or my heart. I am yours, and I always will be."

"Will you at least talk to someone? she shouldn't be able to get away with that, at work."

"I know, and I will. I'm sorry"

"What are you doing?" she asks, as I shift my weight to one side of her. She keeps her arms tightly wrapped around me, making it impossible for me to move. "I want to be close to you, and hold you."

Keeping one leg and one arm wrapped around her, I rest my head on her chest as she holds me in her strong arms. "This is definitely how tonight should have gone to begin with, what were we thinking?"

"Agreed" she chuckles. She places a light kiss on my head, while rubbing soft circles on my back. "but we have every night for the rest of our lives, to spend like this. I love you baby."

"I love you too". I lift my head for a moment, to steal a quick kiss, before resting my head on her chest once again, listening to the sound of her beating heart. "My soon to be wife". I sigh in contentment, wrapping my arm a little tighter around her.

I spend tonight as I'll be spending every night for the rest of my life. Resting peacefully in her strong arms. knowing that no matter what happens, nothing and no one will _ever_ be able to break us.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N 2: Whose ready for the wedding? leave a quick shout if you are =) _

_I'll be starting the chapter later tonight. I'm not exactly sure how long it's going to take me, because it's not going to be a quick "I do" type thing, I'll actually be writing out vows for each of them. I'm not including any drama, so it pretty much just be a whole chapter of extreme happiness and fluff =P_

_The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I know there are people who don't want it to end but I feel that would be a good place to end it, because Callie/Arizona would be left in a very good place, where they're happy._

_I may or may not(depending on how many people might be interested in reading) be doing a short 10-ish or so chapter story that would take place not long after they get married, and allow you to see where they end up, whether or not they decide to go through with starting a family, among other things. _

_I will be doing a honeymoon one shot at some point as well =)_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone whose continued to review. I know I wasn't always the best at updating this story, or the most decisive when it came to whether or not to continue and all of you have really been an amazing bunch of people. Your continued support has always meant a lot to me. That being said, I would once again like to thank those that urged me to continue and see this through to the end, because once I did, I started getting ideas for a short continuation to this._

_This is the final chapter of this story, and it's written from a general POV. I felt it best from a general POV because I could get in the emotions of both Callie and Arizona, without having to switch back and fourth. While I could probably continue for another hundred chapters if I wanted to, I feel that the wedding is a good end to the story. It leaves them in a good place in their life together. I hadn't planned on taking this long to finish this, but was in the hospital and then lost power for almost three days once I returned home. You know how it is, life just gets in the way sometimes. _

_I will be writing a honey moon one shot at some point to go with this, and hopefully in the near future I'll most likely be starting another installment that would take place 1-2 years after the wedding and follow them through married life, possibly motherhood and more(making this a series) and will try writing it in a different writing style. _

_I have yet to write a wedding in any of my fics, which is why this was a little difficult for me at times. One of those chapters where I would write a bunch, then delete some stuff, re-write it and so on. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_-E_

After weeks of preparation and anticipation, their big day is finally here. The day that they will exchange vows in front of their friends and family, and commit to one another for the rest of their lives. A moment that they have both looked forward to, that will quickly become the happiest moment of both of their lives. After the many struggles they both faced, individually and as a couple, they are more than ready to take the final and biggest step in their relationship thus far.

Whether or not it's legal, all either of them wanted was to be able to celebrate this day, surrounded by people close to them. A short ceremony in which they will exchange vows, before they say 'I do'. In searching for someone to do the ceremony, they had eventually decided on a family friend of Arizona's. They wanted those closest to them to be involved, and since members of the Torres family would be in charge of the reception, Arizona wanted someone close to her to do the ceremony. While it would be short and simple, they would make it a memorable time by exchanging vows that each of them came up with for their special day.

In preparing for this day, they had decided that they wouldn't see each other's dresses until the wedding because they wanted the moment they saw each other for the first time, to be that much more special for both of them. While it would always be a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life, Arizona wanted the moment she see's Callie walking down the isle toward her, to be special.

Both sets of parents flew in two days before the wedding, booking hotel rooms close by, in order to help with preparation. While both women have enjoyed the company of parents, they look forward to their night at home alone, where they can celebrate their first night as a married couple.

After putting her dress on, Arizona takes one last look at herself, in the large mirror of her parents hotel room as she awaits the arrival of her best friend and father. As she looks into the mirror, her mind fills with thoughts of her fiance. Their first kiss, the first time they made love and how it was unlike anything she's ever felt, their first I love you's and everything in between, good and bad, that has gotten them to where they are now. She smiles to herself as unshed tears of joy fill her eyes, thinking about the fact that Calliope Torres will so very soon, be her wife.

Startling the blonde out of her thoughts, Teddy knocks softly on the door twice before entering and closing the door behind her. Dressed and ready to go, she has come to help her best friend prepare for her wedding day.

"How do I look?" the blonde asks her best friend. She turns to face her, smoothing her hands over her the soft and silky material of her dress. Her facial expression, a combination of excitement and nervousness. "I mean, I haven't done my hair yet...but how does the dress look?"

"You look great" Teddy tells her, with a huge smile on her face. "Callie does too, she's going to take your breath away."

"She always does" Arizona replies softly. She shows off her dimples, at the thought of how breathtakingly beautiful she knows her fiance will look in her wedding dress, as she walks down the isle towards her, to become her wife. "From the first time I saw her, that's all she's ever done. She's...amazing. I've never seen anyone as stunning, and breathtakingly beautiful as her. There are times I just sit and stare at her, because I find it impossible tokeep my eyes off of her."

Teddy stands behind her best friend, and when their eyes meet in the mirror, she sends a genuine smile the blonde's way. There was once a time when her best friend was so discouraged about her relationship, that she thought they wouldn't make it. Teddy had helped her through, the best that she could even though she didn't always know exactly what to say or do, to make the blonde feel better. Here she is today, about to marry the love of her life and Teddy couldn't be happier for her.

"You seem..." Teddy trails off, as she helps the blonde with her hair. "Calm. Very calm...and so happy. I'm so happy for you, you deserve this" she adds, as her thoughts drift back to the night her best friend showed up at her apartment, emotionally distraught, after discovering that the one thing she had feared would happen all along, did happen. "and to think, there was once a time when you thought that you wouldn't make it and what did I tell you? I told you to keep fighting for her, and now look at you."

"I'm pretty calm..." the blonde chuckles softly. When her hair is finished, she slowly turns around to face her best friend, who smiles at her. "I'm calm, because I know that no matter what the future brings for us...everything is going to be okay. I feel like we have both grown as individuals, making our relationship stronger. There's nothing that we can't make it through, together."

"I have no doubt in my mind, that you two will be just fine" Teddy replies confidently, as if her answer is the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to enjoy married life for a little while, and then you're going to start having all those beautiful babies."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we need to get through the wedding first" Arizona replies teasingly.

"What? You don't want kids with her?" Teddy asks jokingly, unable to hide the slight level of seriousness behind her question. She knows that they had broken up once before over their differences when it came to kids. "Did...you change your mind? Please tell me you didn't..."

"I _definitely_ want kids with her" the blonde assures her. Teddy searches her face for any sign of uncertainty, only to find nothing but the truth in the blue eyes of her best friend. "I will have to somehow get over my fears and insecurities about becoming a mother and I don't know when that will be or when I'll be ready, but I know that I _do_ want a family with her. She has told me before that she didn't want kids if she couldn't be with me, and that her dream isn't just to have a baby, it's to have a baby with _me_."

Teddy smiles. "I know she meant it. _All_ of it. She loves you _so_ much. I wish I could find someone, anyone in this world...who loved me as much as she loves you."

Before Arizona has a chance to respond, her father walks through the door, dressed in his suit. She can tell by the small smile he sends her way, that he is awaiting the moment that he walks her down the isle. In every phone call home since she proposed to Callie, all she has been able to talk about is how excited she was for their wedding day.

"I'll see you there" Teddy tells her best friend, before quietly exiting the room.

"You look beautiful, Arizona" The Colonel tells his daughter. He slowly approaches her. Placing his hands on her arms, he keeps her at arms length while he smiles at her. "Your mother and I are very proud of you, and so happy for you."

"Thank you, Dad" she replies softly, emotion evident in her voice. "Is Mom almost ready to go?" she asks, receiving a simple nod in response.

"Are _you_ ready?" he asks.

"I'm ready" she replies, with a slight nod. "I've never been more ready, for anything in my entire life. I can't wait to marry her."

As the two exit the hotel room, the blonde finds it impossible keep herself from smiling. Calliope Torres is about to become her wife, and she couldn't be happier. In all the times she had imagined what this day would be like, she wasn't prepared for the intense amount of joy that she feels at this very moment, because it's greater than anything she's ever felt.

_A Few Minutes Earlier..._

Callie sits in her parents hotel room, which happens to be directly across from the Colonel and his wife's room. She gets out of the chair and nervously paces in front of the large mirror, mumbling to herself as Addison stands in the doorway and watches closely. Addison had flown in from LA two days before the wedding, taking on the task of helping her friend prepare for her big day.

"Callie..." she speaks up, only to be cut off by more rambling. She pushes herself off the door way, shaking her head with a slight chuckle. She approaches the Latina, placing her hands on either shoulder, effectively stopping her pacing. She gives her a slight shake, forcing eye contact and snapping Callie out of her nervous ramble. "I'm not exactly sure what you're saying...or _trying_ to say, because you're mumbling...but everything is going to be okay. This is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life."

"My vows" comes Callie's nervously blurted response.

The red head raises a brow in question. "What about your vows?"

"What if I forget my vows?" Callie asks, sounding slightly more irritated than she wanted to. Her nerves are beginning to get the best of her. "I don't do the whole speech or public speaking thing very well. I never have, what if I forget my vows...or screw them up. I mean, it's not like I can read them off the paper, I have to remember them and I know Arizona's vows will be heartfelt and beautiful, because that's how she is, she never fails to amaze me. I don't want to say the wrong thing, or leave anything out...I want it to be perfect for her..." she rambles nervously, until cut off by her friend.

"We have gone over your vows about a hundred times in the last two days, you're going to be fine" she assures her, with a small smile. "and _if_ you happen to forget, which I'm sure you won't". She places a hand on her chest over her heart. "You say what's in here. All that's going to matter to her is _you_. Not whether or not your vows are perfect, all she is going to be focused on is you standing in front of her in this absolutely beautiful wedding dress, promising her forever."

"What if..."

"Would you stop with the 'what ifs' already?" the red head chuckles. "We have been over those a hundred times in the last two days too."

Callie sighs heavily, rolling her eyes at Addison. "I know you said to stop with the 'what ifs' but.."

"Callie..."

"What if..."

"Callie, stop talking" the red head warns.

"Can I just..."

"Calliope Torres!" the red head tries again, slightly louder than before.

"You did not just Calliope me" Callie groans.

"It got you to stop, didn't it?" Addison asks, with a slight smirk. "Stop looking ahead to things that may or may not happen, and focus on here and now. I'm willing to bet, that the second you see her waiting for you at the end of the isle, you're going to realize how ridiculous you're being. You won't even be able to think about anything other than how beautiful she is."

Before the Latina has a chance to respond, Mark knocks on the door twice before entering. He closes the door behind him, and turns to face the two women. He gestures to himself, showing off his suit with a slight smirk on his face.

"What if I wasn't dressed yet?" Callie huffs.

"Relax Torres..." he chuckles, with a slight wink. He checks his watch. "I happen to know, that _you_ know how ridiculous Robbins is when it comes to being on time, and since she's heading downstairs to leave, I knew you would already be dressed."

Addison begins work on Callie's hair, putting it in the up hair do that she asked for so that her veil would fall perfectly the way she wanted it to. Since she is standing behind the Latina, she can't see the many emotions evident in her facial features. Mark raises an eyebrow in question as he observes his best friend for a moment.

"Torres, you okay?" he asks his best friend. In all the years he's known her, he has become quite good at being able to read her facial expressions. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"This is my wedding day..." she says softly, and emotionally. She shrugs slightly, until Addison places a hand on her shoulder for a moment, holding her still. "I'm getting married, to an amazing, beautiful women who I love more than anything, and trust with my life..."

"and?..." Addison asks, sending a look of confusion in Mark's direction. He shrugs, before turning his attention back to his best friend, giving her an expectant look.

"Don't get me wrong, I _am_ happy. Happier than I've ever been. Arizona is sweet, and smart...funny and kind. She is a beautiful person inside and out. But I've been married before, and it just...it turned out to be a disaster. I don't want this to be a disaster. I want it to be forever."

"and it _will_ be forever" Addison assures her.

"Torres..." Mark says. He steps forward, tilting her chin up slightly, forcing eye contact. "This is Robbins we're talking about. She loves you...so much. She would _never_ cheat on you, so that right there...tells me that this marriage will be _nothing_ like your last one. This _is _going to be the one that lasts forever."

When Addison finishes Callie's hair, she steps in front of her to make sure it's perfect. Sensing her rising nerves, she tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, sending one of her 'know it all' smirks in the direction of her friend.

"Nothing will be perfect, because nothing is ever perfect. Marriage like anything else in life, has it's moments. There will be times when things are going great between you two, and you're both happy and then you'll have your fair share of bad days and married fights. Bad days are part of the package. But, you two will figure it out. You always do." she tells Callie.

Teddy bursts through the door, startling all three of them. "Time people...time...get going!" she rushes out, pointing to her bare wrist. "Arizona just left, hurry up" she adds, as she pulls the door shut behind her.

"She spends way too much time with Robbins" Mark points out, making the two women laugh. "You ready Torres?"

Mr. Torres enters the room, before Callie has a chance to respond. Mark sends a simple wink her way, before quietly slipping out of the room.

Addison pulls her in for a hug. "I'm _so_ happy for you." she tells her. When she pulls back from the hug, the two friends share a small smile. "I'll see you there."

"Well, it's about time!" Teddy blurts out, once Addison and Mark step into the hall. "Let's go!"

"Torres had a momentary freak out" Mark informs her, with a slight shrug. "All is good now."

"She's ready" Addison adds. The three friends share smiles as they exit the building together.

_Meanwhile..._

"You look beautiful, Calliope" Carlos tells his daughter softly, but emotionally when Addison exits the room. "So beautiful"

"Thank you Daddy" she replies as her eyes slightly water with unshed tears of joy. "How's Arizona? Have you seen her?"

"Perfect" he replies simply. He approaches his daughter, and gently pulls her in for a hug. "I couldn't ask for a better person, for you to spend your life with. I'm so happy for you."

When they break from the hug, she senses her father's slight struggle with his mixed emotions. He had always known it would be hard to give her away, but he never knew it would be _this_ hard. Unlike many of the relationships his daughter has been in, he does have the certainty of knowing that she will be in good hands. That she will be loved and treated right. In all the years that he had imaged what this day in her life would be like, he never imagined giving her away to someone quite like Arizona Robbins. She is better than anyone he ever could have dreamed of, and has no doubt in his mind that she will continue make his daughter happy.

"Is Mom going to be okay with all of this?" she asks hesitantly.

"Are you happy?" he replies, avoiding her question.

"Of course I'm happy, Daddy." she replies. "I...never thought this day would come. After George cheated on me and every mess than followed, I was sure that I'd never find anyone. Then she came along and made me believe again, and she showed me what true love is. She makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Your mother will be fine" he assures her, with a slight nod. "You just need to give her some time to...get used to all of this. In time, she will see how happy Arizona makes you, and that's all that will matter to her, because it's all that should matter."

"Are you ready?" he asks her, following a moment of silence.

She smiles, sighing anxiously. "I'm ready."

As they exit the hotel room to head downstairs, Calliope Torres only has one thing on her mind: her blue eyed angel.

Meanwhile, family, friends and coworkers take their seats, gathering together to witness the exchange of vows. Couples from Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital are seated together as they wait for the arrival of the brides.

As the music begins to play, Arizona and the Colonel wait to begin their walk down the isle. The blonde looks to her father, receiving a small nod in response. He links their arms together and begins walking his daughter down the isle, where she will wait for her bride.

'_I can't wait to see her'_ she thinks to herself, smiling at how stunning she knows her Calliope will be._ 'She must look so beautiful'._

As they continue their walk, friends and family smile at her on the way by, as they take pictures. When she walks by Mark, he sends a small smile her way. When she smiles back, he winks at her. While she had expected some sort of 'don't hurt her' speech from him, it never came. They had spent most of her relationship with Callie, not really liking each other, but attempting to tolerate one another for Callie's sake. Following the many arguments and hurt feelings between the two, they have recently discovered a newly found sense respect for one another.

When they reach the end of the isle, he kisses her cheek softly before taking his seat in the front row next to his wife. Arizona looks to her mother briefly, who smiles at her with tears in her eyes.

The moment Arizona see's Callie ready to walk down the isle to her, nothing else in the world matters. Everything fades away for a moment as she see's the love of her life in her wedding dress, for the first time. She has always been amazed by her beauty, but this moment in time, is something she will remember for the rest of her life. She is left nearly breathless, as she stares lovingly at her fiance.

Callie fails to stop the sharp intake of breath, when she makes eye contact with Arizona. Her long blonde hair, in waves falls perfectly on her shoulders. A small amount of hair is up on each side, with a small white flower in her hair on each side. The small amount of sunlight left, leaves a beautiful glow in her blonde hair. Her simple but beautiful, strapless dress hugs her slender waist in just the right way.

It is in this exact moment, as she see's the blonde waiting for her, that she knows everything is going to be okay. She is greeted with a dimpled smile, that makes her heart melt like never before. In all the times she has seen those dimples, this time, she somehow finds them so much more beautiful.

"She's _so_ beautiful, Daddy" Callie whispers, soft enough for only him to hear her.

"She is" he replies.

When they make eye contact, he holds out his arm. She links her arm with his and they begin their walk down the isle. In the short amount of time it takes Callie's father to walk her down the isle, her eyes remain locked with Arizona's.

When they reach the end of the isle, Carlos places his hands on her arms, and gives his daughter a kiss on each cheek. Making eye contact with the Arizona, he places his daughters hand in hers. The blonde greets him with a small dimpled smile, which he graciously returns. He gives their intertwined hands a gentle squeeze before taking his seat next to his wife.

When the music stops, all conversation comes to a halt. As the whispers fade away, and silence falls around them, the two brides share a small smile. The moment they have waited for, is finally here.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the exchange of vows between Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres". The announcement brings a sudden realization to both of them. Their smiles grow bigger, at the thought that they will soon be more than girlfriends, fiance's. They will soon be lifetime partners. "Vows they have written for this special day. The happiest day of their lives. After a long journey, they come here today, to promise each other to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Calliope..." Arizona says so quietly, that she's not sure many people heard her. She takes Callie's free hand in hers. She gently grasps her fiance's hands as she looks into her brown eyes, and prepares to say her vows. "The very first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Since then, that's all you have ever done. Today is no different, as you stand here in front of me in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Your beauty never fails to amaze me and every single day, I am amazed by how much of a beautiful person you are, inside and out. Not only are you the most beautiful women that I've ever laid eyes on, you have the biggest heart, of anyone I've ever met. I've never been so drawn to anyone, in my entire life, as I am to you. The first time you smiled at me, I knew that I couldn't live a day without that smile and the first time you told me you loved me, was when I knew that you were the only one for me. It was in that exact moment, that I knew I couldn't live my life, without you by my side. All my life, I was told that I would one day find the person I was meant to be with forever. In all the times I imagined what that person would be like, I never thought I'd find someone as beautiful, smart, strong, and kind hearted as you. I stand here today, to promise you forever. I promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life, making you as happy as you have made me. I couldn't be happier, knowing that you are the one who I'll fall asleep next to every night, and wake up to every day, for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Taking a moment to compose herself, Callie smiles back at her bride with tears in her eyes. Maintaining eye contact, she gives Arizona's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Arizona" she says softly, greeted by a small dimpled smile. "From the moment you came into my life, you have changed it, in ways that I couldn't even explain. I was broken when I met you, and you came along and made me whole again. I had been hurt so many times, that I wasn't sure love even existed anymore. It is because of you, that I know that true love and happiness _do_ exist. Every day when I wake up next to you, I love you more than the day before and every time, I am reminded of how incredibly lucky I am to have someone so beautiful, sweet, kind...someone so amazing in my life. Someone who is _always_ there for me, always believes in me, and most importantly...truly loves me. You not only tell me everyday how much you love me, you also show me. Every single day of my life, in everything you do...I can feel how much you love me, and it's the greatest feeling I've ever felt. I stand here today, to promise you that I will spend the rest of my life loving you, treating you right, and making you happy. You're a beautiful person, inside and out, and I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with. I love you more than you will ever know."

He looks to Arizona briefly. "Do you, Arizona Robbins...take Calliope Torres to be your wife?"

"I do" she says softly, with a slight nod. She takes the wedding ring, sliding it onto Callie's finger as she maintains eye contact, giving her a small dimpled smile. "I love you"

"and do you, Calliope Torres, take Arizona Robbins to be your wife?"

'_I do_,_ I really do, can I kiss her now?'_ Callie thinks to herself.

"I do" the she says. She takes the ring, sliding it onto the blonde's finger with a big smile on her face. "I love you, Arizona."

Arizona darts her gaze in his direction, anxiously waiting for the moment that her and Callie can share their first kiss as a married couple.

He nods. "You may kiss the bride."

The blonde gently places a hand on her wife's cheek, leaning in to kiss her as her dimpled smile grows bigger. Callie does the same, as she closes the small gap in between them, pressing her lips to Arizona's. As they share their first kiss as a married couple, they tune out the sounds of the crowd, only focusing on each other as the sun begins to set behind them.

It is in _this_ exact moment, that Lucia Torres is able to realize how happy her daughter is. That nothing else in the world should matter, if her daughter is this happy. Carlos looks to his wife, and they share a small smile.

When they break from the kiss, Arizona lets go of one of her wife's hands; still keeping hold of the other, as she guides her down the small step. Hand in hand, they walk down the isle together, smiling at friends and family on the way by. Friends and family exit their seats one by one, making their way to their cars to continue the celebration at another location close by.

Callie had wanted to surprise her wife, by having a limo waiting for them. She wanted a few minutes alone with her, before they spent the night celebrating with friends and family at another location down the street. They had spent last night away from one another, and she wants to steal every second of alone time that she can, before another long night of celebration.

"Calliope, you didn't" Arizona says, once they arrive to the ride the awaits them.

"Of course I did" the Latina replies. She steps in before Arizona, and helps her in once she is seated. When the driver closes the door behind them, she wraps her arm around her wife, holding her close. "I wanted a few minutes alone with my wife."

"Hmm I _love_ hearing you call me your wife" the blonde chuckles softly. She tilts her head up slightly, placing a light kiss on Callie's neck. "I love you Calliope, and I am _so_ happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too". She leans back slightly, looking into her wife's gorgeous blue eyes. She smiles at the though that she will get to wake up to those blue eyes, every day for the rest of her life. "My super hot wife."

With a slight giggle, Arizona closes the small gap between them, capturing her wife's lips in a passionate kiss full of want, need, and most of all love. Callie places her free hand on the blonde's cheek, in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Before they know it, they arrive at their wedding reception. Arizona reluctantly breaks the kiss before pulling back to look into her wife's brown eyes.

"My beautiful wife" she says softly.

"The best thing I've ever been called, is _your_ wife."

Arizona sighs in contentment. "I can't believe we're married"

"We're married" Callie repeats softly. "Now, let's go celebrate with everybody. Tonight you're all mine."

"Tonight, and for the rest of our lives" Arizona replies.

They exit the limo and walk hand in hand, greeted by friends and family along the way in a series of congratulations and other kind words.

Almost two hours later, following dinner and speeches by friends, they step onto the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple. Callie rests her hands on her wife's hips, holding her close; while the blonde loops her arms around Callie's neck, as she looks up at her with nothing but love and adoration. As they slowly sway to the music, they tune out the world around them. At this very moment, all that matters to each women is the other.

"I love you" Callie tells her wife. She places a soft and loving kiss on her lips, before bringing her lips to the blonde's ear. "My wife."

"and _I_ love _you_" the blonde replies, showing off her dimples. "My wife"

"I _love_ being able to call you _my_ wife, and I love hearing you call me yours."

"Me too, me too"

"And now, the bride's will share a dance with their father's."

The announcement brings the two women out of their loving daze. The Colonel gently taps Callie's shoulder as he waits to dance with his daughter. She grasps her wife's hand, turning her around slightly. She places the blonde's hand in his before turning around towards her father.

As they dance with their father's, their eyes remain locked. Callie peaks over her father's shoulder, mouthing a simple 'I love you' to her wife, followed by a kiss. Arizona mouths 'I love you' back to her, as her dimples are out in full force.

"Congratulations Calliope" Carlos tells his daughter, catching her attention. "Your whole life, I've dreamed of what your wedding day would be like. In all those years, I never imagined it being quite this...beautiful. You look happier than you have ever been and I am so happy _for_ you."

She smiles at him. "Thank you Daddy".

She wraps his arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She returns her attention to her beautiful bride, as they await the moment that they can be in each other's arms again.

"I'm _so _happy" Arizona tells her father. "She's...amazing. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with her, is amazing."

Nothing makes her happier, than knowing that she gets to spend the rest of her life falling asleep in Callie's arms every night, and waking up to her every day. Nothing makes her feel more complete, than Callie's love for her, and commitment to her.

"Congratulations, Arizona" he replies.

When the song comes to an end, Carlos takes his daughters hand in his and leads her to her wife, who anxiously waits to share another dance with the love of her life.

He hugs the blonde with one arm. "Take care of my girl, and keep her happy." he tells her in a whisper.

"Always" she replies, when they break from the hug.

He smiles at her, as he places his daughters hand in hers. The two father's return to their seats, allowing their daughters to share another dance. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie. Callie does the same, holding her wife closely to her as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

As couples take the dance floor, their attention remains fixed on each other instead of the cowded dance floor. Both women long for the moment that they can be alone. Their first night as a married couple.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going for our honey moon?" the blonde asks. She shows off her dimples, in hopes that she can get an answer from her wife. "After all, I should have been the one taking you somewhere, since I am the one that proposed first."

"Nope" Callie replies, giggling softly at the slight frown she receives in response. "But, I can promise you, you're going to love it there."

"and what if I don't?" Arizona asks in a teasing tone, and with a slight smirk. "Is it Spain? Are we going to Spain?" she asks excitedly, showing off her dimples.

"You're _very_ cute, but I'm still not telling you"

Following a simple 'fine' in response from the blonde, Callie holds her even closer as they dance slowly to the song. When her Arizona rests her head on her chest, she places a light kiss on the top of her head, the only area she can reach.

In all the times she imagined her wedding day, nothing could have prepared her for the emotions that she feels right now. At this very moment, with her wife in her arms, she's happier than she ever thought she could be. Nothing makes her happier, than knowing that Arizona will _always_ be the one she holds and kisses. The one she holds in her arms every night, and wakes up to every day. Waking up to those blue eyes and dimples, has always been her favorite way to start every day.

She is brought out of her thoughts, when she see's baby blue eyes looking at her with all the love in the world.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?"

"The same thing I think every day that we're together" the blonde replies. She chuckles softly when her wife raises an eye brow in question. "I was thinking about how lucky I am, that you're mine."

"I'm the lucky one". She unwraps her arms from around the blonde's slender waist. She cups her face with both hands, and looks deep into her eyes. "You really are my Angel. I love you so much."

"I love you too" Arizona replies. Her lips are claimed in a soft and loving kiss. "Forever" she adds with a dimpled smile, when they break from the kiss.

"and always" Callie adds.

As they continue dancing, both women smile at the thought that they have the rest of their lives to feel this way. To be so happy together and feel so strongly for one another, that nothing in the world could ever break them apart.

They have _forever_.

_The End_

_A/N 2: So I've finally reached the end. Hope I didn't disappoint, as this was the first wedding in one of my fics. I honestly could have written a hundred pages of the wedding, making this an extremely long last chapter. However, I felt that I wanted to add in a mix of other characters as well as C/A. If you would have liked to have seen more detail, don't be afraid to let me know...I wouldn't mind doing some type of flashback in the next part of this series, so you can get a little more detail on the wedding._

_The honeymoon one shot will obviously be all C/A. Not sure when It will be posted, but be on the look out =) The next part of this series will not be started until after "Until I Was Loved By You" is complete. _

_Those looking for updates on my other stories, I'll be working on bot of them throughout the week. Until I Was Loved By You should be updated no later than Wed. I've already started it, I just have to do add ins and edits._ _The Younger Years should be updated towards the end of the week, possibly next weekend. Those following me on twitter, feel free to ask, if curiosity gets the best of you. I don't mind being asked when updates will be posted._

_I am going to re-upload earlier chapters and edit them at some point, because there were a few people who wanted to read again. I had noticed that when I did some edits from the doc_ _uploader, other things got messed up once the chapter was deleted(after being posted for an update). _

_Any way, hope you enjoyed =D_


End file.
